Just a Boy
by SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: Akihiko is a pedophile, but when he meets the 11-year-old Misaki, his life starts turning upside down. Can he stay together with the innocent boy who has stolen his heart, or are they bound to part ways eventually? Warning: shotacon, smut. Status: year 3 / 7
1. Year I: savior

**I've had this idea in my head like forever and I finally decided to start on it. **

**Warning: this story is about pedophilia! Since this can be a very touchy subject, please keep in mind that this is all just fiction and nothing is real. Still, I'm not trying to glorify pedohilia with this story; it's bad.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.  
**

* * *

**- Year I -**

**Chapter 1 - savior**

Akihiko grabbed his coat and his hat, disguised himself and made his way out of the condo. It was time for him to find a new prey; a young, innocent prey. He hadn't had sex for three days and his hormones were already raging.

'Perhaps today I will get lucky and find a brat that'll cooperate,' Akihiko thought. He made his way to the nearest elementary school - which was only ten minutes away from his condo – where he saw several children playing outside. Near the playground, some plants were already blooming, even though April had just begun. The bald trees were filled with leaf buds, as the world was gradually becoming livelier again. It was a beautiful sight, but unfortunately Akihiko was too busy finding his new toy to notice.

'I don't care what the brat looks like. All I need right now is someone to fuck!' The 21-year-old man looked around and suddenly noticed a bunch of boys beating up a smaller child. Normally Akihiko could care less about some brat being bullied, but this time he decided to go help the poor thing. He walked over to the group and grabbed one of the bullies by his collar, who was startled by the sudden impact and tried to free himself from the man's strong grip.

"Leave the kid alone, you little pest," Akihiko said in an angry, yet calm voice. The sound of his deep voice scared the boys and as soon as he let go they all ran off, leaving the little boy behind. Akihiko sighed. 'What's wrong with those guys?' He snapped back to reality when a soft, sweet voice spoke to him.

"T-thank you, for saving me." Akihiko looked right into a pair of big emerald eyes, round and filled with innocence… and fear.

"Are you all right?" Akihiko asked while helping the boy up. The boy nodded shyly and the lavender eyes studied him. The child had soft-looking chocolate brown hair, a slender body and the most adorable face the man had ever seen. He was beautiful, a heavenly piece of art created by God. The novelist could imagine the boy's small body under his cold hands, making the form shiver, while he kissed those soft pink lips, earning moans and yelps from his victim. He could feel the warmth of the child's insides around his manhood as he thrust in and out of him. All these thoughts were making him excited.

The cute boy was shifting nervously. "Uhm, sir? May I ask what your name is?"

"You can call me Usagi," Akihiko answered. He never told the children his real name, just in case. Instead he told them the nickname his dear friend Takahiro had given him.

The young boy had a confused look on his face. "Your name's rabbit? What an odd name."

Akihiko chuckled. The child was too adorable. "So, won't you tell me your name?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! My name is Takahashi Misaki. It's nice to meet you, Usagi-san." The boy bowed, a rosy blush covering his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you too, Misaki." Akihiko liked how the name rolled off his tongue, but he was a little worried. Takahiro's surname was Takahashi as well, so there was a slight possibility that Misaki was Takahiro's beloved little brother. Akihiko shook his head. 'No, he doesn't even look like Takahiro. Besides, Takahashi is a pretty common surname. He can't be Takahiro's brother, so there's nothing to worry about,' he said to himself and smiled at Misaki, who smiled back at him sweetly.

"So, what did those guys want from you anyway?"

Misaki shrugged his shoulders and looked to the ground, a little embarrassed. "Well, I-I don't really know. They always say that I'm girly and that I'm a freak. This isn't the first time that's happened to me."

Akihiko felt a little sorry for the boy. "Have you told anyone about it?" He asked, ruffling the child's chocolate hair. His hair was very soft, as expected.

Misaki shook his head. "I don't want to tell others about it."

"Why not?" Akihiko frowned. "If no one knows, nothing will change, right?" He drew back his hand and gave the younger one a serious look. This caused to chocolate haired boy to blush again. "I-I guess so, but I don't want to be a burden."

"Well, I think you should tell your teacher. Those boys, are they your classmates?"

"Ah, yes they are. Why do you ask?"

"If you won't tell your teacher about it, then I will." Misaki froze as soon as he heard those words. "Wait, don't!" he cried, desperately trying to stop the man.

"Just stay here. I'll be back soon." As Akihiko started walking away, he noticed a rather frightened look on Misaki's face. "Or perhaps you'd rather come with me." He chuckled as the boy came running up to him and grabbed his hand. They entered the building and Misaki led Akihiko to the teacher's room. The silver haired man softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," a friendly female voice spoke. Akihiko opened the door and entered the room, Misaki following him.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" The woman had long black hair and bright blue eyes that looked caring and friendly. Akihiko smiled and greeted her. "Good day madam. Are you Misaki's teacher?"

"Yes, that's correct. My name is Ogawa Ayaka. Is something wrong with Misaki-kun?"

"Some of his classmates tried to beat him up at the playground." Akihiko noticed that the woman's eyes widened in shock. "Really? That's terrible! Misaki-kun, you should have told me."

"I'm sorry," Misaki said softly.

"Who did that to you? It's Masato-kun, isn't it?" The young boy nodded, not looking directly at his teacher. "I see. You should just go home for today and get some rest." Ogawa looked at Akihiko and thanked him.

"It's nothing, really," he replied and he looked at Misaki, who just stared back at him. "Shall we go?"

"Y-yes," the child replied. Once they had left the teacher's room, he spoke again, but in a softer voice. "Uhm, Usagi-san?"

"What?"

"Thank you," Misaki whispered as he blushed a deep shade of red.

"You're very welcome." Akihiko smiled, caressing the boy's cheek with his index finger. He took the younger one's hand and they went back to the playground.

Misaki smiled as he felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. "Spring is so refreshing," he said and Akihiko nodded.

"The cherry blossoms should start blooming soon. I'd love to see that."

"You've never went flower viewing before?" Misaki asked, surprised by the man's words.

"I've never had the chance. My family doesn't do that sort of thing and I don't really know who should go with me." He froze, realising what he had just said. He was telling the boy about himself without hesitancy. 'Misaki is different. That's why I feel so comfortable around him. I have to change the subject before my plan fails.' He scratched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, which the boy noticed.

"Usagi-san, what's wrong?" he asked. The lavender eyes met the big emerald ones.

"It's nothing," Akihiko said. "Anyway, don't you have to go home yet? Your family will be worried if you don't go back." He mentally slapped himself. 'Shit, I screwed up! If he goes home now-'

"I-I don't want to go home yet," Misaki whispered, "There's no one home right now and they're not excepting me home anytime soon anyway." 'If my brother finds out what's happened, he'll get mad at me,' he thought.

A large cold hand patted the boy's back and he looked up to see Akihiko smile. "I see. Why don't you come with me to my house then?"

"R-really? Are you ok with that? I really don't want to bother you."

"I wouldn't mind, Misaki." Akihiko ruffled the younger one's hair, enjoying the softness of the chocolate brown locks.

"Well, all right then."

* * *

Akihiko unlocked the door. "Come in," he said, beckoning the boy to enter.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Misaki said as he stepped inside, "Do you live here all by yourself?"

"I do," Akihiko replied as he took of his coat.

Misaki stared in wonder. The living room was extremely spacious, decorated with expensive-looking furniture and beautiful plants. Suddenly, the emerald eyes met those of a large teddy bear, that was sitting on one of the pink plush sofas in the middle of the room. "Do you like teddy bears, Usagi-san?" Misaki walked over to the sofa and sat down next to the bear.

"Yes. In fact, I love all toys and I collect them, since I've never had any toys when I was a child." Akihiko was surprised to see a glint of sadness in the younger boy's big green orbs. 'Misaki really is a very kind and honest little boy. Perhaps I should just tell him who I really am.' With these thoughts in mind, Akihiko went to sit beside Misaki and ruffled the boy's hair, smiling faintly. Then, he started taking of his hat, wig and fake glasses and put them on the coffee table. Misaki looked at him, confused and a little scared. 'What's going on? Why was Usagi-san in disguise when I met him at school?'

The novelist noticed that the arms of the younger one wrapped around his teddy bear, using it as a shield to protect the small fragile body. He sighed, not sure how to start. "Look, I understand that this might seem a bit suspicious, so I'll try to explain everything. My real name is Usami Akihiko and I'm a famous novelist. Usagi-san is just a nickname of mine. The reason why I go out dressed like that is simply because I don't want to attract too much attention."

Misaki slowly released the bear and blushed a little. "W-what's a novelist?"

"A novelist is a writer, Misaki," Akihiko answered calmly as he let out a sigh of relief. 'Looks like I've regained his trust.'

"You write books? That's really cool! I don't read a lot of books, but if you're famous it must mean that your works are very good." Misaki was so cute and enthusiastic, it made Akihiko's heart race. He wanted to know more about the boy.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time? It's obvious that you're not much of a reader."

"Ah- I do read… manga, that is. I also like eating sweets and cooking." The very moment Misaki said that, his stomach started growling, causing the child to blush a deep shade of red.

Akihiko chuckled. "Sounds like you could use something sweet right now. I'll see what I can get you." He went to the kitchen and found a strawberry cake in the fridge. Aikawa had given him that cake because his recent novel had become very successful – even though that wasn't surprising at all. 'I guess she's not completely useless after all.' The novelist grabbed the cake and cut off a piece, giving it to the chocolate haired boy.

"You really didn't have to," Misaki said shyly.

"It's fine. I wouldn't have eaten it anyway. I don't like sweets."

"How come?" the young boy asked as he took a bite, savoring the sweet taste of strawberries and cream.

"I don't know, but to be honest I've never liked them. Besides, my parents have never bought any candy for me."

Suddenly, Misaki placed his plate on the coffee table and gave Akihiko a saddened look. "Usagi-san?"

"What's wrong? You don't like the cake?"

The child shook his head, then looked into the lavender eyes again. "Don't you feel lonely? I mean, you're living all by yourself in a huge place like this and it doesn't sound like you get along with your family." These words surprised Akihiko. Misaki seemed to look right into his heart, knowing his feelings and his fears. He looked at his own hands, thinking about how he really felt. "Yes, I do feel lonely sometimes," he said in a soft voice. Two small arms wrapped around him, comforting him with their softness and warmth.

"I don't want you to be lonely, Usagi-san. You deserve to be happy. If only I could do something to make you feel better." A pair of beautiful green eyes looked up at the writer, whose gaze softened after hearing such kind words. Misaki was so sweet, just like an angel, but Akihiko also realized that this was his chance to make a move. He pulled the boy closer and caressed his cheek. "You're really cute, you know." Slowly, Akihiko moved closer until he felt his lips on Misaki's. The younger one's lips were soft as velvet and oh-so kissable. While Akihiko deepened the kiss, Misaki sat there, confused and completely overwhelmed by the foreign sensations. He had never been kissed before, let alone by a man, but for some reason he liked the way it felt.

"Ngh!" Misaki let out a moan as Akihiko licked his bottom lip. The handsome novelist chuckled at the boy's response and continued licking the pink lips, asking permission to enter. He slowly slid his tongue inside and started exploring the hot cavern thoroughly. Misaki felt his body growing weaker and he relaxed, letting Akihiko have his way. 'It feels so good,' he thought as the wet muscle caressed the inside of his mouth, making his saliva increase. The boy shivered as Akihiko poked his tongue with his own and soon he started kissing back. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance, but Akihiko easily won that battle. The kiss was long and passionate, sweet moans escaping Misaki's lips as long slender fingers ran through his chocolate brown hair.

When Akihiko pulled back to catch his breath, he smiled at the little angel in front of him, stroking his beautifully crimson-colored cheeks.

"Uh, why d-did you d-do that?" Misaki asked, being extremely embarrassed. He didn't know where to look, but he surely wasn't going to look into those enchanting violet eyes. 'What's wrong with me? Why is my heart pounding in my chest like this?'

Akihiko noticed how uneasy the child was and gave him some time to calm down. He himself was feeling a little dazed after the kiss. This was the very first time that he'd enjoyed kissing someone. Misaki's mouth was addictive, warm and soft, and the sounds elicited from him were simply too stimulating. 'Damn it, I want him so bad right now.' The novelist mentally slapped himself again. 'Calm down or you'll end up hurting him. If you do that, he'll hate you. Is that what you want?' Akihiko was surprised by his own thoughts. Usually he didn't really care about hurting one of his victims, although he always tried not to make the children suffer too much. However, he was sure that he would never forgive himself if Misaki was hurt. 'Could this be… love?' Akihiko stared at the little boy in front him, who was still waiting for an answer. The adorable blush on the Misaki's face was too much for him to handle, making his heart skip a beat.

"Usagi-san?" The sweet voice was enough to make the man lose it. He wrapped his arms around the precious boy, who just sat there being in a state of confusion. "Usagi-san, are you ok? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course you haven't. In fact, you've made me very happy."

"R-really?"

"Hey Misaki, do you want me to make you feel good?" Akihiko knew that he couldn't hold back much longer. He really had been taking his time with the boy.

"How?" Misaki asked, not sure what the man meant.

"Just close your eyes and relax." The novelist smirked as the child's emerald eyes closed and the young body leaned back. Misaki, the naïve 11-year-old boy, was still unaware of the bad things that Akihiko wanted to do with him.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know.  
**

**I really do hope that people like this story, because I wasn't sure if I had to write this or not :/  
**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Year I: milk

**Wow, I really didn't think that people would like this idea o_O Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Here's something about young Misaki's personality: He's naïve, sweet, innocent, curious and he doesn't know a single thing about sex. He hasn't had sex education and Takahiro's never told him anything about it either. Also, he hasn't reached puberty yet. While Misaki may seem OOC in this story, it actually makes sense.**

**Enough said, let's continue!**

* * *

******- Year I -**

**Chapter 2 - milk**

Akihiko stared at the small body lying in front of him, his mind filled with lust and dirty thoughts. 'I shouldn't rush it, get a hold of yourself,' he said to himself as he hovered over the boy. Slowly, the man's lips moved to Misaki's neck and started leaving a trail of gentle kisses. The man was being very careful, trying not to leave any marks behind on the young body.

"Ngh, Usagi-san," Misaki moaned as the novelist licked his right ear. He wasn't used to this kind of physical contact, which made him very sensitive. Akihiko smirked as a pair of small hands grabbed his cream colored shirt and he looked at Misaki's face. The boy had a shade of red covering his ears and cheeks, his lips were slightly parted to let soft moans and gasps find their way out and his eyes were closed. He looked so vulnerable, yet so sexy.

"Misaki, if I do anything you don't like, just tell me," Akihiko said, biting the younger one's ear gently.

"N-no, it feels nice." The boy was trying not to make a sound, but the way Akihiko touched him felt too good. Misaki felt his body growing hotter, his skin aching and his heart beating fast. He had never experienced anything like this before, but for some reason he didn't want Akihiko to stop touching him. Misaki snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the man's lips on his again. The kiss was light as a feather, but that only made the child more sensitive. During the kiss, Akihiko unbuttoned his own shirt, revealing his pale yet flawless torso. He then broke the kiss and took off the younger one's blazer and dress shirt.

Misaki couldn't take his eyes of the man's muscular body. 'Wow, he's really good-looking,' he thought, gasping as the novelist rubbed one of his nipples. Akihiko licked the pink bud, sucking it gently as he pinched the other one.

"Ah! More!" The novelist gave Misaki a surprised look, but soon snickered and sucked on the other nipple, undoing the boy's slacks with his free hand.

"You really like it when I touch you there, don't you?" Akihiko said seductively, trailing his tongue over the lightly tanned chest. "Don't worry, it's far from over." His hands roamed around the small body, fingertips caressing the skin ever so lightly.

Misaki shivered and gasped, trying to resist the urge to kiss the handsome novelist and hold on to him. He had no idea what was happening to him, but all he wanted was to stay close to the man on top of him. "Touch me more," he whispered, no longer embarrassed by his own words or actions. The cold hands travelled down to Misaki's butt and squeezed it.

Akihiko was still trying hard to control himself. 'He's so soft, so cute, so damn sexy.' The man bit his lower lip while looking into those emerald orbs, that were filled with need. Soon, he gave in to the temptation and stripped his remaining clothes off, revealing his large erection. He could feel the boy's eyes on his manhood, fascinated and curiously looking at it.

'It looks so big. I can't believe it's the same… 'thing' as mine. How does Usagi-san's stand up straight like that?'

Akihiko watched Misaki's expressions and chuckled. "Yours will get like that when you're older," he said, running a hand through the boy's brown locks. Misaki said nothing. He knew that it wasn't right to stare at another person's 'private area', but he simply couldn't stop looking.

Suddenly, the child noticed some clear liquid on the tip of Akihiko's cock. The unknown juice made Misaki even more curious and before he realized what he was doing he had wrapped his hand around the erection, licking the colorless fluid off. It tasted rather strange, sweet and salty at the same time, but he liked it.

Akihiko was shocked by the child's actions. However, it didn't take long before a low groan escaped his lips. Misaki's tongue was soft and hot, coating the tip of the hard organ with saliva.

"Ah- that's good." Akihiko watched as the younger one licked the entire length. Misaki wasn't sure what to do, so he just experimented and watched the man's reactions closely. The sounds coming from the silver haired novelist encouraged him, giving him the feeling that he was doing fine so far. His tongue travelled back to the tip before the boy took Akihiko's arousal in his mouth, sucking it gently. The man threw his head back in pleasure. It had been ages since someone had given him a blowjob and – despite the fact that Misaki was inexperienced – it felt amazing. The sight of the boy's head bobbing up and down his shaft pleasured him; it turned him on and drove him insane. As Akihiko's groans became louder, Misaki sped up a little, still looking at the handsome man.

'How can you look at me so innocently when you're doing something erotic like this?' Akihiko thought as he felt his manhood throbbing, getting closer and closer to the peak. He grabbed a handful of chocolate brown locks and roared, climaxing in the younger one's mouth. The little boy was surprised when he felt the sticky substance on his tongue, but he decided to swallow it. It was awfully bitter, yet there was something pleasant about the taste. Misaki released Akihiko's cock with a 'pop' and gave him a questioning look. "Usagi-san, what just happened?"

The novelist was still panting, unable to speak words. He gave the young boy a gentle smile and pulled him closer. "…You're… amazing," he managed to say after regaining his breath.

"Are you happy, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked as he leaned against the man's broad chest.

"Words couldn't possibly describe how happy I am right now." Akihiko cupped the child's chin and kissed him tenderly, massaging the soft lips with his tongue.

"Mmm," Misaki moaned into the man's mouth, wrapping his arms around the strong neck. He longed for the man's touch. His body felt like it was on fire. The boy drew back and looked into Akihiko's lavender eyes.

"Is something wrong?" The novelist asked as he licked the younger one's cheek.

"P-please..."

Akihiko's eyes widened when he heard the boy beg. "What do you want, Misaki?"

"Touch me more, please."

"As you wish," the man said huskily as he slid off the child's trousers and boxers. He flipped his little angel over and started kissing the boy's back while groping his cute little ass. 'I'll make you all mine, my sweet Misaki.' Akihiko extended his left arm and reached for a bottle of lube from the end table. He coated two of his fingers with the substance and circled around the boy's entrance with his forefinger.

"Wha- wait! Don't do that, it's dirty there!" Misaki panicked as he felt the slender finger prodding his hole.

"Don't worry, Misaki. I like dirty." The novelist smirked and slowly pushed his finger inside, trying to locate the boy's sweet spot. He heard painful cries coming from the child in front of him. "I promise it will feel better soon, so just try to relax."

After a few more thrusts, the young boy moaned loudly and Akihiko knew that he'd found Misaki's prostate. A second finger entered to stretch the tight hole a bit, preparing the boy for Akihiko's size.

"Mm, Usagi-san," Misaki moaned as the two digits moved in and out, making his body quiver in pleasure. It felt weird to have something inside of him, yet he couldn't bring himself to dislike it.

'It's time for the main act,' Akihiko thought as he pulled his fingers out and pushed the tip of his cock against the younger one's entrance. "This might hurt a bit, but I'll go slowly," he said and he started pushing himself into the small body, the boy's walls putting up a fight against the intrusion. The sound coming from Misaki's lips was one of pain, but also slight pleasure. It almost felt like he was about to burst. Akihiko gave him some time to get used to the feeling of being filled to the brim, though in reality he just wanted to fuck the child senseless. Misaki's insides were hot and tight, driving the silver haired man insane.

The boy tried hard to relax, taking it all in, and gradually he felt his pain fade away. "I-it doesn't hurt too much anymore," Misaki whispered sweetly. Akihiko smiled and started moving in and out of the boy's tightness slowly. As the younger one's moans became louder, the writer thrust deeper, hitting the boy's prostate whenever he dived into him.

"Ah! It's… good," Misaki managed to say, feeling intense pleasure like never before.

"You're wonderful, Misa- ah!" It was a rare thing for the man to moan so loudly, but the younger one's insides felt like heaven, those walls practically milking his erection. The author kissed the younger one's neck and moved faster.

"Ngh! Usagi-san!" Misaki felt his strength leaving him and looked over his shoulder, right at Akihiko's face. He couldn't decipher any of the emotions reflected in those gorgeous purple eyes, but he knew for sure that the man was happy. He knew that Akihiko was feeling good just like him.

Suddenly, the novelist groaned and arched his back, filling Misaki with his hot seed. The boy moaned as he felt something warm and wet washing his insides. 'Is that… Usagi-san's milk?' The child didn't know what the white substance was called, but he knew the addicting taste of it.

Akihiko pulled out of the boy, some semen dripping off his cock, creating a small wet spot on the couch. He turned Misaki around to look into his big innocent eyes.

"Eh!" The younger one yelped as he felt his ass leaking the man's white juice.

"What's wrong?"

"Your milk… it's coming out." Akihiko raised an eyebrow when he heard the word 'milk', but chuckled when he realized what the child meant. He rose from the couch, smiling kindly at his little angel. "I'll go get something to clean it up, so just stay here."

After a few moments, the writer returned with a damp towel.

"Please lift your hips so I can clean it up." Misaki did as he was told, allowing Akihiko to wipe off the cum with the light blue fabric.

"Uhm, Usagi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Would you… like to do this again sometime?" Misaki blushed a little.

"I'd love to. You can come over whenever you want." Akihiko ruffled the boy's hair.

The sudden sound of a phone ringing shocked the two. "What bad timing," the novelist sighed as he walked over to answer the call. "Usami Akihiko speaking."

"Oh thank goodness! Usagi, I have a huge problem!"

"Takahiro? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's terrible, just terrible!" Takahiro sounded like he was having a panic attack.

"Just calm down and tell me what happened." Akihiko could hear the man on the other side take a deep breath.

"My little brother Misaki hasn't come home yet. I wanted to pick him up, but he was nowhere to be seen. What if someone's kidnapped him?!"

A pair of lavender eyes looked at the little brown haired boy, who was still sitting on the couch. 'So Misaki is Takahiro's brother after all. That means… I just had sex with my best friend's little brother!' The novelist froze. 'If Takahiro finds out about what I've done to Misaki, he'll hate me for sure. He'd never let me see Misaki again.'

"Usagi, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Your brother is here with me."

"Really? What a relief! But what is he doing at your place?"

"It's a long story." Akihiko sighed, trying to make up an excuse. "I'll explain everything once you're here."

"I understand. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye!"

"See you." The silver haired man hung up the phone and grabbed his clothes. "Misaki, you should get dressed as well. Your brother's coming to pick you up."

* * *

Misaki and Akihiko had put their clothes back on and were sitting on the couch, awaiting Takahiro's arrival. It was quiet inside the condo, perhaps a little too quiet. The novelist decided to break the silence with his deep voice. "Misaki, you can't tell anyone about what happened in this room today."

"Ok, but why?"

"Just promise me to keep a secret, please." Akihiko acted cool, but in reality he was really nervous.

Misaki somehow managed to sense the man's fear and rubbed his back in a comforting way. "I promise," he said, smiling sweetly. The boy planted a soft kiss on the writer's cheek and Akihiko smiled, knowing that the child wasn't lying. He ran a hand through the brown locks and kissed Misaki on the forehead. "Thank you, Misaki."

Just when the man wanted to capture the younger one's lips again, the doorbell rang, making him groan in irritation. The novelist walked to the door and unlocked it, greeting Takahiro. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello Usagi. I'm really grateful that you took care of Misaki. Where is he now?" Akihiko was just about to answer when the child popped up from behind him. "Misaki! I was so worried about you!" Takahiro held the younger one tightly.

"Nii-chan, I can't breathe..."

"So, how did my sweet little brother end up here?" The raven haired man released the little boy and looked into Akihiko's lavender eyes.

"I was out for a walk when I saw Misaki being bothered by a group of boys, so I decided to help him. Then we told his teacher about it and I asked Misaki to go home with me. It was pretty obvious that he was your little brother; all the things you've told me about him are true. Anyway, since you were still working I thought that it was probably a good idea to distract him a little after what had happened." Akihiko knew that what he was saying wasn't entirely true, but he had to lie to Takahiro.

"Someone's picking on Misaki? How could they?!" The raven haired man hugged his brother again. "Are you all right?" The boy simply nodded and Takahiro locked eyes with the author. "If I may ask, why were you taking a walk? I thought you disliked walking."

"No, I can find more inspiration for my books when I'm outside," Akihiko replied casually, "I'm working on a new novel and I'm having a writer's block at the moment."

"Oh, that explains a lot. I hope the two of you had a good time today."

Misaki nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, we did! Usagi-san is really nice. Is it okay for me to visit him every once in a while?"

"I don't know, Misaki. Usagi is probably busy with his work and all." Takahiro looked at Akihiko questionably.

"Not at all. I'd love to have him here. He could even help me with my book." The novelist wanted to see the boy as much as possible. To him, Misaki wasn't just a child; he was special.

"Well, that's great! I hope the two of you will get along."

"I'm sure we will," Akihiko said with a bright smile on his face and he looked at Misaki, whose emerald orbs seemed to sparkle with joy. They then said their goodbyes and Takahiro left with his little brother, who waved to the silver haired man.

'This is not good,' Akihiko thought as he shut the door. He realized that this was the first time that he'd actually put some love into making love. 'It can't be true. I can't be in love with Takahiro's little brother… but, he's so sweet and kind. He makes me happy, no matter what he does.' The writer rubbed his temple, but it was impossible for him to deny his true feelings. He sat down, staring at Suzuki-san. It all seemed so confusing, though in reality it was all crystal clear to him. Akihiko sighed, burying his face in his hands. 'Damn it… I love him.'

* * *

**Yeah... the lemon isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I had trouble writing it. At least I tried!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are more than welcome :)**


	3. Year I: care

**I'm sorry for being such a slow writer, but well... writer's blocks, enough said. I'll try to update every weekend, but of course it's impossible to promise this. Please forgive me if it takes a while before I publish a new chapter. Oh and the ideas you've given me will be taken into consideration :)**

**As you have probably noticed (or perhaps not), the names of all my chapters start with 'Year I'. In this story, Misaki will grow up slowly, which means that every 'year' will be like 8 to 12 chapters. So... this is going to be a pretty long story. I don't want to spoil too much though.  
**

**For some strange reason, I ended up writing a cute chapter o_O Hope you like it!**

* * *

******- Year I -**

**Chapter 3 - care**

It was still early when Misaki got up and ate breakfast with his brother. Takahiro seemed to be in a very good mood. "So Misaki, you've finally met Usagi after all these years. I'm really glad," he said cheerfully. Despite his joyful behavior he looked kind of pale.

"Me too, Usagi-san is a very kind person. Can I go over to his place after school today?"

"You should ask him, not me. Why don't you call him?" Takahiro went to the living room and grabbed the telephone, handing it over to Misaki. "Go ahead."

"Okay!" The child replied enthusiastically. Takahiro nodded and gave Misaki Akihiko's number.

The boy waited for the silver haired to pick up the phone, but after two minutes of waiting he gave up, staring a little disappointed at his brother.

"What's wrong?"

"He won't pick up the phone."

"Perhaps he's just busy. I'll try calling him later and ask him, okay?"

"Thanks Nii-chan!" Misaki glanced at the clock. "Oh, looks like I have to go now."

"Be safe, little brother," Takahiro said as he embraced the little boy lovingly. Misaki smiled at him and after freeing himself he put on his shoes and coat. He was just about to leave when something hit him. "Nii-chan, don't you have to go to work? You'll be late if you don't leave now."

"Actually, I'm not feeling very well, so I've decided to stay home for today."

Misaki started to worry. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Is there anything I can do for you?"

The raven haired man shook his head. "You should just go to school and have a nice day. I'll be fine."

Misaki said nothing. He wanted to skip school and stay home to take care of his brother, but Takahiro wanted him to go. The chocolate haired boy sighed. "Fine, but take good care of yourself."

"I will," his brother said with a smile on his face. "Have a good day Misaki."

"Bye!" Misaki looked at Takahiro once more and left for school.

The warmth of the sun greeted the young boy as soon as he was outside. It wasn't as cold as the day before. Still, Misaki couldn't help but feel a little sad and guilty. 'I don't want to leave Nii-chan all alone when he's ill. Maybe I shouldn't go to Usagi-san today.' The young boy walked until he met the iron gates that surrounded the school playground. Carefully, he sneaked past the gates, hoping that the bullies weren't waiting for him. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that his teacher was looking at him, smiling kindly. She walked over to him.

"Good morning Misaki-kun."

"Ogawa-san, good morning to you too." The child smiled back at the sweet lady.

"It looks like Masato-kun isn't bothering you anymore. That's good to know. I had a little chat with him and his friends yesterday about his scandalous behavior."

Misaki nodded. "I want to thank you for helping me."

"There's really no reason for you to thank me, but if something's wrong you should tell me right away instead of keeping it to yourself. I'm glad that kind sir came along yesterday to tell me about it."

"I understand, thank you."

Blue friendly eyes looked at the boy and Ogawa took his hand. "Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

Akihiko groaned irritated as he was being blinded by the bright sunlight filtering through the purple curtains. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed. "Darn, I have to get some work done today," he muttered and he got out of bed to get dressed. Grabbing a purple shirt and a pair of black trousers, he clothed himself and left the room.

Just when the man was about to cook breakfast – or at least attempt to – the phone started ringing, the sound irritating him even more. 'Don't tell me it's the same person who called earlier this morning.' He grunted and decided to answer it this time. "Usami Akihiko."

"Hey, it's me."

The novelist blinked in surprise when he heard that familiar voice. "Takahiro, what a surprise! I didn't expect you to call me."

"Actually, Misaki tried to call you this morning, but you didn't pick up the phone. I promised him that I would try it again later."

Akihiko cursed under his breath for not answering the first call, but then calmed himself again. "So, what does Misaki want from me?"

"He was wondering if it's okay for him to visit you after school today."

The silver haired man's bad mood vanished as soon as he heard that. Misaki wanted to see him and probably do 'that' again. He smirked when he thought about what happened the previous day, licking his lips. "Of course it is. I really want to get to know him better."

"I'm glad that you two like each other so much. Misaki isn't the kind of boy that gets along with adults easily, but you seem to be really good with children."

Akihiko smirked again after hearing Takahiro's praise. "That's settled then. I'll go pick him up after school."

"Okay, I hope the two of you'll have a good time." The raven haired man sounded as joyful as ever.

"Yes, me too. Bye Takahiro."

"Ah! Before I forget, you should come visit me soon. How about Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me. I don't really have anything to work on right now anyway." Akihiko was lying again; he still needed to finish his novel and only had three days left, but he didn't care about that at all.

"Great! All right, I've told you everything I wanted to tell you. See you!"

'I can see my sweet little Misaki again,' the novelist thought cheerfully after hanging up the phone. He was going to see the person he loved again. Even though Akihiko was very happy about all this, he was still feeling a little uneasy. He'd never been in love with a child before and it didn't really help that Misaki was Takahiro's brother. Yet, for some unknown reason, the silver haired man had never felt better in his entire life. The young boy had a gift; he was able to bring the liveliness that Akihiko needed so desperately. He gave the man the feeling that he was being loved by someone.

"Loved…" the novelist muttered as he sat down next to his giant teddy bear. He wasn't even sure if Misaki really loved him. The child was cute and kind, but also very naïve, perhaps too naïve to realize his own true feelings. 'Does Misaki even know what it means to be in love with someone? Has he ever been in love with anyone before?'

Akihiko shook his head, telling himself that he shouldn't give up. 'If he doesn't love me now, that's fine. I'll try hard to make him fall in love with me.' He went to his office and turned on his laptop, needing something to distract him from all those unreasonable thoughts. Soon, he was typing away, his mind filled with inspiration for his new novel. It was a novel about romance, love and tenderness. Despite the fact that it wasn't one about boy's love, he could still use his little angel as a source of writing material. Misaki had the perfect personality to be a character in a romance novel, but it was hard for Akihiko not to write down anything dirty. 'You're not writing porn, Akihiko,' he reminded himself as he erased a couple of rather inappropriate sentences. He sighed, his fingers tapping on the keyboard. 'I want to see him, right now.' The writer shook his head. 'No, I have to finish this chapter first.' It wasn't like he cared about his novel, but he wanted it to be done soon so he could spend more time with the precious little boy.

'Let's get some coffee first.' Akihiko went to the kitchen and was just about to pour coffee into a glass when he realized that he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. He quickly made himself an omelet – failing miserably at this, as always – and poured the coffee into the glass. Luckily, Akihiko had managed to pick a heat-resistant glass for once. He took his 'breakfast' with him as he returned to his office. 'God, how can one phone call mess up my whole morning ritual like that?' he wondered as he sat down, placing his food next to his laptop. In actual fact, he knew the reason why; the man simply refused to think about it too much. He had to concentrate and work hard.

Time had passed quickly and Akihiko let out a sigh of relief as he lifted his fingers from the keys. "I did it," he said in a slightly annoyed voice. This was exactly why he hated it when his editor told him that he had to meet his deadlines. However, in this case he didn't mind it that much. He'd do anything if it meant that he could be together with Misaki. The novelist glanced at the clock, surprised that to see that it was already three o'clock. He had to hurry and pick up his little angel before it was too late.

As fast as he could, Akihiko made his way out of the condo, practically running once he was outside. It took him less than five minutes to get there and he was relieved when he saw that the young boy was still talking to his teacher. He walked over to the two and Misaki noticed him, smiling cheerfully.

"Hello Usagi-san. Are you here to pick me up?"

"How did you know?" Akihiko asked teasingly, smiling back at the sweet child.

Suddenly, Misaki's teacher squealed. "Oh my god, you're the famous Usami Akihiko! What a pleasure to meet you!" She then studied the man thoroughly and gave him a sceptical look. "Aren't you the same guy who helped Misaki yesterday?"

Akihiko realized that the woman was clever and decided to come clean. "I am," he replied casually, "but how did you find out?"

"It's very rare to see someone with lavender eyes like yours. Why were you 'undercover' yesterday?" She giggled a little; her voice sounded sweet and youthful.

"Sometimes I simply don't want any fans to chase me. It's nice to be able to walk outside peacefully every once in a while."

Ogawa nodded and patted Misaki's back. "Thank you so much for looking after him."

"It's no big deal; I like spending time with this sweet young boy," Akihiko said as he ruffled the younger one's hair. Misaki blushed a little, thinking about the last time they had 'spent some time' together.

"All right then. Misaki, I'll see you again tomorrow," the black haired lady said in a kind voice.

"Ah- yes. Bye, Ogawa-san."

The teacher turned to Akihiko. "It was very nice to talk to you, Usami-san. I hope that we will meet again soon."

"The pleasure's all mine, Ogawa-san." Akihiko was just about to walk off with Misaki as the woman spoke again.

"I'm looking forward to your next novel. I'll read it for sure!"

The novelist turned around, smiling faintly. "Thank you." He looked at the young boy standing next to him and caressed his cheek. "You wanted to come over today?" he asked as they slowly walked off the playground.

"Nii-chan told you that, right? Actually, I don't think it's a good idea leave him all by himself today."

Akihiko blinked at the unexpected reply. "What do you mean, Misaki?"

"You don't know? Nii-chan's not feeling well today."

"He didn't say a word about that when we were talking on the phone."

"I guess he doesn't want you to worry about him." The young boy looked to the ground. "I'm very sorry, Usagi-san, but I want to take care of Nii-chan. On the other hand however, it would be rude to turn you down."

The novelist remained silent, trying to find a way to solve this little problem. He really didn't want Takahiro to be all alone at a time like this, but he also didn't want Misaki to leave. Luckily, he came up with a solution. "How about I come with you so we can take care of him together? We could buy him a get well gift first. Are you okay with that?"

The younger one's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really, you'd do that for me? Thank you so much!" He hugged the tall man, smiling happily. The author simply nodded and smiled back at him, not bothering to say anything.

Misaki started walking a little faster and Akihiko followed him, still enthralled by the boy's actions. 'He's always so cheerful and grateful. It's so cute.' Truth be told, the silver haired man wanted to take the boy right there and then and make sweet love to him, but he knew that he had to be considerate. Takahiro, his best friend, was ill and it was partially his responsibility to look after the man. 'That's what friends are for, right? Who am I kidding… what kind of friend sleeps with his best friend's younger brother?' Akihiko looked at the chocolate haired child, who was now walking next to him, still smiling sweetly. 'No,' the novelist thought, 'This isn't just about me wanting to have sex with Misaki. I want to protect him and treasure him. He's the only one for me.'

"Ah- let's take a look around here first," the younger one said as he pointed at a small shop. Akihiko had never even noticed the shop before, but it seemed that Misaki was quite familiar with it. They went inside the store and found some teddy bears at the back.

"Does Takahiro even like plushies to begin with?" The novelist held two fuzzy brown bears in his hands and stared into the boy's eyes.

"I guess so. He loves it when people do something for him, especially when he's not feeling well. Besides, they look really cute, right?"

"Yes, they do," Akihiko replied, even though he couldn't deny that Misaki was so much cuter than the plushies he was holding. He took both of the teddy bears with him and paid for them. The child followed the man as he walked out of the store, pouting a little as he noticed a dark cloudy sky. Akihiko saw the look on the boy's face and chuckled. "Guess we should hurry," he said as he picked the boy up and carried him, holding the teddy bears in his other hand. The boy jumped a little at the sudden act, but after a few seconds he relaxed and leaned against the man's broad chest, feeling the comforting warmth. Smiling gently, the author picked up the pace, holding the boy securely against his body.

It took Akihiko no more than a few minutes to get to Takahiro's house. Once they'd reached the front door, the man put Misaki down, allowing the young boy to find his keys and unlock the door. The child soon found what he was looking for and opened the door, stepping inside and taking of his shoes and coat as Akihiko followed him. Despite the fact that the author had been there so many times, this was the first time that Misaki was there with him. This wasn't what he had in mind when he thought about spending the remainder of the day with Misaki, but he didn't complain. After all, just being able to be near the young boy was enough to make the man happy.

* * *

**For some reason I always add a few cute chapters to my stories, even if they aren't supposed to be cute xD**** Oh well, I guess you'll get to see some more cute chapters in this story.  
**

**Please review! If you have any requests for this story, feel free to tell me.  
**


	4. Year I: secrets

**Aaaaanndd another chapter is done! I'm really glad that people review this story, it encourages me. Again, thank you!  
**

* * *

******- Year I -**

**Chapter 4 – secrets**

"I'm home!" the chocolate haired boy yelled as he entered the living room. Takahiro was lying on the couch with a gray blanket wrapped around his body. Misaki was concerned when he noticed that his brother was still looking very pale.

"What are you doing here, Misaki?" the raven haired man said weakly as he tried to sit up straight.

"I'm worried about you, so I want to look after you. How are you feeling?"

"A little better, but I have a headache." Takahiro rubbed his head and smiled faintly at his younger brother. "There's no need to worry, I'm sure I'll get better soon." The man's eyes widened when Akihiko appeared out of nowhere. "Usagi, you're here too? What's going on?"

A pair of violet eyes stared at the sick man in front of him. "Misaki told me that you were ill, so we decided to buy you a get well gift. I hope you don't mind my dropping by." The novelist gave the teddy bears to his friend, who accepted them with a grateful smile and a soft 'thank you'.

"I'll make you some tea," Takahiro said, slowly trying to get up, but he was stopped by his little brother who pushed him back gently.

"Don't strain yourself, Nii-chan. I will take care of it while you get some more rest."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." The stubborn look on the boy's face made it clear that there was no room for discussion. Misaki hurried to the kitchen and filled the tea kettle with water. The author wasn't surprised by the boy's actions, but he had to admit that he admired the younger one's determination. It was obvious that the child cared about his brother a lot and Akihiko was a little jealous. If only Misaki cared for him like that, he'd definitely be the happiest man in the world. The novelist sat down and directed his eyes towards Takahiro, sighing as he studied the man. "To be honest, I think you're looking terrible."

The raven haired man smiled faintly, but the author already knew that it was a fake smile. As a friend, he was worried about Takahiro, and he wished that he could do something to make the man feel better. Unfortunately, Akihiko had zero cooking skills; therefore he concluded that it wasn't a very good idea to cook something for the sick one. The only thing he could do was keep the man company and talk to him.

"Usagi, you really shouldn't have come. Looking after me must be really boring."

"If I really had not wanted it, I wouldn't have come. You should know that I'm worried about you as well."

"There's plenty of other things that you should worry about. How about your new novel?" The raven haired man remained silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "I still can't believe that you've dropped out of university." This time his tone was a little sad.

"Takahiro, I understand why you're so upset about that, but I'm a novelist. There's no reason for me to go to university." Akihiko knew that his friend wasn't able to go to Mitsuhashi University, because of the sudden death of his parents four years ago, but trying to comfort the man would probably only cause him to sink into depression.

"…I'm sorry for bringing it up," Takahiro said after a while.

"It's okay."

Misaki took notice of the uncomfortable atmosphere and walked over to his brother, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Are you all right, Nii-chan?"

The raven haired man looked into those emerald orbs and smiled, a real smile this time. "Yes, of course I am. I have you right here with me and that's all I need." He pulled the little boy into a tight embrace. "You're the best younger brother in the world." Akihiko watched the two brothers hug and smiled at the kind act. The two got along so well, while he himself had some trouble dealing with his own older brother. It was nice to see that Misaki had someone who loved him like that. The author was still staring at the boy as said child returned to the kitchen with a small adorable smile decorating his face. There was the soothing sound of tea being poured into cups and Misaki's soft humming. It was peaceful, yet lively, and these little things made Akihiko realize how lonely it really was to live all by yourself. Sure, he could hire a maid who'd come over to work for him every single day, but that wasn't enough.

'No matter how many people are with you, if you aren't loved by any of them, you'll feel lonely,' the silver haired man thought. He wished that the boy would come live with him one day. His eyes searched for Misaki again and found them on the other side of the coffee table, giving Takahiro his cup of tea. "Drink up, it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you Misaki," Takahiro replied as he took a sip of the hot liquid. The boy then brought Akihiko his tea and sat down next to him, holding a yellow mug in his small hands. As the child looked out of the window, he noticed that it had started raining heavily. His brother on the other couch started yawning, unwittingly giving the younger one the sign that it was time to send him to bed.

"Nii-chan, you should go to sleep. It's important to get enough rest when you're having a headache."

"Well, if you insist," the man replied wearily, slowly rising from the couch with his blanket still wrapped around him. It was obvious that Takahiro was very tired, otherwise he wouldn't have complied that easily. "Misaki, you should play 'that' game with Usagi."

Akihiko raised his eyebrows, not sure what his friend was talking about, then looked over to a nodding Misaki. "Yes, that sounds like fun! Now go to bed," the boy ordered. The raven haired man smiled and did as he was told. Slowly, he climbed up the stairs and disappeared into his room. When the sound of a door closing had died down, the young boy walked over to one of the maple cabinets and pulled out a small red box. He then returned to the couch and sat down.

The novelist looked at the box curiously. "What's that?"

"It's a game to get to know each other better."

Still uniformed, Akihiko blinked in confusion. "How does that work?"

Misaki opened the box, revealing cards with different colors and a single white dice that was covered with colored pips. "It's pretty simple," he declared, "You throw the dice and then take a card matching the color of the spot. Each color represents a specific category. There will be either one or a few words written on the card and you have to ask a question using those words."

The novelist nodded and shuffled the deck of blue cards. He noticed that there were three different colors: red, blue and green. He glanced at Misaki, who had taken the green deck in his small hands. Akihiko smiled as he noticed how the green backside of the cards matched the younger one's lustrous emerald eyes perfectly.

"So, what categories are in this game?" the silver haired man asked, handing over the electric blue cards.

"Green is about personality, blue about career and red about relationships," Misaki answered as he placed the two decks on the table and started shuffling the red cards. The author was glad to hear that there were questions about relationships. He wanted to know more about the boy's love life. 'Perhaps I can find out how he feels about me,' Akihiko thought sanguinely as he stared at his little angel. The young boy had a small smile painted on his cute face, making the man long to feel those soft lips on his again.

As soon as the red cards were on the table, the author pushed Misaki against the back of the couch and kissed him tenderly. Those velvety lips parted, giving the silver haired man the opportunity to slide his rough tongue down the boy's throat. Akihiko chuckled as the child's small tongue timidly circled around his, the pinkish muscles intertwining yet not battling, and he deepened the kiss. Soft muffled moans escaped the young boy as the intruder licked every inch of the wet cavern. The man withdrew his tongue, but he refused to release Misaki's delicious lips and kissed them until they were bright red and swollen.

When he finally had enough – even though he could never get enough of the child's sweet mouth – the novelist drew back and looked into the younger one's bright green eyes, running his index finger over the plump lips. "Every part of you is so soft," he mumbled in a loving voice.

Misaki's face was covered by a beautiful pink blush, while he averted his gaze. "You know that it's weird for two guys to kiss, right?"

"Are you saying that you dislike it?"

"I-I didn't say that, but it's definitely not okay," the boy stammered, unsure how to react. Sure, he treasured the feeling of Akihiko's lips on his, but they were both guys!

The silver haired man tried to read the child's mind, but it was in vain. Worry clouded his mind as he started to think harder. 'What if Misaki doesn't want me to be near him anymore? Is he afraid of me?' A large hand cupped the younger one's face and pulled it up, forcing Misaki to look into Akihiko's handsome eyes. "Do you hate me now?"

The emerald orbs widened immensely and the boy shook his head. "No! Of course I don't hate you. It's just that… I'm wondering why you do those kind of things with me."

'Because I love you.' As much as the author wanted to speak those words, he just couldn't. It was out of fear of scaring Misaki that he locked his confession away. He'd tell the boy later. Once he understood what love really meant, Akihiko would tell him. "I used to live in England when I was still a child. My neighbor told me that kissing someone would cheer them up." Of course the man wasn't lying entirely, but this half-truth was a full lie either way.

"But you do realize that people kiss each other out of love, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Akihiko was at a loss for words and started panicking a little. His excuse didn't seem to have any positive effects.

While the novelist was having a hard time thinking of the right thing to say, the young boy was fidgeting with the burgundy ribbon of his school uniform, his face now colored scarlet. "Y-you were the first person to k-kiss me, Usagi-san." Hearing this pulled Akihiko back to reality and he stared at the chocolate haired child. "Is that why you're so worried about this?" he asked in a soft voice, sounding a little huskier than he'd meant to. Pulling Misaki closer, he patted his head. "I'm sorry. It's not like I was trying to steal your first kiss. To be honest, I don't really know how to deal with the emotions of people that I care about."

"So that's why…" the young boy said, his voice no more than a whisper. Even though he still wasn't entirely comfortable with all this, Misaki decided to just accept it. Every time he was kissed by the man, his heart started beating faster, so fast that he feared it would burst out of his chest. It was a foreign yet wonderful feeling that made him all warm inside, his body aching and going limp whenever Akihiko attacked his lips. He knew that it was wrong, but he was starting to yearn for more. 'Why do I want him to kiss me?' the boy asked himself in his head and looked right into the author's eyes, but didn't utter a single word. This made the man worry all the more and he backed away, feeling guilty about what he'd done.

"I'm really sorry, Misaki. I won't kiss you anymore if that's what you wa-"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Misaki?" Akihiko was shocked by the boy's blustery reaction. He hadn't expected him to yell like that.

The child covered his mouth, clearly surprised by the volume of his own voice. "I hope Nii-chan hasn't woken up because of me," he whispered and the silver haired man chuckled at this. "Usagi-san, I don't mind it when you kiss me," he continued shyly.

Hearing this made the author's heart skip a beat. He simply couldn't believe how cute Misaki was. Unable to control himself, he pulled the boy closer and locked lips with him, kissing him hard and passionately. Below him he could feel the small body jerk backwards, as if the child was shocked by the sudden act. The author feared that he'd frightened the young boy, but his worries vanished when Misaki's hand gripped some of his silver locks and pulled him closer. A small, hardly noticeable smile tainted the man's lips when the boy licked his lips prudently. He moved away from his little love, just enough so that their mouths were barely an inch apart.

"You're excessively aggressive today," he purred teasingly while his hands wandered over the boy's back.

"I-I'm sorry." Misaki's face reddened as he averted his gaze. The author ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

"Did I say that there's something wrong with that?"

"No, b-but-"

"You don't have to hold it back. I want to feel you." After these words left Akihiko's mouth, he realized how dirty it sounded and smirked. To feel the boy was what he wanted most, but it wasn't wise to make love to him when Takahiro was around. Besides, pushing his luck couldn't be the most appropriate thing to do at a time like that.

"Usagi-san, we should start playing the game, don't you think?" Misaki was embarrassed and tried to change the subject. He refused to admit it, but secretly he wanted the man to touch him like he had done before. In a swift movement, the child grabbed the dice block and held it between his thumb and index finger. "Would you like to begin or should I go first?" he asked, twirling the dice around.

"Could you show me how it works?"

"Sure!" Misaki rolled the dice and smiled at Akihiko. When it had finally stopped moving, they saw a green colored dot on top. The boy took a card from the green deck and read the word out loud. "Season. Usagi-san, what's your favorite season?"

"Let's see, I like winter and spring. What about you?"

Brown brows furrowed as the child thought deeply. "Probably spring and fall, though spring will always be my favorite. I like winter because of the snow, but it's too cold for me. The summer heat on the other hand is also a bit over the top."

The author couldn't help but smile as he had foreseen how the boy would answer. Misaki gave off a certain freshness, just like spring did. He was always so lively and blooming, just like a young flower. 'Like a blossom,' Akihiko thought, realizing how fitting the younger one's name really was.

* * *

An hour had passed and the two males were still playing. Akihiko had found out quite a lot about Misaki: his parents gave him a girls name, because they were expecting a girl instead of a boy; he loved animals – especially butterflies - and, even though he hadn't thought about his dream job at all, he knew that he wanted to study economics at M University. Despite these many discoveries, the silver haired man was a little disappointed. After all, he hadn't had the chance to ask a question about Misaki's love life.

"Ah, red!" The author jerked up at the sudden sound of the boy's sweet voice. His eyes searched for the dice block and noticed the red color.

"It's about time," he sighed, his gaze following the younger one's hand that reached for the untouched deck of cards. Misaki looked rather confused when he read the words on the card. "Anything? What does that even mean?"

"I guess it means that you can ask whatever you want, as long as it's got something to do with relationships."

"Oh, I see," the child mumbled, flushing crimson as the author's answer had triggered his curiosity. He wanted to ask Akihiko a lot of things, but at the same time he feared that it would violate the man's privacy. "I'm not sure what to ask…"

"You can ask whatever you want," the writer said, his voice kind and calm.

"…Have you ever dated someone?"

"Yes, I used to date a lot when I was still in high school, but none of my relationships lasted longer than a few days." Akihiko had never been able to find his true love when he was a teenager and he had already given up hope. Yet, there he was, sitting next to a young boy who set his heart aflutter. "Misaki," he said in a hoarse voice, "Have you ever been in love?"

"N-not that I know of." His answer would have been credible, if the boy hadn't been stuttering. However, since the novelist was in no mood to upset him, he decided to let it slide. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was about time to go home, the thought making him grunt in disappointment. "Time sure flies when you're having fun."

Misaki smiled at the author, although deep down he was a little sad as well. If only they could spend some more time together.

"I should go now," Akihiko said as he rose from the couch. During the process, he sensed the younger one's eyes following his movements and looked over to the child. "It was fun today. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

Right when the writer walked over to the door, a small hand grabbed his sleeve. As he turned around he saw the boy clinging to him.

"Usagi-san… thank you. I really appreciate you coming over today." Mumbling softly, Misaki felt his face heat up. For some weird reason he didn't want the man to leave.

"You're welcome, Misaki." Slowly, Akihiko bent over and kissed the child's forehead. "Goodbye."

The child said nothing and just waved, finding it hard to say goodbye to the author. While putting on his coat, Akihiko opened the front door and glanced at his little angel one more time before closing the door behind him.

For a few more minutes, Misaki just stood there, thinking about what had happened and how he felt. The way he felt about the silver haired man was different, perhaps even a little strange. He shook his head, banishing his doubts. No, it was _definitely_ strange.

* * *

**The next chapter will be called 'education'. Can you guess what will happen?  
**

**We're almost halfway through the first year of this story.  
**

* * *

**Edit - okay, I've noticed that there are some questions in the reviews, so here's some more information:  
**

**1) As you have probably noticed some chapters are coupled (so far, 1 & 2 are coupled as well as 3 & 4). Between chapter 2 and 3, there's been a time jump. That will happen more often and it can be a few days, weeks or even months. In this case, it's been only a day. So, when I said 'halfway through the first year' I actually meant '(almost) halfway through the chapters of the first year'.  
**

**2) The story started off in April and the second year will begin in January. That means that this year isn't really an entire year.  
**

**3) Misaki is currently 11 years old, but this fic will continue to the point where he turns 18. Are there going to be any more chapters after that? Who knows...  
**

**I hope that things are clearer now. You're always free to ask more questions :)  
**


	5. Year I: education

******- Year I -**

**Chapter 5 – education**

"Ah! Usagi-san, please… go slower!" Misaki moaned loudly as the handsome man pounded into him, mixed feelings of pleasure and pain coursing through his small body. Akihiko had a devilish smirk on his face, squeezing the boy's hardened nipples between his fingers. He hungrily licked the plump lips before forcing them apart with his strong tongue, penetrating the hot young mouth. Misaki emitted a wanton sound – a mixture of a gasp and a moan – into Akihiko's cavern as the author pulled nearly all the way out of him, only to thrust back into to him with such great force that tears gathered in the corners of his gorgeous emerald orbs.

"Oh Misaki~ You're simply magnificent." With that said, the silver haired man groaned hoarsely, releasing his load into the boy's narrowness. He slowly moved out of Misaki and lay down next to him, pulling the younger one into an embrace. "I love you," he whispered into Misaki's ear, tickling it with his breath before-

_Beep beep._

Growling a bit, Misaki slammed his hand onto the alarm clock and sat up, looking through half-closed eyes. 'I can't believe that I had a dream about Usagi-san confessing to me,' he thought, rubbing his eyes out of both frustration and sleepiness.

Eight days had passed since Akihiko visited Misaki and the boy started to miss the novelist quite a bit. Takahiro had forbidden the silver haired man to come over that weekend because of his illness and his younger brother decided to take care of him, not wanting to leave his brother home alone. Of course Misaki didn't blame Takahiro; he couldn't help it that he was ill and it was the child's own choice to stay home, but still it felt a little empty without the author around. However, that wasn't a valid excuse for having strange dreams about said man.

The child growled again, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Slowly but surely, he got himself ready and climbed off the stairs to find his brother making breakfast in the kitchen. Kind brown eyes glanced at him, the corners of Takahiro's mouth curving upward at the sight of the chocolate haired boy.

"Good morning Misaki," he said in a cheery voice. Misaki was used to the overwhelming joy of the man and he tried to smile back. It was rather hard for him to be happy when his mind was a mess. Having no intention of making his brother worry, the boy tried to act normal and helped his brother lay the table. Unfortunately, Takahiro managed to notice Misaki's slightly abnormal behavior.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," the child replied as he took his seat, "Itadakimasu."

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" The raven haired man had a serious and stern look on his face, which frightened the younger one a bit. Although Takahiro was dense, he never condoned his little brother's troubles.

Misaki knew that there was no way around it, so he decided to give in. "I had a very odd dream this morning…"

"What was your dream about?"

"…Don't want to talk about it," the boy said and his face reddened. Lucky for him, Takahiro stopped asking questions and picked up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." The two brothers started eating, Misaki complimenting his older brother's cooking like he always did. Staring out of the window, the younger one noticed that the Azalea season had finally begun. "Nii-chan? Are we gonna go flower viewing this year?"

"I'm sorry Misaki, but I don't think that I have time for that. Work is taking up all of my time right now." The raven haired man looked at the boy with a smile on his face. "We'll definitely go next year, that's a promise."

Misaki smiled back at his brother when an idea struck his mind. "We should take Usagi-san with us."

Takahiro nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He finished his food and started clearing the table. "I have to go to work soon, so I'll do the dishes once I get back."

"Don't worry, I'll do it," the child replied helpfully.

"Thank you Misaki. Don't forget your lunch," he pointed to a small green package on the counter. "Have fun at school." He gave his little brother a hug before leaving the house.

"Have a safe trip." The boy watched Takahiro leave and sighed, still troubled by his awkward dream. He began thinking harder and harder. 'Why did I dream about that? Is it because I _want_ Usagi-san to confess to me? But… why?' Doe green eyes glanced at the clock. Half an hour left to spend home alone. Misaki turned on the tap, squeezed the bottle of dish soap and started doing the dishes. What he really needed was something to distract him from the weird ideas and conclusions that kept popping up in his head. It was simply too much for his young brain to handle.

"Oh yeah," Misaki said to himself, "Ogawa-san told me that we would learn something special today. I wonder what she was talking about." He scrubbed one of the bowls with a sponge, smiling a little as he felt a little excited and curious. Although he wasn't a very bright person, the boy loved learning new things and talking about them with his older brother.

Soon all pots, plates and bowls were clean and neatly stored away in the kitchen cabinets. There was an uncomfortable silence, which made the ticking of the clock only resonate more and louder. Misaki shifted nervously. Fifteen minutes left. Never had he wanted to get out of the house so badly, but it seemed like the time passed torturously slow. The boy grabbed the lunch package and put it in his bag before launching himself onto the couch, burrowing his head into one of the pillows.

"Gah! Why am I feeling so weird?!" He nearly lost all his composure there, smashing his head into the pillow over and over. Trying to calm himself, he breathed in slowly and sat up. 'Could it be because of yesterday? Because Usagi-san kissed me again?' Misaki memorized the feeling of the man's lips, the strength of his tongue, the warmth of his body… 'No!' he screamed in his head, 'I should stop thinking about it, about _him_!'

Certain that a walk outside would help clear his mind, the child decided to leave early. Running out, he met the bright sunlight and the fresh smell of flowers, the lovely aroma titillating his olfactory organ. Smiling cheerful at this welcome, the boy strode forward, passing the beds of colors as he made his way to school. A sigh of satisfaction escaped him. The scenery was just so… peaceful.

Black gates came into sight, informing the child that he had arrived at his destination. Misaki entered the playground, admiring the lively green color of the leaves that filled the branches of the trees. However, he had never noticed how his own orbs had the same beautiful shade of verdant. 'There's still some time before class starts.' In a graceful manner, the young boy sat down near the fence, leaning back as shadows washed over him.

"Misaki-kun, you're early today." Misaki looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, Ogawa-san."

The black haired lady walked over to him, patting the child's head lovingly. "It's a beautiful day, don't you agree?" She twisted a thick lock of hair around her finger, her gaze settled on something in the distance.

"It's a lovely day. So many different colors and scents." The boy's smile disappeared when the sight of a purple flower reminded him of the author's lavender oculars. 'No matter what I do, I just can't get him out of my head.'

"Is something wrong?" Ogawa's eyes were kind and caring, making the younger one realize how motherly the woman was. She was always there for her students, always willing to help them and listen to their problems. Although Ogawa loved all children equally, she had a soft spot for the chocolate haired boy. Misaki had lost his parents at a young age, but he was a very polite and warm-hearted child.

"If there's anything you'd like to talk about, feel free to tell me." Her voice was gentle and soft like rose petals.

"I've been having weird dreams lately, that's all."

"Weird?"

"Yes, ah- but it's nothing serious, really." Misaki wanted nothing more than to block all of his thoughts out.

Ogawa stretched, then spoke again. "Okay then, let's go! Today you're going to learn loads and loads of new things!" The sudden rise of the woman's voice startled the child a little, but when he saw the excitement in those electric blue eyes a small smile played his lips once again. Ogawa suffered from sudden mood swings, something that the boy discovered after being her pupil for two months. Following his teacher, Misaki forgot all about his worries.

* * *

"All right, no more chatting now." The lady's tone was strict yet calm as she tried to silence the babbling girls and boys. In no more than thirty seconds, the class was quiet. It wasn't because Ogawa was such a great teacher, – in Misaki's opinion, she was – but because everyone was rather curious about that day's lessons.

"Good. Now, today will be all about sexual education."

Misaki blinked, unfamiliar with the word 'sexual'. His brother had never told him anything about that subject, so he had no knowledge of it whatsoever. Behind him, he could hear some girls giggle, while others didn't sound too pleased. The boys on the other hand seemed to know all about it.

"Ha! I don't need education about _that_." The emerald eyes darted towards the source of the sound, only to find out that it was Masato speaking. "I watch enough porn to know how it works."

"Masato-kun, you shouldn't admit something like that so casually!" Ogawa seemed really upset, but Misaki didn't understand why. 'What is porn?' he asked himself, totally lost in confusion, 'Is it bad?'

Just when the naïve boy wanted to ask his teacher, he was given a small booklet. There was a picture of a girl and a boy on the cover, as well as the words 'sex education'. Still ignorant on the subject, the child flipped to the first page to find the table of contents. Apparently, the booklet was divided into several categories and subcategories. Misaki studied the categories: genitals, puberty, menstruation, intercourse and pregnancy. The boy started to worry as he had never heard any of those words, but he brushed it off. 'I'm here to learn, right? It shouldn't be bad that I know nothing about it.'

"Everyone, please turn to page four," Ogawa-san said, holding the booklet in her left hand and a piece of chalk in the other. Surprisingly, all children did as they were told. Misaki stared at an image of a female abdomen, looking at the indicated parts. 'So this is what the female body looks like…'

"Yuki-chan, could you read it out loud please?"

The girl cleared her throat before speaking, while the other children read along in silence. Misaki found the countless unfamiliar terms rather intimidating, but at the same time he was fascinated by the functioning of the female body.

"Thank you," Ogawa-san said as the young girl had finished, "Basically, your body is like a small factory. That applies to both boys and girls, of course. Now, let's take a look at the male body."

* * *

Most subjects had been discussed and most children were giggling, not entirely comfortable with what they'd learned. Misaki took one more look at the different categories and noticed that there were only two left; intercourse and pregnancy. Honestly, the boy was really happy, because he'd learned a lot about his own body and about puberty.

"We're going to talk about intercourse," the teacher said joyfully, glad that everyone was still paying attention. Up until then, Misaki hadn't even noticed there was a television at the front of the classroom. Not much later, an animation started playing. At first, it showed a naked woman and man, standing next to each other, with an explanation of the physical differences. Although the animation was purely educational and by no means perverse, the young boy felt his body heat up at the sight of nakedness. This embarrassed him a bit. 'What is wrong with me?'

"In order to reproduce, sex is required," Ogawa explained, "However, there are various reasons why people have sex." Misaki could hear his teacher sigh and assumed that there was something she didn't want to tell them, but she continued either way. "Intercourse is considered pleasurable and it's also a way to express love." The animation then showed how the man inserted his penis into the woman's vagina. This provoked a lot of appalled reactions, especially from the girls.

"Hmph, you think that's dirty? I bet you wimps have never watched porn." Iwao – one of Masato's friends - was acting all high and mighty. "You guys probably don't even know what oral and anal sex is."

"Iwao-kun, that's enough!" Those blue eyes that were normally kind looked awfully fierce. Ogawa noticed that Misaki's head tilted in confusion and she sighed again. "Well, you really leave me no choice." She took a deep breath. "Oral sex is stimulation of your partner's genitalia using your mouth. In the case of anal sex, the man penetrates the anus instead of the vagina."

Misaki froze, pretending that he misheard what had just been said. 'Did she just say-' Triggered by the spoken words, his brain started connecting all the dots. When it came up with a plausible conclusion, the young boy freaked out. 'I've had oral _and_ anal sex with Usagi-san?! No, it can't be true!'

The explanation of pregnancy started, but the child couldn't hear any of it. His weird dream came back to mind and it bothered him even more now that he realized he'd fantisized about have sex with the novelist. It made him feel awkward and perverted, but he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Misaki-kun, are you all right?" The child looked up and noticed that his teacher was staring at him with a worried look on her face. He remained silent, as he was sure that his voice would quiver if he said something back, and slowly nodded.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to convince the black haired woman. "I want to have a word with you, right now." She slowly walked over to her pupil and led him out of the classroom. "What's wrong Misaki-kun? You're acting very weird today, so please tell me what's bugging you."

"I'm sorry Ogawa-san, it's just confusing."

"What is?" The teacher wanted to help the boy heartily. "Is it about your dream again?"

Misaki nodded shyly. He knew the woman was kind and that she would listen to his problems, but this time he really couldn't talk about it. Everything was too embarrassing.

"If it's bothering you that much, isn't it better to talk to me?"

"W-well, it's not something I can tell you…"

"What do you mean?"

Although Misaki knew that Ogawa only tried to help him, he just wanted to be alone. "I just need some time to think, that's all."

Blue eyes softened and a hand rested on the thin shoulders. "I know I shouldn't say this, but… go home for now. Take the booklet with you and read the part about pregnancy. If you have any questions regarding that subject, just ask them tomorrow."

"Okay," the boy whispered in reply. Ogawa made her way back to her class to get Misaki's booklet for him. She handed it over and smiled gently. Then, she saw the child out and returned to her lesson.

'Why did Usagi-san do that?' Scratching his head, the boy couldn't help worrying more and more about it. 'Did he use me? No, he's a kind person, right?' Misaki was glad that his brother was still working. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Still, the person he _really_ didn't want to see was Akihiko. 'It's better if I don't interact with him for a while.'

* * *

**Osculamini mortis, here's a cookie for you. Good guessing :)  
**

**Was this chapter too messy? I didn't really want to discuss EVERY subject in this chapter, so that's why I cut that bit out. Also, I just discovered that I have 10 chapters planned for the first year... not 8. **

**Please review, but no trolling!  
**


	6. Year I: angel

**Holy sheep o_O Over 60 reviews?! Thank you so much! Virtual cookies for everyone :)  
**

**I actually found some time to write, so here's the new chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

******- Year I -**

**Chapter 6 – angel**

Akihiko emitted a frustrated groan and looked over to Suzuki-san, who was sitting across from him. There was absolutely nothing that he wanted to do, except for staring into those black bead eyes. It was noon, the room was illuminated by sunbeams that penetrated through the many windows. A loud sigh broke the silence and the man closed his eyes. Why was the light so indescribably bright?

"Misaki has been avoiding me," the author muttered to himself, "What's happened?" He leaned back, eyelids still protecting his sensitive retina.

The whole thing had started two months ago. Akihiko had tried to contact the boy, but apparently he didn't want to talk to him. He had called Takahiro several times to ask what was wrong, but the raven haired man had told him that his brother wasn't acting out of the ordinary. However, no matter what Takahiro did, Misaki refused to say anything to the novelist. It pained the silver haired man that his beloved angel was doing something like that, especially after all they'd been through.

Akihiko frowned, realizing that 'all' was a bit of an exaggeration. 'We've made love only once and we've kissed, nothing more. Something must be bothering him, but what could it be?' He groaned again, getting up and patting Suzuki-san on the head as he made his way to the kitchen. Having no appetite, the man settled a cup of coffee. Waiting for the machine to make it for him, he glanced at the telephone, secretly hoping that the young boy would ring him up. He shook his head. 'Perhaps I could visit Takahiro today. It is Saturday, after all.' Akihiko slowly walked over to the phone, but halfway he froze. If he called his friend, Misaki would definitely try to get away. He had to pay the man an unexpected visit.

Without a second thought, the author turned off the coffee maker, put on his shoes and left the lonely condo behind. He walked at a relatively fast pace, as the thought of his love avoiding him started to make him desperate for Misaki.

The apartment came into sight and Akihiko sped up a little. When he was standing in front of the door, he started to hesitate. What if Takahiro was still busy with his work and didn't want him to interfere? He brushed it off and pressed the doorbell button. Seconds passed before the door opened, revealing the chocolate haired boy instead of his older brother. The novelist stared at him in surprise, while the other looked rather shocked by the man's sudden attendance.

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki said in a quivering voice, "I'm sorry, but Nii-chan isn't home right now. He's on some sort of business trip."

Akihiko cocked an eyebrow in response. "He's out of town for work during the weekend? How can he leave you here all by yourself?"

"Hey! I can take care of myself just fine, you know." The boy pouted cutely and looked away. "Anyway, Nii-chan won't be back until tomorrow, so you should just go home." That said, he started closing the door discretely, but the author noticed and grabbed the wooden surface, throwing it open again.

"Actually, I'm here to see _you_."

Big green eyes widened, almost creepily. "B-but why would you want to visit m-me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps because you've been avoiding me for two months straight and I'm dying to know what is going on." Although the man's voice sounded calm as usual, he was very upset.

"I-I've got nothing to say to you," Misaki replied, not looking Akihiko in the eye.

"Misaki, tell me what's wrong."

"Shut up!" the boy barked, "Don't be so nosy!"

"How am I nosy? This concerns me, doesn't it?"

Not uttering a word, the child slowly stepped back. He knew that there was no way to drive away the stubborn author, but at the same time he didn't want to talk to him. 'Maybe I should just run away.' Misaki shook his head. 'No, he'll go after me if I do that. It's unavoidable.'

While the younger one was still preoccupied, Akihiko took his chance to barge in.

"Ah- wait!" Misaki desperately tried to push him back, but the man wouldn't budge. Instead, the novelist closed the door, picked the boy up and carried him to the living room, dropping him down onto one of the couches. He then placed his arms on either side of the small body to make sure that Misaki wouldn't escape.

"Now, come clean." Violet eyes stared intensively at the child, eager to know the truth.

"I…I…" The boy had trouble finding the right words. It was really embarrassing to talk about something like that, especially when his heart kept responding to the presence of the handsome silver haired man.

Noticing Misaki's discomfort, Akihiko's retracted his arms and ruffled the younger one's hair gently. "Please. I'm worried about you."

The small form was trembling, fingers circling nervously. "Why d-did you… h-have sex with me b-back then?" His face was redder than a tomato. He couldn't bring himself to look at the author.

"…So you've had sex education. I guess that explains a lot," Akihiko replied calmly. He wondered if the boy was upset about it.

"Usagi-san," Misaki spoke in a soft voice, actually able to gaze at the man in front of him, "Why? I'm so confused."

"You sounded so pleased when I-"

"Stop ignoring my question!" The child yelled, starting to lose his composure.

The author sighed, rubbing his temple to find a way to explain everything. "Well… do you know why people have sex?"

Misaki settled down a bit. "To reproduce, but I don't see how that's possible in our case…" His eyes darted over to a side table. "Also, because it's pleasurable, right? Usagi-san, did you use me only to satisfy your s-sexual desires?"

For the first time in his entire life, Akihiko felt his heart break into tiny pieces. He'd had given his beloved one the idea that he was using him. Of course, at first he _was_ using him, but that had changed rapidly. His expression saddened as he moved away from the boy. "That's not it," he mumbled softly, sitting down on the wooden floor.

The child sensed Akihiko's sadness and guilt struck him as he realized that his words had hurt the man. "Usagi-san, I'm sorry. I just don't understand, so please tell me." Hesitantly, Misaki wrapped his arms around the novelist and pulled him a little closer. He felt the grown man tremble in his embrace, making him worry. "Are you okay?"

"I love you."

"W-what?" The boy stuttered, thinking that he had misheard Akihiko.

"Misaki, from the very beginning I've known that you're a special boy. You showed me kindness, even though you barely knew me. You're so sweet and caring that it makes my heart race. No one has ever made me feel like this before." Amethyst orbs met the emerald ones and the author smiled gently. "You're the world to me, Misaki. I love you so much. It's just that I was too scared and insecure to tell you."

After hearing the man's confession, the child felt his cheeks heat up. 'How does he say such embarrassing things with a straight face?' Misaki wondered. Although he felt very uncomfortable, he also was a bit relieved to hear that Akihiko wasn't using him. A feeling of happiness dwelled in his soul, but he didn't understand why. It was the same feeling that he had last time he'd been with the man.

"Misaki," the author spoke softly, "I'm sorry if I upset you." He was rather surprised when the boy in front of him shook his head.

"It's okay. I d-don't mind, I guess..."

Lips formed into the biggest smile that the child had ever seen on Akihiko's face. It was as if he had made the man's greatest wish come true. Face still covered by a shade of scarlet, Misaki retracted his arms, only to be pulled into a loving kiss. No words could explain how the boy had missed the feeling of the author's lips on his. Akihiko had become an important part of him, there was no doubt about that. Yet, he still wasn't sure what he felt for said man.

"Usagi-san," the child panted, slightly out of breath, "What is love?"

"You want to know what it feels like?" A shy nod. "Love is a wonderful feeling that can make you very happy, but it may also break you. There are two kinds of love, though. Firstly, there is love towards family and close friends. The other type is more intense, more complicated. Loving someone makes you vulnerable to their words and actions, which is both good and bad. While your beloved one can hurt you more easily, the little things they do bring you indescribable joy."

Misaki stared in awe at the man, amazed by his extensive explanation of something so indefinite. "Wow," he whispered, "You make it sound so… hazardous."

"Well, it _is_ risky. However, if your love is reciprocated, it can blossom and develop into something beautiful."

"You're so good with words."

Akihiko chuckled at the boy's compliment. "I _am_ a novelist, after all." He stared at his love, who pouted a little, feeling slightly humiliated. Misaki was a little less naïve than before, but he was still so adorably innocent. "I love you…"

"As if I don't know that already," the boy said, his face flushed.

"However…" The child looked up in surprise, unsure what the author was about to say, "I don't want to force you. Last time you told me that you don't mind me kissing you, but I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. So, if there's anything you dislike, let me know." Normally, the novelist wouldn't listen to any complaints, but he didn't want Misaki to leave him. He had to earn the boy's love.

Misaki remained silent, not knowing how to react. Indeed, kissing the man made him feel awkward and having sex was even worse, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate it. In fact, all the things that Akihiko had done to him were very pleasurable.

"Misaki?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Well then, there's only one way to find out." The author smirked evilly.

* * *

"W-wait!" Misaki cried, "Don't take them off!"

"Why not?" the silver haired man asked, teasingly, "The first time you saw it you were so curious." He proceeded to unzip his pants slowly, watching the younger one's reactions closely.

"That's because I didn't know anything about growing up back then."

"I'm pretty sure that there's still a lot for you to learn, Misaki." Akihiko purred the boy's name, causing him to shiver in anticipation. The pair of trousers fell to the floor, a bulge visible in his boxers. Emerald eyes stared at it, but quickly averted their gaze. Misaki's face was beat red, making him look even more adorable.

"Usagi-san, please don't do this." There was no strength left in the boy's voice. He was simply too embarrassed to speak loudly.

"Do you really despise me that much?" Akihiko said, pouting a little. He moved closer towards the child, bowing down to kiss him on the lips, but stopped when his mouth was only an inch away. The boy's eyes widened and his blush intensified even more. Although he refused to admit it, Misaki found the author unbelievably handsome, not to mention sexy. 'Shit,' he screamed mentally, 'I have to stop thinking stuff like this!'

"Misaki," the novelist hummed, "You're so soft." His hands ran over the child's bare arms, savoring the feel of the silky skin under his fingers. Quivering, the boy emitted a timid moan, his body giving him away. Akihiko hungrily kissed the pink lips, moistening them with his hot tongue. Misaki decided to give in, as he knew that there was no way that he could resist the man. Another moan escaped from him when the rough muscle penetrated his mouth.

'Fuck, I want him so bad.' Akihiko started to lose both his patience and control. He just wanted the younger one's tightness around his hardening member. 'No, I can't rush it, not now. First, Misaki has to feel more comfortable.' His tongue brushed against a sensitive spot in the boy's mouth, eliciting another erotic sound from his angel. He retracted his wet muscle, afraid to lose himself if he kept on going. Their lips were still connected and Akihiko was surprised when he felt some more pressure on his mouth. Soon, he realized that Misaki was timidly kissing him back. His eyes were closed, his mind was blank. He was mesmerized by the softness of the boy's lips and the taste of sweetness. It was the kind of sweet flavor that he liked, unlike most other sweet things.

"Mmm," the child moaned as Akihiko broke the kiss. The man's enchanting lavender eyes gazed at him, almost staring into his soul. He felt his cheeks heat up as his hand traveled down the broad chest in front of him, slowly sliding into the dark blue boxers. Feeling the half hard flesh in his hand, the boy started stroking hesitantly. Aroused by the younger one's actions, Akihiko took off his boxers, making the boy flinch.

"W-what are you doing?" Misaki's voice was quivering.

"Don't you want to see what happens when you touch me?" Akihiko asked innocently, smirking when the emerald eyes stared at his manhood. He groaned when the warm hand moved faster around his cock.

Misaki watched in fascination as the organ in his hand grew harder, increasing in length. 'Usagi-san is really enjoying this,' he thought, listening to the man's sounds of pleasure. Excitement bubbled up inside him when Akihiko licked his neck and he picked up the pace, earning more moans from the handsome author.

"Any more of that and I'll cum," the novelist panted, but it only seemed to provoke the young boy. He hadn't even touched himself during the past months, which had made him more sensitive than usual. "Misaki, please stop."

The child looked confused. "Usagi-san, don't you like this? Why do you want me to-"

"Because…" Akihiko's body jerked backwards, his manhood freed from the boy's grip, "…I want you to make you feel good as well."

"B-but you can't do the same thing to m-me. I haven't hit puberty."

"Unfortunately, not _yet_." Misaki shivered when he noticed the smirk on Akihiko face. "However, there are other ways to pleasure you." His voice was husky and low.

"You mean, y-you want to have s-sex with me?" the boy asked nervously, eyes widening when the novelist nodded casually. He looked away, his mind in a mess. It wasn't that he didn't want the man inside of him, but everything was still so new to him. He hadn't had the chance to get used to any of it. They were going too fast for his liking. 'Perhaps, if we slow it all down a little, I can figure out my feelings for Usagi-san,' he thought.

"Misaki, are you all right?" Akihiko asked as his left hand ruffled the brown hair, "I'm pushing you again, aren't I?" His expression saddened again. There was no way he'd ever forgive himself if he did something against the boy's will.

"I'm very sorry Usagi-san. I just don't think I'm ready for this."

The silver haired man placed a light kiss on Misaki's lips, his hand capturing one of the child's smaller ones. "It's okay, I can wait. Whenever I do something that makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop."

"Thank you," the younger one said, smiling sweetly at the novelist. He quickly glanced at Akihiko's manhood, only to see that it began to go limp again. 'I guess he's right. There's still a lot for me to learn.'

Akihiko laid Misaki down onto the couch and hugged him tightly, leaving kisses all over his neck and face. If his beloved one wanted him to behave, then he just had to accept that. He snickered when the boy moaned softly. Misaki was so cute, his angelic innocence always guarding him.

_Once an angel's wings are shattered and broken, there's no going back._

* * *

**There hasn't been much smut in this story for a while now and I know that some of you (if not all) want to see more. Just review and I promise that I'll add some more in chapter 8, 9 and 10.**

**And now for something completely different: the next chap will be about Misaki's birthday :D They're going on a trip, so my question to you is:**

**Where do you think they'll go?**

**A) beach**

**B) zoo**

**C) amusement park**

**D) somewhere else [fill in]**

**Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


	7. Year I: surprises

**Thanks everyone for voting! My internet is kinda crappy now :P  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

******- Year I -**

**Chapter 7 – surprises**

"Misaki's birthday is coming up." Akihiko's eyes darted up to look at the raven haired man, who was smiling joyfully.

"I see, so what do you want to give him for his birthday?"

Takahiro shifted a little. "Uhm… I was wondering if you want to go on a trip with Misaki and me. I'm sure he'd love to go somewhere." He had asked his brother if there was anything he wanted for his birthday, but the boy couldn't think of anything.

The author smiled, happy that he was invited to that special day. "I'd love to go with you. Is there any place you have in mind?"

"Not really, but I guess an amusement park would be good. Actually, I came here to ask you for advice." Takahiro took a sip of his coffee, then looked over to a teddy bear sitting next to the novelist.

"Unfortunately," Akihiko sighed, "I've never really been on a trip just for fun, so I'm afraid I can't help you." It was true; the author didn't do stuff like that with his few friends or family. Therefore, he was really glad that he could go with Takahiro and Misaki for once. "However, I think your idea will do just fine." He watched as the other man's face lit up with excitement; he was obviously more than happy with their plan.

"I'm glad you agree with me, Usagi." Takahiro rose from his seat and made his way to the door. "I have to go now, but I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Just when the man wanted to leave, a low familiar voice spoke again. "When exactly is Misaki's birthday anyway?"

"On August 18," Takahiro replied with a huge smile on his face, "So don't forget!"

"I won't. See you later."

"Bye Usagi and good luck with your novel!" The raven haired man walked out, slamming the door out of ebullience.

Akihiko simply smiled at himself, thinking about the boy that would turn twelve soon. "I should get him some kind of present too," he said, staring at Suzuki-san. Misaki was a child that loved many things, yet it was hard to pick something that would surely make him happy. "What should I give him? I don't know what manga he reads, so that's out of the question, and he doesn't like reading books either."

Pacing back and forth, the man kept brainstorming until he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Wondering who was at the door, Akihiko unlocked it, only to find his hysterical fuming editor.

"Sensei!" Aikawa yelled, her voice loud and sharp, "Where the hell is your manuscript?! I have to hand it to the printers _today_!" Her face was redder than a tomato and she was obviously shaking with anger.

"It's not finished yet," Akihiko replied dryly. He really didn't have time for something of little importance like that.

"Then get to work right now!" Aikawa tried to push the author away, but to no avail. "Please Usami-sensei, I need it today." Her voice sounded desperate and pleading. "Is it really that hard to write it? It's a BL novel for heaven's sake."

Suddenly, Akihiko smirked devilishly, his sudden mood swing frightening his editor a little. "Actually, I think I might have a good idea for my novel." The man turned around and went to his writing room, leaving Aikawa in a state of confusion. When the woman realized what had just been said, she ran after Akihiko.

"Did something good happen?" she asked enthusiastically.

"I guess you could say that."

"What happened? Tell me!" Aikawa was practically screaming like a fangirl. "Could it be… Sensei, are you in love?" She squealed when the novelist nodded.

Akihiko sighed and sat down at his desk, turning on his laptop as the redhead stood next to him. "You're still as noisy as ever," he grunted, earning a glare from his editor.

"But, this is really great news! What's his name?" Aikawa was very well-aware of the fact that the man was gay and – as a crazy yaoi fangirl – she didn't mind it in the slightest. If anything, she was happy that Akihiko had finally found someone of interest. It meant that he had a new source of inspiration for his novels.

"Misaki. Takahashi Misaki."

"What a cute name! How old is he?"

"Currently eleven, but he'll turn twelve soon," the author replied, not noticing the shocked expression on his editor's face.

"Uhm… don't you think that he's a little too young for you?" Aikawa asked in a soft voice, unsure how to react. She surely hadn't seen that one coming; Akihiko disliked kids, so it seemed completely illogical. "You aren't forcing him, are you?"

"I'm trying hard to gain his love," Akihiko replied as his eyes softened. He had never been so careful with a child before. It was as if Misaki were a doll of porcelain, delicate and fragile. Any wrong move would cause the young boy to shatter into a million pieces. "Don't worry Aikawa, I wouldn't dare to hurt him. I really love him."

The red haired woman smiled sweetly at Akihiko's words. Those stunning lavender eyes didn't lie and neither did the author when it came to love. As soon as she heard the sound of tapping, she made her way out of the room to make the man some coffee. Once she had reached the kitchen, she opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a yellow mug with a bear on it.

Meanwhile, Akihiko imagined what the sex would be like once Misaki had reached puberty. He would be able to pump his lover's hard dick, lick it from tip to base and make the boy come in pure bliss. In reality, the man couldn't wait for Misaki to turn into a teenager; it would make the sex a lot more entertaining. Akihiko started thinking more and more, wondering what Misaki's erected cock would look like.

"This is too stimulating," the author growled as he felt his own manhood harden at his dirty thoughts. He wrote down everything that entered his perverted mind and after a few minutes of typing he had already written an entire sex scene. It was surprising how much inspiration he had just because of that one little boy. Akihiko glanced up from the screen to see Aikawa enter his office with two cups of coffee. She walked over to him and handed him one of the mugs.

"You're on a roll today," she said with a smile as she quickly read the chapter, "It looks really good so far, so keep it up. You might be able to actually finish this on time." She patted his back and sat down on the ochre couch behind him. Sipping her coffee, the redhead watched the author as he continued working.

"Hey, sensei," she spoke in a calm voice, "Why are you so smitten with that Misaki? I thought you didn't like children?"

"Misaki is special," Akihiko replied, a smile playing his lips. It was true that he didn't like children, but he liked having sex with them. Aikawa didn't know this and the author prayed that she would never find it out. He wondered; was he actually still a pedophile? It was true that he was in love with a young boy, but he would love him just as much if he were an adult. Meeting Misaki had definitely changed him.

Aikawa, who sensed the truth and love in Akihiko's words, smiled to herself. It was good to see the man happy. She remained silent so that the writer could focus on his work.

Two hours later, Akihiko beckoned his editor to proofread the chapter. The blue eyes scanned every sentence and Aikawa nodded enthusiastically. "This is great! Please hand it over so I can edit it a bit. You've worked hard sensei."

Akihiko said nothing and closed his laptop lid before walking out of the office. His editor cocked an eyebrow and followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to buy a present for Misaki's birthday," the author replied as he put on his shoes, "Though I'm not sure what I should get him."

For a moment, Aikawa hesitated, but then made up her mind. "I'll go with you. It's easier to find a good present together, right?"

"Don't you have to check my manuscript and hand it over to the printers?"

"That can wait." Suddenly, the woman started giggling. "Besides, you've got to tell me more about your love interest." She smiled brightly when Akihiko nodded in approval and opened the front door. Like that, the two left on their quest to buy Misaki a nice birthday gift.

* * *

**A few days later…**

Birds sang a happy melody as Misaki awoke from him sleep. He smiled at the sight of a sunny day and got out of bed. It was Saturday and it was also his twelfth birthday. The boy was grateful that he had such nice weather on his special day and put on a moss green t-shirt and some sand colored cargo shorts. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As soon as he had finished, he rushed down the stairs to meet his older brother.

"Good morning Nii-chan!" Misaki yelled cheerfully as he entered the living room.

"Misaki, happy birthday!" Takahiro replied equally happy and wrapped his arms around the precious boy. "Wow, you're already twelve years old. I can hardly believe it; you grow up so fast." He released his little brother and dragged him towards the couch. Wrapped presents in different shapes and sizes were spread around the coffee table and Misaki eyed them with excitement.

"Can I-"

"Go ahead," Takahiro said smiling, watching as the young teenager started unwrapping the presents one by one. Emerald eyes were wide with happiness as Misaki studied the gifts. His brother had given him a brown watch, the newest volume of his favorite manga, a new pair of pyjamas and a silver colored cell phone. He looked up at Takahiro and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Nii-chan, you're the best," he said in a cute cheery voice.

"Let's eat breakfast now," his brother suggested, "I've got another surprise for you." He laughed when Misaki's orbs widened again in ebullience and they both went to the dining room. Takahiro had prepared a lot for Misaki's birthday; even breakfast was incredible.

"It looks great," the young teen remarked before taking a bite. He hummed happily at the taste. "This is delicious Nii-chan!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"So what's the surprise?"

Takahiro smiled. "If I tell you then it won't be a surprise anymore." He noticed how his young brother pouted and chuckled at his adorableness. "You'll find out once you've finished your food." Once those words had left the man's mouth, Misaki started eating faster, stuffing himself until there was nothing left.

"Can you show me now?" he asked innocently, making his brother sigh. The teen was surprised when Takahiro suddenly blindfolded him and struggled a little. "What are you doing?"

"We're going on a little trip today," the raven haired man replied cheerfully and he took Misaki's small hand. "I'll do the dishes when we get back home. Just hold my hand and follow me." In slow gestures, Takahiro made his way to the front door, where he kneeled down to put on his own shoes and helped Misaki into his sneakers. The latter just waited, unable to see anything with the black piece of cloth shielding his doe green eyes. He started walking again when he felt his brother pull him forward and they made their way out of the apartment. The sound of a door closing, the jingling of keys, the clicking of the lock; somehow every single noise seemed to reach Misaki's ears.

Takahiro took the teen's hand again and kept walking until he saw a familiar red sports car. The door opened and the man smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay," came from inside the car.

Misaki's head jerked up in surprise when he recognized that low husky voice. "Usagi-san?"

Akihiko chuckled. "Happy birthday Misaki," he said lovingly, watching as Takahiro sat Misaki down in the back before getting in the car as well. The author looked at the young teen once again and smirked. Misaki looked so vulnerable with that blindfold on.

"You know the directions?" Takahiro asked, pulling Akihiko back to reality. He smiled again brightly when the novelist nodded. "Then let's go!"

Misaki heard the car engine start and felt the vehicle move slowly. He leaned back and listened to the sound of people laughing and the singing of birds. It was summer, probably the liveliest season of all. However, what made him even happier than the beautiful sunny day was the fact that Akihiko was there too. He hadn't expected the man to come over for his birthday, but it made happiness dwell up inside of him.

"We should be there soon," Takahiro said enthusiastically, earning a soft chuckle from Akihiko. Misaki remained silent as the two men started talking some more, listening to the sound of the author's low voice. Even when Akihiko wasn't talking to him, that deep voice sent shivers down the teen's spine. He jumped when his brother's voice echoed through the car.

"Oh, we're here!" The red sports car stopped and Misaki heard the two men get out. The door next to him opened and a hand took his. It was Akihiko's hand, cold and large. With ease, the novelist pulled Misaki out and led him, noticing the faint blush on the boy's innocent face.

Suddenly, the darkness around the doe green eyes disappeared, allowing Misaki to see where his brother and Akihiko had bought him. Bright colors, jolly people and huge attractions as far as the eye could see. Misaki blinked in surprise. "An amusement park?" Takahiro simply nodded with a large smile on his face and patted the boy's back. Misaki's attention turned to Akihiko, who was standing on the other side of him. A thought struck him.

"Usagi-san, have you ever been to an amusement park before?" he asked curiously.

The author shook his head. "Never. This is the first time at a place like this, so I'm really glad that I came along." He had an honest and pure, yet modest smile on his handsome face, which made Misaki's heart jump a little.

"Then let's make some awesome memories here!" Cheerfully, the teen grabbed both Akihiko and Takahiro by the arm and started running towards the entrance. "Come on, hurry up!" he said, smiling sweetly as usual.

Akihiko chuckled; Misaki really was too adorable.

* * *

**Since many of you voted for the beach as well, I'll probably make one of the later chapters about Misaki and Akihiko going to the beach. I like the hot springs idea too though :) **

**The n****ext chapter will be about their time at the park.  
**

**Reply to Cj Quinn: You're right. Children from 10-12 years are pre-teens, but I really don't care too much about the difference between a pre-teen and a teen. Just read 'teen' as 'pre-teen'.  
**


	8. Year I: appreciation

**Hey everyone, SuzukiChiyeko here with the next chapter :D  
**

**So... I'm on holiday right now and my internet's really crappy, not to mention that my parents keep dragging me along with them... all the time! Long story short: I barely have any time to write right now, so I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Please be patient; I'm giving it my all!  
**

* * *

******- Year I -**

**Chapter 8 – appreciation**

The amusement park was actually not as crowded as it seemed at first. Takahiro had expected everyone to go there, but fortunately that wasn't the case. 'Well, Misaki always has luck on his birthday,' he thought, smiling a little as he noticed the happiness on his brother's face. It was so nice to see that he was enjoying himself already.

"Nii-chan, let's go check out the roller coaster first!" Misaki said, pointing at a very large roller coaster. He didn't notice how his brother's face turned pale when he saw the ride.

Akihiko cocked an eyebrow while looking at his best friend. "Are you afraid of roller coasters, Takahiro?" he asked, also surprised that Misaki had picked such an intense-looking ride. He'd never been so close to a roller coaster before, but he had to admit that it looked entertaining.

"Sorry Misaki, but I don't think I can go with you," Takahiro replied nervously. At hearing this, the younger one's expression saddened a little, making Akihiko's heart stop.

"I'll go with you," the author said, ruffling the chocolate locks. He smiled when Misaki's eyes sparkled in excitement and glanced back at Takahiro, who nodded in agreement. Akihiko beckoned the teen and they both made their way to the entrance. There was only a small queue, but it was long enough to give them some time to talk.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of rides," Akihiko admitted, staring into Misaki's doe green eyes.

"Amusement parks are great! There all so many different sorts of attractions and I like most of them." The boy played with a lock of his hair and blushed a little. "I'm really glad that you're here with us today," he spoke softly.

Akihiko could only smile at him. He wanted to kiss Misaki, but he knew that he had to control himself. 'No public display of affection,' he reminded himself, still looking into Misaki's innocent orbs. It was hard to keep his hands off of the teen when he was standing so close to him.

The queue started moving forward and the two moved along with it, Misaki obviously growing more and more excited as they shuffled forwards. They could hear some people scream as the train roared over. Akihiko blinked his eyes in confusion. Why would people want to ride something that leaves them screaming like _that_?

"Usagi-san, what's wrong?" Misaki asked worriedly, noticing an uncertain look on the man's face. Slowly and carefully, he moved closer to him and took his hand. "It's okay. Roller coasters aren't scary - they're fun!"

"Takahiro doesn't seem to like them though."

Misaki shook his head. "No, he's never been too fond of fast rides. I guess he doesn't like the thrill. He normally goes with me because he doesn't want me to go alone, but now you're here." The boy flashed him a sweet and happy smile. Akihiko's heart skipped a beat. It didn't matter how old Misaki was, he would always stay cute.

Enthusiastically, the young teen pulled Akihiko along and they were soon seated in a car, waiting for the train to pull away. It started of slow and the train was hoisted up high. Akihiko didn't really know why, but for some reason he began the feel slightly nervous as they got higher and higher, the train crawling to the top. He glanced at Misaki, only to notice that he was smiling joyfully. It made Akihiko happy to know that his little love was enjoying himself so much.

Bright green eyes met the lavender ones. "All right, here we go!" Misaki said in a cheerful voice. Akihiko stared at the track in front of him, surprised by the difference in height. However, before he could say something to Misaki, the train raced down, speed increasing by the second. A weird feeling bubbled up inside the author's tummy, followed by a rush of adrenaline through his entire body.

"Woohoo!" the teen screamed in joy, his hands up in the air as the track curved to the left. The sudden force pushed Misaki against Akihiko, which made the former blush mildly. "Ah, sorry!" he said in a soft voice. Akihiko simply ruffled his hair and smiled while concentrating on the ride. He was starting to understand why people liked roller coasters so much.

An action shot was taken right before they reached the platform and both Akihiko and Misaki could still feel their bodies tremble from the intensity of the ride. The younger one wobbled a little as he stepped out of the car. Akihiko swiftly supported him and chuckled.

"That was quite a ride, huh?" the silver haired man spoke gently.

"It sure was," Misaki replied, laughing silently as they walked towards the exit. He waved at Takahiro, who was looking at the taken pictures.

"Look!" he said, pointing at one of the monitors, "There's your picture!" Both Akihiko and Misaki stared at the screen, their lips curving into smiles as they studied the photograph.

"That's a very nice picture," the novelist said and Misaki nodded in agreement, "Would you like me to buy it for you?"

The young teen's face reddened again. "Y-you don't have to do that, Usagi-san. I don't even know what I'm supposed to do with something like that." He quickly ran away from the booth. "Let's go to the spinning tea cups now."

Takahiro checked his watch, then looked back at his brother. "All right, but we should eat lunch after that. It's already half past eleven."

"Okay!" Misaki replied, smiling with closed eyes.

* * *

Time flew as the three had tons of fun. After the spinning tea cups, they had eaten pizza and Misaki had dragged Akihiko into the pirate ship and countless other rides. Although the author didn't really seem like the kind of person to like amusement parks, he had to admit that it was a truly unforgettable experience. He watched the two brothers, who were currently playing a game of laser hockey, and chuckled as he noticed how Misaki was clearly beating Takahiro.

"You're really way too good at this," the raven haired man said as they'd finished their match. Misaki just laughed in return before looking over to Akihiko.

"Usagi-san, where do you want to go next?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"It's your birthday Misaki," Akihiko replied, "You decide." The look in his amethyst eyes was a loving one that made the teen's face light up.

Misaki stared at his brother, but when he remained silent as well, the boy realized that he had to make a choice. "Uhm… we could go to the boats," he suggested, "We haven't done that yet." He earned a nod from both Akihiko and Takahiro and they made their way out of the game room. The boats were just a few steps away from them and Takahiro smiled when he noticed how there was only a very short queue.

"Shouldn't be too much of a wait," he pointed out as the line started moving. Pure white boats came into sight, drifting gently across the water. Akihiko could see several large fishes swim around in the clear lake. Everything looked so peaceful that he almost forgot that they were at an amusement park.

Gently, Misaki tugged at the author's sleeve to pull him back to reality. Akihiko followed the teen as he led him to the boat and sat down next to him. Takahiro sat on Misaki's other side and wrapped his arms around his younger brother. He knew that the boy liked boats a lot, even though it wasn't exactly a suspenseful ride.

Akihiko smiled at the sight, noticing the contented looks on the brothers' faces. Misaki and Takahiro didn't look alike, but it was still very easy to see that they were related… and very close.

"Wah! Just look over there, that fish is enormous!" The brunet pointed at a large koi with red and black spots. "I didn't know they could get so big." Takahiro stared in awe at the elegant brocaded carp, obviously just as amazed as his young brother. Their expressions made Akihiko chuckle silently. He realized how romantic it could be if he and Misaki would be there on a date. The novelist stared into nothingness and he let his imagination run free.

_The water glistened gently in the moonlight, the beautiful shades of blue absorbed from the night sky. Fingers intertwined as a small smile tainted Misaki's pink lips. "It's so beautiful," he sighed as he took in the tranquil scenery._

_"True, but you're far more beautiful," Akihiko replied in a husky voice and he lifted the other's hand to kiss the thin fingers. His amethyst eyes stared at his lover, whose face flushed immediately. _

_"Akihiko-san, don't say stuff like that. It's really embarrassing." Misaki crossed his long legs shyly and averted his gaze. Those gorgeous purple shaded eyes enchanted him, making his body shiver in anticipation and want. He loved their color, but what he loved even more was the way Akihiko looked at him. His orbs were always full of love whenever they gazed upon him. He could so easily get lost in them._

_A strong arm wrapped itself around Misaki's slender waist, pulling him against his lover's strong chest. Emerald eyes darted up to see a handsome smile on Akihiko's face. Slowly, very slowly, the man's face moved closer to plant a kiss on Misaki's lips. The brunet instantly closed his eyes and he waited for the mesmerizing feeling. Lips brushed against one another, gently yet daring. Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck._

_Tongues soon met, massaging each other lovingly as Akihiko deepened the kiss. His strong muscle carefully handled the other, as though he feared to damage it. He listened to Misaki's muffled moans and caressed his upper legs._

_"Mnn." Misaki pulled away to catch his breath, then looked at his lover. His face was already bright red and he knew that they hadn't even started yet. "Akihiko-san, we can't do it here," he whispered innocently, but emitted a gasp when a large hand explored the bulge in his pants._

_"You're so excited though," Akihiko replied seductively, licking the teen's ear, "I know how much you really want me, Mi-sa-ki." He gently bit down while his hands dug underneath Misaki's mossy green shirt, searching for those lovely pink nipples. Slowly, he pushed the brunet down onto the bench and kissed him again, trailing his tongue over the cheeks and juicy neck. "You're so addictive," he purred while squeezing the hard buds between his thumbs and index fingers._

_All Misaki could do was moan erotically, arousing Akihiko even more. He loved the man's touch beyond measure and soon gave in, no longer trying to resist it. "Ah… Akihiko-san…" _

_"What is it?" Akihiko's hands travelled down to unzip and unbutton Misaki's jeans. "Just tell me exactly what you want me to do." His left hand slipped into the teen's boxers and stroked the neglected arousal, drawing another sweet moan from the sexy mess beneath him._

_"I want you. Please… take me." Green orbs were filled with want, the captivating stare making Akihiko harden. As much as he wanted to feel his lover around him, playing with him seemed more entertaining. A devilish smirk decorated the man's face, making Misaki redden. "W-what's wrong?"_

_"If you want me, you'll have to prove it."_

_"B-but how?" Misaki asked, blushing furiously._

_"Seduce me," Akihiko replied huskily while he kept pumping his lover's manhood, "Enchant me and drive me wild with your voice, your lips, your hands and your gorgeous eyes. Fill my mind completely so that I can think of nothing but you." He could feel Misaki shiver as he whispered into his ear._

"Such pretty flowers!" Misaki said cheerfully, distracting Akihiko from his daydreaming. The author looked to the left and saw lovely blue and purple flowers on a small island in the center of the lake. He wished that he could tell Misaki what he'd told him in his fantasies, because he knew that he'd get all flustered over it. However, saying something like that in Takahiro's presence was a really bad idea. The man was dense, but not _that_ dense, so Akihiko decided to continue his daydreaming.

_The brunet's hands found their way to the man's zipper and undid the trousers slowly and timidly, while soft lips latched onto Akihiko's neck and started sucking the skin._

_"Misaki, you're so… cute," Akihiko said, a low groan escaping him as his younger lover fondled his erection. A red mark was left behind on his strong neck and Misaki smiled proudly before placing a soft kiss on the other's lips._

_"Ah!" Misaki moaned loudly as Akihiko picked up the pace, stroking him faster and harder. He closed his eyes and arched his back as he climaxed into the cold hand. Akihiko simply chuckled and licked the stickiness off, not breaking eye contact. He saw the need in those large green eyes and kissed the teen sweetly, running his tongue over the plump pink lips. It was hard for him not to moan as Misaki pumped his hardness. The hand that was wrapped around his cock was warm and just as soft as any other part of his lover's body._

_Speed increased and Akihiko pushed Misaki's shirt up to take a taut nipple in his mouth. He sucked on the bud, feeling it harden almost instantly. His amethyst eyes darted up to see the lustful expression on the brunet's face and he smirked. It was about time to take it to the next level._

_"Haa- Akihiko-san, I want you now," the teen pleaded, gasping as a hot tongue ran over his torso. He retracted his hands and started taking off his jeans and boxers, sliding them down teasingly slow. Smiling faintly, he pulled the clothes over his feet and dropped them onto the floor of the boat. "Please, don't keep me waiting," he said, sitting up and positioning himself above his lover's lap._

_Akihiko was at a loss of words, too enthralled by Misaki to resist him any longer. He freed his member, then grabbed the slim hips and lowered the brunet slowly, sliding his arousal inside. It surprised him how easily he could penetrate him, considering the lack of preparation._

_"Ahnnn..."_

_"Ride me, Misaki," Akihiko said huskily, smiling as his lover twirled his hips in a slow pace. The sight of Misaki moving around his cock aroused him more than anyone else ever could. He really, boundlessly loved that boy._

_Misaki sped up a little, sliding up and down while his hands rested on the man's broad shoulders. His lips were parted, hot moans and pants elicited by the pleasure that coursed through his slender body. Akihiko's member brushed against his sweet spot, making his frame tremble in bliss._

_"I love you, Akihiko-san." _

_That was all the other needed to hear. Akihiko gripped Misaki's hips tighter and slammed him down, hitting the teen's prostate dead on. He repeated this action, noticing how Misaki's eyes became teary. Leaning forward, he kissed his lover's lips eagerly, thrusting his hot muscle into the familiar mouth. He groaned at the sweet taste and started playing with the brunet's tongue. Nails dug into his shoulders as he fucked his lover mercilessly._

_"Haa- ahh!" Misaki moaned loudly when he broke the kiss, then lowered his voice to a sweet and almost innocent tone, "You're killing me." He could hear Akihiko chuckle and the man picked up the pace, ramming his hardness skyward. The muscles around his manhood spasmed, contracting and relaxing, and engulfed him. Misaki's insides felt so indescribably good that he could no longer suppress the moans and groans that tried to escape._

_"You know you love this," Akihiko whispered sensually into Misaki's ear. He could sense that the brunet was on the edge again, his body begging for release. Teasingly, he started caressing Misaki's thighs while his thrusting slowed down. Those beautiful expressions on his lover's perfect face, he loved them so very much. As the slender body on top of him shivered heavily, he decided to grant the teen's wish and plunged into him again, hard and deep._

_Misaki's hands found their way to the man's silver hair and grabbed it, tugging it rather harshly. "Ah! I'm going to cum," he panted, pressing his torso against Akihiko's. His body felt so hot, as though he were melting, and strikes of pleasure raced through it. His lovely green eyes were closed, tears still streaming down from them. He knew that it wouldn't take long before he-_

_"AKIHIKO!" he screamed, thick layers of cum dirtying their upper bodies. His weak body went completely limp and Akihiko held him close as he filled the brunet's tightness with his semen, groaning contentedly._

_"I love you so much, Misaki," he said in a sweet voice, causing the teen to blush a beautiful shade of crimson._

_"I love you too." Akihiko smiled at the response and kissed Misaki tenderly._

"Usagi-san?"

"Hmm, what?" the author replied, a little startled by the sudden sound of Misaki's voice.

"The ride's over. We have to get out now." The boy climbed out of the boat and reached out to give Akihiko a hand. The man quickly looked down and sighed in relief when he noticed that his shirt covered the bulge in his pants. 'Perhaps daydreaming wasn't such a good idea,' he said in his head. He took Misaki's small hand and followed him to the exit, the images of a grown-up Misaki still lingering in his perverted mind.

Takahiro smiled when the two approached him. "You know, it's almost closing time," he said, pointing at his watch, "I suggest we go home and have dinner… or is there somewhere else you'd like to go to?" He stared at his younger brother, who simply shook his head. "All right then, let's go to the car."

* * *

After the ride home, Takahiro and Misaki had cooked a meal together and the three of them ate a delicious meal. Akihiko couldn't help but smile at Misaki's extremely joyful behaviour.

"Today was fun! This was a great birthday present." He reddened a little when he noticed those amethyst eyes on him.

Suddenly, the author rose from his seat and walked over to the teen, handing him a square-shaped present that he'd hidden in a bag. "Happy birthday, Misaki," Akihiko said in a gentle voice, chuckling as large green orbs sparkled with happiness. It was so cute to see how Misaki could get overjoyed so easily. Even the simplest things could paint a smile on his face. The boy hurriedly unwrapped the present and blinked in surprise at the contents.

"Cookbooks?"

Akihiko smiled again. "I didn't really know what to get you, so it was hard to find you a present. You said that you like to cook, so I decided to give you some more recipes to try out."

"It's a great gift. Thank you Usagi-san." Misaki held the books close to his chest and walked over to the kitchen, where Takahiro was preparing dessert. "Look Nii-chan, Usagi-san has given me these cookbooks. Now we can make a whole bunch of new dishes!" Misaki's voice was high and innocent and Akihiko could hardly believe that he was already twelve years old.

Takahiro had a large grin on his face. "That's great Misaki. I've made some chocolate cake, do you want some?" He laughed when his brother nodded enthusiastically and then glanced at his friend. "Usagi, do you want some too? Or is there anything else you want?"

The novelist shook his head. "I'm fine, I don't need anything."

Misaki accepted a slice of the sweet cake and was just about to walk back to the couch when the phone started ringing. He watched as his brother picked up the phone, his eyes narrowing a little. The only person who would call at a time like that was Takahiro's girlfriend.

"Usagi-san, let's go to my room for now," he said, beckoning the silver haired man. Akihiko raised his eyebrows at the sudden invitation, but chose to accept it and followed the brunet to his room. He wasn't surprised to notice that Misaki's room looked playful. The walls were painted yellow and light blue and the room was filled with lots of potted flowers. However, it was surprisingly clean and tidy.

Akihiko sat down on the bed next to his little angel and stared at the photograph on his nightstand. There was a woman with dark chocolate hair and bright green eyes and a man in a suit with raven hair and brown eyes. 'Those are his parents, aren't they?' the author questioned, studying the picture some more. Misaki watched his expressions closely while eating his cake.

"You have your mother's eyes," Akihiko said in a soft voice.

"I know. Nii-chan used to tell me that too, during the year our parents died."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and the atmosphere turned mournful. Memories of that horrible day haunted Misaki's mind, returning that feeling of guilt that he'd tried to forget for a long time. His hands trembled and he bit his lower lip, trying to stop the sobs and the tears. He didn't want Akihiko to see him cry. He had to change the subject somehow. Staring down at his chocolate cake, an idea struck him.

"Would you like to try some of this cake? Nii-chan made it himself and it's delicious!" Akihiko shook his head, making Misaki pout cutely. The adorable reaction made the author's heart skip a beat.

"If you want me to eat that, you'll have to feed me… using your mouth."

Misaki's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?! No!" His face was a bright red color as he averted his gaze. Actually, he didn't really dislike the idea of feeding Akihiko, but he refused to admit that. He looked at the cake and bit his lip again. Should he do it, or shouldn't he?

Akihiko chuckled softly as he watched Misaki, his face revealing all of his doubts and thoughts. He was still so innocent and cute, even though he wasn't a virgin anymore. The sheets wore his alluring and unique smell and it was making the author quite horny. 'No sex,' Akihiko lectured, closing his eyes, 'I have to wait until he's ready for it.'

Once the man looked back at his little angel, he froze. Misaki was sitting there, slowly moving closer to him with half-lidded eyes. He immediately leaned forward to capture the teen's lips in his own and closed his eyes again when he felt those soft lips on his. His mouth opened, allowing the other's tongue to penetrate. He tasted the sweetness of the chocolate cake mixed with Misaki's own taste and groaned softly. Tongues started dancing around, the sugary taste spreading around as their saliva dissolved the light substance. Akihiko cupped the brunet's warm face with both his hands and deepened the kiss.

"Mmnn…" Misaki moaned dreamily into the author's mouth as he focussed on their gentle intimacy. The flavor was special; sweetness was combined with the taste of Akihiko. It was addictive, intoxicating even, and Misaki simply couldn't get enough of it. Once the taste of chocolate was completely gone, the younger one drew back to put some more cake in his mouth. They continued their oral gratification, kissing each other long and lovingly.

Unfortunately, after a while, they ran out of cake. This however didn't stop Akihiko and he pushed Misaki down onto the bed, exploring his cavern hungrily. He could still taste the faint flavor of chocolate and ran his tongue over every inch of the teen's sweet mouth. Soft muffled moans were elicited by the skillfulness of his strong pink organ. Akihiko smiled during the kiss.

For once, he didn't mind eating something sweet.

* * *

**Oh man, I want to write more smut - REAL smut, not Akihiko's imagination. The next chapter will be 'hormones', so again I'll let you guess what'll happen ;)  
**

**This is like my belated Christmas present for all of you. I was hoping that I could finish it sooner, but... I couldn't make it. **

**Hopefully until next week! Please review and thanks for +50 favs and follows!  
**


	9. Year I: hormones

**You know how I said that I was on holiday and didn't have time to write? Well... my parents decided that they didn't want to stay any longer, so I'm back home again, which means:  
**

**Better internet access, more privacy (so I can write my porn in peace) and more time to write!  
**

**Since it's almost the end of 2012, I want to finish the first year of my story asap, so as soon as I got home I turned on my laptop and started writing... and this is the result. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

******- Year I -**

**Chapter 9 – hormones**

Why did summer break have to pass so quickly? Misaki sighed loudly as he packed his stuff, putting everything in a large dark blue bag. It was October and he had to go to something called a first year camp, but in all honesty he didn't look forward to it. Ever since his first day of junior high, the boys in his class had been teasing him on a daily basis. He also wasn't too happy to find out that Masato was in the same class as him.

"I guess I'll never get rid of that guy," Misaki said aloud, sighing again.

"What's wrong?" Takahiro asked, startling his younger brother a little. He walked over to the teen and sat down on the bed, forcing a smile on his lips. "It really isn't that bad. Camp is a great opportunity to make loads of new friends. You should just try to enjoy your time there and talk to your classmates."

Misaki nodded, although he still didn't want to go. His bed was filled with clothes, underwear, socks and a pair of pajamas. He'd already packed a flashlight, a volume of the Kan, his cell phone, a notepad, some pencils and a pack of tissues. There was still so much that he wasn't sure if it would all fit in one single bag. He hadn't even packed his sleeping bag and pillow yet.

"Are you okay?" Takahiro noticed a sad and insecure look on Misaki's face and started to worry. It was clear to him that Misaki wasn't very good at making new friends - just like him in his younger years. "Hey, you can always call me or Usagi if you really can't stand it, but I'm sure you'll be fine." He earned another small nod from his little brother and pulled him into an embrace.

There was a long silence as the two sat there, holding each other gently. Misaki appreciated his brother's encouraging, but unfortunately it didn't make him feel any better.

"Nii-chan, have you heard anything from Usagi-san lately?" he asked as he let go of the raven haired man.

"No, but I think he's just very busy at the moment," Takahiro replied, ruffling the boy's brown hair. He rose, then walked to the door. "I'll go get you a sleeping bag and a spare pillow. Don't forget the shampoo, deodorant, spare toothbrush and toothpaste."

"I know, I know," Misaki said, wondering why his brother was always so damn overprotective. Staring at his bag, he quickly unzipped the side pocket and took his mobile phone. 'Maybe I should just call him. No, if he's busy, then I might distract him.' He furrowed his brows in thought and decided to simply send the man a text message to make sure that he was still alive.

_Hi Usagi-san,_

_How are you doing? I just wanted to make sure that you're okay.  
Did you do anything special during summer break, or have you been working all the time?  
I'd like to hear from you._

Misaki hesitated a little as his thumb ran over the button to send the message. Wasn't it weird for him to text Akihiko right before he was going to camp? He shrugged and just sent it. After that, he went to the bathroom to get some more essentials like his brother had told him to. Somehow, he felt like he was going away for an entire month, even though it was only five days.

Once he returned to his bedroom, he noticed that Takahiro was already back and helping him pack his stuff. It was very surprising to see how he managed to get everything to fit in the bag. He turned around with a smile and took the grooming products from Misaki. "All right, are you sure you have everything you need now?" he asked, checking the content.

"Yes, I think so."

His brother smiled and bid him goodnight, closing the door behind him. Misaki dropped himself onto the bed, checking his cell phone for any new messages, but there was still nothing. Green eyes looked down in disappointment. He had hoped that Akihiko would text or call him back so that they could talk some more. 'Could it be that he's avoiding me? But… he loves me, right?' At these thoughts, his face lit up. It was embarrassing to remember Akihiko's confession. Misaki decided that it was about time for him to catch some sleep. The teen sat up, dropped his bag onto the ground and went to bathroom to brush his teeth, his cell phone still in his hand.

The mobile phone remained silent, so Misaki just turned it off and returned to his room once he'd finished. He crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. It was only a matter of time before his mind was clouded by dreams.

Mild darkness surrounded him when he opened his eyes again. Misaki rolled over and checked his alarm clock. It read 5:15, meaning that he still had two hours to sleep. He lay onto his back again, but then saw something unexpected…

Akihiko was sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at him.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki questioned, sitting up. He felt his cheeks heat up.

The author chuckled and crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees. "You're awake," he said, smiling gently, "I've missed you so much, so when I read your text I just had to see you." His lavender eyes shone in the dark, staring intensely at his angel, whose face reddened even more. He moved closer and kissed Misaki's lush lips, devouring them slowly and sweetly. A few moans got trapped in his mouth.

Misaki's trembling hands found Akihiko's shirt and clutched it. It was indescribable, the feeling of being without the handsome novelist, but he was glad that it had disappeared. Slowly, he pulled back to break the kiss. The space between his legs started to feel hot, which made Misaki blush even more. He was getting harder.

During summer break, random erections had been teasing Misaki almost every day. It was weird and embarrassing and he tried to hide it as much as possible. Luckily the randomness started to decrease and after a while he only got boners whenever he was aroused.

And as soon as Akihiko touched him, his member started coming back to life. He cursed mentally, praying that the man wouldn't notice his state. Although he was curious about what Akihiko would do to him, he still felt very uneasy when it came to the responses of his developing body. It also didn't help that the author was a _guy_.

Large hands ran over his back, making Misaki moan sweetly. Those cold hands, he'd missed them so much. He arched his back at the stimulating gestures, earning a low chuckle. Akihiko claimed the teen's lips again and licked them erotically, drawing a hot gasp from the younger one. His tongue penetrated and captured Misaki's pink muscle as he wrapped around it. He tugged it a little with his own tongue, as if he was trying to jerk the other off. Bodies moved closer and Akihiko was surprised when he felt something hard against his leg. He instantly released the sweet mouth and pulled the covers off to see a lump in Misaki's pajama bottoms.

"Looks like you're turning into a man," Akihiko said, a smirk visible on his face as the sun was rising outside.

"Uh, I-I…" Misaki started, but he couldn't speak properly. He gasped in surprise when Akihiko started massaging him through his clothes. "Ha- Usagi-san, what are you doing?" he whispered shyly.

"I've been waiting for this," the author replied in a husky voice, "Now I can give you the pleasure you deserve." That last sentence made Misaki shiver. He already knew that Akihiko was perverted, so it was clear that he was dead serious about what he'd said. He yelped when a cold hand found its way into his boxers and grabbed his erection, but the sound soon turned into a moan as Akihiko started fondling.

Akihiko smirked as he felt the flesh in his hand harden quickly. He moved closer and licked Misaki's right ear, then nibbled it teasingly. "You're so sensitive," he said while stroking his angel faster, "Haven't you touched yourself before?"

"Of course not… pervert," Misaki replied, trying to suppress the sounds of pleasure that tried to break free. The coldness of Akihiko's hand around his cock felt so good that it burned. He couldn't take much more.

"Well, that means that I'm the first person to touch you like this. What an honor." Akihiko's warm lips moved down to Misaki's soft neck and started sucking on the skin carefully. He could feel the hardness throb in his hand and moved his mouth back up to whisper into the brunet's ear. "Come for me, Misaki."

That low voice with that sensual sound and those dirty words made the teen lose the urge he had to hold it in. "Aaahh!" he moaned loudly, closing his eyes as he released his load into Akihiko's large hand. His body jerked violently and he felt dizzy as the waves of pleasure washed over him. Never before had he felt something like that, but it felt amazing.

His member was released from the tight grip and Misaki could feel the cum spread around. He panted as the hot juice trickled from the tip down to his abdomen.

When he finally opened his eyes again, it was light outside and Akihiko was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, he glanced at his alarm clock to see that it was 6:53. 'Was that… a wet dream?' He threw the blankets off and saw the wet spot in his pajama bottoms. A beautiful crimson color covered his cheeks. It _was_ a wet dream… about Akihiko, and it wasn't first one either. More erotic dreams had been haunting Misaki's mind for weeks, the author always present in them.

'I should clean up before Nii-chan sees,' Misaki thought as he quickly got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and clean underwear and quickly changed to his daily attire. As carefully as he could, he sneaked towards the bathroom to put his dirty clothing in the washing machine. He was glad to find out that Takahiro was already downstairs and went there soon after.

"Oh, good morning Misaki," Takahiro greeted happily from the kitchen, "You're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," the brunet replied truthfully. He slowly walked over to the dining table.

"Could you set the table for me? I just realized that there's something I haven't done yet." Misaki nodded and Takahiro smiled at him before rushing up the stairs. The teen made his way to the kitchen and took the food with him, along with some chopsticks. He wondered how his dreams could be so… realistic; he'd never touched himself like that, but he could still imagine how it felt.

Takahiro returned quickly, but his expression was very different. The older brother studied Misaki for a moment and then sat down at the table.

"Misaki, did you have a wet dream last night?" he asked after a long silence.

Cheeks heated up as Misaki looked up at Takahiro. "Why do you ask?" he said in a quivering voice.

"I noticed that your boxers were partially soaked…" Upon hearing this, the brunet's sweet face became even redder, almost redder than a tomato. Takahiro noticed his brother's discomfort and tried to calm him. "Don't worry, it's perfectly normal for boys your age to have wet dreams. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Although it was true that many boys dealt with the same problem as Misaki, the teen couldn't help but feel embarrassed. After all, he was certain that the others dreamed about having sex with girls, not other men. 'I'm so weird. Dreams are supposed to be unconscious desires, so does that mean that I want to do these sorts of things with Usagi-san?' Misaki shook the thoughts off and ate his breakfast with his brother in an unusual silence.

Once breakfast was over, Misaki brushed his teeth and then went to his bedroom to take his bag with him. It was about time for him to leave for camp, the thought making him sigh vocally. He really didn't want to go, especially after what happened that night. What if he got another wet dream during his days at the camp? He sighed and took his luggage downstairs and dropped it in the middle of the hallway. While he put on his shoes and coat, Takahiro entered the hall and stared at his younger brother with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm going to miss you, Misaki," he said in a gentle voice, "Take good care of yourself while you're gone."

"I will Nii-chan," the brunet replied as he picked up his bag. He walked out, glancing at his brother one last time before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Three days later**

"I'm so done with this."

"Sensei, you can't just stop now! You've already gotten so far. Just a few more pages and I won't bother you any longer." Aikawa was freaking out, pushing Akihiko down onto his chair to stop him from running away. "It's your fault for being so lazy. If you had met your deadlines, this wouldn't be necessary."

"What do you mean 'lazy'?" Akihiko growled in an irritated voice, "You've been keeping me hostage for over five weeks now! I've done nothing but write, so don't tell me that I haven't done anything." It was obvious that the author was frustrated. Because of Misaki's absence during a few weeks of summer break, he'd lost all motivation to write and failed to meet his deadline. Because of that, Aikawa had rushed to his condo and had forced him to write, day after day.

Aikawa stared at him and sighed. She knew the reason why he didn't want to write, but she needed the manuscript. How could she convince him to finish his work?

"I miss Misaki," the novelist mumbled, his fingers hovering above the keys.

"If you finish your chapter now, you can call Misaki. How does that sound?" Aikawa smiled when she noticed a faint glint of excitement in Akihiko's amethyst eyes. It appeared that she'd found a new way to make him write. Her smile widened when the man started typing, words flying over the screen. "That's the spirit!" she said enthusiastically, earning a low growl from the author. Deciding to let Akihiko do his work, she left the room and went downstairs.

It took Akihiko no more than an hour to finish his last chapter. "Aikawa, it's done," he yelled from upstairs, his low voice rumbling through the apartment. The redhead quickly made her way up again and read the pages speedily. She nodded in contentment and took the manuscript with her on an usb-stick.

"Thank you sensei. I'll read it thoroughly once I get home." With that said, the editor practically ran out of the condo, leaving a tired Akihiko all by himself.

Akihiko sighed in exhaustion and slowly got up. "Where did I put my cell phone?" he asked himself, opening the drawers of his desk. He growled in annoyance as he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Maybe it's in the living room." In fast movements, he walked down the stairs and searched every cabinet.

Finally, after about ten minutes of searching, he found his phone. Akihiko checked it and discovered that he had a new message. Quickly, he opened it and read it. He was delighted to find out that Misaki had sent him a text and decided to call him back immediately. He searched Misaki's number in his contact list and pressed the call button.

Several seconds passed, but then Akihiko heard that sweet young voice that he knew all too well.

"Usagi-san?"

"It's been a while," the author replied in a gentle voice, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"Well, I've been very busy with a novel I had to work on, but I managed to finish it. Do you want to come over today?" Akihiko wanted to see his angel so badly. He hadn't been able to hold him in his arms for over a month. "I really miss you, Misaki. I want to see you again."

The brunet felt his heart skip a beat as he listened to the man's sweet loving words. 'He's so embarrassing!' Misaki screamed mentally, a maroon color covering his round cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Usagi-san, but I can't see you right now."

"Why not?" Akihiko said, panicking a little, "Did I do something wrong? If that's the case then we could just tal-"

"No, no. That's not the reason why. I'm at first year camp right now and I'll return Friday." There was a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone, which confused Misaki. Why would Akihiko think that he'd done something wrong? "A-anyway, we could see each other that day, if that's all right with you."

A bright smile tainted Akihiko's lips. "Of course it is. I'm missing you so much. I just want to be able to see your smile again, to hold you and touch you and-"

"Don't say stuff like that!" Misaki barked, his face even redder than before. What he didn't tell Akihiko was that he was actually getting aroused by his words. His wet dreams came to mind once again. "I-I have to go now," he stuttered cutely, trying to hide the fact that he was getting turned on by Akihiko's husky voice.

"Okay then. I love you. See you soon, Misaki."

Misaki gulped a little at the confession, but tried to sound as calm as possible. "Bye Usagi-san." He quickly laid the phone down next to him and sighed deeply. Akihiko always made him feel weird inside, as though he was a disease that took over the teen's body. Staring down at his manhood, he noticed that he'd gotten hard. 'Damn it,' he said in his head, 'Usagi-san is turning me into a pervert.' The brunet quickly glanced over his shoulder, but the bedroom was empty. 'As long as the other guys don't come in here, it should be fine.'

Carefully, Misaki started to unzip his trousers, his small hand creeping into his boxers. He emitted a barely audible moan as his fingers brushed against the tip of his hardness and then took his member in his hand. The movements were slow and hesitant, as though Misaki was too afraid to pleasure himself. In reality, he simply didn't want anyone to hear him, so he tried to keep his voice down.

Slowly but surely, the teen picked up the pace and closed his eyes. Those sinful images of Akihiko's pleasuring him returned and played like a movie behind his closed lids, turning him on even more. The member in his hand hardened as he got lost in his own imaginary world, his sounds of pleasure a little louder than before.

"Ahh… oh~" Countless sweet moans escaped from his lips as he stroked himself faster, tightening his grip. Even if someone had entered the room that very moment, Misaki wouldn't have noticed it. He was too preoccupied with satisfying his hungry young body.

What Misaki didn't know was that he had forgotten to end his call… and that Akihiko could still hear every sound he made. The author still had his mobile phone pressed against his right ear, listening wide-eyed as Misaki emitted more erotic sounds. 'Is he… masturbating?' Akihiko thought, feeling excitement bubble up inside him. He could hardly believe that Misaki would do something dirty like that, because he always seemed so innocent.

Another loud moan was elicited and the author could feel himself harden as well. 'Oh God, he _is_ masturbating.' He tried to hear more of it, but the sound was soft as brunet's phone was pretty far away from Misaki's beautiful lips. Akihiko wanted to talk to Misaki and join the fun so they could have phone sex, but then made up his mind. 'If I talk to him, he'll feel embarrassed and stop.' It was probably a better idea to keep quiet and just listen to that lovely voice. However, the man couldn't stop his hand from sneaking into his boxers and grabbing his own crying cock.

"Mmmm…" Misaki's small body started growing hotter as he thought more about Akihiko. His hand moved swiftly and tightly around his member, his body completely sweaty from the heat and arousal. It was driving him insane; he had to see Akihiko. He needed him. A jolt of pleasure shot through him as he remembered those large cold hands. He tried to imagine Akihiko touching him instead of himself, but his own hands were too warm.

Temperatures kept on rising, the air feeling cold against Misaki's delicate skin, but it only turned him on even more. Perspiration dripped down his thighs and he threw his head back into his pillow, moaning and panting breathlessly as he jerked himself off. His manhood leaked incredible amounts of pre-cum, the juice making his phallus soaking wet and slippery.

Akihiko was stroking himself as well at an even pace, squeezing his hardness as he remembered Misaki's tight hole. They'd only had sex once, but it was simply unforgettable. He tried to hold back the low groans that tried to escape while he kept listening to his little love on the other side of the phone. His movements quickened as the teen moaned louder and he shut his eyes in bliss. "Mi-Misaki," he moaned softly through his short breaths, but then froze as he realized that Misaki could probably hear him as well.

"Usagi-san… ahhhnnn…" Misaki replied in an innocent, but somehow lustful voice. Akihiko could feel his cock twitch in excitement as he heard the boy moan his name so desirously. He presumed that Misaki was simply too caught up in his fantasies and smirked smugly. Never had he even dreamed of Misaki calling out his name while pleasuring himself, but it was extremely arousing and brought the man closer to the edge.

"Aaahhh! I can't- oh… I'm going to-" The brunet couldn't finish his sentence as the powerful climax tore through his slender frame. It felt even better than he'd imagined. His whole body jerked, muscles twitching as he covered his hand in white stickiness. Misaki let out a sigh of satisfaction and exhaustion. His lips were parted, allowing pants to find their way out as emerald eyes opened slowly.

Of course, Akihiko noticed that Misaki had come and he clicked the button on his cell phone to end the call before stroking himself faster. He didn't hold back, nor did he restrain his voice. The way Misaki cried out as he climaxed sounded like a perfect symphony to his ears.

Meanwhile, Misaki was starting to recover and slowly sat up, studying the wetness on his hand. 'I should go take a shower,' he said to himself, quickly zipping his jeans again. His face was still completely red, but more out of embarrassment than pleasure. He simply couldn't believe the thoughts that had entered his mind. 'I need Usagi-san? What the hell is wrong with me?!' Quickly, he got out of the bunk bed, sighing deeply. He was definitely a weird boy.

* * *

**Okay, here's the deal. I want YOU to review, because your reviews always encourage me and I read all of them whole-heartedly. If I can get a total of 115 reviews, I'll upload the new chapter next Friday or perhaps even Wednesday. It's all up to you :)**

**Oh by the way, there's a lemon coming up. You want it? Well, you know what to do ^^  
**

**Lots of love,  
**

**SuzukiChiyeko  
**


	10. Year I: embarrassment

**Happy new year! I hope you will all stay healthy and have a wonderful 2013 :)  
**

**As promised, here's the last chapter of year I, which is also the longest chapter I've written so far.  
**

**Enough said, just read!  
**

* * *

******- Year I -**

**Chapter 10 - embarrassment**

Two days. Two tortuously long days passed slower than ever as Akihiko waited for Misaki to return. It was even worse than that time the teen had avoided him for two months, because he knew that Misaki had reached puberty. He wanted nothing more than to make his little angel scream in pleasure.

Fortunately, the day had finally arrived, and Akihiko was sitting on the couch with his mobile phone in his hand. He quickly dialled Takahiro's number and sat there, his body shaking in happiness.

"Hello Usagi!" Takahiro said cheerfully as he answered the phone, "We haven't talked in a while. How are you?"

"I'm good. Sorry for not calling you, but I've been very busy. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything!" Akihiko smiled at his friend's reply. It was obvious that Takahiro still hadn't found out anything about his relationship with Misaki.

"Misaki wanted to come over today, so I was wondering if you could send him here once he gets home." When Takahiro replied positively, Akihiko thanked him. They talked some more about summer break and work and then ended their conversation. Akihiko quickly put away his phone and started to make himself ready for Misaki's arrival. For once, just for once, he decided to clean the condo a bit; he wanted to impress the boy.

After about an hour, the doorbell rang and Akihiko practically raced towards to front door to open up. He had a warm smile on his face as two large emerald orbs looked up at him.

"Hello Misaki," he said, stepping aside to let the boy in. He watched the teen carefully as he took off his coat and shoes. Akihiko couldn't help but notice that Misaki had grown a little, although he was still a shorty. As much as it bothered Misaki that he was so small, the author found it incredibly adorable.

"Well Usagi-san," Misaki spoke in his usual sweet voice, "How was summer break? Did you do anything else besides writing?"

"Apart from thinking of you, not really," Akihiko replied truthfully, smirking as Misaki's face reddened, "My editor's forced me to sit down and write for like five weeks, so I didn't really have the chance to do something else."

"But you should relax and have some fun during summer break! It's not right to be working so much when you're supposed to rest." Akihiko simply chuckled and took the teen with him to his living room. Misaki sat down onto the couch and gave Suzuki-san a small hug, a sight that made Akihiko's heart race. Misaki was too cute for his own good. "It's good to be here again," the brunet whispered as he released the giant teddy bear.

Akihiko slowly moved closer to Misaki and kissed his lips gently. "I really missed you Misaki," he said, running his hands over Misaki slender arms, "Did you miss me as well?" He watched as the younger one's blush intensified and the plump pink lips parted, allowing a gasp to escape. He loved those innocent responses and kissed the boy again.

"I-I guess I missed you, a-a little…" Misaki said shyly, his voice still soft and sweet. Akihiko grinned smugly at the teen's reply.

"What did you miss exactly?" he asked, trying to force the truth out of the child.

"W-well, I missed talking to you…"

The handsome author cocked an eyebrow. "Just talking?" He grinned again when the boy nodded. "You didn't miss my touches, my kisses?" He could clearly see that Misaki's body was trembling and sat down next to him, giving him the chance to catch his breath. The child was obviously _very_ nervous.

"O-of course n-not," Misaki stuttered, quickly breaking eye contact to hide his true feelings. He didn't want Akihiko to find out that he was actually craving him. Desperately, he tried to block out all of his perverted thoughts, but his attempts failed when the novelist moved closer to him again, his deep shades of lavender and amethyst hypnotizing the poor youth. 'He's… so handsome,' Misaki thought as he stared at the man through half-lidded eyes, 'No, wait. I shouldn't think of him like that! He's a guy and I'm a guy! This is just wrong!'

"If you didn't miss my touches, then why were you saying my name while touching yourself?" Akihiko asked in a seductive voice, trapping the teen in his arms.

Misaki's eyes widened in shock. How the hell did Akihiko know about that? He looked away, his face crimson-colored. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, laughing nervously. Unfortunately, Akihiko wouldn't have that and cupped the brunet's chin with one hand, forcing the young teen to look at him.

"I called you two days ago, remember?" He moved his lips closer to Misaki's right ear.

"Yeah, but there wasn't… I didn't…" the boy couldn't find the right words. He was freaking out. Did Akihiko really find out?

"You didn't end the call," Akihiko whispered before licking the ear with his hot muscle, earning a soft moan from his little angel.

'Shit.' That was the only thought that entered Misaki's mind. How could he have been so stupid?! He was certain that Akihiko had listened to _all _of it and that he'd enjoyed himself to the fullest, being the pervert that he was. 'I've made a fool out of myself,' Misaki thought, looking away. He couldn't look at Akihiko.

A large hand travelled down his clothed chest, but as it reached the rim of Misaki's jeans a smaller hand stopped it.

"Don't," Misaki pleaded, his eyes closed in embarrassment. Despite that his body wanted the pleasure that Akihiko would surely provide it, the young teen felt too uncomfortable. He was ashamed of himself, of those sinful desires that he had. It had to stop before his innocent mind began to blow.

Akihiko eyed the child, easily noticing his discomfort. "Misaki," he said, his voice sweeter and kinder than before, "You don't have to hide it from me. I already know what you're going through right now." His lips met Misaki's once again and he pressed down, deepening the kiss to get a perfect feel of the boy's softness. His tongue licked the velvety lips and Misaki shuddered before opening his mouth, allowing the organ to slide its way inside. The taste was still the same, making Akihiko groan in contentment as he found the other's tongue and started playing with it.

Misaki moaned sweetly, then grabbed the man's broad shoulders with trembling hands and leaned into the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Akihiko's in slow stimulating gestures. He cursed mentally as his pants started to feel tighter, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could feel the other smirk and growled angrily, but the sound quickly turned into another moan as the large hand on his stomach moved south again and groped him through his pants.

"Ah! No, please…" the boy protested as he pulled back, his weak hands moving back down to stop Akihiko's larger one, but to no avail. Warm lips left a trail of kisses from his cheek to his neck.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Akihiko spoke in a hoarse voice through his small kisses, "I can't wait any longer."

"What?" Misaki asked, surprised when the hand neglected the bulge in his jeans. He yelped as the author lifted his light body and began to carry him upstairs. "Wait! Oi, Usagi-san! Where are you taking me?" He struggled for a while, but as the man didn't respond to any of it he decided to give up.

A door opened and Misaki was carried into a dark room, with only one window that was covered by purple curtains. The room was filled with various kinds of toys, but what surprised Misaki the most was the locomotive that choo-chooed over the rails on the carpeted floor.

Akihiko gently laid his angel down on the enormous bed and crawled on top of him, his eyes focussed on the small tent in Misaki's dark blue jeans.

"Usagi-san, I don't want this," Misaki said in a quivering voice, noticing the predatory look in the man's eyes. He closed his eyes as a long finger ran over his face. "We can't do this. Two guys aren't supposed to do this."

"If you really despise it that much, just take care of it yourself," Akihiko offered, watching the boy's pink face become beat red again. He would love to see Misaki touch himself in front of him, especially after hearing his delicious moans through the phone. He licked his lips at the thought, a gesture that Misaki failed to see as his eyes were still closed. "Come on Misaki, touch yourself."

"N-no, that's embarrassing!" the teen protested again, opening his eyes and trying to push the other off.

"Why? I'd love to see it," Akihiko admitted as he pulled the brunet's hoodie up, completely ignoring the hands on his chest. He smirked as he saw that Misaki's nipples were already erect and squeezed one, drawing a loud gasp from the boy. "You're so cute," he said, kissing Misaki's forehead sweetly.

"Uhn," Misaki moaned as Akihiko's other cold hand unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The boy arched his back as the novelist slipped his hand into his green boxers and he gasped at the coldness of his touch.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered in a husky voice, "You say that you don't want this, yet your body tells me you're craving this." The man pushed the underwear down a little to look at Misaki's hard member. It was slender, just like the rest of the brunet's body, but it was also pretty long. He hadn't expected Misaki's to be so big. It looked cute and graceful, if those were the right words to describe a cock. 'It's… perfect,' Akihiko thought, smiling gently as he stroked the erection slowly.

"Ah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Your hand… it's cold," Misaki spoke softly as his body trembled.

Akihiko chuckled at the boy's remark and pumped him a little faster, earning more moans from his victim. "My hands are much colder than yours, aren't they?" He smirked when Misaki turned his head to the side in shame and he licked that creamy neck. While one hand pleasured the teen down below, the other started pinching and tweaking Misaki's nipples again.

"Ha! D-don't touch them – ah! - at the same time." That large hand felt so much better than his own. Although Misaki normally didn't like coldness, he savored the feeling of Akihiko's hands touching his skin. The man's touch set him aflame, giving off a burning tingling sensation.

Pre-cum formed a glossy layer on the tip of Misaki's spry member and Akihiko teasingly collected it with the palm of his hand, spreading it around the excited flesh. He snickered, obviously pleased as the young teen beneath him gasped at the wetness that covered his entire length. Slowly, Akihiko slid down the boy's jeans and boxers and pulled them off, earning a sweet little whimper from Misaki.

"Ahh!" Akihiko felt the cock pulsate in his hand and eyed it hungrily, holding back his desires. He wanted to taste his little angel's arousal, but there was absolutely no need to rush it. Besides, earning those cute moans from the boy was already very satisfying. His hand travelled back to a reddish bud, while he took its twin in his mouth.

Misaki couldn't take it. Akihiko was pleasuring him too much, teasing him at various sensitive places at the same time. His hands clutched the man's ocean blue shirt, wrinkling the soft fabric. Beautiful emerald eyes were clenched shut, just like the boy's sweet little mouth. Misaki refused to let those embarrassing sounds escape and pressed his lips together tighter when Akihiko sucked harshly on his nipple.

"Why are you holding your voice?" the author asked, releasing the red nub in his hot mouth, "I want to hear you, Misaki." He planted soft kisses on the teen's cheeks and eyelids while he pumped his angel faster, squeezing his cock repeatedly to provoke more pleased sounds from those addictive pink lips.

"Usagi-san… stop… please…" Misaki pleaded in the most angelic voice that Akihiko had ever heard. The young body trembled and flushed as the novelist simply touched him more, running his free hand down to Misaki's upper left leg and caressing it in a seductive manner. Akihiko smiled happily. He'd never thought that he'd actually enjoy giving someone else pleasure. All those years, he'd only cared about his own desires and always tried to fulfil them by taking young innocent boys. This was different; it was sweet, pure. It was love.

"I love you," the silver haired man whispered, gazing upon his beloved one with glazed eyes. His grip on Misaki's member tightened even more, causing the boy to mewl adorably and writhe helplessly.

"AH! I can't… Usagi- Aaahhhh!"

Akihiko smirked happily as the young teen moaned his name and spilled his seed all over the man's hand. The small frame shivered as Akihiko ran his thumb over the slit a few more times and Misaki whimpered softly, panting as he recovered from his powerful orgasm. The author brought his hand up and licked the white stickiness off.

"Mmm… you're delicious," he groaned as he cleaned his hand with his tongue, his purple eyes still focussed on the boy that made his heart race.

"Don't say that!" Misaki quivered. 'Why is it so hard to resist him?' he wondered, slowly opening his eyes.

Hungry lavender eyes studied the half-hard flesh, watching it twitch slightly. Before the teen could protest, Akihiko lowered himself until his face was hovering right above Misaki's young cock. He took it in his hand again, a few fingers wrapping around the base as he gave the tip a small lick.

"Nngh! Sto-" Misaki said, but was cut off as the novelist starting circling his tongue around the tip, running it over the slit every once in a while to get a better taste of his little angel. Misaki slowly lifted his upper body, leaning onto his elbows, but reddened as he watched the explicit sight of Akihiko licking his manhood. He threw himself back, trying to sink deeper into the bed as his embarrassment grew.

Akihiko watched the boy as he shivered and gasped and took the head of Misaki's member in his mouth, sucking it slowly but strongly.

"H-haa!" Misaki's eyes rolled back into his skull as he felt that skillful mouth swallow him, warm lips clamping around his once again hardening arousal. He remembered how he'd unknowingly given Akihiko a blowjob before, but he'd never expected that it would feel so good.

The hot cavern engulfed him, taking his entire length in his mouth and arousing it with the hot wetness of a delicious mouth. Misaki unconsciously thrust into Akihiko's welcoming mouth and groaned loudly, unable to control his voice or the burning desire inside of him.

"Aaahh! More! H-harder!" he screamed, grabbing the man's silver locks with both his hands. He was already past the level of restraining himself and was moaning and begging shamelessly as the author abused his crying cock.

A smug smirk decorated Akihiko's handsome face and he sucked the boy harder, taking more of that delicious flesh in his mouth until it couldn't get any deeper. The sweet taste of Misaki's pre-cum found his tongue and he moaned lustfully, running his tongue over the head before deep throating the teen again. His own lower regions were delighted by Misaki's sounds and were nearly tearing his trousers, begging to be liberated as the fabric constricted his dick painfully.

Misaki thrust harder into the hot mouth, only wanting more and more of the unfamiliar yet amazing sensation. His body was covered with sweat, the small beads slowly slithering down onto the white sheets. Had he been completely self-conscious, then he would've never forgiven himself for acting so dirty, but his mind and innocence were already lost in the abyss of pleasure. It was a lost case.

Nothing could turn Akihiko on more than a needy little Misaki. His left hand found his zipper and undid it swiftly, along with the bronze-colored button. A muffled satisfied sigh escaped from the man's lips as his member was finally set free, but in all honesty he couldn't wait to have it trapped within the boy's hot little hole. He didn't think that he'd ever been _that_ horny before and he wasn't even being touched.

"Usagi-san – Aahhh!" Loud erotic moans filled the room. "Haa- I'm going to… cum!" Misaki gasped, his body tensing and shaking as his juices of ecstasy shot out, filling Akihiko's mouth. A strong hot tongue greedily collected the load, admiring the sweet salty taste before it was swallowed eagerly. Akihiko felt his throat dry up from the alkaline fluid and licked his lips, collecting every drop of the boy's juice.

While the author was still transfixed on the intoxicating taste, Misaki attempted to bury his head into the pillow. He couldn't believe that he had said and done such dirty things. How did it turn out like that?! A small whimper left his lips, almost sounding like a quiet sob.

Akihiko's head jerked up as he heard the sound and lavender orbs darted up. "Misaki, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with worry. Had he done something to displease his angel? Had he used him, even though he had promised himself not to? "Say something." His voice sounded almost… desperate, something that didn't fit Akihiko's personality at all.

"T-this is… I don't know anymore," Misaki whispered, trying to pull the pillow over his head. The other noticed his efforts to hide and kissed the boy, earning a soft moan. The kiss didn't last long as Akihiko pulled back to look at the teen's adorable face and caressed his cheek gently.

"What's the matter? What's bothering you?"

"Just… this! I don't know why I'm acting like this. We shouldn't be doing this; it's so wrong!" Doe green eyes slowly found the purple ones, confusion easily noticeable in them.

"Misaki…" Akihiko was at a loss of words, but that was simply because Misaki looked so _incredibly_ adorable. Those innocent orbs, that lovely blush tainting his cheeks... Although he didn't seem so innocent before, his aura still gave of that feeling of an inexperienced, confused, guiltless young boy. 'He's mesmerizing,' the novelist thought, still eyeing his beloved one. He snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that Misaki was probably dying of shame. "I understand how you feel," he spoke softly, "However, as long as it feels good, there's nothing to worry about, is there?"

"B-but…" the young teen replied, but it was his turn to have no words left. As much as he felt embarrassed, he had to admit that he enjoyed being touched by Akihiko… very much.

"Listen to me. It's perfectly normal for guys your age to think about sex, so you don't have to be ashamed. Besides… I'm glad that I can finally pleasure you properly."

Misaki felt his heart drop as those words reached his ears. 'Usagi-san, he really cares about me,' he thought, his face flushing at the thought. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; he wanted this. He wanted Akihiko inside of him. Although he would never say it aloud, his mind kept repeating it over and over.

Fortunately, Akihiko still possessed the ability to read Misaki's eyes and he had already discovered what was on the boy's mind. Slowly, he sat up and took a red-labeled bottle in his left hand.

"What's that?" Misaki asked, tilting his head in confusion as he studied the bottle curiously. Since Akihiko was behind him the first time they did _it_, he hadn't been able to see what the man was doing and hadn't noticed the bottle.

Akihiko chuckled at his angel's ignorance. Although Misaki knew a few things about sex, there was still a lot for him to learn. Of course, the author would gladly teach him everything, but not at a moment like that. 'Perhaps another time,' Akihiko said to himself, opening the cap and coating a few of his fingers with the thick water-based gel. "This is lube," he answered while staring at Misaki, "Since I have no intention of hurting you, I use this to cause you as little pain as possible." He smiled when the boy blinked in confusion and held his hand in front of the other's face.

"It smells like… strawberries?" Misaki noted, carefully sniffing at the digits in front of him. He was just about to lick it when Akihiko retracted his hand.

"There are many different kinds of lube. Some are flavored or have a certain scent, like this one. I know for a fact that you really like strawberries."

'Wait, does this mean that he's bought this lube especially for me?' the teen thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a slender finger that circled around his entrance. "Nhh- Haa!" He shivered as the digit slowly pushed its way inside, stretching his tight ass a little. It hurt, but not as much as the first time, and Misaki tried to relax. That became a lot easier when Akihiko started kissing him again, slipping his tongue inside the boy's mouth. The wetness of that strong muscle turned the teen on, allowing his body to get used to being intruded.

A small grin appeared on Akihiko's face when Misaki's inner muscles started clenching his finger and he moved it around a little faster, soon finding the boy's sweet spot. He added another slippery finger and made scissoring movements, trying to stretch Misaki's incredible tightness a little more.

"Uhh…" Misaki moaned sweetly, his insides getting wetter from the lube. The digits circled around to cover every inch of the boy's cavern, eliciting soft groans and sighs. Misaki's slim cock was already hardening again, delighted by the satisfying gestures of the fingers that moved inside of his fragile body.

When Akihiko found that the boy was ready, he slowly removed his fingers and squeezed the bottle of lube again. Green eyes looked at him in utter confusion, but as soon as Akihiko started coating his own member by stroking it Misaki quickly looked away, his face reddening instantly. The author snickered, then spread the teen's soft legs and positioned himself in between, the tip of his manhood poking the wet entrance. He planted a soft kiss on Misaki's lips and penetrated him, moving forward carefully.

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut as soon as that thick hard member pushed past the first ring of muscles, his body contorting in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He memorized the first time that he and Akihiko had sex, where he was so confused and naïve, not even knowing what the man was doing to him. A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine when Akihiko was all the way in, the hardness gently pressing against Misaki's prostate.

After a few seconds of waiting, the author started to move. He made short shallow movements, twirled his hips, and tried different angles while he watched the boy's expressions very closely. All he wanted was to find out what Misaki liked most, how he wanted it, and how he could send his angel into a blissful high again.

"Aaahhhh…" Akihiko smiled as he heard that dreamy moan and captured Misaki's pink lips in a loving, heated kiss. The teen's mouth opened as he gasped and Akihiko's tongue happily invited itself in, pulling the other organ into a passionate dance. They both emitted sounds of pleasure into each other's mouths, arousing one another constantly, and Akihiko simply couldn't believe that a young child like Misaki could ever get him so horny. His fingertips ran over the heated skin beneath him while he gave a semi-powerful thrust.

Misaki's mind was completely blank and he could see small white spots behind his closed lids as Akihiko moved in and out of him, the pain long gone. He wrapped his arms around the man's strong neck while his tongue was being dominated and let out full moans as Akihiko picked up the pace. The movements became greater and deeper.

Two large hands placed Misaki's legs onto Akihiko's shoulders. The author broke the kiss and licked up the string of saliva between their lips. He plunged into the teen, the new angle allowing him to get to the deepest part of Misaki's wonderful ass. His breathing hitched, a low moan escaping him as he felt that brilliant hot tightness around his manhood. Misaki's body seemed perfect; it was small, delicate, warm and soft.

"Misaki," the man groaned longingly, "You feel so good…" He smirked faintly as the boy's face turned even redder and closed his eyes, allowing the many blissful sensations to take over him.

"Haaaa… Aaahhh!" It was impossible for Misaki to restrain his voice, but at that moment he didn't even care.

Akihiko was delighted to find out that his angel liked it both gentle and rough. He smirked to himself, again giving a powerful thrust that caused Misaki to tremble heavily. That boy was definitely the one for him.

"Ah! Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned loudly, the pleasure coursing through his body like a roaring fire. His blood had all gone south and he was _hard_… and that was an understatement. As the novelist sped up once again, Misaki could feel his cock throb painfully. He needed to come soon - he just had to.

Again, the handsome author didn't miss this and he took the boy's slick member in his hand, admiring how wet it had become, and started stroking it furiously. It was a good thing that he owned the entire floor, for he was sure that otherwise his neighbours would have heard Misaki's beautifully erotic sounds.

The heat was literally radiating from the young body, Misaki's body covered with perspiration and a lovely shade of pink. His climax was almost there, almost. He was teetering on the edge, his body craving release.

"Uhh! I- ah! I'm-" the teen panted breathlessly, his body tensing as he reached his peak. Akihiko quickly covered the head with the palm of his hand, catching Misaki's white essence while his thrusting slowed down. Those soft, tight insides constricted his cock, milking the very life out of him, and he groaned loudly before spraying into the boy's brilliance.

The room fell silent, except for short breaths that both Misaki and Akihiko emitted. For the both of them, it had been an entirely new adventure. It had exhausted their bodies to the fullest, but neither of them minded. In fact, they were both very pleased, especially Akihiko. He hadn't been able to have sex with his angel for a _long_ time, but after such an experience he was in no mood to complain.

It was definitely worth the wait.

* * *

**Hopefully this was a good way to end the first year of the story.  
**

**I figured that Misaki could be a little more willing in this, because he's curious and young. Children tend to listen to their feelings rather than their mind... I think xD Besides, how could you say 'no' to someone like Akihiko?  
**

* * *

**So... time for you to answer some questions:  
**

**1) What was your favorite scene/chapter and why?  
**

**2) What would you like to happen in the next year(s)?  
**

**Let me know! Your opinion matters to me, so review and tell me everything! Thanks for reading ;)  
**


	11. Year II: medicine

******- Year II -**

**Chapter 11 - medicine**

'There's so much snow,' Misaki thought, grabbing another tissue from the box to blow his nose. How many more tissue boxes would he need? The boy sighed as he threw the dirty paper into the trash can, which his brother had strategically placed right next to his bed. He kept gazing out of the window, sighing softly. The earth was covered by a beautiful white blanket of snow, little snowflakes fluttering down from the cloudy gray sky. He'd love to go outside to play in the snow, but unfortunately he wasn't feeling very well.

He heard a soft knock on his door and turned his head. "Come in." His voice was soft and hoarse.

The door opened and Takahiro entered the room with a mug in his hand. Slowly, he walked over to the bed and placed the mug on the nightstand. He eyed his little brother with a worried expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked in a caring voice.

Misaki flashed his brother a sweet, but weak smile. "I'm fine. My throat hurts a little." In reality, Misaki felt horrible. His throat was _burning_, he kept sneezing and coughing all the time and eventually this had even—in some magical way—led to a headache. He really hated being sick.

"I've added some honey to your tea. It is very soothing for sore throats," Takahiro explained, patting the boy's head.

"Thanks Nii-chan," the other replied, though Misaki was actually feeling a little guilty. He hated it when his brother had to look after him like that. 'I don't want to be a bother to him,' he thought, laying his head onto his pillow. It was a good thing that it was Saturday, for it meant that Takahiro didn't have to neglect his work to take care of Misaki.

"You shouldn't talk too much. Just get some rest for now." The raven haired man made his way out of the room.

'And get more embarrassing dreams about Usagi-san? No thanks.'

"I'll come to check up on you every once in a while," Takahiro said before softly closing the door behind him.

Misaki growled in slight irritation as he rolled over. Why had he been so stupid to go out without wearing a coat? He should've known better than that. 'At least it's just a cold and not a fever or something bad like that,' Misaki said to himself before gazing out of the window again. The bright white color of the snow made his headache even worse and he closed his eyes, trying to make the pain disappear. There he made a mistake; just by closing his eyes, he allowed sleep to take over him and soon he was gone.

Something soft brushed Misaki's right cheek, causing him to groan softly before opening his eyes. He rubbed them for a moment, trying to clear his vision, and then looked again. The blurry images soon became clearer and Misaki's face flushed as he saw a familiar face in front of him; Akihiko's handsome, masculine face. The author had a kind smile on his face as his thumb ran over the softness of Misaki's face.

"Good morning sleepyhead," the man spoke in his usual deep voice, "Are you feeling any better? Takahiro told me that you're ill, so I was worried about you."

"Uhm… I-" Misaki couldn't stop his cheeks from heating up at the mere sight of Akihiko. 'Wait,' he told himself, looking away, 'This is just another dream, isn't it? I can just wake up from it and then Usagi-san will be gone.' However, the real question was… did he actually _want_ to wake up? Akihiko would be away from his side, which—for some reason—saddened Misaki a little. He liked it when the man was close to him, talking to him and holding him in his arms and- 'Shit! I'm thinking weird things again!' the boy screamed in his head, trying to shake the thoughts off.

"Misaki…" A shiver ran down the teen's spine as his name was whispered in such a husky voice and he slowly looked at Akihiko again, his eyes widening as the man leaned closer.

"Usagi-san, don't come near me. I don't want you to get sick too."

Akihiko chuckled while he kept moving closer. "I never get sick. Besides, I need to have more of you." His lips were almost on Misaki's and the boy shut his eyes, trying to make himself believe that it wasn't really happening. It had to be one of those weird wet dreams and he didn't want to wake up with soaked pajama buttons again. 'He's not really here, he's not here,' the teen kept telling himself, then peeked through one eye to see that the novelist was still there. He desperately needed to wake up before the situation got out of hand again.

"You're not here!" Misaki yelled, forcing his eyes open as he sat upright in his bed, blinking in surprise as the author had indeed vanished into thin air. A feeling of sadness struck him and he looked down at his hands while sniffing.

"Who's not here?"

"Gah!" The brunet jerked up upon hearing the sudden voice and nearly fell out of the bed, but then something swiftly wrapped around his waist. He recognized it as a strong, muscular arm and his eyes darted up. When he saw a pair of lustrous lavender orbs, he gasped.

"For someone with a sore throat you're still pretty loud," Akihiko stated, gently putting the boy back in his bed. He chuckled softly as he noticed the rosy color on Misaki's young face and ruffled his damp chocolate brown locks.

Once Misaki had recovered from his state of shock, he stared at the author again. "Usagi-san, why are you here?"

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your cell phone. Then I called Takahiro and he told me that you had a cold." He sighed, furrowing his brows. "Really now, what kind of idiot goes out during winter without a coat or jacket?" he mocked, eyeing the teen while he retracted his hand.

"Well excuse me for being stupid!" Misaki spat, obviously pissed off by the man's cold commentary, but he silenced himself as the burning in his throat worsened and quickly covered it with his hand. If he kept on yelling like that, he was certain that he'd lose his voice completely.

"Shh, don't talk," Akihiko spoke gently, "I don't want you to unnecessarily hurt yourself." He looked over to the nightstand and noticed a full mug of tea. When he dipped a finger in it, he discovered that the drink had already become cold. 'This kid… is he even trying to get better?' Feeling a little annoyed, Akihiko took the mug and quickly pressed it to Misaki's lips. The teen was a little startled by his sudden action, but then took a sip from the liquid.

"Eww… this tea's cold," the brunet said, his face contorted in disgust. He quickly pulled away and tried to push the mug further away from him, but Akihiko wouldn't allow that.

"Just drink it," Akihiko ordered, "Tea is basically just flavored water, so stop complaining."

"You're so mean!" Misaki replied, pouting cutely as he cocked his head to the side. Upon seeing this adorable reaction, Akihiko could only snicker and smile at the boy.

"I just want you to get rid of your cold," he said, his voice sweet and caring. For some reason, whenever Misaki did something cute, Akihiko started to act much kinder. Such a young boy… how could such a young boy enthrall him so? Akihiko let out a sigh of happiness and his eyes focussed on the angel in front of him. He really loved him, so indescribably much.

Misaki's face was as red as a tomato. It was so hard to deal with those sweet words. They always made him feel all tingly and fluttery inside, filling him with felicity. Slowly, he took the mug from Akihiko's hands. He closed his eyes as he drank the tea, making himself believe that it was simply cold water. Akihiko smiled as the child obeyed him and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching his beloved one closely.

"Usagi-san, when is your birthday?" Misaki asked as he put his mug back on the nightstand, next to the picture of his parents.

"My birthday is on March 3. Why do you ask?"

"Uh- Well, I mean… we met like almost a year ago and you've never mentioned anything about your birthday," Misaki replied shyly, scratching his cheek in an innocent manner. "I guess you really are a winter person."

Not sure what the teen meant, Akihiko cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'winter person'?"

"I-I believe that the season you're born in says something about your personality. Usagi-san always seems calm and pretty quiet, so you reminded me of winter…" The brunet lay down, not capable of making eye contact with the novelist. He was probably just laughing at him for saying nonsense like that. Why did he always have to say such weird things when he was around that man?

"That makes sense," the author said in a soft voice, "But I honestly think that you're more of a spring person."

"Why do you think that? My birthday's in August."

"I know that. It's just… because of your name."

Misaki furrowed his brows in confusion. "What about it?"

"You mean you don't even know what your name means?" When Misaki shook his head, Akihiko sighed. "Your name means 'beautiful blossom'. Since cherry blossoms bloom in spring, I'd say that you're a spring person. However, you are very energetic and cheerful as well, so you're also a summer person."

"Aw, that's so lame!" Misaki said, "I knew that my name was girly, but why does it have such a girly meaning?!" He felt embarrassed, even though there was nothing he could do about it. His parents were the ones who had given him such a sugary sweet name. It always made him wonder if his parents wanted a girl instead of him.

Akihiko was watching the boy closely, chuckling at his cute expressions. He knew that he wasn't supposed to tease Misaki since he was ill, but he just couldn't stop himself. Slowly, he placed his hands on either side of Misaki's head and hovered over the young teen. Oh how he wanted to make a mess out of that little prey beneath him, but he knew he shouldn't. It wouldn't be very considerate and he wanted Misaki to recover from his sickness.

'Just a kiss… one kiss won't hurt,' the novelist thought as he lowered himself, removing the space between him and Misaki in a graceful, slow gesture. "I think your name suits you," he said softly, almost whispering the words, "Because Misaki, you are very beautiful."

As usual, Misaki's face flushed as he heard the man compliment him. There was nothing he could do as Akihiko moved closer and closer, obviously aiming for the teen's plump lips. The boy knew that he should be pushing the author away—he knew, but he couldn't. He wanted Akihiko to kiss him and drown him in those wonderful sensations again. Emerald eyes closed slowly as familiar lips touched Misaki's, the soft feeling enchanting him. Akihiko massaged the boy's silky lips gently, making sure that he kept the kiss gentle and sweet. For once, he decided not to slide his tongue down Misaki's throat, as he was sure that it would cause the brunet to cough and choke. However, when a soft young tongue poked his own lips, the author lost his willpower.

It was rare for Misaki to be so bold during a kiss, but it wasn't the first time that he was the one to ask for access. He could feel himself smile a little as he licked the man's lips, drawing a soft low groan from him. When Akihiko's lips finally parted, Misaki's tongue gently made its way inside and started roaming around, exploring the walls of that wonderful mouth. The other's tongue licked the underside of his own, making Misaki moan sweetly. Kissing Akihiko was definitely one the things that Misaki loved doing most. It always made so many shapeless yet beautiful emotions dwell up inside of him.

Both were completely fusing into the kiss, angling their heads to feel and taste more of one another. Misaki felt himself being pushed back into his pillow as Akihiko applied more pressure.

"Misaki?" Akihiko shot up as he heard the sound of Takahiro's voice and quickly removed his arms, making their position less debatable. He growled inwardly at his friend for interrupting his private time with Misaki, but quickly shook the thought off as the door opened. Takahiro entered the room with a bowl and spoon in his hand. He smiled as he saw Akihiko sitting next to Misaki on the bed.

"Usagi, it's so kind of you to come over," he said while he handed the bowl of soup to his younger brother.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to make sure that Misaki is doing okay." The author looked at Misaki, who was sitting up and staring at his chicken soup.

"Misaki," Takahiro spoke in a suddenly stern voice, "You should stay under the covers and keep yourself warm."

"But Nii-chan, it's too warm! You've given me like three blankets!" Akihiko had already noticed that Misaki's body was sweaty and warm. His body scent was a lot stronger than usual, but the novelist didn't mind; he loved Misaki's smell. Amethyst eyes darted up to look at Takahiro, who let out a soft sigh before turning around. He left the room, leaving the two alone again.

Silence filled Misaki's bedroom while green and purple eyes stared at each other. Finally, Misaki put away the bowl of soup and decided that it was time for him to speak again. "I don't like to hide things from Nii-chan…"

Although there was nothing that could tell Akihiko what the boy was talking about, he knew what he meant. He knew that Misaki didn't like it that they were doing 'weird' things behind his brother's back. The author sighed and ran a hand through his silvery locks. "Trust me, I don't like it either, but this isn't something that we can tell him."

"I know that, but still… Nii-chan doesn't even know that you l-like me, does he?" When Akihiko shook his head, Misaki's gaze saddened. "Why can't you just tell him that fact?"

'How am I supposed to explain something like this to him?' Akihiko thought, a little irritated. He knew that someone as young and naïve at Misaki couldn't understand what he was going through. "I don't know how your brother will react when he finds out that I'm into guys..." '…and that I'm fucking his 12-year-old brother,' he added in his head. When he noticed the confused look on the younger one's face, he realized that Misaki didn't understand was he was saying. Perhaps, if Misaki had been older, Akihiko wouldn't have been so troubled by something like this.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki said in a soft voice, "Do you only like guys? You have no interest in girls?"

"Well, not anymore," the man replied calmly, "I discovered that I liked guys when I was in high school. At first, I refused to believe it, but after dating some girls I realized that I wasn't attracted to any of them." He knew—just by looking at the boy's expression—that Misaki still didn't understand. "You know," he said, rising from the bed, "I think it's better if I leave now so you can sleep some more."

Misaki wasn't sure what to say, so he chose to remain silent and simply nod in agreement. His face grew redder once more as the author cupped his face and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Get well soon," Akihiko spoke gently before he made his way out of the room. Misaki watched him leave, experiencing mixed feelings of happiness and sadness. It was only then that he realized he wasn't coughing and sneezing anymore.

_Love is the best medicine…_

* * *

**Omg, that last line was just too cheesy xD This is not a coupled chapter and it was requested by Midoritenchi90. Hope you liked it :)**_  
_

**I'm pretty much a spring person myself... how about you?  
**

**As usual, thanks for reading and please review! You're the ones who keep me up and running (it sounds like I'm a machine or something). By the way, you can always PM me if you have more requests or if you simply want to say something about the story. I love to know what my readers want or think of my writing.  
**


	12. Year II: blooming

**Thank goodness, it's finally done! School is really killing me right now; I have to make a game in c# and my exams are coming up as well. Also, to those of you who are reading 'Fluffy Army': I'll try to update asap!  
**

**I didn't proofread this, so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes.  
**

* * *

**********- Year II -**

**Chapter 12 – blooming**

A moody novelist walked over to the front door as the doorbell rang for what must have been the hundredth time that day. He was greeted by a young brunette, her smile as innocent as the bouquet of flowers that she was holding. Akihiko simply thanked her and accepted the bouquet with a straight face before shutting the door again. He most definitely wasn't in the mood for a nice little conversation, considering that he'd been rudely awakened that same morning by that bloody doorbell.

The coffee table in the living room was decorated by countless floral arrangements, the bright colors irking the silver haired man greatly. He was grateful that most people were kind enough to send a bouquet that was already arranged in a vase, for he was sure that he wouldn't have enough vases himself. However, seeing the colorful mess in front of him made him want to crawl back into his bed again. He wondered why suddenly _everyone_ had to send him flowers on his birthday, despite the fact that he didn't even know most of those people in the first place. Akihiko sighed. If there was one thing he hated about his birthday, it was definitely all the unwanted attention and crazy amount of gifts.

Still holding the bouquet in his hands, Akihiko noticed a small white card sticking out of it and he read it carefully. Lavender eyes narrowed as he read his own given name. As soon as he came across the name 'Usami Fuyuhiko', the author threw the flowers in the nearest trash can he could find. Of course his father would send him flowers for his birthday and tell him that he wanted to talk to him about so many things. He probably just wanted to preach about love and marriage, saying that Akihiko had to find himself a wife and marry the woman.

"Well," the novelist said aloud as he slumped onto the couch, "He won't be too happy to find out that I've set my sights on a little boy." If anything, he was sure that his father would command him to leave the boy alone and stop 'playing around', but in all honesty Akihiko didn't give a damn about what his father wanted.

Once again, the doorbell rang, making Akihiko growl in annoyance. He slowly got up, but as he was making his way to the door he heard someone yell at him.

"Bakahiko, open the goddamn door!" That was Hiroki's voice, no doubt about that. The author picked up the pace and opened the door, only to see his pissed off walnut haired friend.

"Hello Hiroki," Akihiko said dryly.

"Don't 'hello' me!" the brunet barked before barging in, "How long were you planning on making me wait out there? You seriously lack common sense."

Akihiko simply ignored his friend's outburst, as he was already used to Hiroki's bad temper. He swiftly closed the door and went to the kitchen. "Do you want coffee?" he asked, eyeing the other as the brunet took off his coat. Hiroki simply replied by giving him a small nod and sat down on one of the couches with a bag in his hands. The author didn't notice that his best friend had a red color painted on his face and poured coffee into two mugs.

"So what brings you here?" Akihiko asked while he placed the mugs onto the coffee table, earning a glare from the brunet.

"Are you seriously asking me such a dumb question?" Hiroki mocked and then shoved the bag into the other's lap, "Here, happy birthday you moron."

A small smile tainted Akihiko's lips as he looked inside the bag, revealing a present that Hiroki had bought him. While he couldn't care less about receiving flowers from stranger and acquaintances, it made him very happy to know that his best friend had gone through all the trouble of getting him a birthday present. He carefully unwrapped the present and smiled happily as he discovered that Hiroki had given him that new book from the bookstore.

"Thank you Hiroki," he said, flashing the other a kind smile, "I was thinking of buying this myself. This is a really great gift." He ran a hand over the dark blue cover, trailing his fingers over the elegant silver letters, and then looked at his friend again. His brows furrowed as he noticed the dark red blush on Hiroki's face. "What's the matter?" he asked, his voice sounding concerned.

Cinnamon eyes darted, avoiding any eye contact with the confused author sitting across. Hiroki had to tell him the truth or he would eventually tear apart, but he was afraid. What if Akihiko didn't want to be near him if he knew the truth? Losing his best friend was the one thing Hiroki definitely did _not _want, but he knew that he couldn't keep hiding his feelings forever.

"U-uhm, Akihiko," Hiroki started, not sure how to put his feelings into words. He was more nervous than ever, his frame clearly shaking while his lower lip trembled. "We've been friends for a very long time now… and I think that I have to tell you how I really feel about you…" His eyes found Akihiko's and he noticed the man's shocked expression. Akihiko probably already knew what he was about to say, but the author remained silent and allowed his friend to speak—which actually bothered Hiroki, because he wasn't good at conveying his feelings. 'It's now or never,' he thought, encouraging himself.

_"I love you…"_

A long, uncomfortable silence filled the room and the two men could only stare into each other's eyes, trying to find the words that they wanted to say. Hiroki feared that Akihiko hated him for being in love with him. Was Akihiko homophobic? Would he mind being around a person who had set his sights on him? The brunet shut his eyes as he thought about how the other would reply, fearing the worst.

Akihiko was the one who broke the silence. "How long have you been in love with me?" he asked calmly, noticing that his friend was on the verge of tears.

"Since we were ten years old." The author's eyes widened dramatically upon hearing this.

"I never knew that you felt that way about me. I'm sorry." After hearing the man's earnest apology, Hiroki looked at his friend with confusion written all over his face. Why was Akihiko apologizing to him? Wasn't he supposed to be disgusted by him? "Hiroki, I'm afraid I can't return your feelings. I already have someone I like."

"Wait, you mean you don't mind the fact that I'm gay?" Hiroki asked in an uncertain, surprised voice. He felt his heart drop as his friend shook his head casually and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have no right to judge you, because I'm on the same boat."

"What?! Does that mean that you're gay too?" The brunet couldn't believe what he was hearing. Akihiko used to date plenty of girls when he was younger, so how did he suddenly turn into a homosexual? "But then… you're in love with a guy?"

Not wanting to waste any words on the matter, Akihiko simply nodded his head and gave Suzuki-san a small pat on his head—something that the author did to show people that he didn't really care. For Hiroki, this was a sign that his friend didn't want to talk about his crush, but the walnut haired man was getting extremely curious. He'd never seen Akihiko with another guy before, nor did he know anyone who was that close to him.

"So… does this person know that you love him?" Akihiko nodded again. "And does he love you back?"

"…I don't know," the author replied in a soft voice, looking down at his hands. He really wasn't sure if Misaki really loved him or just liked being around him. They'd had sex before, but did that mean that Misaki had similar feelings for Akihiko? Maybe Misaki simply enjoyed having sex with him and wanted more. At the thought of this, the man smirked slightly.

Hiroki, who was watching his friend's reactions closely, nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. He looked back at Akihiko, who simply sighed and got up from the couch, muttering something about 'flowers' and 'getting sick of it'. Of course, the brunet had noticed the many flowers on the coffee table, wondering who in the world sent his friend all those flowers. As far as he knew, Akihiko didn't have too many friends.

"Oh Takahiro, how nice to see you!" Akihiko said as he let the raven haired man in. Hiroki was surprised when he saw a young chocolate haired boy follow the man, but what surprised him even more was that Akihiko was smiling at said boy. 'What the heck?' he thought, staring at the youth, 'Why is Akihiko so nice to that brat? He hates children!' Cinnamon eyes studied the boy, noticing that he really didn't look a thing like Takahiro.

"Happy birthday Usagi-san!" Misaki said sweetly and Hiroki rolled his eyes. Great, there were two people calling Akihiko by that stupid nickname. He always wondered how Takahiro could come up with such a silly name for a guy like Akihiko—it didn't suit him at all. What irritated him even more was to see the author smile so much when he accepted the gift from the child. What did that boy do to make the man so unusually happy?

Akihiko opened the oddly-shaped gift and chuckled when he saw that it was a new teddy bear. "Thank you Misaki, I like it." He ruffled the boy's chocolate brown hair and placed the bear on the couch. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hiroki, this is Misaki. He's Takahiro's younger brother."

"It's very nice to meet you," Misaki said as he bowed out of politeness, "I'm Takahashi Misaki."

'Yeah, I already knew that,' Hiroki thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Kamijou Hiroki," he said with no emotion in his voice. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what to think of that boy, but when he noticed the blush on Misaki's innocent face he cocked an eyebrow. 'Weird kid.'

"So Hiroki," Takahiro spoke suddenly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. At the moment, I'm looking for a job."

Takahiro smiled at his friend. "What kind of job are you looking for? Something literature-related?" The raven haired man didn't break eye contact while he sat down next to Akihiko, dragging his younger brother along.

Hiroki nodded. "I was thinking of becoming a literature professor at Mitsuhashi University," he replied, a little confused when emerald orbs stared at him in shock. "What is it?" he asked as he looked back at the teen.

"Oh, i-it's nothing," Misaki replied shyly, waving his hands, "It's just that I want to go to that university to study economics." The teen's cheeks became redder, as he felt a little embarrassed for acting so weird around a person who was probably one of Akihiko's friends. Misaki thought that the walnut haired man looked kind of scary, but that was simply because of his facial expression.

Akihiko chuckled as he watched the two stare so intensively at one another, but at the same time it bothered him. Hiroki didn't seem to like the boy, which Akihiko presumed was caused by his own affection towards the child. He concluded that it was a better idea to keep his distance from Misaki, just to make sure that Hiroki didn't get too jealous.

"I thought that you wanted to become an editor," the novelist spoke, causing Hiroki's gaze to land on him, "Why do you suddenly want to become a professor?"

"Well, I went to Marukawa and I discovered what the life of an editor is like." As soon as those words had left Hiroki's mouth, his brows furrowed. "Let's just say that stress is bad for your health and I don't want to die at the age of forty." He growled softly in annoyance as Akihiko started snickering, knowing that Akihiko was one of those authors that caused their editors an unbelievable amount of stress to deal with. Misaki and Takahiro just watched them in confusion, not sure what the two were going on about.

Suddenly, Misaki softly tugged his brother's sleeve, earning a glance from the raven haired man. They both nodded at each other and Takahiro fished an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Akihiko. The author blinked in surprise and opened the envelope, taking out a drawing—which was probably made by Misaki. He chuckled when he saw the teddy bears and read the text.

_Happy birthday Usagi-san! _

_Nii-chan and I have come up with something for your birthday, but that's a surprise. Be sure to keep April 4 free, okay? _

_Misaki_

Akihiko felt the smile on his face as he read the words. Misaki's handwriting was very easy to read and he could tell that the boy had spent a lot of time making that drawing for him. It made him very happy to know that Misaki and Takahiro cared about him so much. 'I guess this means that Misaki does care about me…' the novelist thought. His lavender eyes found the young teen and he smiled again.

"Thank you, Misaki."

Hiroki watched in confusion as the boy's face lit up again and then looked at Takahiro. Did the man know that his brother was acting so weird around his best friend? What did that even mean? 'It couldn't be… Is that kid in love with Akihiko? But does that mean that he's the person who Akihiko is in love with? That can't be true, right? Why would he love a child?' All of a sudden, Hiroki simply wanted to get out of Akihiko's place and rose from the couch.

"You're leaving already?" Takahiro asked, making a sad face as the walnut haired man nodded, "Have a good day then. It was nice to talk to you again."

"I'll be going then," Hiroki said, walking over to the hallway to grab his coat. When he glanced over his shoulder, he noticed that Akihiko had followed him.

"Hiroki," the author spoke in a hoarse, soft voice, "Are you all right?"

"Akihiko, listen to me. I don't know who that person is that you are in love with, but whatever you do… don't do anything to hurt him. If you really love that person, then give him some time to think about his feelings for you. I'm just saying this because I know that you can be an idiot sometimes, but I want to make sure that you won't be unhappy."

Amethyst orbs stared at the brunet in amazement, but after a while their gaze softened. "I understand Hiroki. Thank you for caring about me."

"D-don't be stupid!" Hiroki whisper-yelled, his face covered by a crimson color, "I just don't want you to do anything stupid, that's all." A chuckle escaped Akihiko, which irritated Hiroki even more. He decided to let it slide and quickly made his way out of the condo, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. The brunet simply refused to believe that his best friend was a pedophile.

* * *

**Was this chapter too boring? I really hope it was okay; I wanted to add Hiroki to the story, so that's why I wrote this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be about the surprise that Misaki mentioned. Do you guys want smut in the next chapter or just fluff... or maybe a little bit of both? Tell me! I won't know what you want unless you tell me and I won't start on the next chapter until I know (not that I have time to write at the moment though).  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review ;)  
**

* * *

**Edit: I just noticed that I made a mistake again. In Japan, school starts in April and ends in March, apparently. Basically, in my country, school starts in September and ends in July, so I messed that up. Damn, school's confusing. I will make sure not to make the same mistake again xD  
**


	13. Year II: blossom

**I think I'm dead right now, buuuutt at least the chapter's done, so here it is!  
**

**Thank you once again for all your support :)  
**

* * *

**********- Year II -**

**Chapter 13 - blossom**

True to their promise, Takahiro and Misaki came to pick Akihiko up for his 'late-birthday-surprise'. It was still pretty early, but fortunately Akihiko had woken up early to make sure that he wouldn't be too grumpy. Acting cold towards his best friend and the person he loved was _not _an option, not when they wanted to have a good time with him.

"So Usagi, are you ready for today?" Takahiro asked, a wide smile painted on his friendly face. Akihiko nodded, staring at Misaki who was holding a basket in his hands.

"A picnic?" Akihiko asked and looked outside. It certainly _was_ a beautiful day for a picnic; the sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear blue, clouded with only a few little puffs of white.

"Yeah, something like that," his friend answered, grinning widely, "You'll find out once we get there. Let's go now!" He took his younger brother by the hand, who flashed Akihiko one of his adorable little smiles, and started walking out of the condo. The novelist, who was becoming rather curious, followed the two as they stepped into the elevator. The brothers kept smiling at one another with their eyes closed, which was actually getting on Akihiko's nerves quite a bit. He wasn't really the kind of person to like surprises and their mysterious behavior wasn't helping either.

Once they were outside, the sun and the sweet scent of young blossoming flowers greeted them. An even bigger smile tainted Misaki's lips and he looked over his shoulder at Akihiko. "It's such a great day!" he said enthusiastically and Akihiko couldn't hide his own smile as Misaki's innocent emerald eyes sparkled with joy. He ruffled the teen's hair and walked with him and Takahiro.

"We're going on foot?" the author asked, a little confused, "Is it that nearby?" He knew that there was a park near the condo, but he'd never really been there before. Was there something interesting going on there? Why did they have to go there in April?

Takahiro did not answer his friend's question as they were already very close to their destination. When soft-looking pink clouds came into sight, Akihiko realized why they were at the park; it was the season for flower viewing—Sakura, to be exact. He blinked in surprise while the other two spread a blanket on the ground and then turned around to look at Misaki.

"Misaki, did you come up with this?"

"Well, yes," the brunet replied shyly, a mild pink color spreading across his face, "When we first met, you told me that you had never done this before, so I thought that you'd like to do it with someone." His eyes were light shades of green that matched the color of the grass underneath their feet.

"You remembered…" Akihiko said, smiling once again as Misaki nodded. That young boy always managed to make him happy by doing such simple things. He could hardly believe that Misaki remembered something as unimportant as that, but the teen never ceased to amaze him.

The three of them sat down onto the checkered blanket and Misaki laid the bento boxes down. Since it was still pretty early, the park was very quiet and peaceful. The little pink leaves fluttered in a soft breeze, dancing gracefully through the sky while small birds sang their own happy song. The small pond in the center of the park was filled with little petals that drifted across the water. Akihiko was absolutely thrilled to discover that something so simple and common… could be so wonderfully beautiful.

Trying not to disturb the pleasurable silence, everyone kept their mouths shut and enjoyed the scenery. Misaki carefully pushed one of the boxes into Akihiko's direction, causing the novelist to glance at him in confusion. When the brunet nodded and smiled at him, Akihiko took the flower-decorated box in his hands and opened it slowly. The rice balls looked like little pandas, vegetables were cut into shapes of flowers, teddy bears and bunnies and the egg looked just like a tiny sun. It was so cute-looking that it was just too good to eat.

Purple shaded eyes stared at Misaki once again, wondering how much time he and Takahiro had spent on preparing everything for the cherry blossom viewing. Misaki looked back at Akihiko and handed him a small plate and a pair of chopsticks to eat his food, the happy carefree expression still on his cute young face.

"Misaki…" Akihiko spoke softly, not breaking eye contact with the teen, "Did you make this?"

"Yes, I made your bento and mine. Why do you ask?"

Right then, Akihiko had to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss Misaki on the lips to show him his gratitude. It made him happy beyond words to know that Misaki had tried so hard to make something for him, because it made him feel loved by the boy. He really wanted to push him down and kiss him into oblivion, until he was squirming and writhing underneath him and—

'I need to stop thinking like this,' Akihiko told himself, 'It's too stimulating and I have to behave in front of Takahiro.'

"Usagi-san, are you all right?"

A gorgeous smile decorated the man's face as he gazed upon the beloved brunet. "Yes, I'm just really touched that you went through all the trouble of making this for me," he replied truthfully, his voice laced with love. Hearing this caused Misaki's face to flush instantly. "Thank you, Misaki."

"Ah, i-it's not a big d-deal," Misaki stuttered, waving his hands hastily, "Besides, you've already done a lot for me, so I felt that I had to repay you somehow."

"It's really good to know that you like the surprise," Takahiro spoke suddenly, drawing the attention, "I was actually really shocked when I heard that you've never done this before, but I guess it makes sense. You always tell me that you don't like going to crowded places all by yourself. Fortunately there aren't too many people here yet."

"I'm so happy that you two have brought me here. I will never forget about this." Akihiko picked some of the food from his bento and placed it onto his plate, taking a bite from one of the rice balls. As expected, it tasted just as good as it looked, making Akihiko hum in delight. Unfortunately, his good mood died down a little when more people gathered in the park, spreading their blankets while chatting vocally. He sighed as the peace was disturbed and wondered why commoners always had to be so damn noisy.

Just when Takahiro was about to take another bite, he noticed a very familiar young lady with light brown hair in a bun, dressed in a stylish yellow and orange dress. It was truly a coincidence to see Manami there too, but he refused to leave Akihiko and Misaki just to go talk to her. 'I can't leave them here, that would be rude.'

"Is that her?" Akihiko whispered into his friend's ear while eyeing the woman in the distance. When Takahiro nodded slowly, he grinned and patted his back. "Go have a chat with her."

"But that wouldn't be right! What about you and Misaki?"

"Actually… I think it's becoming too crowded, so I'd like to go home," the author admitted. Misaki didn't hear anything of their conversation and was still eating, a little bit of rice stuck to his cheek. "If you want, I can bring Misaki home while you spend some time with your girlfriend," Akihiko offered, glancing at his young love for a short moment.

Takahiro wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't seen Manami in a while, so it would definitely be great to talk to her again. On the other hand, he didn't want to ruin Akihiko's late birthday surprise, but the man had already said that he didn't mind leaving. "I guess…" Takahiro said, still pondering what he wanted to say, "You can go home with Misaki, but only if you really don't mind."

Akihiko only smiled at his friend and nodded before his eyes darted to Misaki again. "Well then, it's time to go." The brunet stared at him, tilting his head in confusion. "It's noisy here." Misaki seemed to get the hint and got up from the blanket, stacking the bento boxes and putting them back into the basket.

"Nii-chan, shall I take everything with me?" he asked in a sweet voice. Takahiro nodded at him and Akihiko quickly lifted the basket before Misaki could, earning a small pout from the young teen. The two then took the blanket and slowly made their way to the apartment. They didn't utter a single word, but every once in a while Akihiko would gently touch Misaki's hand, causing the boy to blush mildly.

After a slightly longer walk, the two arrived at the apartment and Misaki quickly unlocked the door to let them in. He realized that this was the second time that he and Akihiko were all alone at his house. Although Misaki didn't mind the author coming over, he was starting to feel very nervous. After all, whenever he and Akihiko were alone, they did those… things.

"Where should I leave the basket?" Misaki was startled by the sound of Akihiko's voice and turned around to see said man standing in the kitchen.

"Oh, just leave it on the counter." The teen turned around again and quickly walked back out to shake out the blanket. He was still wondering why Akihiko always made him feel so weird. As far as Misaki knew, he had never felt like that before, so he was feeling worried and uncomfortable. 'Maybe I'm… in love with Usagi-san,' he thought, but he started panicking immediately and shook his head. Why would he be in love with another man? He was probably just confused.

"Something's bothering you," Akihiko said, making Misaki jump up as he turned around to face him.

"D-don't scare me like that!" Misaki replied, still trembling slightly after his jump scare, "A-anyway, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've been acting jumpy ever since we're here." Slowly, Akihiko moved closer and grabbed the boy by his right arm, dragging him back inside. Once he had closed the front door behind them, he leaned down and kissed Misaki's lips. The kiss was very short, but that didn't stop Misaki's cheeks from heating up. "What's the matter?"

"I-I told you I'm f-fine," the teen spoke in a soft voice.

"You're blushing… and stuttering."

"T-that's because you just kissed me!"

Akihiko chuckled, cocking an eyebrow. "You want me to do that again?" However, instead of allowing Misaki to answer his question and continuing their never-ending conversation, Akihiko simply lifted his angel up and carried him to the living room. As much as he disliked treating him like a sack of potatoes, he knew that the boy wouldn't come with him willingly. He lowered Misaki onto the couch and crawled on top of him.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered nervously, trying to back away a little as he noticed the hungry look in Akihiko's beautiful eyes.

"Misaki," Akihiko cooed, his gaze softening, "There's no need to be afraid. You know that I won't hurt you, don't you?" He smiled when the boy nodded and ran his cold fingertips over the skin of Misaki's neck, making the brunet shiver. When a soft cute whimper reached Akihiko's ears, he retracted his hand again. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Because… you… you're…" It was impossible for Misaki to find the words he wanted to say, but Akihiko already understood what he meant and sighed.

"We don't have to have sex," the novelist said, a little saddened by the thought of it. When Misaki noticed that those lavender eyes darkened in disappointment, his heart stopped. It was a very special day for Akihiko and he and his brother wanted to make him happy. He soon realized that, in order to satisfy Akihiko, he had to comply with his wishes, no matter how embarrassing they were.

"I guess that we could do other… stuff…"

Several moments passed while Akihiko stared wide-eyed at the teen in front of him, surprised by his compliance. Did Misaki really just say that? His surprised expression was replaced by a smug one and he smirked as he pressed his lips against Misaki's ear, biting the cartilage teasingly. His tongue then dipped into the shell, eliciting a barely audible moan. His hands made quick work of the buttons on Misaki's green shirt and soon found the silky soft skin of his chest.

"Ahh," Misaki moaned, trying to bite back the sounds that threatened to escape. No matter how many times Akihiko touched him, he would never grow tired of it. In fact, he believed that his body kept responding even more to the coldness of those perfect skillful hands. He leaned back, his head on one of the cushions while the author toyed with his small body.

Akihiko trailed his mouth over Misaki's cheek until he found a pair of sweet pink lips and kissed them lovingly, biting the bottom lip ever so often with minimal force. He loved the way Misaki squirmed beneath him as he teased his body, gasping adorably while fingers massaged his rosy nipples. The novelist lowered himself without crushing the fragile frame, pressing his hips into Misaki's and forcing the boy's legs apart.

Misaki wanted nothing more than to tell Akihiko to stop, but then he reminded himself that it was a special day. A surprisingly loud groan came from his lips as the man's manhood touched his, the fabric of their jeans making it even more intense. He broke the kiss and cocked his head to the side in shame, trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying all of this.

"You're so cute," Akihiko whispered huskily as his mouth moved to Misaki's shoulder, sucking softly on the skin. His fingers drew random patterns on the boy's chest and stomach while he ground his hips, creating a lovely friction that caused both of them to harden. He smirked as he felt Misaki's spry member through his jeans and groaned. Losing his patience, Akihiko sat up and practically ripped off his shirt, earning a shocked look from his angel. He quickly flashed him a gorgeous smile to reassure him and mentally slapped himself. 'You're _not _going to fuck the life out of him,' he said to himself. Sometimes it really bothered him that he was such a horn dog around Misaki.

The brunet's body trembled as Akihiko's tongue dipped into his belly button and Misaki's face became red from arousal and body heat. He didn't want to cry out, but at the same time he already knew that Akihiko would tease him until he couldn't restrain his voice any longer.

"Misaki," Akihiko said, kissing his way up towards the boy's lips, "I love you." He gave the boy a sweet kiss while he unbuttoned and unzipped both of their jeans. A quick gasp could be heard as his hand dug into Misaki's boxers, stroking his erect flesh.

"Nnh!"

"Hmm… we should take this to the bedroom in case Takahiro comes back." That said, Akihiko took Misaki in his arms and carried him to the teen's bedroom, kicking the door open and dropping him onto the small bed. He went back to close the door and then took off his own pants and underwear, throwing them down next to the bed.

Misaki stared at Akihiko in awe, completely enthralled by how handsome the man was. Sure, he had seen him nude before, but this was the first time that he could get a perfect view of his masculine body. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes hovered over the form in front of him, but when he noticed Akihiko's large and thick manhood—standing up proudly to grab his attention—he quickly averted his gaze. Akihiko chuckled softly at this cute reaction and crawled onto the bed.

"Let's try something new today," the author purred playfully as he pulled at the waistband of Misaki's jeans. When the boy didn't protest, Akihiko slid his clothes down and dropped them onto the pile. He gently ran a finger over Misaki's member, drawing a sweet moan from those lush lips, and admired the amount of pre-cum on the tip. Just looking at that delicious young cock made him hungry, hungry for Misaki. In a swift movement, he switched them around so that the brunet was on top of him.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki yelped, startled by the sudden move, "What are you doing?" He was even more surprised when Akihiko turned him around, forcing him to face the man's erection. His heart stopped when he realized what Akihiko wanted to 'try' and he timidly looked over his shoulder, meeting the other's gaze.

"Just for today," Akihiko said, trying to calm the teen a little, "I won't ask you to do this again if you don't want to." It was very clear to him that Misaki still wasn't used to all of it, so he had to be careful not to force him into it too much. After all, he didn't want to use Misaki.

Emerald orbs stared at the large manhood in front of them and Misaki gulped. It wasn't that he didn't want to do this with Akihiko, not at all. He simply thought that doing anything related to sex was really embarrassing and wondered if it was normal for boys his age to have sex. Hesitantly, Misaki took Akihiko's cock in his hand and started stroking it slowly, moaning as the author ran his fingers over the head of his own flesh.

Unlike Misaki, Akihiko was very comfortable when it came to giving someone a blowjob, and his digits were soon replaced by his tongue. He slowly licked the glans, tasting the sweet pre-ejaculatory fluid, and smirked when he felt Misaki do the same. 'He's so cute when he's trying so hard,' Akihiko thought, moaning softly while running his tongue over the teen's length.

"Aahhhh…" It was hard for Misaki to concentrate as the man pleasured him, but he managed to get it together and sucked on the tip while Akihiko still moistened his member with his hot muscle. When he heard more moans coming from behind, he started engulfing Akihiko's cock carefully, memorizing the first time that he'd sucked him off. His eyes closed in bliss as his own manhood entered that familiar wet cavern, but he tried to stay focused. If he wanted to do this properly, he had to resist the pleasure that his body was receiving.

Unfortunately though, Akihiko wasn't holding back and devoured the young flesh hungrily, sweeping his tongue over it and hollowing his cheeks. He quickly glanced at his beloved angel to catch a glimpse of him bobbing his head up and down his shaft. The sight was so arousing that Akihiko almost climaxed just by looking.

"Mmm," Misaki moaned around the hardness, creating vibrations in his mouth that elicited more muffled moans from the author beneath him, also exciting vibrations. Somehow, giving Akihiko a blowjob while his own cock was being abused sent even more pleasurable shivers down Misaki's spine. That familiar feeling in his abdomen dwelled up, but the brunet forced himself to hold it in.

"Misaki, just go ahead and cum," Akihiko said as he drew back for a mere second, only to engorge that slick weeping cock again. He could feel the body on top of him tremble in pleasure and sucked the teen harder.

"Nnhh!" The movements became sloppier as Misaki reached his peak and came into Akihiko's mouth, his own lips still wrapped around the man's throbbing dick. His face flushed as he heard the other swallow his semen, but then he composed himself and continued to help Akihiko release.

'He's already getting better at this,' the novelist thought, releasing the sodden member as he concentrated on the treatment Misaki was giving him. He knew that the boy was feeling extremely embarrassed, yet he couldn't stop himself from loving what Misaki was doing to him. The boy's mouth was deliciously wet and hot, his saliva coating every inch of Akihiko's hardness. Akihiko closed his eyes as he felt himself being pulled over the edge, groaning Misaki's name one last time before his white essence filled his angel's cavern.

Just like the first time, Misaki drank up the bitter fluid before drawing back, blushing furiously when he felt Akihiko's eyes on him. However, when he sat up and looked over his shoulder, he saw that those handsome lavender eyes were glazed with love, and he felt a small smile tainting his lips.

Akihiko quickly changed his position and moved closer to Misaki, sitting right behind him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him against his broad chest. "This really was a great surprise," he said in a loving voice.

"Pervert," Misaki muttered, trying to mask his true feelings of happiness. His beloved author only chuckled and buried his nose into the soft chocolate locks in front of him, taking in the strong unique scent. He had made another great memory with the person he loved, one that he would never forget.

* * *

**I kind of rushed the ending, so I'm sorry if the chapter isn't great. Anyway, I'm really tired right now. It took like forever to finish this damn chapter! D:**

**As usual, thanks for reading and please review! I'm still taking requests and if you have any questions regarding your own request, just PM me ;)  
**


	14. Year II: extra

**This is a mini chapter about Takahiro and Manami, to replace the author's note that used to be a chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**********- Year II -**

**Chapter 13.5 - extra**

Takahiro smiled as he watched Akihiko and Misaki walk off together, seeing the happy expressions on their faces. They had only been able to spend little time at the park, but it seemed as though Akihiko had loved every second of it. That was, until noisy people arrived and disturbed their peace and quiet.

When the two had finally disappeared out of sight, Takahiro turned around and glanced at his beautiful girlfriend, who was all by herself. Manami looked cheerful despite her lonely attendance, her brown eyes sparkling as she watched the beautiful scenery around her. However, in Takahiro's eyes, nothing could be more beautiful than Manami; she was the fairest, most perfect creature alive.

Finally, after gazing at his beloved for far too long, the man walked over to the tree where she was standing. Approaching her made him feel nervous; he had never been able to get Manami alone, or at least without any family around. Every time he went over to her house, her sister or her mother was home, so they could never really talk in private.

Large innocent eyes caught sight of him, and the corners of Manami's lips curved upwards even more as she started walking into his direction. Soft petals gently touched her skin as the wind softly blew them away. The distance was soon nothing more than two feet, and the lovers stood face to face, gazing at each other contentedly.

"It's been a while, Takahiro." Manami's voice was gentle as usual.

"I'm really surprised to see you here," Takahiro said, his tone indicating that he was positively surprised. He gently took Manami's hand and walked down the dirt path.

"You too—what are you doing here all alone?"

"I went flower viewing with Misaki and my friend Usagi. It was a birthday surprise." The words were dripping with enthusiasm, but when Takahiro noticed the slight pout on Manami's face, he grew suspicious. "What's wrong, my dear?"

Feeling as though she had done something wrong, Manami swiftly shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's nothing."

Manami's words of reassurance only caused Takahiro to frown. He knew that when Misaki said that, there was definitely something wrong. Why would it be any different in Manami's case? More importantly, why was she hiding things from him all of a sudden?

"Let's sit down there," Manami suggested, pointing at a bench near the pond. In a fast pace, she walked towards the bench, but before she could sit down Takahiro carefully gripped her wrist. The unexpected move made Manami's eyes travel to her boyfriend's.

"Tell me what's wrong," Takahiro ordered, his voice laced with concern yet kind. The look in his eyes elicited a pink blush on Manami's apple cheeks, and the young lady forced herself to look away. Takahiro took this as a sign that his girlfriend was embarrassed and released her, sitting down on the bench. He smiled as Manami did the same and slowly pulled her closer.

"Takahiro…" the brunette whispered.

"What is it?"

"I…I wanted to go flower viewing with you too…"

Blinking in surprise, Takahiro realized that Manami was jealous of Akihiko, and he started chuckling softly. "I'm sorry we didn't invite you, Manami."

"No, that's okay! I was just being selfish." Looking up at her lover, Manami's hand trailed over the wooden surface until it found Takahiro's and carefully took hold of it. "It's just that…I've been thinking that maybe we should try to go on a date. I really want to spend more time with you."

"Aren't we doing it right now?"

"Eh…what?"

Takahiro could feel his face heat up slightly. "Well, it's just the two of us right now, and we're doing something together in public. Isn't that what a date is supposed to be like?" He squeezed Manami's hand softly. "To be honest, I wanted to do this with you as well, but I didn't want to disappoint Misaki."

"I understand," Manami replied sweetly, "Your younger brother means a lot to you, so I don't mind. I'm happy that we can enjoy this moment with each other." A soft giggle came from her lips as a thought crossed her mind. "You could make up to me by taking me on a real date."

For a moment, Takahiro stared at his girlfriend, dumbfounded. Even though they had been in a relationship for a while, Manami and Takahiro had never been on a date before. 'I'm such an idiot! Why haven't I thought of that before?'

Realizing what her words had done, Manami started blushing furiously. "I was joking, Takahiro. There's no need for you to ask me o—"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," Takahiro interrupted, smiling widely, "I'll make a plan for the perfect date, one that you will never forget!"

Right then, it was Manami's turn to make a face, but very soon a small smile crossed her face. She had always known that Takahiro was an adult, but a child at heart most of the time. He was playful, carefree, but he worried about those who're close to him. The best thing about him, however, was that the man never broke his promise…ever.

Manami loved her boyfriend to bits.


	15. Year II: sensitivity

**Hey, did you miss me? :3 Thank you all for your patience and the sweet reviews. You have no idea how happy it makes me.  
**

**Everything went well with my project, so I can get back to writing until the new project starts! As promised, here's a lemon for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**********- Year II -**

**Chapter 14 - sensitivity**

"Misaki." A low purr came from those delicious lips as the brunet stood there, shivering and frozen in place. "How much longer are you going to stay there?" Akihiko sat on the pink plush couch, eyeing his little prey hungrily while he patted the empty spot next to him. "Come here."

"N-no," Misaki stuttered, his face already flushed. He knew that if he moved closer, that perverted bunny would pin him down and ravage his small sensitive body. He knew it all too well, so why did he still visit the author so regularly?

'Because you like what he does to you,' a voice in his head told him, his cheeks becoming redder than a tomato. It was true that he liked it, but he wouldn't admit it because it was too damn embarrassing. Besides, Akihiko was being exceedingly perverted that day; he was purring and staring at Misaki as if he were a juicy piece of meat that was begging to be devoured.

"I'll be nice to you," Akihiko spoke in a much sweeter voice, "Come sit next to me." He stared at the boy with his piercing lavender eyes, but Misaki didn't move. Those young green eyes reflected the nervousness that the teen was suffering from.

After three more minutes of staring at the young brunet, Akihiko rose and walked over to him. Misaki quickly stepped back, but was caught by a pair of strong arms that wrapped themselves around his small frame. He started struggling as he felt himself being lifted off the ground, his small hands hitting the other's strong chest. "Usagi-san, put me down!" he yelled, surprised when he was suddenly released and laid down on the wooden floor. Quickly sitting up, Misaki tried to move away again, but was stopped by an arm around his waist.

"Are you scared of me?"

"No! Don't be so full of yourself."

Akihiko chuckled and gave the boy a soft kiss on the lips. Misaki was becoming more like a teenager, talking back like that, and it pleased the author to no end to know that his angel was growing up so fast. "Misaki," he whispered huskily, earning a little whimper from his victim, "You're not the only one who's nervous."

Misaki gave him a confused look, but remained silent as Akihiko took his small hand and pressed it against his own clothed chest. Doe green eyes widened as the teen felt the raising heartbeat in his palm, amazed by how hard the man's heart was pounding. It almost felt like he'd just run a full marathon.

"You always make me feel like this. Whenever I'm with you, I get all excited and my heart starts racing, just like now. Ever since I met you, my life has turned upside down…and I've become truly happy." Akihiko's stare was one filled with love and affection, accompanied by a handsome pure smile. "I love you so much, that's why I want to _make love_ to you. I want you to feel more comfortable."

There was nothing Misaki could say as the words of Akihiko's honest and comprehensive confession clouded his mind. His mouth was agape, his lips trembling slightly as he gazed at the man in awe. Those words…how could Akihiko speak such loving and true words while looking at him like that?

"Misaki…" Akihiko breathed, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper, "Let me love you." The arm around that slim waist retracted, hands running up and down Misaki's thighs as the novelist kissed the boy again. Their lips were barely pressed together, the kiss so feather light that he could hardly be classified as one. Both closed their eyes as they savored the feelings racing through them.

"Usagi-san," Misaki whimpered in an angelic voice, quivering as Akihiko's lips moved to his neck, kissing it tenderly. He could feel the man suck softly and emitted a timid moan.

"I should teach you more about the many ways to pleasure someone." Gently, the author pushed Misaki down to the ground and ran one hand through the boy's soft strands, one of his fingers caressing the helix of the right ear. "You see, everyone has their own sensitive spots, and it's a lot of fun to search for them." With his free hand, he dug under the brunet's striped hoodie and traced soft circles around those delicate pink nubs.

"Nnhh—not here."

"Oh," Akihiko said, smirking devilishly, "But surely you like it when I tease those lovely nipples of yours." His rough fingertips ran over the little bud while he stared into Misaki's beautiful verdant orbs. "They are one of the erogenous zones of the human body."

"What's that?"

"An erogenous zone is a part of the body that is more sensitive than other parts. They may provoke sexual excitement when stimulated." Misaki was amazed by the fact that Akihiko was technically a walking dictionary, but at the same time it wasn't all that surprising. If there was anything he could be sure of, it would be that the author knew almost everything about sex.

Misaki said nothing in reply and just lay there as soft kisses were planted on his plump lips. He couldn't think straight whenever he was around Akihiko, especially when the man was touching him like that. It seemed like his body was one big erogenous zone, every light touch making him tremble and shudder in shy pleasure. A yelp escaped him when his hoodie was suddenly pushed up to his chin, and Akihiko's mouth lowered to his chest, lips enclosing a hard nipple.

"No…not here, Usagi-san," the boy repeated shyly, gasping as long fingers moved to the other bud.

"But your body tells me to touch you more," Akihiko commented, swirling his tongue around the reddening area.

"No, I mean…not on the floor. It's uncomfortable and my back hurts a little." Misaki was blushing intensely, mainly because he wasn't objecting like he should. Again, he was feeling dirty and ashamed for not resisting the man. He was twelve years old, meaning that he was _way_ too young to be doing such things—according to his teachers at school.

Let alone with a guy.

Akihiko smiled gently at the young love beneath him. "Fine, let's continue in my bed," he spoke, no lust evident in his voice as he scooped Misaki up once again. In an even pace, he made his way to the bedroom.

"B-b-bed?!" Misaki stuttered nervously as the man carefully opened the door with one hand, pressing Misaki firmly against his chest with the other. Although he made no move to break free from Akihiko's hold, the latter could easily sense that Misaki wasn't too pleased with their sudden change of destination.

"Misaki," the novelist whispered in his sweetest voice, slowly walking into the room, "There's really no need to be so uneasy around me. Furthermore, my bed is the most comfortable place here." Once he had reached the bed, he laid Misaki down and sat on the edge, silently looking at him.

The young teen was trembling, his heart hammering in his chest while he looked at the ceiling. It wasn't Akihiko who made him feel uneasy. What made him so incredibly restless was the way he reacted whenever he was around the man. He always felt weird, and it started to worry him. Why couldn't he put his finger on it?

"How do you feel about me?"

"Eh? What?" Misaki sat up, a questioning look in his emerald orbs as he studied Akihiko.

"We've had sex a couple of times." The brunet's face reddened as the word 'sex' reached his ears. "I'm wondering what you think of me."

"Uhm, well…I guess I…like you." Upon hearing this, Akihiko smiled weakly. Knowing that Misaki's 'like' definitely didn't mean 'love', he was a little hurt, but he brushed it off. 'No,' he said to himself, 'I can't expect Misaki to fall in love with me. If I really want it, I just have to keep trying.'

"Usagi-san, I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Misaki's eyes wore a worried look, reflecting how he felt guilty about being so vague. He couldn't help it; he didn't understand his own feelings yet.

Akihiko looked back at the boy and hovered over him, ruffling his hair while he rested his weight on one arm. "It's okay, so stop looking so sad. Having you here with me is already enough to make me very happy." Doe green eyes widened and the blush on Misaki's face intensified as he stared at the author on top of him. Another smile tainted Akihiko's lips and he leaned down, kissing the other's lips lovingly. As Misaki gasped, he took his chance to slip his tongue inside, running it over every bump of the boy's hot mouth.

"Mmm~"

"I love you," Akihiko whispered against Misaki's lips before he continued to kiss him, his hands pushing up the teen's hoodie again. Small hands grabbed the back of his own navy shirt as tongues battled for dominance, and Akihiko was happy to discover that his angel was getting fiercer.

When the author broke the kiss, those lovely green eyes were still closed and lips were parted, quick breaths escaping as Misaki tried to recover. Akihiko removed the upper part of Misaki's clothing and began to trail his fingers down those velvety sides.

"That…tickles!" Misaki commented, giggling cutely and squirming under the man's touch. Chuckling, Akihiko brought his hands to the boy's stomach and caressed him there gently. The sounds Misaki emitted soon turned into quiet moans, his body relaxing at the pleasurable impulses.

"You know, caresses and gentle touches often make a person more sensitive," Akihiko taught him, purring a little, "In general, some sensitive spots of the human body are the neck…" His lips found Misaki's soft neck, sucking and licking the skin gently. He earned a sweet moan.

"The ears…" His mouth moved up, teeth grazing the lobe of Misaki's right ear. The author dipped his tongue into the shell, and his little prey shuddered.

"Ahh!"

"The lips, of course…" Akihiko kissed the boy's petal-like lips softly. Fingers tangled in his hair as he bit Misaki's upper lip. When he pulled back from their sweet intimacy, he brought those slender fingers to his lips and kissed them. "And fingers are very sensitive too," he explained, poking out the tip of his tongue and licking the brunet's forefinger.

"N-no, don't…do that," Misaki pleaded, cursing under his breath as he felt himself getting harder. The way Akihiko handled his finger…it reminded the teen of when he licked him there, _down below_.

The novelist smirked as he noticed that the boy was struggling, trying not to make a sound. In order to make Misaki surrender, he took the digit in his hot mouth, skillfully wrapping his tongue around it as he started sucking. A heated groan came from the younger one's sweet pink lips, making Akihiko smirk victoriously.

"It seems like you're really enjoying this." Lavender eyes gazed upon the tent in Misaki's jeans, his remark making the teen redden in embarrassment.

"That's…I can't help it!"

Akihiko only chuckled at the boy's cuteness and his hands started playing with the zipper, pulling it down carefully. "There's nothing wrong with being sensitive, Misaki," he assured as he undid the button of the other's pants. The white boxers were already wet with pre-cum, indicating how aroused Misaki was. "Take them off," Akihiko ordered in a low whisper.

"W-what?" Misaki stuttered, feeling very uneasy as those gorgeous eyes looked right back at him.

"I'm not done teaching you yet." Within a few mere seconds, Akihiko managed to get Misaki naked and throw all of his clothes on the floor, along with his own shirt. He placed both of his hands on the teen's thighs, his thumbs on the inner thighs, and fondled him gently.

Misaki lay there with closed eyes, shivering heavily as more blood flowed to his already erect member.

"You're so soft," the author whispered lovingly. The softness of Misaki's skin, he could never get enough of it. His hands ran up and down those lovely legs while he eyed the boy's weeping cock. Then, much to Misaki's surprise, Akihiko lowered himself until his head was between the brunet's legs, and he started kissing just below his privates.

"Haa—no, Usagi-san…" Desperately, Misaki tried to yank the man off, but the strength left his body when Akihiko's tongue swept over his scrotum. All the while, those long cold fingers kept caressing his thighs, the pleasure becoming too much for the young sensitive body. The author's lips then moved back down and he sucked on a patch of delicate skin. "Ah! Please, I can't—" the teen begged, but he couldn't speak properly as the sensations overwhelmed him greatly. Just when Akihiko retracted his mouth, Misaki came all over his own stomach and chest.

"Misaki, you're so cute," Akihiko chuckled, studying the white threads of ecstasy on his beloved one's body. He quickly rose from the bed and walked over to his closet, where he looked for a towel to clean the boy up. After rummaging for a little while, he returned to the bed with a light blue towel. He carefully cleaned the small body and then dropped the fabric onto the nightstand. "We're going to need that again soon," he said suggestively.

As expected, Misaki's face instantly turned scarlet. "Y-you pervert!" he barked, but there was still no strength in his voice. The smirk on Akihiko's face irked him a little, and he slowly tried to sit up again. He yelped as the novelist suddenly pulled him up, making him sit onto his knees. The sound of a zipper resonated through Misaki's ears, yet he didn't dare to look where the sound was coming from. He already knew.

A glint of naughtiness was evident in Akihiko's purple shaded orbs as he slid his pants and boxers down and sat on his knees as well. Gently, he put one hand on Misaki's back and guided him closer, until their erections were softly brushing against one another. His right hand took hold of both of their members, squeezing them together, and started pumping in a steady pace.

Soft restrained sounds escaped from the brunet's lips as he felt the combination of Akihiko's cold hand and his hot cock. Despite that it was only a mix of something that the author had done to him before, it was somehow unique.

Akihiko was smiling—instead of smirking—as he watched the boy's sweet expressions, and he kissed Misaki's forehead as the movements of his hand quickened. "Let me hear you." When the younger one shook his head, the hand on his back slowly travelled downwards, rubbing one of his ass cheeks.

"Nnh…Ah!"

"That's better." One of the author's long fingers probed Misaki's pucker hole, sliding inside slowly. He could feel that the teen was clenching and whispered soothing words in his ear. A louder moan came from Misaki's lips and Akihiko knew that he had found what he was looking for. "You feel that? That's your prostate."

Misaki's large eyes stared at the man questioningly. "My…prostate?" Akihiko nodded and ran his thumb over the tip of Misaki's throbbing member, making him shiver in bliss. Another finger penetrated him, joining the other and jabbing his sweet spot.

"Looks like we won't be needing lube today." Digits made scissoring movements as the man started pumping himself and Misaki again. His eyes were dark with desire as he stared at his little prey, who had shut his eyes again. "How does it feel?"

"Ha—don't ask!" Misaki pleaded, his whole body trembling in pleasure.

Lips latched on to the skin on Misaki's collarbone, kissing and sucking sweetly. The hands that touched Misaki retracted, making the brunet whimper cutely. Akihiko positioned his achingly hard cock at the entrance, his lips still on the tanned skin in front of him and his hands on the slim hips.

"Usagi-san," came from the young plump lips, and Akihiko looked up to see those lustrous emerald eyes gazing at him.

"It's okay," he reassured, slowly burying himself in Misaki's warmth, "I'll be gentle." A harmony of long moans and gasps was drawn from the other's lips as Akihiko filled him to the brim. The author slowly sank to his knees, pulling Misaki along to let him sit on his lap. Allowing his angel to adjust to his size, he sat still and stared into Misaki's barely opened eyes. The teen's brows were furrowed with discomfort, informing Akihiko that he had to wait a little longer.

Misaki breathed slowly, forcing his body to take the largeness that had intruded him. He sighed contentedly as he felt his body give way, then wrapped his arms around the man's neck to keep his balance. Shyly, his doe green eyes opened, giving him the chance to get a glimpse of his tempter. When he saw the intense stare Akihiko was giving him, he quickly averted his gaze and looked down, only to squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Akihiko repeated, slowly thrusting upwards as he kissed Misaki's left shoulder. A low groan came from his lips as one of the boy's fingernails grazed the side of his neck, and he started sucking the skin between shoulder and neck eagerly. His thumbs massaged Misaki's soft belly while he held his hips firmly.

"Aahh…" The moan coming from the young teen didn't sound strained, as if Misaki was already giving in to the temptations he was being drowned in. Leaning forward, he rested his head against the broad chest, hearing the sound of Akihiko's increasing heart rate. One hand released his hip and stroked his darkened chocolate hair, making the brunet emit more pleased sounds.

A smile played on Akihiko's lips as he watched his angel lovingly, moving in and out of him in a slightly faster pace. With each thrust, he went a little deeper, until he had reached that bundle of nerves that sent delicious shivers down Misaki's spine. The arms around his neck tightened, but eye contact remained lost.

"Does it feel good?" the author questioned, bucking his hips harder, "Are you feeling me, Misaki?"

"D-don't ask…something so weird!" Misaki replied, his tone desperate and longing, yet timid and sweet at the same time.

"Does it hurt?"

Finally, the boy opened his eyes and stared at the man, his expression somewhat confused. Didn't Akihiko already know what he was feeling?

"Misaki?" The thrusting slowed down while the novelist eyed Misaki curiously. Of course it was all just an act; Akihiko simply wanted to hear him say that it felt good, even if he had to force the words out of him. He really wanted his beloved angel to feel more comfortable, to speak his mind. It wasn't because he wanted a confirmation that he was doing okay. Misaki was just being too shy and uneasy.

Mewling adorably at the change of pace, Misaki's trembling lips parted. "I-I'm fine," he whispered up against the other's chest, "It doesn't hurt." His eyes widened in surprise as his mouth was suddenly captured by Akihiko's, and soon he was melting into a passionate kiss. Without noticing, he fell back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow as his lips were being devoured.

A train of hot moans and ecstatic groans later, Akihiko released the boy's bruised and swollen lips and picked up the pace again. He didn't ram it inside yet, but he most certainly wasn't as gentle as before. His dick went just deep enough to give Misaki a fair, delightful amount of gratification. Feeling enamored and completely captivated, the author's arms slipped between the mattress and Misaki's arched back and he held him tight.

One soft hand went up to his ash colored locks, and Misaki pulled the strands unknowingly, eliciting a heated deep moan from his captor. His hardness jumped from the arousing sound, his face changing to a dark shade of red. They were doing something so wrong, yet it felt…so right. Carefully, he tugged Akihiko's hair again, and was rewarded by another hoarse sound of bliss. Hot wet lips shot to his neck, sucking harshly on the sweet flesh.

"Aaahh!"

Akihiko sucked some more, feeling Misaki shiver beneath him and yanking harder. He sped up again, pounding the young teen with a perfect, rough rhythm. The beautiful sound of Misaki's voice echoed in his ears, and he moaned shamelessly. "I love you," he whispered against the brunet's clammy skin, "I love you so much." His arms tightened around the slender frame, their bodies sticking together as one. A bright red mark on the other's neck caught his attention, but he was too enthralled to care about the consequences of his carelessness.

Misaki's body was jerking violently, the many flaming impulses sending him into pure bliss. "I-I'm going…to-"

"Not yet," the author replied, burying his face in the crook of Misaki's neck, "Just hold it in a little longer."

"Haa—why?"

"Because," Akihiko said, panting softly, "It'll feel better if we come together."

The only thing coming from Misaki's lips was a shy whimper, and the man could tell that his angel was indeed ready to burst. The hand in his hair moved back to his neck, gently caressing the white skin. Akihiko thrust as fast as he could manage, feeling the inside of Misaki's hole tighten around his cock. His eyes were half-lidded, his mouth agape as his breathing hitched.

"I'm almost there, Misaki."

All the brunet did was bite his lip, trying to prevent himself from climaxing as his prostate was hit with just enough pressure. He clung to Akihiko, as if he feared that the author would disappear. His body felt hotter than ever, the broad frame on top of him just a hot. When the movements became deeper again, Misaki emitted a loud scream, feeling that he couldn't hold back any longer. One powerful, long final thrust sent him over the edge.

"Misaki!" Akihiko groaned hoarsely, closing his eyes in ecstasy. The two cried out in unison as they came, embracing each other tightly as they released their love juice. Pants and sighs filled the room, along with the unmistakable smell of sex. Akihiko pulled out and slowly sat up, not wanting to crush the teen. The cum on their upper bodies made them sticky, causing Misaki to give a look of disgust. Chuckling, the author took the towel from his nightstand and wiped the white fluid off.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki mewled as the fabric ran over his still sensitive member.

Akihiko smiled at him. "Let's go take a bath," he spoke in a kind voice, then carefully rose from the bed and lifted Misaki up. Having no strength left to protest, the boy leaned against Akihiko's chest and allowed the man to carry him to the bathroom. His lips curved upwards as he listened to the other's heartbeat, his body relaxing to the calming rhythm.

* * *

**'I'll be gentle.' Pfft... yeah right Akihiko. What's with the sudden change of mood in my stories xD Oh yeah, there's going to be some more 'drama' in the next chapter (maybe I should just label this story as 'drama' instead of 'humor').**

**Uhm... I hope that I'm not making the characters too OOC or something. I mean, Misaki is a kid and all, but you know...I'm kinda worrying that I'm messing with his personality.  
**

**Oh well, please review!  
**


	16. Year II: realization

**Yeah, we reached chapter 15, which means that we're halfway through the chapters of year 2! **

**Thank you for 200+ reviews and 90+ favs and follows :)**

* * *

**********- Year II -**

**Chapter 15 – realization**

Misaki carefully pushed down the collar of his uniform and studied his exposed neck in the mirror. The large hickey was still there and just as bright as it had been for the past three days, showing that a certain bunny had _not_ been holding back like he'd promised to. A loud sigh escaped from the boy's lips.

"I wonder how long it will take for this to fade," he whispered to himself, then slowly covered the mark up again to prevent anyone from seeing it. He was sure that he'd die of shame if someone noticed it, especially since his classmates weren't exactly mature. If anything, they would start asking questions and accuse him of being a pervert, and he was most certainly not waiting for something like that.

Checking his collar in the mirror one last time, Misaki carefully walked out of the public restroom and entered the crowded hallway. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was almost time for class, and decided to make his way to the classroom.

"Good morning Misaki-kun!" a young girl's voice spoke, and Misaki turned around to see Kurusu Fuuka, one of his classmates. She smiled at him cheerfully while approaching him, holding her schoolbag with two hands.

"Hello Fuuka-chan." It wasn't very common for the teen to call someone by their first name, but Fuuka was one the few people in his class who actually treated him with respect. She was always kind to him, but her kindness never seemed to be appreciated by the other classmates. Right after first year camp, the two had become good friends and spend most of their time at school together, talking about cooking and other shared interests.

When the redhead was right in front of her friend, a frown decorated her face. "Misaki-kun, you have a love bite on your neck…"

Realizing what Fuuka meant, Misaki blushed a sweet color of pink and covered the spot with his right hand. "Uh…well, that's-" He shut his mouth when his arms was suddenly grabbed and soon he was being dragged into the classroom. Fuuka breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door behind her.

"We're lucky that there's no one here yet," she said before she started digging into her schoolbag. Misaki raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was looking for, when she showed him a small stick. "Here, use this concealer stick to cover it up."

"T-thank you," Misaki stuttered as he accepted the stick, then applied the liquid on the purple mark. "Where did you even get this? I thought you didn't use any make-up."

"I stole it from my mom," Fuuka replied bluntly, "And it's not make-up, it's to cover up my pimples and blemishes. You should feel lucky that you don't have any yet." Mossy green eyes stared at the brunet with mild jealousy, but then Fuuka suddenly burst into laughter. "I really can't help but wonder how you even ended up with a hickey on your neck. You must have been very naughty."

Again, the rosy color crept back over Misaki's face. "N-no, i-it's not like that at all!" he replied nervously, holding the cover stick in his shaking hand. If Fuuka found out that he had been sleeping with another guy, not to mention one that was way older than him, he would be dead for sure. He really didn't want his only good friend to hate him.

"Oh calm down, I was just kidding. Really, you think you're the only one who's ever had a love bite? I must admit that my neck has been scarred by quite a few as well." Upon hearing this, Misaki's large eyes widened dramatically, and for one moment the teen believed that he'd misheard. Did Fuuka, the shy girl who always seemed so innocent, just confess that she'd been intimate with someone? He could hardly believe it and yet, at the same time, he felt extremely relieved. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who did those sorts of things.

Fuuka's laughter stopped when two other boys entered the classroom, too interested in their own conversation to even notice their classmates. Misaki's eyes narrowed when he saw Masato, but he remained quiet. Perhaps the guy would leave him alone for a day.

"Hey, did you know that Hirase-san is gay?" The word 'gay' caught Misaki's attention and he stared at the two guys, who were still ignoring him completely.

"No, but how do you know?" Masato asked, strangely interested in the matter. This confused the brunet even more. It couldn't be that Masato was gay, right? Wasn't he the kind of boy who would bully everyone who was 'abnormal'? As far as Misaki knew, gay people weren't exactly considered normal.

"Well, I found him making out with another teacher in the restrooms."

"Dude, that's gross!" The words stabbed Misaki like a knife, making him feel miserable. He wasn't sure why, but hearing people say that homosexuality's gross hurt him. 'Maybe…it's because I'm gay…' Misaki thought while staring at the ground. While he was still confused by his own feelings, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to Akihiko, which meant that he indeed had interest in guys.

Fortunately, Fuuka noticed the boy's discomfort and decided to reassure him. "Say Misaki-kun," she whispered, "Can I tell you a secret? You have to promise me that you won't be grossed out if I tell you, okay?"

Misaki blinked in confusion, but then nodded. "I promise." He slowly moved closer to his friend, until he was close enough for her to whisper in his ear.

"_I like girls._"

It took Misaki a few moments to realize what his best friend had just told him, but then his eyes widened and he stared at the redhead in surprise and disbelief. He'd never expected Fuuka to be a lesbian, but discovering this also made him very happy. If Fuuka wanted to tell him something so tricky, then it meant that she really trusted Misaki. Moreover, she probably wouldn't mind it if Misaki told her that he was with a guy. 'Wait,' Misaki said to himself, 'I'm not dating Usagi-san…am I?' He blushed at the thought, but chose not to think about it too much.

"Misaki-kun, do you…hate me now?" Fuuka asked in an uncertain voice, her green eyes glazed with worry. She smiled when the boy quickly shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that you accept me. You know, if you have anything you'd like to talk about, then I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Fuuka-chan." A small smile tainted Misaki's lips. Although he wasn't entirely comfortable with everything, he felt as if a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

Akihiko had a confused stare on his face as he looked into a pair of cinnamon, serious eyes. "Hiroki, what brings you here?" he asked, the surprise audible in his voice, "Furthermore, shouldn't you be at work right now?"

"I have a day off, actually. No classes for me today, so I figured that this was a good moment to come over." Nodding slowly, though still unconvinced, Akihiko allowed his friend in and closed the door behind him. Hiroki lazily kicked off his shoes and placed them in front of the doormat. "I'm actually surprised you managed to get to the door within ten seconds," Hiroki scoffed before walking over to the couch.

"It's because I don't have any work right now," Akihiko replied as he sat down on the other couch, "I'm utterly bored out of my mind, so you better entertain me."

"Why you little…" Hiroki growled, but he quickly composed himself. This was not the time to get distracted; he needed to have a serious conversation with the author. Although he didn't really want to, he knew that it had to be done. Carefully, he cleared his throat and glanced at the man, who was staring right back at him, waiting for him to talk.

"Now then, spit it out."

While Hiroki knew that he'd brought this upon himself, the words he needed were lost and he didn't know what to say. Because he was so frustrated and upset, he hadn't really thought about how he was going to start this conversation. He gulped, softly enough for Akihiko not to hear, and began to speak in a soft voice. "You remember that day that I confessed to you, right?"

"You came over because you wanted to talk about the rejection?"

"No, so don't recall!" Hiroki barked, irritated by the fact that Akihiko _had_ to remind him. Even after all these months, the brunet still hadn't completely recovered, and his mind was in a mess. Part of him told him that he loved Akihiko, but the other part said that it was hopeless to keep holding on. Yet, even after being turned down, Hiroki couldn't bring himself to dislike the other, and he cared for his well-being.

That is why, this had to be said.

"Back then, you told me that you were in love with another guy." His tone was awfully serious, something that aroused suspicion, and Akihiko could tell that something was bothering his friend. While he wanted to say something back, the novelist figured that it was better to keep his mouth shut. After all, he wasn't entirely sure what Hiroki wanted to say to him. "I-it's not that I don't want you to be happy, but that person you're in love with…let's say that he's not the one for you."

Akihiko cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Hiroki eyed his friend with a stern look in his eyes, annoyed by the fact that the man was playing dumb. "I know that you like that Takahashi brat, Akihiko."

"His name is Misaki…and how did you come up with such a conclusion? What makes you think that I have a thing for a young boy?" While his voice still sounded as calm and composed as usual, the author couldn't deny that he was starting to feel very uneasy.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I've seen how that kid blushes whenever you looked at him, and you were smiling almost the entire time when he was here." A soft sigh came from his lips and he closed his eyes for a moment, massaging his temples in mild frustration. "Really, it's not that I'm jealous of him, but you should realize that what you're doing is just wrong. You can't take advantage of a young boy like him, even if you love him. Misaki is still young, too young to be in a serious relationship with someone else, not to mention with another man. He probably doesn't even know if he likes guys, so you're only making it harder for him."

"Hiroki," Akihiko spoke softly, "I understand your concern, but I am considering Misaki's feelings." In the back of his head, the novelist heard a voice in his head denying said matter, and for a moment a feeling of guilt bubbled up inside him. It was true that he'd forced himself on Misaki, but the teen had never truly protested or told him to stop. Didn't that mean that Misaki was willing?

"The problem is that a child can't possibly understand his own feelings. I don't know what you've been doing to him, but from the sound of it you've taken a few steps too many. That brat is innocent and naïve, so I can hardly believe that he knows anything about love and being lovers." Hiroki was shaking, his hands balled into fists as his voice quivered. "Don't you understand that you're throwing away his life like this? He's probably never had a girlfriend, and now that you've forced yourself on him he will never get one. You're ruining his chances like this!"

It wasn't hard for Akihiko to notice that his friend was very upset, but there was nothing he could do about it. He really loved Misaki and he didn't want to let the boy go. However, his friend did have a point; Akihiko was indeed messing with Misaki's mind, confusing him. Despite that the teen wasn't sure about his feelings, Akihiko still had sex with him. 'Maybe…I am doing this against his will,' the author thought, his eyes saddening as he stared at his hands, 'Maybe he doesn't even want to be with me. Am I holding him down?'

Hiroki managed to calm himself a little and was studying his friend carefully. He felt bad for making Akihiko feel this way, but he didn't want him to do anything stupid. "Listen here, if you really love that boy, you have to let him go. You can't force him to stay with you."

"…I understand," Akihiko whispered, not making eye contact with the brunet. Even when Hiroki rose from his seat to leave the condo, the man didn't move a muscle. All he wanted was to talk to his beloved Misaki, even though he knew that it would tear him apart.

He had to give up.

* * *

"I'm home!" Misaki yelled as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Welcome back," Takahiro said, smiling as he walked into the hallway, "You're late, Misaki. Did something happen at school?" He watched his brother closely as the boy took off his shoes, noticing a somewhat worried look in the teen's doe green eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Nii-chan, there's something I'd like to talk about," Misaki spoke, his voice soft and timid. He smiled faintly when the man nodded and they went to the living room, sitting down next to each other.

"So, what is it?"

"Uh…well, t-today the people in my class were talking about h-homosexuality," the brunet started, stuttering nervously while he played with a lock of his hair, "And they said that gay people are disgusting. I simply wonder why people hate homos so much."

Takahiro furrowed his brows in thought before pushing up his glasses. "Let's say that most people find it hard to accept something that seems out of the ordinary," he explained, "Since most guys like girls and the other way around, people tend to think that being homosexual is weird, and that's why they make fun of it."

Misaki nodded in understanding. "W-what does Nii-chan think of gay people?"

"I've never really thought about it," Takahiro replied truthfully, leaning against the backrest. He stared into nothingness, obviously caught up in his own thoughts. "I don't know anyone who is gay, so I can't really say what I think of them. However, I feel that it's not righteous to judge someone just because they're attracted to people of the same sex. It's the personality that counts." A cheerful smile appeared on his face and he looked back at Misaki.

'I wonder if Usagi-san would want to tell him that he's gay,' Misaki thought, knowing that his brother would accept it, 'But…I can't tell him that. If I do, then he'll start wondering how I know it.'

"Misaki, are you all right? You look a bit puzzled." The man's voice was soft and laced with concern, encouraging Misaki a little. He couldn't tell his brother about Akihiko, but there was one thing he could confess.

"Nii-chan," he started, almost whispered as he trembled, "I…I think that…I might be gay…" His eyes averted their gaze and he looked down, not having the courage to look his brother in the eyes. He had said it. Finally, he had been able to gather his strength and tell his brother, but he was unsure how Takahiro would react to it.

There was an awkward silence as the man stared at the young boy in front of him, but then he just smiled and patted Misaki's head. A pair of bright large eyes darted up and the brunet stared at his brother hopefully. Then, Takahiro chuckled softly and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay, Misaki. Just because you've never been in love with a girl doesn't mean that you don't like girls." Upon hearing this, Misaki had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. His brother was so dense that he didn't even believe him. "However…" The teen's eyes widened in surprise as Takahiro spoke again. "…even if you were gay, I would still love you."

At that point, Misaki's eyes were sparkling and he threw his arms around his brother. "Thank you, Nii-chan," he whispered into the crook of Takahiro's neck.

The man smiled and embraced the boy's small frame. "I could never hate my little brother." Unfortunately, his smile disappeared when he noticed the purple mark on the other's smooth skin. "Misaki, why do you have a hickey on your neck?"

'Shit, I completely forgot about that!' Misaki cursed in his head. He tried to come up with some sort of excuse, but his mind was completely blank. How the hell was he going to explain this?

"Misaki, could it be that you think you're gay…because some guy did this to you? Is that the reason why?"

"Y-yeah, that's right!" the boy replied quickly, a little too quickly, "One of my classmates did that a-and uh…I kind of liked it." His face was redder than a tomato, his cheeks feverishly hot. He couldn't believe that he had said something so embarrassing, but fortunately Akihiko wasn't around to hear it. Besides, if his brother found out that his best friend was the one who'd marked him, Misaki was sure that he would get into a lot of trouble.

Takahiro looked at his younger brother, eyes wide with surprise, but soon he started chuckling again. "That's fine, Misaki. Just be careful that that boy doesn't do anything weird to you, okay?" At this, Misaki laughed nervously, knowing that this 'boy'—who was actually a full-grown man—had already done many 'weird' things to him. Of course, he could not tell his brother, so instead he simply nodded obediently. Takahiro smiled at him and ruffled his hair before leaving for the kitchen.

A sigh of relief came from Misaki's lips as a single thought came to mind. 'That was _way_ too close.'

* * *

**Concealer isn't always the best solution xD**

**Something good happened, but something bad happened as well. The big question is: what will happen next?**

**Even though I don't really like OC's, I need some for this story. Fuuka and Masato are two of them. Don't worry, they will only appear in a few chapters, and I won't pair them up with any of the characters.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	17. Year II: butterfly

**Oh man, there goes my 'I try to update every weekend' promise, but I couldn't help it. Either way, here's the new part.**

**Thank you, Usagi-san loves ME, for giving me a great idea for this chapter!**

* * *

**********- Year II -**

**Chapter 16 – butterfly**

It was a warm, but pleasant summer day, and Misaki was lying comfortably on the couch with the newest volume of his favorite manga. Takahiro smiled as he saw his brother being so relaxed and hummed while he carried a basket of laundry.

"Nii-chan, is there anything I can do to help you?" the teen asked suddenly as he stared at his older brother. Before the other could answer, Misaki got up and walked over to him, taking the basket from Takahiro. He smiled sweetly. "I'll hang out the laundry for you."

"Thank you Misaki," Takahiro replied. No matter how tired the boy was, he always wanted to help him out. 'He's such a good kid,' the man thought to himself as he went to find a vacuum cleaner. He had to make sure that the whole house would be perfectly neat and clean before their guests arrived. Then, he stopped in his tracks, realizing that he hadn't even told Misaki that he was expecting company that night.

A few minutes later, Misaki returned to the living room with an empty basket. "I don't think it'll take long for everything to dry," he said joyfully, "It's really sunny outside and the wind is pretty strong too."

"Misaki, I forgot to tell you that Manami and Usagi are coming over today."

When the name 'Usagi' reached the teen's ears, he froze and his face lit up. "W-what?" he stuttered, unsure how to react. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Akihiko again, but he had been thinking about his feelings for the man and had concluded that he could, perhaps, be in love with the author. However, he still wasn't sure of it. "When will they arrive?"

"Around dinner time," his brother replied, "So I was wondering if you could go to the grocery store for me." He smiled again when Misaki nodded. "Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver."

Misaki cocked an eyebrow, wondering why his brother was getting all worked up, but then realized that he was probably excited that Manami was coming over for the first time. In fact, the brunet had only seen Manami a few times, and he hadn't even met her yet.

"I'll give you a shopping list," Takahiro said as he took a small piece of paper that was attached to the fridge.

"Okay, I'll be going then."

"Be careful." After putting on his shoes, Misaki left the building and made his way to the nearest grocery store. The news his brother had told him still lingered in his head and he couldn't stop thinking about Akihiko. The man would be coming over that same day, but the brunet wasn't ready to face him. He wanted to find out how he felt about Akihiko before he got to see him again.

Misaki sighed. 'When have I decided that I'm officially a homosexual?' he asked himself. It was true that he found the author incredibly handsome, kind, and somewhat irresistible, but did that mean that he only liked guys? Furthermore, how did he know that he wasn't confusing love with something else? He shook his head, trying to forget it all. Thinking about it only made him feel worse.

Once he'd reached the store, Misaki took the shopping list out of his pocket and grabbed a shopping basket near the entrance. He earned some confused looks from the other customers, but paid no mind to it. After all, he was already used to it. Walking over to the vegetables, he noticed a lady with brown hair. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized her as Manami.

"Kajiwara-san?" he said questioningly as he approached the young woman. Manami looked up and looked at him, studying him carefully. Then, a smile spread across her face.

"You're Takahiro's younger brother, Misaki-kun," she said, her smile widening as the teen nodded, "It's so nice to meet you. Are you buying ingredients for tonight's dinner?"

"Yes, I am. Nii-chan wanted to clean the house, so he asked me to run some errands." He picked some leaks and put it in his basket. "We're making Hambagu." [1]

"That sounds good. Why don't I help you pick some vegetables? We should get something that everyone likes, right?" Misaki smiled back at her and nodded again. He was already starting to like Manami.

* * *

"It sure smells great," Takahiro said as he took in the delicious scent, "Thank you for helping us, Manami."

The brunette smiled kindly. "There's no need to thank me. I like cooking and now I finally get the chance to get to know Misaki-kun better, too." Her gaze fell upon the young boy next to her, who was still adding some more appetizers to the dish. Misaki was so concentrated on his cooking that he didn't even notice her stare. "It looks like the food is almost done."

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the apartment and Takahiro hurried to the door. Meanwhile, Misaki's heart dropped as he realized that Akihiko had arrived. He was feeling very nervous, but fortunately Manami didn't seem to notice this.

"Usagi, I'm glad you came!" Takahiro said—almost shouted—cheerfully as he let his friend in, and Akihiko flashed him a small smile.

"Sorry I'm late, but my editor wanted me to hand in the manuscript today, so I had to wrap it up." The author's voice was deep and low as usual, but Misaki could also hear faint sadness as the man spoke. Wondering what could be bothering Akihiko, Misaki slowly walked over to the hallway. A pair of amethyst eyes noticed him. "Hello Misaki."

"H-hi," the brunet replied, stuttering slightly as he got lost into those mesmerizing pools of purple. He then composed himself and hurried back to set the dining table. Manami had already put the plates on the wooden dining table and smiled as Misaki helped her. When Akihiko entered the living room, she slowly walked over to him and bowed slightly.

"I'm Kajiwara Manami. You must be Usami-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Akihiko returned the act of politeness and flashed a handsome smile. "It's very nice to meet you too. Takahiro has told me a lot about you." At this, he could see the lady blush mildly and for a moment he wanted to roll his eyes. This urge disappeared when he caught sight of Misaki again.

"Dinner is ready," the boy spoke sweetly, beckoning everyone to sit down. Manami sat down as her boyfriend took the seat across from her. Misaki gulped silently as he was forced to sit across from Akihiko, but didn't utter a single word. He could feel that the man was staring at him and tried to avoid his gaze.

After thanking for the food, everyone started to eat. Misaki and Manami received several compliments from Takahiro, who seemed to be overjoyed that his brother and girlfriend had cooked a meal together. They both reacted rather shyly, trying to brush it off as if it made them feel uncomfortable, and for a moment Akihiko couldn't help but think that Manami could've been the teen's older sister.

'I don't have time to think about silly things like that,' the author said to himself, 'I have to talk to Misaki, but how do I get him alone? It would be a bad idea to talk things out here…'

"Nii-chan, have you two ever gone on a date?" Misaki asked curiously, looking at his brother with big, questioning eyes.

"Well, yes, but only once," Takahiro replied and Akihiko could see how Manami started blushing again as she looked down at her plate, which was almost empty.

"I-I'll go get dessert," she said nervously as she rose from her seat and dashed towards the kitchen. Misaki, being the helpful boy that he was, followed her almost instantly, leaving the two friends alone at the table. Then, an idea struck Akihiko.

"You have been dating for over a year now, right?" Takahiro nodded and the novelist smirked slightly. "I bet you would love to have some time alone with her. After all, I'm pretty sure that you haven't done _that_ with her yet." The red color on the other's face answered his question. "Sex can deepen the relationship, you know."

"I know that, but there's just no proper place where we could d-do it." Akihiko chuckled softly at the man's embarrassment. "Manami's younger sister is always at home and here it's the same with Misaki. It's not that we don't want to, but it would be really bad if one of those children walked in…if you know what I mean."

Again, Akihiko let out a low chuckle. This was going to be easier than he'd expected. He tapped his fingers onto the table and stared into Takahiro's brown eyes. "I have an idea," he spoke softly, "How about Misaki stays at my place so you two can have some time alone here?"

Takahiro's eyes lit up in excitement. "That would be great, but are you sure you're okay with that too?" A bright smile decorated his face when Akihiko nodded. "Great, then we should tell Misaki and Manami about our plan once they're back."

"What plan?" Manami asked, startling her boyfriend as she placed the bowls of green tea ice cream onto the table. Misaki followed by giving everyone a dessert spoon and then sat back down.

"Usagi and I have decided that Misaki will sleep over at Usagi's place," Takahiro replied happily, not seeing the shocked expression on his brother's face.

Misaki almost dropped the spoon he was holding, but then quickly caught it with his other hand. "W-what? But…why?" It was already bad enough that he had to face Akihiko for a few hours. How would he survive staying in the same apartment for the entire night?

Takahiro cocked an eyebrow. "Is something wrong, Misaki?"

"No no, of course not!" the brunet replied quickly, not wanting to bother his brother with it. He figured that Takahiro probably wanted some privacy with Manami, because they barely got to see each other. 'I guess, I'll just have to deal with it,' he said to himself, biting his lip uncomfortably.

After dessert, Takahiro washed the dishes while Misaki went upstairs to pack his bag. He grabbed a clean pair of pajamas, underwear, socks, and everything else that was of great importance to him. When he returned to the living room, Akihiko was already standing near the door to the hallway with his car keys in his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Akihiko asked, smiling gently at his angel. He only earned a soft, tiny 'yes' in reply, but that was all he needed to hear. "I'll bring him back home tomorrow morning," he said to Takahiro.

"That's fine. Bye Usagi!"

Akihiko simply waved and then got out of the apartment, Misaki not far behind. Swiftly, he unlocked his car and took the driver's seat, making the boy sit next to him. He could see that the brunet hesitated for a moment, but then finally stepped into the car and closed the door. They didn't look at one another as they put on their seatbelts and even after starting the car, Akihiko didn't spare a glance for Misaki. It wasn't the right time to talk to him yet; he had to get home first.

The car drive was almost creepily silent and all Misaki did was stare out of the window, looking at the still bright and clear sky. It felt weird to act so distant towards the author, but he was simply too uneasy to say something. He didn't want himself to get swept away by Akihiko. No, he had to find out if he was really in love with him.

"We're here," Akihiko said as he parked his red sports car in a parking lot. They both got out at the exact same moment and after locking the vehicle, the man took Misaki with him to his condo. He carried the teen's bag in his left hand, ignoring the many protests coming from those sweet lips. Once they were inside, he handed the bag to Misaki. "There's a guest room upstairs," he spoke calmly, "You can go unpack your stuff." Although he'd rather have the boy to sleep in his bed, he knew that was the wrong thing to do. If he wanted to let Misaki go, he had to give him some space.

Misaki complied in silence by walking up the stairs and finding the right room. As Akihiko waited for him, he sat down on the couch and stared at Suzuki-san, who was seated next to him. There was no going back now and it made him very uneasy. He knew that he had to choose his words carefully. Misaki was still young and fragile, so fragile that one wrong move could break him. He wasn't a flower. Misaki was a butterfly, or at least he was _like_ a butterfly. Akihiko remembered what Tanaka, the butler at the Usami estate, had told him once.

_It was a beautiful and sunny day as Akihiko walked through the gardens of the manor, enjoying the beauty of the flowers and the warmth of the sun. Then, a small, blue colored butterfly caught his attention, causing him to stop in his tracks. He studied it carefully before approaching it very slowly. The butterfly didn't fly away, but just continued to feed itself instead. Carefully, the young boy's hand moved closer, until his pointer finger was almost touching the butterfly's wing._

_"What are you doing over there, Akihiko-sama?" The child turned around to see Tanaka there, smiling kindly at him._

_"I was just looking at this butterfly. Its wings look so soft; I just want to feel them."_

_Tanaka's expression suddenly changed to a worried one. "You shouldn't touch its wings. If you do that, you'll hurt the poor creature."_

_At this, Akihiko's round eyes widened and he blinked in surprise and confusion. "I don't mean to hurt him, Tanaka-san."_

_The butler sighed and slowly moved closer, trying not to scare the butterfly that had caught the young master's attention. "Akihiko-sama, there's something special about the wings of a butterfly. You see, it's impossible to see with the naked eye, but the wings are made of thousands of tiny scales." Again, lavender eyes widened, but this time in utter fascination. "If you touch the wings, the scales will fall off. That means that you'll damage the butterfly."_

_"So…that means if I touch it, I'll destroy its wings?" When Tanaka nodded, Akihiko's gaze saddened. "That's terrible. I had no idea that something so small could cause any damage." He looked at the beautiful blue creature again._

_"Well, there are a lot of things that we don't realize," the black haired man spoke, "It's very easy to hurt something or someone without being aware of it. That's why you always have to be careful with the things you love."_

_Akihiko smiled in understanding and carefully placed a finger in front of the butterfly, resting it on the bright yellow flower. Surprisingly, instead of flying away, the butterfly actually climbed onto his finger. Even when the boy brought his finger closer to his face, the little creature didn't move. Seeing this made Akihiko smile more and he turned to Tanaka once more._

_"I promise that I'll never try to hurt anyone, or anything that's precious to me," he said sweetly._

"Usagi-san…" That familiar voice brought the author back to reality, and his eyes darted up to see Misaki stand near the stairs. "I'm off to bed now. Good night."

'Wait, already?' Akihiko thought, but he quickly got up when the brunet started walking back to his room. He followed him inside and closed the door behind him, earning a confused and rather nervous look from the other. "Misaki," he practically whispered as he moved closer to the bed, "I brought you here today, because I wanted to talk to you."

Misaki, who was already sitting on his bed, stared at him in confusion. "O-okay, what is it?"

A sigh escaped from Akihiko's lips and he massaged his temples in frustration. He really didn't want to do this, but he had to. "Misaki, I think that we should stop doing what we are doing." He cursed under his breath as he couldn't find the right words.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that…I'm letting you go." Even with his eyes closed, Akihiko could feel that Misaki was staring at him, completely dumbfounded. "I love you, Misaki. I really do, so that's why I can't keep holding you down like this."

Misaki's eyes became slightly watery as he gazed upon the man in front of him. Had he done something wrong? "Usagi-san," he whispered, his voice weak and cracked, "I-I don't understand."

"You're still young and there are so many things for you to discover. I don't want to be the one who's keeping you from doing all that. You still have plenty of years to live on this planet, to learn and experience new things and feelings, and I couldn't bear restraining you." A small sad smile played on the author's lips. "I want you to become happy and to accept what the life offers you, even if that means I have to push my own wishes aside."

"B-but—"

"I know that it's hard for you to understand this, but trust me; you'll thank me later." With those words, Akihiko turned around and walked towards the door, feeling a strike of pain as Misaki called out his name. It sounded like the teen was pleading, begging him to come back, but he had to ignore it. He kept telling himself that it was the right thing to do, even though he felt horrible inside.

The distance to the door seemed to be endless, but then Akihiko finally reached it and quickly got out of the room, shutting the door just as soon as he was out. He then leaned against it, sighing in both relief and grief. No matter how painful it was, no matter how heartbroken it'd leave him…he had to deal with it. Misaki wasn't his and he didn't have the right to think otherwise. It was a child that had been tainted by Akihiko's perverseness and selfishness. It was just a boy, just another innocent boy who'd been corrupted by the desires of some sick, grown man.

Misaki was still sitting there on his bed, quietly repeating Akihiko's name over and over. He wanted to run out of his room and cling to the man, but he couldn't move. For the first time in his life, he was experiencing something that was even worse than losing his parents. He felt petrified, numb, and weak. Right there, right when he was starting to realize his feelings for Akihiko, the author had turned him down.

'He says that he loves me, so why is he hurting me?' The question kept floating around in Misaki's mind, until he finally started to sob.

Soon, on both sides of the door, the tears started to fall.

* * *

**[1 - Hambagu is Japanese hamburger steak, often served with rice, vegetables, and sauce.]**

**I've made them cry T_T I'm so terrible! **

**Okay, question time: what will happen now?  
**

**A) Akihiko and Misaki will keep their distance for a while  
B) Misaki will do something to seduce Akihiko  
C) Misaki will tell Takahiro**

**Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading and please review!**

**P.S.: I've created a poll for this story about Misaki's confession to Akihiko, so be sure to check out my profile and vote ;)**


	18. Year II: coldness

**I have no idea why it took me so long to write this chapter, but it's finally done!**

**Thanks everyone for voting!**

* * *

**********- Year II -**

**Chapter 17 – coldness**

"Why?" Misaki asked softly as he lay down in his bed, pulling the blanket over himself. He had changed to his pajamas after Akihiko had left the room and was trying to get some sleep, but he already knew that it was in vain. Why did Akihiko say such things to him? The author didn't seem like the type of person to let go so easily; he always tried to talk things out with Misaki whenever the boy avoided him.

Small hands gripped the soft white sheets tightly. "Does Usagi-san think that I'm a burden? Maybe he's just trying to get rid of me, but he doesn't want to say it…" At the thought of this, the brunet could feel some warm tears trickle down his face again and crawled under the covers to pointlessly muffle his own sobs. He didn't want to be a bother to anyone, especially to Akihiko. All the time, he had thought that the man enjoyed his company.

Perhaps, he had been wrong all along.

"But…he said that he loves me…" Misaki whispered to himself, utterly confused by his own thoughts and the man's actions, "If he loves me, then he wouldn't think I'm a bother to him." Then, another thought struck him, making him feel even worse. What if Akihiko had just been lying to him all the time? Had he been nothing more than a sex toy to the man?

Misaki shook his head, making himself believe that it couldn't be true. Akihiko was a kind person, even though he was exceedingly perverted as well. They had known each other for more than a year, and they had made some good memories. Akihiko could always do things to make him smile or cry, and he would try to help him no matter what. His confessions—thinking about them made Misaki blush—had always been so honest and pure, and the teen knew that it was all coming from the bottom of the author's heart.

Yet, none of that could explain why Akihiko had suddenly decided to let Misaki go and that irritated the boy. He was getting the feeling that he was too young to understand it, but he wanted to understand. He _needed_ to understand.

"I have to go talk to him," the teen decided, getting out of bed and walking over to the door. However, right when he was about to open it, he froze. Akihiko was probably already asleep and he didn't want to wake the man for his own needs. On the other hand though, he really couldn't bear the feelings that kept bubbling up inside of him. "I wonder if Usagi-san talks in his sleep…" With that in mind, Misaki got out of his room and sneaked towards the other bedroom. He silently opened the door there, being grateful that it didn't even creak, and slowly walked over to the bed.

As he'd expected, Akihiko was already sleeping soundly in his king-size bed, on the right side. Misaki bit his lower lip, deciding whether he should return to his room or stay in the room…and sleep in Akihiko's bed. He knew that it was selfish of him to think that way, but he had to make a move if he wanted the author to talk.

In small steps, Misaki moved closer to the bed, finally able to see the man's face in the dark. The troubled expression on Akihiko's face worried him. Was he having a nightmare? As carefully as he could, Misaki lifted the left side of the sheets and slipped into the bed, the sheets feeling cold against his skin. He turned over to his side to watch Akihiko, who remained unaware of the younger one's presence. When a low growl came from the other's lips, the teen jolted a little in shock, but he then realized that Akihiko was still sleeping.

Yet, the worried expression on the author's face didn't disappear and he shifted uncomfortably in his bed, his lips slightly parted. Misaki slowly moved a little closer to him, being greeted by the warmth of Akihiko's body. Even though it was a warm night, Misaki felt drawn to the welcoming body heat.

"…saki..."

Misaki's eyes darted up. 'Did I wake him?!' He breathed a soft sigh of relief as he noticed that the man was still lost in his dreams. Moving closer again, he tried to translate Akihiko's soft muttering.

"Mi…saki…" Akihiko whispered, shifting in his bed again as he furrowed his brows in frustration.

Upon hearing his own name, Misaki's heart skipped a beat. Akihiko was dreaming of him, softly calling his name repeatedly. A tiny smile played on his lips as he gently put his hand on the man's cheek, seeing his sleeping face relax under his warm touch. The boy's name escaped from Akihiko's lips again, but this time the author was smiling faintly, his body lying completely still.

"It's okay, Usagi-san," Misaki whispered gently, even though he knew that Akihiko couldn't hear him, "I'm here now." Feeling a little braver than usual, the brunet crept even closer to the sleeping form, until he could feel the man's strong bare torso. He slowly laid his head against Akihiko's chest and he closed his eyes, allowing dreams to take over him.

* * *

The sunlight gently filtered through the curtain as Misaki opened his eyes, awaking from his slumber. With hazy, half-lidded eyes, he stared at the chest in front of him before looking up. When he met that pair of lavender irises, his face heated up.

"Ah—Usagi-san!" he started, feeling his heart beating loudly in his chest, "T-this is not what you think! I was just cold, so I—" He was silenced by Akihiko warm lips, his eyes fluttering shut at the tender sensation. His body jerked as he was flipped over on to his back, the author hovering over him while he deepened the kiss.

When Akihiko drew back, a smirk decorated his face. "You're a really bad liar, Misaki," he spoke in a slurred, yet seductive voice, "Did you really want to sleep with me that much?"

"I told you, I was just cold!"

"And I told _you_ that I'm not buying it," the man replied smugly, trapping his angel between his arms and legs. He could feel the body beneath him shiver as he nibbled Misaki's ear. "I love it when you're being bold."

Misaki's hands were on Akihiko's chest, trying to push him off. He didn't understand this at all. Didn't the author say that he had to let him go? Why in the world would he even try to seduce Misaki if he wanted to push him away? Those questions popped up in the boy's head, distracting him from Akihiko's touches. However, when he felt a cold hand creep into his pants, his eyes shot open.

"No, wait!"

"After seeing you sleep so adorably in my bed? I don't think so."

"I don't get it! Why are you doing this to me? Didn't you see that you were letting me go?" He stared right into Akihiko's eyes, hoping that the man would actually explain everything instead of avoiding his question.

Much to Misaki's irritation, the man simply chuckled and kissed him again. "You're making it too hard for me to let you go," he replied truthfully, his hands moving upwards over the teen's torso, "I love you so much, Misaki. Please…just stay with me forever."

At this, doe green eyes widened once more. This was completely the opposite of what Akihiko had said to him before. What made it even worse was that the sweet look in those narrow eyes was replaced by a perverted one, a look which Misaki knew all too well. He didn't want to do those kinds of things with the author; he wanted to talk things out with him.

"Usagi-san, what's wrong with you? You're acting really strange." He gasped when cold fingertips ran over his nipples and a moist mouth caressed the skin of his neck, kissing sweetly yet hungrily. This was just wrong. No matter how much his body craved it, this wasn't the right time to be intimate. There was definitely something wrong with Akihiko.

"Misaki," Akihiko breathed against his neck, "Just come live with me."

"W-what?!" It was all becoming too much for the poor teen. He knew that lovers often lived together, but he and Akihiko couldn't possibly be lovers. Besides, his brother and Manami weren't living together either, so how could he just accept Akihiko's offer to go live with the man? "N-no, I can't do that," the boy stuttered nervously.

As if Misaki had offended him, Akihiko suddenly sat up in his bed, his gaze meeting the other's. Every single emotion had disappeared from his face, and it worried Misaki. Had he said something wrong?

"There are two options," the author spoke suddenly, "You can either come live with me and stay by my side, or you can leave and keep your distance from me." He sighed when he noticed the confused look in those emerald eyes. "Misaki, you have to make a decision now. I don't want to be the one to ruin your life and take away your chances, but if you want me to stay I'll never let you go."

'How can I make a decision like that so suddenly?' Misaki wondered, looking at the man with teary eyes. He couldn't do it. Of course he didn't want Akihiko to leave him, but he didn't know what he felt for the man. 'He's dear to me, just like Nii-chan and Fuuka-chan, but…I can't just go live with him so suddenly…'

"I can't," Misaki whimpered as the tears rolled down his reddened cheeks, "Usagi-san, I can't do it."

_"Misaki…"_

'Why is he forcing me to choose? Am I a bother to him?'

_"Oi, Misaki."_

'Am I hurting him like this?' Misaki could feel his face become wetter from the fat tears. He didn't want to make Akihiko suffer like this, but he couldn't help it.

"Wake up!"

The sound of Akihiko's loud voice caused the teen to open his eyes, and then he noticed that he was lying against the man's chest just like before. As his eyes traveled upwards, he noticed that Akihiko was staring at him, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" the author asked in a gentle voice, caressing Misaki's left cheek, "You're crying." He carefully ruffled the chocolate locks, not even bothering to ask why the boy was in his bed. At that moment, he didn't even care; he was too worried about him.

Misaki sobbed silently, even though he actually wanted to sigh in relief. It had all just been part of a big, horrible nightmare. He lifted one arm and hugged Akihiko tightly, not wanting him to disappear. While the author was surprised by this move, he didn't utter a word and wrapped his arms around the trembling frame, holding him lovingly.

After a few minutes of cuddling, the sound of sobbing died down, and Akihiko released the brunet to give him some space. Large eyes looked at him innocently, painting a small smile on his face. He ran a thumb over one of Misaki's cheeks and wiped away his tears.

"Tell me what's wrong," he ordered in a soft voice, trying not to make Misaki cry again. The poor child had already cried too much.

"Well, I…I…had a nightmare. You forced me to live with you…or I would never see you again."

Akihiko then understood how much he'd hurt the boy with his words, even though that wasn't his intention. However, he hadn't expected Misaki to just crawl into his bed like that. A feeling of guilt struck him as he ran his hand down the other's neck, earning a shiver.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, earning a surprised look from Misaki, "This is all my fault." Normally, Akihiko hardly ever apologized to anyone, but he didn't mind saying it to Misaki. He didn't want the brunet to hate him for what he'd said.

Misaki shook his head. "You don't have to blame yourself for this. It's just that…I don't understand what you're trying to do." Small hands moved back to the front of Akihiko's muscular torso, resting on his chest. "Usagi-san, am I a burden to you? Have I done something to make you feel bad?"

Upon hearing this, Akihiko's eyes widened. "No, of course not," he replied, the confusion even audible in his voice, "Why would you think that? You've never been a bother to me, Misaki."

"Then why—"

"Recently, I've begun to realize that I'm holding you down. You're twelve years old, which means that you still have many things to do in life. I'm ten years older than you are, so I know what awaits you when you go to high school. You will meet new people, start thinking about your dream job…and perhaps fall in love with someone." Those last words hurt Akihiko, but he knew that it was the truth. Misaki was an incredibly adorable boy, so it wasn't unlikely for him to get a boyfriend in high school.

While the author was absorbed in his thoughts, Misaki eyed him curiously. "So, does that mean that I'll never see you again?" he asked, a little scared of the answer he could get.

His words seemed to bring Akihiko back to reality. "If you're really going to miss me too much, you can always call me," he teased, admiring the pink color that tainted the teen's cheeks. It was obvious that Misaki wanted to say something back, but in the end he decided to keep his mouth shut. At least he was happy that he could still keep contact with Akihiko.

"Thank you," Misaki finally muttered into the pillow, earning a smirk from the older one.

"Well then, now why don't you tell me what you're doing in my bed?"

As usual, the color of Misaki's face changed to a lovely crimson. "I just wanted you to explain everything," he replied swiftly, "You really shouldn't be so vague."

"I knew you wouldn't understand it anyway, because you're still a kid."

Misaki shot up, glaring at the man. "Don't mock me!" he barked, irritated when Akihiko chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm merely speaking the truth," Akihiko replied calmly as he looked at that adorable face. Even when Misaki tried to look angry, he was still cute beyond words. He was truly going to miss that face, but it was for the best. If he wanted Misaki to be happy, then he had to do this. It was the only way.

For the last time, Akihiko kissed Misaki's sweet lips, the feeling to be engraved on his memory forever.

* * *

**Misaki is technically still a child, so his seductions are sweet, not sexy. That's why I made him creep into Akihiko's bed at night. I guess you were expecting some more, but Misaki isn't exactly the type so seduce people, right? I'm sorry if I disappointed you, okay D:  
**

**The reason why they have to keep their distance is so that Misaki can think about his feelings and future, etc. Also, I know you guys want them to get back together asap, but just think about this: Akihiko is basically still a pedophile, and pedophiles are _bad_ people. No matter how you look at it, pedophilia is just wrong. The only reason why I'm writing this fanfiction about it is because the characters aren't real. They don't exist, and none of this is based on a true story.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!  
**

**Lots of love,  
Suzuki Chiyeko  
**


	19. Year II: regret

**I'm afraid that I can only update once every two weeks for a while, so I'm sorry about that. **

**Thanks to everyone who was kind enough to review ^^ It really encourages me, and it actually heals my writer's blocks too...in some magical way xD Well, except for the troll reviews -_-;;  
**

* * *

**********- Year II -**

**Chapter 18 – regret**

Akihiko couldn't bear the loneliness anymore. It had been five months since he'd last seen Misaki, or even heard his voice. Before, there had been times where Misaki had avoided him or where he simply was too busy to see him, but this time it was different…and even more painful.

Hiroki sat on the other couch, watching his friend grieve over his young love. Strong feelings of guilt struck him as he noticed the sad, almost heartbroken expression in those cold amethyst eyes. Akihiko had never been a joyful person, but the brunet had never seen him look so miserable either.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" he asked carefully, not sure if it was a clever choice to bring up the subject. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as the other nodded slowly, not looking at him directly. It irked Hiroki that his friend wouldn't make eye contact with him. Was he trying to put the blame on him? 'Well, it's partially my fault…I guess,' Hiroki said in his head.

"I know that it isn't right for me to feel this way, but I don't want to let him go," Akihiko spoke softly and slowly, his voice sounding cracked, "I regret my decision, even though I know it's better to give Misaki his freedom. Things just aren't the same without him."

It was then that Hiroki realized how much Akihiko cared about the child. At first, he simply thought that the author was using Misaki, or that he was confusing his love with a minor crush. He couldn't have been more wrong, and that was the worst part of it all. It wasn't right for a grown man to be in love with someone so young, but according to Akihiko, Misaki had turned thirteen about four months ago. [1]

"He's…legal," Hiroki muttered to himself as he folded his arms and crossed his legs. Although there was still a huge age gap of ten years, Akihiko had the right to be in a relationship with Misaki. In fact, there was no more reason for him to hold back; he could just claim the boy and make him his if he wanted to.

"Misaki…" Akihiko whispered, too lost in his own thoughts to notice that his friend was still there. He just wanted to say that name over and over again, until he could see the young brunet there in front of him, smiling sweetly like he used to do. It was a memory too precious to him to forget, and at the same time it was breaking him even more.

The condo had fallen silent, and the two sat there without looking at one another. While the novelist had a cigarette dangling from his lips, Hiroki was rubbing his temples in frustration. It was obvious that Akihiko had done things to the teen that were wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry with him. However, when he heard the other blow a puff of smoke, his irritation got the better of him.

"Why the hell are you smoking again?" he asked in a mocking tone, his eyes darting up, "I thought you wanted to try and quit."

"I don't see any reason why I should," was the only blunt response he received. At this, Hiroki cocked an eyebrow. About one and a half years ago, Akihiko mentioned that he wanted to quit smoking, and he was slowly cutting down on cigarettes. Hiroki had never understood why, until he discovered that Akihiko had taken a liking to Misaki. Despite being a young and naïve brat, the boy had been capable of changing the novelist.

Of course, now that Misaki was gone, Akihiko had given up on everything, throwing away his time and efforts.

Hiroki couldn't take any more of the gloomy atmosphere and his friend's depressive behavior. While he wanted to be there for Akihiko, he knew that there was nothing he could do to help the man. Slowly, he rose from the couch, his eyes still on the other.

"I should be going now."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

Instead of scolding Akihiko for making him see himself out, Hiroki just grabbed his coat and got out of the apartment as silently as he could. A cold breeze greeted him as he left the building, the thick layer of snow crunching beneath his feet. It was awfully cold outside; a typical winter day. The sky was gray, pure white snow falling softly from the heavens.

Hiroki didn't mind snow, but that day he prayed that it would melt as soon as possible. He didn't know why, but seeing that layer of tiny ice crystals made him feel empty inside. It reminded him of how cold the world was, and how cruel life could be. Shaking his head, the brunet slowly walked down the street, forcing himself not to be influenced by Akihiko's depression.

Soon, a rather forsaken park came into sight, with only a few children playing in the snow. Hiroki stopped for a moment to study the young boys and girls, wondering how Akihiko even became so close to Misaki. He didn't know about Akihiko's 'past' with other children, so he wasn't aware that his friend used to go to elementary schools to look for his victims. Still, he didn't think that Akihiko could've befriended Misaki so easily; he wasn't the kind of person to let people into his life.

"I'm really bothered by all this," he muttered to himself as he made his way to a wooden bench and sat down on the smooth surface. As much as he wanted to forget about what Akihiko had told him, he knew that it was impossible. Although his love for the man had died a little, his happiness was very important to him…almost more important than his own happiness.

"Bakahiko…you should have just accepted my love when you had the chance," came from his lips as he buried his face in his hands. Why did everything had to be so goddamn complicated? Why did he have to suffer like this?

"Excuse me, but are you all right?"

Cinnamon eyes slowly darted up and were met with a pair of friendly blue orbs, which wore a surprisingly worried expression. In front of him was a tall, muscular man with raven hair. If it wasn't for his youthful voice, Hiroki would have believed that the guy was older than him.

It took a while before Hiroki realized what the stranger had asked him, and he quickly lowered his hands. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" he replied swiftly, not wanting anyone to find out about his problems.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me." The young man eyed him carefully, and then finally sat down next to him. "Despite your words, your appearance tells me that you're sad and lonely," he continued, his voice gentle and soft.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but my problems are none of your concern." Hiroki was trying to send the giant away, but instead the stranger simply smiled at him.

"My name is Kusama Nowaki, and I want to help you out. I know that talking about your problems makes you feel better, and I don't like seeing you like this." With a warm, large hand, Nowaki ruffled the soft walnut locks, as if he was trying to make Hiroki more comfortable. "It's bad to keep everything bottled up inside, so just let it out."

A war was going on inside Hiroki's head as he stared into those ocean blue eyes. He didn't want to tell his secrets to someone he'd just met, but it would definitely lift a weight off his shoulders. Besides, without realizing it, Hiroki didn't mind the presence of the guy next to him.

Nowaki remained silent as he watched Hiroki make up his mind, and then smiled when the older man sighed deeply.

"Fine then, I'll tell you."

* * *

"Misaki, where are you?" Takahiro yelled as he took off his shoes, the plastic bags with groceries leaning against the wall. A faint feeling of worry struck him when the boy didn't answer his call. "Misaki?" He smiled as he heard a soft familiar voice coming from upstairs. Only a few seconds later, the young brunet came walking down the stairs, his eyes fixed on the wooden floor.

Takahiro noticed that Misaki's eyes weren't as bright and lively as usual, and he kept staring at his brother as he picked up the bags. "Is something the matter?" he asked softly.

Staring back at the man, the teen quickly shook his head. "No, it's nothing," came a reply, but it didn't sound too confident, and the sad look in those doe green irises didn't help either.

"Why are you acting so mysterious?"

"What? Nii-chan, everything's okay. I'm just a little tired."

Brown eyes stared at the short boy, studying him carefully. Takahiro then realized that Misaki wasn't going to tell him what was going on in his head, so he decided to let it slide. He could always bring it up again later.

The two brothers went to the kitchen to put away the groceries, not speaking to one another. Takahiro already knew that Misaki was troubled; he had been acting out of the ordinary for a while. In the morning, it took him half an hour to get out of bed, and then he had to hurry to get to school on time. Also, he always went to his room as soon as he got home, and only went downstairs if he had to.

Gently, Takahiro closed the cabinet and gazed at his brother, who was getting rid of the empty bags. "How about we go to the park today?" the man asked calmly, earning a surprised look from Misaki.

"Huh? Why do you want to go there all of a sudden?"

In order to hide his true intentions, Takahiro forced a bright smile on his face. "There's a lot of snow outside. We could make snowmen and have lots of fun!" His cheerful voice was only a mask; he just wanted to spend some time with Misaki to cheer him up. Perhaps the teen would forget about his worries.

Misaki blinked in confusion, a little baffled by the sudden joy that radiated from his brother, but then smiled mildly. He hadn't played in the snow for a while. "All right," he said softly, admiring the wide grin on the other's face as he was suddenly dragged towards the hallway.

"Great, let's go!" Takahiro didn't mind putting on his shoes again; he'd do anything to make Misaki feel better. Swiftly, he took his coat from one of the pegs and threw it on, his hand resting on the doorknob as he waited for Misaki to finish. When the boy gave a small nod, the door opened and a bit of snow entered the hall.

"Woah, I had no idea that it had snowed _this_ much!" Misaki exclaimed as he followed Takahiro outside, admiring the beautiful blanket of snow. He hated the cold weather, but there was one thing he did like about winter, which was snow. A soft giggle came from his lips as he sank into the whiteness.

After locking the door, Takahiro smiled at his brother and the two started walking to the park. Again, they didn't utter a word to one another, and Misaki just stared at the ground silently. He hadn't told Takahiro about what happened between him and Akihiko, which made him feel bad. He knew that his older brother was worried about him, yet he couldn't tell him the reason. How was he supposed to explain that he and Akihiko had been doing…_that_?

The laughter of other children caught Misaki's attention, and he looked up to see them play happily, making a gigantic snowman. They looked so carefree and happy that Misaki got a little jealous. He wished that he didn't have to worry like this, but he was sure that Akihiko was feeling just as miserable as him.

'I miss him,' the brunet thought, falling behind as his legs started to feel heavy. It bothered him, but during those five months that he hadn't seen the author, he had begun to realize that his feelings for him were very special.

_"Love is a wonderful feeling that can make you very happy, but it may also break you. There are two kinds of love, though. Firstly, there is love towards family and close friends. The other type is more intense, more complicated. Loving someone makes you vulnerable to their words and actions, which is both good and bad. While your beloved one can hurt you more easily, the little things they do bring you indescribable joy."_

Misaki remembered that Akihiko had explained to him the meaning of love, and he felt rather uncomfortable when he found out that he loved Akihiko in the…more intense way. Without the man beside him, he felt lonely, but there was another feeling that he couldn't quite understand. Inside of him, there was a feeling of being incomplete, as if a part of him was nothing but void.

"Am I an idiot?"

"What did you say?" Takahiro asked, snapping Misaki out of his thoughts.

Misaki waved his hands quickly and shook his head. "No, I was just talking to myself," he replied nervously as he collected some snow from the ground and squeezed it gently, turning it into a perfectly shaped snowball. Before Takahiro knew what was happening, Misaki threw the snowball right at him and ran off.

Takahiro blinked in surprise, but then started to laugh. "You'll pay for that!" he exclaimed playfully as he ran after the teen, grabbing some snow to make a bigger snowball. However, just when he was about to throw it, he caught sight of Hiroki sitting on a bench with another guy. Curiously, he eyed the couple as they sat close to one another, Hiroki's hand covered by Nowaki's larger one.

"What's Hiroki doing here?" Takahiro asked to himself, but his thoughts were cut off when the giant suddenly kissed Hiroki on the lips. Completely shocked by this action, he dropped the snowball he was holding.

"Nii-chan, are you okay?" Misaki asked worriedly as he came running back to his brother. Once he was right next to him, his eyes wandered off to where Takahiro had been looking, but all he saw was an empty bench. "Where are you looking at?"

Shaking his head, Takahiro looked back at the boy and forced a smile on his face. "It's nothing," he lied, "I just thought I saw something very…odd. It must have been my imagination." He put his hand on Misaki's head and ruffled his hair, snow falling down from the chocolate locks.

Misaki wasn't sure how to react. He knew that his brother was lying to him, but he couldn't force Takahiro to tell him the truth. After all, he had been lying to the man as well.

"You know, we still have to set up the Christmas tree," Takahiro stated, his eyes fixed on a large decorated fir tree in someone's front yard, "Why don't we do that once we get back?" [2]

"Okay!" Misaki replied, smiling with his eyes closed. He had always loved decorating the Christmas tree. It was something that Takahiro and he did together every year, and he never grew tired of it.

"Hey, do you think that we could get Usagi to set up a Christmas tree as well?"

Not sure what his brother meant, Misaki cocked his head. "Are you saying that Usagi-san doesn't have a tree?" When Takahiro nodded, Misaki quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "Then we should go buy one for him, and decorations too!"

Takahiro laughed at the sudden outburst of enthusiasm and hurried after Misaki. They had left their worries behind.

* * *

**[1 – In Japan, the national age of consent is 13 years for sex. Due to various laws however, having sex with a 13-year-old isn't commonly accepted.]  
**

**[2 – Christmas is more of a commercial event in Japan. However, it's getting more common for Japanese families to have a Christmas tree or to decorate their houses.]**

**In case you're wondering, there aren't going to be more chapters about Egoist. I simply wanted Hiroki and Nowaki to meet. Also, I'm bringing Misaki and Akihiko back together, so you'll forgive me for breaking them up, right? Right?!**

**Please review! :)  
**


	20. Year II: shiver

**I totally go against my own rule of only updating on weekends, but I was so happy that I finished this that I wanted to publish it right away.**

**Also, I had to reject an anonymous review, because it was rather...uhm...well, let's say that it would probably cause people to go fight on my reviews page again, and I don't want that. So, I'm sorry to the guest who wrote that review :/**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**********- Year II -**

**Chapter 19 – shiver**

"Nii-chan, we really should've brought the car," Misaki muttered softly as he carried the heavy box of decorations in his hands. His brother simply smiled at him, holding a large box with a fake Christmas tree. They'd decided to go for a fake one so that Akihiko wouldn't have to go through the trouble of buying a new one each year.

Gasping softly, Misaki stopped walking as he almost lost his balance on a slippery part of the sidewalk. He quickly glanced at Takahiro, but the man didn't seem to have noticed his clumsiness.

"Do you think he'll like the tree?" the brunet asked, his voice a little uncertain.

"Of course!" The enthusiasm in Takahiro's voice almost gave Misaki the urge to sigh, but he held back. It wasn't as if he didn't know that his brother was an airhead. While Takahiro was certain that Akihiko would be happy, Misaki had his doubts. After all, he had never thought of the author as a festive person.

It took them a few more minutes to reach the building. They two got inside the elevator, smiling gratefully at the warmth inside. Misaki took off his gloves and put them in his pockets, the box with decorations standing in front of him. He waited for the doors to open and then picked it up again, feeling pain in his arms as he carried something far too heavy for him.

'Why did we have to bring so many decorations?' he wondered, but he didn't want to complain in front of his brother. They both stepped out of the elevator and Takahiro rang the doorbell, awkwardly holding the box under his arm. When no one answered, he cocked an eyebrow.

"That's weird," he muttered to himself, "Usagi never goes out during the weekend. I wonder if he's working right now."

Feeling that his arms couldn't last much longer, Misaki slowly put the box down again and pressed the button again. "Usagi-san, open up!" he yelled, being certain that the man was home.

Finally, after a couple of seconds, the door swung open, revealing a very tired-looking, yet surprised Akihiko. His eyes found Misaki instantly and then darted to Takahiro.

"What a surprise to see you here," the author spoke in a slurred voice. Misaki studied him, noticing how awful he looked. 'He hasn't been sleeping well,' the teen concluded. He had seen Akihiko like that before, but never that extreme. Usually, the man looked like the walking dead right after he'd finished a manuscript. This time, however, he didn't look just tired—he looked broken, shattered. Misaki wondered...was it because of him?

"Usagi! You don't have a Christmas tree, right?" Takahiro asked, grinning as Akihiko shook his head slowly. He thrust the box into his hands. "Well, here you go!"

There was a short moment of silence as Akihiko stared at it, but then he looked up to his friend and forced a smile on his face. "Thank you, Takahiro," he spoke in a casual voice.

'I knew he wouldn't like it,' Misaki thought, seeing right through Akihiko's lies. If it were any other person giving him that kind of gift, Akihiko would've just dumped it near the trash right away.

"All right then," Takahiro spoke again, pushing up his glasses, "I'd love to stay longer, but I have to go visit Manami right now. Misaki will help you decorate the Christmas tree." He smiled at the two of them and then made his way back to the elevator, humming softly to himself.

"Wai—Nii-chan!" the brunet yelped, but silenced himself as he felt Akihiko's cold hand on his shoulder. Slowly turning around, he noticed a real smile on the man's face and he felt the corners of his own mouth curve upwards at the sight of it. He had missed that smile.

"You're here…" Akihiko spoke softly.

"Y-yeah."

Ruffling the teen's hair, the novelist beckoned him. "Let's go inside." His voice sounded a lot cheerier than before, but Misaki refused to believe that the reason for that was him. Shrugging, he picked up the box with decorations and followed Akihiko inside. He gasped as he noticed how messy the place had become.

"What happened here?!"

Akihiko turned around to look at the boy and then studied the room. "I just didn't feel like cleaning up."

"It looks like there's been an avalanche in here! Where do all these books come from?" Misaki put the box onto the coffee table—there was barely enough space to put it there—and took a dusty, hardcover book in his right hand. He frowned as he noticed a crying woman on the cover. His heart dropped as he realized that Akihiko must have gathered all those books to distract himself.

'Has he…really been suffering this much?'

"Usagi-san…I'm sorry," Misaki spoke softly, clutching the book. He couldn't think of any other reason why Akihiko would be so down. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

Moving towards the teen slowly, Akihiko took the book from his small hands and put it down. He sighed deeply. "Look, you shouldn't put the blame on yourself. It was my decision to let you go, so I should just stop being pathetic and deal with it."

"But—"

"You shouldn't have come here, Misaki. I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want to make you feel bad about something that isn't your fault."

Misaki was frozen in place, gazing lifelessly at the author. Takahiro had finally reunited them, without even realizing what he had done. 'Wait, what if Nii-chan noticed that something's wrong between me and Usagi-san? Does he know?' The brunet shook his head. Takahiro was too oblivious to know…

"Go home, Misaki," Akihiko ordered, his tone suddenly sad again.

Again, no words came from Misaki's lips. He wanted to yell at Akihiko, call him an idiot, but he knew that he wouldn't accomplish anything that way. Still, he had to say something to change Akihiko's mind before the man would throw him out.

"Get out of here." The author's voice was cold, his eyes dark and dangerously demanding as he stared down at Misaki. He didn't want to be so mean to him, but it was getting harder for him to let the boy go when he was standing there right in front of him. Although he regretted his decision earlier, seeing Misaki's innocent face made him realize that he couldn't claim him.

With clenched fists, Misaki stared determinedly at the man. His breathing was uneven, his heartbeat completely out of control, but he didn't break eye contact. He wouldn't leave, no matter what Akihiko said to him. For once, Misaki was allowing himself to be selfish. This wasn't just for his sake, but for Akihiko's sake as well.

"I won't go, Usagi-san," he said, trying to keep his voice steady and under control, "Because I…I missed you."

Akihiko stood wide-eyed, not believing that those words had just come from Misaki's lips. The boy had never been that straightforward about his feelings, unless Akihiko forced the truth out of him. Momentarily, he got lost in the desperate look in Misaki's round eyes, but then spun around on his heels and walked over to the box with the fake Christmas tree.

"Let's go set up the tree," he suggested plainly, trying to change the subject. It was obvious that Misaki didn't want to leave, and he really didn't want to use any force to make him.

"Don't ignore me!"

A sigh came from Akihiko as he looked over his shoulder, dropping the branch he was holding. "Then tell me why you haven't called me one single time in five months. I said that you could call me if you missed me too much, but you haven't."

"Well, my cell phone ended up in the washer. I couldn't remember your phone number, and I didn't want to ask Nii-chan because he would find out that something's wrong." Misaki's eyes found the floor as he looked down. "It's not that I didn't want to call you, but I just couldn't find a way…and I don't want to ask Nii-chan to get me a new cell phone."

"Is that so?" Akihiko muttered, almost too soft for Misaki to hear. He frowned when the teen nodded. 'This kid…' he thought in irritation, 'He really doesn't want Takahiro to spend any money on him without a special reason for it, does he?' The man looked back at the box and found the parts of the tree stand. Picking them up, he emitted a growl. "Why the hell are people so obsessed with Christmas anyway? It's nothing special."

"That's not true. Children always look forward to Christmas, because they get presents from Santa." Misaki smiled as he remembered the time when he still believed in Santa Claus. "Nii-chan said that he wanted to spend Christmas Eve with his girlfriend. I heard that it's common for lovers to spend time together on Christmas Eve."

"Well, I don't know anything about Christmas," Akihiko admitted, shaping the branches of the already partially set up tree, "My family's never celebrated it anyway."

"But that means that you've skipped an important part of your childhood!" Misaki exclaimed, feelings somewhat irritated by Akihiko's indifference.

"You could get me a gift for Christmas…"

Misaki cocked an eyebrow at this. "Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that you can't give me a present."

"But only lovers give each other Christmas presents!" As soon as those words had fallen from his lips, Misaki's face lit up. Was Akihiko trying to tell him something? He quickly glanced at him, but Akihiko was too busy with the tree to look at the brunet. As the man held out his hand, Misaki quickly handed him the last four branches.

Taking a small step back, Akihiko examined the fake tree closely. "So what do we do now?" he asked, obviously not too pleased with the result.

"We need to decorate it," Misaki stated matter-of-factly as he walked over to the coffee table to get the box of decorations. A groan escaped him as he lifted the heavy box and he put it down right next to the empty box of the Christmas tree. He then opened it and pulled out a box with the lights.

As Akihiko turned around, Misaki thrust the small box in his hands. "Here," he said, "Add these first." He smiled faintly when the author obeyed.

"What kind of presents do lovers give each other on Christmas Eve anyway?"

"I-I don't know exactly, but Christmas Eve is the time where lovers do something romantic together, so I guess that the presents should be romantic as well." Misaki didn't know what Takahiro was getting Manami for Christmas, but he was getting rather curious.

Akihiko muttered something in reply as he took a silver ribbon from the box, and Misaki couldn't take much more. It seemed like the man was trying to avoid eye contact with him…like he didn't want to see him. Something had to be done…or rather, something had to be said.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki spoke sweetly and softly, "What kind of present would you want for Christmas?" Truth be told, the teen had no idea what he was trying to do, and was uncertain of what he was going to say next. "They often sell teddy bears right before Christmas."

Surprisingly, Akihiko turned around to face Misaki, a small smirk on his face. "That's not the kind of gift that I want."

"Then what _do_ you want?" Misaki yelped in surprise as Akihiko suddenly caught him with the ribbon and pulled him closer, their faces getting dangerously close.

"You." It was that one word coming out of the man's mouth that caused Misaki to blush furiously, his cheeks almost as red as some of the ornaments in the box. However, his embarrassment was replaced with confusion as Akihiko quickly freed him and turned back to the tree. "Uh, never mind that," Akihiko said, some sort of uneasiness evident in his deep voice.

'He's restraining himself,' Misaki thought, staring intensively at the novelist. It appeared that Akihiko was keeping himself from pouncing on Misaki right then, but the brunet wouldn't have that. He didn't want Akihiko to be down...and he actually wanted the author to 'attack' him. So, in order to get the old Akihiko back, Misaki came up with a small plan.

While Akihiko gazed into nothingness with the ribbon still in his right hand, soft fingers tenderly caressed his right hand, and his body jolted at the sudden sensation. He turned around to meet a hazy, emerald gaze, one that paralyzed him.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki's voice was unusually sultry as he said the man's name, and the boy inched closer to trace small circles over the clothed chest in front of him. "What would you do…if you got me as your present?"

Gulping, Akihiko looked at his angel with wide eyes, wondering if he had misheard that. However, that seductive hand on his torso confirmed that Misaki had truly said it. He could feel his body quiver in anticipation, which had never really happened before.

'What is he doing to me?'

"Hmm?" the brunet hummed questioningly, waiting for the other's reply. Despite being young and innocent, Misaki knew which buttons to press. It didn't take much for him to seduce Akihiko, something that the man had told him many times before. All he had to do was get over his embarrassment and drive Akihiko crazy.

"I…I…" At a loss of words, Akihiko fought back the urge to tackle Misaki and plant kisses all over him, marking his body so that everyone could see that the teen belonged to him. 'No, I can't do that,' he told himself, but then got lost in those lustrous eyes again.

Misaki could see that his dear novelist was struggling, so he waited patiently and continued to caress Akihiko's chest gently. It was weird, but seeing the other so vulnerable made Misaki feel good. There was something nice about having control over Akihiko, especially since said man always seemed calm and composed.

Finally Akihiko gave in to the temptations and carefully pushed the younger one against the wall, his hands on either side of Misaki's head. His heart was pounding in his chest as his lavender irises were clouded with want. Leaning forward, his lips softly brushed against Misaki's, but he made no move to initiate a kiss.

"If I had you, I would treasure you until my dying day." The usual huskiness in Akihiko's voice had returned, along with a hint of lovingness. Fingers ran through Misaki's messy hair, nails softly scratching the scalp. "I would live to bring you love and happiness. You'd never feel lonely again, and no one would even dare to hurt you. I'd protect you with my life…because I love you."

Truth dripped from those words as Misaki felt his face heat up. Akihiko managed to say such embarrassing things, the things that made him truly happy to hear. To be loved by someone so strongly…it felt like the most beautiful thing in the world. How could Akihiko expect him to let that go?

"Usagi-san, do you really mean that?" the brunet asked, his voice still as seductive as it had been before. Slowly, his hands traveled to Akihiko's neck, his feather-light touch eliciting a low groan from the author. He felt happy, touched, and somewhat aroused by Akihiko's promise. 'So this is what love feels like,' Misaki thought to himself. Emerald eyes closed as a kiss was given to the teen, and he emitted a sigh of contentment. Never before would he have believed that he could miss those kisses so much.

Akihiko soon broke the kiss again, allowing himself to look into the other's eyes. "Of course I mean it," he spoke softly, his voice barely more than a whisper, "I love you more than anyone, Misaki. Making you happy is my only task."

Swallowing, Misaki parted his lips, ready to speak words that he thought he couldn't say. "I want to make Usagi-san happy as well." It wasn't really the words that made it hard, but the true meaning behind them. Unlike when he said that to other people, saying it to Akihiko conveyed how he felt for him. It felt like he was confessing his love to the man, but in a different way.

A smile formed on Akihiko's face, and he was just about to kiss Misaki again when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Growling softly, he took the device in his left hand and checked the phone number on the display. It was Takahiro's number, so he had to answer it. Pressing the green button, he stood up straight before starting the conversation.

Misaki watched in surprise as Akihiko suddenly halted their intimacies, but soon discovered that the man was talking to his brother. 'Nii-chan probably wants me to come home,' the brunet thought. He had expected Takahiro to stay with Manami a little longer and was hoping that he could spend more time with Akihiko.

"No, that's fine. I can bring him home if that's what you want." Misaki's face flushed and he whisper-yelled about how he wasn't a child anymore and could walk home by himself. However, when Akihiko flashed a small smile, Misaki abruptly shut up, realizing what Akihiko wanted. Once the man had ended the pleasant chat, he sweetly pecked Misaki's lips. "It's time for you to go home."

Unable to utter a single word, Misaki nodded hastily and dragged himself to the front door, forcing himself to put on his shoes and winter coat.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help," the brunet spoke softly as Akihiko stood behind him.

"What, you mean the Christmas tree? It's not like I care about that anyway."

"Well, I think you should at least celebrate Christmas once." As the door opened, Misaki moved towards the elevator, with Akihiko not far behind.

Chuckling softly, the novelist ruffled the teen's hair. "We could spend Christmas Eve together," he suggested, "I want you to surprise me."

A few seconds passed before Misaki's brain managed to register what Akihiko had just said, but then his face lit up in embarrassment. "What kind of perverseness are you plotting?" he asked nervously, trying to read the man's thoughts by looking at his face. He damned Akihiko for his poker face. The doors of the elevator closed, and Misaki's body jerked a little as they descended.

"It was you who said that you want to make me happy, so it's all up to you." Without saying any more or less, Akihiko waited for the elevator to come to a halt and then got out, a wide grin on his face.

Christmas Eve was surely going to be a very pleasant night.

* * *

**Yeah, you might have noticed that I'm trying to make up to those of you who were disappointed that Misaki didn't seduce Akihiko, so this was a bit of Misaki's seductions. He's a bit OOC here, but meh...**

**Soooo...the next chapter is going to be the final chapter of year 2! I wanted to write something juicy again, so the next chapter's going to be smutty xD**

* * *

**~ Question: how should Misaki surprise Akihiko? ~  
**

**A) Baking a Christmas cake for him  
B) Wearing a mini Santa costume  
C) Playing around with ribbons**

**No matter what you choose, it'll lead to smut, so just pick whatever you like. I promise that I will not ignore your wishes this time, so please vote! :) It helps me, because I'm being indecisive here xD**


	21. Year II: present

**I managed to update this weekend, because it's still Sunday where I live!**

**Thanks everyone for voting! Here are the results:  
A - baking a Christmas cake got 8 votes  
B - the mini Santa costume got 19 votes  
C - the ribbons got 20 votes = WINNER!  
**

**I'll definitely write a chapter about the Santa costume too. We've still got plenty of chapters to go ;)**

* * *

**********- Year II -**

**Chapter 20 – present**

_"I want you to surprise me." _

'Shit,' Misaki cursed mentally, 'Why did I have to wait so long instead of buying him something when I had the chance? How am I supposed to get something when Christmas Eve is already here?' He paced back and forth, hearing the floor creak under his weight. There was no way he could go to the store and simply pick a present that the author would love; he always found it hard to buy a gift for Akihiko.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" Doe green eyes looked up and found Takahiro, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was watching the teen questioningly, holding a small, cutely decorated bag in his hand.

"Oh, is that a gift for Kajiwara-san?" Misaki's eyes were fixed on the bag, giving it perhaps a little too much attention. Takahiro noticed this and walked towards the young brunet. "W-what is it?"

"You're not hiding something from me, are you?"

Misaki cocked his head in confusion. "What are you talking about, Nii-chan?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Takahiro asked, his question causing Misaki to choke on his own saliva. His brother was actually asking him if he had a _boyfriend_? The teen didn't understand this at first, but then remembered that he had confessed to his brother that he liked guys.

Glancing back up at Takahiro, Misaki shook his head, a pink color covering his cheeks. "N-no, of course not! If I had, I wouldn't hide it from you." Then, Misaki started to feel guilty again. He knew that he wasn't truly lying to Takahiro, but he still hadn't told him anything about his relationship with Akihiko.

'Wait…what _is_ my relationship with Usagi-san anyway?' Misaki asked himself, turning around and taking a few steps forward. They had been doing some pretty intimate things, such as kissing and having sex—Misaki's face lit up more at the thought—but it wasn't like they were lovers. Even though they had been doing those things for over a year, Misaki didn't feel that Akihiko was his boyfriend.

Noticing that his younger brother was lost in his thoughts, Takahiro gaze softened and he slowly moved closer to pat Misaki's back. "Are you sad that you have to spend the entire night alone?" he asked concernedly. As much as he wanted to spend time with Manami, he couldn't help but feel bad for leaving Misaki all by himself on Christmas Eve.

"Actually…" Misaki started, turning around again to face his brother, "Usagi-san offered that I could go to his house tonight." Inwardly, the boy prayed that Takahiro wouldn't discover Akihiko's true intentions.

Smiling, Takahiro nodded and pulled the brunet into an embrace. "That's good to hear. I hope you and Usagi will have a great time!" Little did he know that these words caused Misaki to blush heavily.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the apartment, and Takahiro quickly let go of Misaki to open the front door. While the man had a cheerful look in his eyes, his younger brother started to panic. 'Why does he have to be so early?' Misaki wondered, knowing that it was Akihiko who had come to pick him up.

Akihiko flashed a gentle smile as Takahiro greeted him.

"Hello Usagi! Misaki told me that you'll be spending Christmas Eve with him. Thank you so much for keeping him company." The raven haired man had a bright smile on his face, and the author couldn't suppress the chuckle coming from the back of his throat.

"It's fine, Takahiro. Besides, I would've been alone tonight as well, so it's beneficial to the both of us." His eyes soon found Misaki, who was frozen in place, only staring at him with evident nervousness. "Let's go, Misaki," he spoke calmly, the smile still on his face.

Misaki quickly walked over to the two to get ready, looking at his brother while he put on his shoes. "Have fun tonight, Nii-chan."

"You too," his brother replied happily, ruffling the teen's hair as he rose. He watched as Akihiko stepped outside and Misaki followed, glancing over his shoulder and waving. When they were finally out of sight, Takahiro shut the door, awaiting Manami's call.

Soon, Akihiko and Misaki had made their way to the author's red sports car, which was parked near the apartment complex. As Akihiko opened the door to sit in the driver's seat, Misaki took the seat next to him. He had only been inside of the man's car a few times, but he realized that it always smelled like tobacco. Although the teen had never seen Akihiko smoke, he prayed that the novelist was wise enough to quit.

Once both had put on their seatbelts, Akihiko drove off. He glanced at Misaki's hand as it found a pack of cigarettes in the still open glove compartment. A frown decorated that youthful face.

"Usagi-san, you do realize that smoking is bad for your health, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then shouldn't you try to cut back a little?"

"I've tried to stop smoking cigarettes for a while, but then I lost something else that I was addicted to."

Misaki blinked in confusion. "What was it? What did you lose?"

"You, Misaki."

"W-what?" A sudden force pushed Misaki against the car door as Akihiko took a turn to the right, the familiar building up ahead.

"I let you go, even though I knew that it would hurt me," Akihiko said, not looking at Misaki as he concentrated on the road, "Being able to spend time with you is the most precious thing in the world to me. Your smile could always get me through the day."

"So…you're addicted to me?" Misaki asked uncertainly, not sure what to think of this statement, "T-that sounds somewhat perverted."

Akihiko's gaze softened and he parked his car in its usual spot. "I'm addicted to all the little things you do to me, Misaki. Of course I love having sex with you—"

"Don't say that, you pervert!"

"However, that's not all I care about," Akihiko continued, undoing his seatbelt swiftly as he looked into the other's eyes, "Just the thought of having you close to me can paint a smile on my face. Isn't it natural that you want to be close to the person you love, as much as possible?"

By then, Misaki's face had gone beet red. "My God, you're so embarrassing!" he replied, quickly undoing his seatbelt and reaching out to grasp the door lever. His ministrations were halted as a large hand gently took hold of his wrist, preventing him from opening the car door. Turning around in his seat, he noticed how Akihiko inched closer to him.

"I love you, Misaki," the man spoke, cupping the teen's face with his free hand. He then pressed his lips onto Misaki's, the kiss full of passion as the brunet was pushed back against the backrest.

"Mmn…" Even though he enjoyed the kiss as much as Akihiko did, Misaki turned his head to the side, freeing his swelling lips. "Don't do that, baka. What if someone sees?"

"There's no one here," Akihiko stated matter-of-factly. As he leaned in, his mouth was blocked by a pair of fragile hands. Looking into Misaki's eyes, the author noticed the stern expression they were wearing and sighed. It was obvious that he wasn't going to have his way right there.

As soon as Akihiko had moved back, Misaki quickly got out of the car and slammed the door shut, perhaps with a little more force than necessary. The calm expression on the other's face made him glare, but he decided to follow Akihiko to his condo. He could feel those amethyst eyes on him while they waited for the elevator to reach the top floor, and it was getting on his nerves.

"Stop staring at me!" he snapped, avoiding eye contact as his face grew hotter.

A chuckle came from Akihiko's lips. "I can't," he replied, "I keep wondering what you've planned for tonight."

"You'll see," Misaki said, although he still didn't know it himself.

It didn't take long for the two males to reach the door to Akihiko's condo, and when the door opened Misaki frowned as he noticed that the Christmas tree still wasn't fully decorated. However, instead of scolding the novelist, he simply walked in and started to scan the room for anything useful.

"I'll go get your present." With that, Akihiko climbed the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom. Taking the chance to explore the living room, Misaki walked over to the Christmas tree and peeked into the box with decorations, finding a few unused silver ribbons. His brain started to come up with an idea, one that Misaki didn't fancy all too much.

'You could wrap yourself up as a gift.'

Misaki gulped, trying to imagine what would happen to him if he did exactly that. He knew that he himself was the ideal gift for Akihiko, but what would said man do if he found the innocent boy all wrapped up in shiny silver ribbons? Taking the end of a ribbon between thumb and forefinger, Misaki furrowed his brows in frustration.

'What to do, what to do…'

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later when Akihiko finally returned with his gift, growling irritably. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to clean up his room every once in a while; it would surely solve his problem of losing things so frequently. Walking down the stairs, Akihiko failed to notice that Misaki had moved to the couch, patiently waiting there for him.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki spoke timidly, causing the man to look at him. Akihiko's eyes widened as he saw Misaki sitting there, ribbons all over his body. There was a large bow on the side of his head, his left shoulder, his waist and both of his wrists. The teen looked stunning, beautiful, adorable, but Akihiko wasn't completely satisfied…yet.

Smirking evilly, Akihiko slowly approached his decorated angel. "Well, I must admit that I didn't see this coming," he spoke huskily, placing his gift on the coffee table. He leaned over Misaki, placing one hand under his chin and then forced the brunet to look into his eyes. "As much as I love my present, you've made one mistake."

Misaki stared at the author in confusion, a hot crimson coloring his cheeks. "What did I do wrong?" he asked uncertainly, fearing that he had displeased Akihiko somehow. Shivering as the man moved his lips to his ear, he could hardly process the words that were whispered to him.

"You're still clothed." That said, Akihiko started to untie each bow carefully, kissing Misaki's neck as his hands took off the ribbons. The silver fabric slowly slid down to the cushions of the couch, while Misaki was unable to move or say anything. He finally snapped out of his trance when Akihiko pushed his sweater up.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" he yelled, struggling to get away.

"I'm just enjoying my present to the fullest," Akihiko replied seductively, running his thumbs over Misaki's pert nipples, "And it looks like you're enjoying this as well." Feeling Misaki's body grow weaker under his touch, Akihiko quickly pulled the boy's sweater off and dropped it onto the floor. Then, he proceeded to undress him, unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans Misaki was wearing.

Misaki's protests stopped when a pleasurably hot mouth captured one of his pink buds, a rough tongue tracing the contours of the new prisoner. A yelp escaped him when Akihiko lifted him up slightly to take of his pants and boxers in one go, allowing them to pool at Misaki's ankles. Even though he felt vulnerable and exposed, he couldn't bring himself to complain.

Noticing the brunet's current state, Akihiko released the hard nipple and drew back, pulling the jeans and boxers over Misaki's feet and taking off his socks. His eyes hungrily took in every detail of that beautiful naked body in front of him. After all, it had been months since he had last seen Misaki like this.

"Now then, it's time to wrap you up properly." Taking a few ribbons in his right hand, Akihiko tied one around the boy's neck.

"Usagi-san, don't!" Misaki said, panicking as he felt the fabric tighten around his neck. He emitted a relieved sigh as Akihiko tied it loosely, making sure not to strangle him.

"Do you trust me?" Akihiko asked, smiling as the teen nodded slowly, "Then don't worry. I'll make sure not to hurt you." Another ribbon was tied around Misaki's torso, all the way down to his waist, and a lovely silver bow hang just above the boy's navel. The author wrapped the third ribbon around Misaki's hips, and tied it together right in front of his growing erection.

"What the—ah!" As Misaki struggled, the fabric rubbed over the sensitive flesh between his legs, eliciting a loud moan. He glared at the chuckling man in front of him. "Usagi-san, untie it now!"

Shaking his head, Akihiko took both of the brunet's wrists in one hand. "Like I said, I'll wrap you up properly." While speaking those words, he took one more ribbon in his free hand and used it to tie his angel's wrists together.

There was a glint of panic in those emerald orbs as Misaki tried to free his hands. Whimpering quietly, Misaki was surprised when Akihiko suddenly pulled him in for a gentle kiss. When he opened his eyes, the novelist was smirking, but his eyes were glazed with love.

Akihiko allowed himself to start playing with his present, his hands roaming all over the teen's delicate frame. He gently bit Misaki's ear, admiring the moan he received in return, and then trailed his tongue down the other's neck until he reached the silky ribbon.

"Haa!" Misaki moaned sweetly as cold fingers teased the nubs on his chest. His whole body jerked, his cock once again meeting the silver ribbon tied in front of it. It was pure torture and Misaki wanted nothing more than to be able to free his restricted member, but Akihiko had placed his arms onto his broad shoulders.

As large hands tickled Misaki's sides, the author took the end of the ribbon around the boy's neck between his teeth, and slowly started to pull it back. His predatory eyes found the ones of his captive, who became even more aroused by Akihiko's actions. When the ribbon came off, Akihiko released it and kissed Misaki's lips.

Not bothering to keep back his moans, Misaki opened his mouth for the other, feeling Akihiko's tongue explore the inside of his cavern. He could feel those hands travel lower until they rested on his small behind, squeezing his ass cheeks firmly. Green eyes shot open in surprise as Akihiko switched them around, placing Misaki onto his lap. The brunet blushed as he noticed that he was sitting on top of Akihiko, but those thoughts were forgotten as the novelist started licking a nipple and massaging his behind, his hands slipping underneath the ribbon around the other's hips.

Akihiko was pleased by the sounds of bliss that came from his beloved one's lips, and he grinned as he noticed how Misaki bucked his hips unconsciously. The teen's spry manhood was leaking pre-cum, dirtying the bow that kept rubbing against the tip. As the author slowly pulled back the ribbon, Misaki moaned wantonly.

"Usagi-san, I…" he started, his voice desperate as he closed his eyes in sheer pleasure. His face was completely red from arousal, a small icicle of saliva trailing down from the corner of his mouth. "I'm coming!" Misaki exclaimed, feeling his climax approach rapidly.

Then, just when the brunet was about to reach his peak, Akihiko stopped all of his ministrations. Earning a look of surprise from Misaki, Akihiko unbuttoned his own shirt, his eyes never leaving his lovely present. He savored seeing how that innocent face reddened even more, and how those eyes became watery with the desperate need to climax.

Misaki could hardly endure the painful throbbing he felt, and the sight of Akihiko undressing himself wasn't helping either.

"You look like you're about to burst even though I haven't even touched you down there," the author said teasingly, his hands working on undoing his trousers. As he carefully pushed his clothes down just a little bit, his erection popped out, instantly grabbing the younger one's attention.

"Aahhh…" Feeling his own cock jump at the sight of Akihiko's, Misaki bit his lower lip in frustration, holding back a scream that threatened to escape. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched as Akihiko outstretched his arm to retrieve a bottle of lube from the end table. He knew what was coming next, and his body trembled in anticipation as he saw the liquid spill onto the man's long fingers.

'How can I be so…turned on?'

One finger found Misaki's entrance, prodding it for a while and teasing the young male cruelly.

"Usagi-san!" By then, the boy's tone was almost pleading, indicating that he couldn't take much more of this torture. Hearing this made Akihiko chuckle humorously, and he decided to give Misaki exactly what he wanted by pushing his digit inside of him. With a loud, strangled cry, Misaki released his essence and spilled it all over Akihiko's stomach. He fell forward, panting right next to the author's ear as his body rested.

"You really make a wonderful present," Akihiko stated in a sultry voice, pushing another finger past those tight muscles, "I'm getting all hard just by looking at you."

"Don't…say…that…" Misaki replied breathlessly, feeling embarrassed and aroused as his prostate was discovered by the searching fingers inside. Soon, a third joined the other two, stretching out his hole and abusing his sweet spot skillfully. It was a sensation of painful pleasure that caused him to harden again.

Akihiko smiled as his angel started pushing back, and he kissed the hot cheek next to him. With his free hand, he started smearing his pre-cum over his own manhood, using it as a natural lubricant. Retracting his fingers, he chuckled as Misaki mewled cutely and positioned his hardness at the boy's opening.

"Misaki, look at me," he ordered softly. His smile widened when those doe green eyes stared right at him, and he ran his thumb over Misaki's left cheek. "I love you." Without giving the brunet a chance to respond, his pushed his way inside, groaning at the tightness that greeted him.

"Ahh!" Misaki nearly screamed in ecstasy, heat rushing through his body as the author penetrated him inch by inch.

'Fuck, he's even tighter than usual!' Akihiko thought, although he wasn't entirely sure if it wasn't simply his imagination. He could hardly remember when he had last made love to Misaki, but in all honesty he didn't even care; he was happy to be reunited like this.

Cupping Misaki's ass with both hands, Akihiko started to move in and out of his love, gazing at him intensely. He squeezed the boy's butt repeatedly, earning shameless groans and gasps from the hot mess on top of him. The sweat on Misaki's tanned skin made him glisten in the dim light, and Akihiko felt very tempted to lick him clean. Instead, he allowed his tongue to trace the shape of an attractive collarbone, feeling the other shudder at his sly seductions.

"Can you…untie me, please?" Misaki whispered, unable to speak properly.

Akihiko looked at him, mildly confused by his question. "How do I know that you won't try to get away?" he asked, teasing the sweet brunet.

"Baka! Aren't you already—" Blushing furiously, Misaki averted his gaze, moaning softly as Akihiko began to thrust faster. Giving in to the younger one's wishes, Akihiko moved Misaki's arms off his shoulders and started untying him, bucking his hips upwards to earn more sounds of pleasure from Misaki.

As soon as Misaki's arms were freed, he wrapped them around Akihiko's neck, holding on to him tightly. This move surprised the man greatly, but soon a smile decorated his face, and he pulled his younger love into an embrace. One of his hands traveled back down to Misaki's ass and started pulling at the ribbon again.

"Haa—Usagi-san…" came from the other's lips as Akihiko plunged into him, his movements becoming faster and deeper which each thrust. Carefully, Misaki started to move against Akihiko, pushing down as the man thrust upwards. He was rewarded with a hot groan.

Licking the brunet's ear, Akihiko purred playfully. "You really want this, don't you?" He smirked as Misaki's moans grew louder and slipped a hand underneath the ribbon, grasping Misaki's wet cock. As he started to fondle the erect flesh, Misaki arched his back.

"Ah! I can't take…much more." The tension inside was becoming too much for Misaki to handle, his toes curling as he came for the second time. This time, his cum covered his own torso, the white juices slithering downwards slowly.

As Misaki's body tensed, his insides clamped around Akihiko's cock, causing the author to cum deep inside. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as the boy's hot body swallowed every drip of his semen. Carefully lifting Misaki, he pulled out of the teen and sat him down on the couch, not worrying about the seed coming out of Misaki's ass.

Misaki's body trembled weakly as he leaned backwards, too exhausted to sit up straight. His weary eyes followed Akihiko's movements as the man pulled up his pants and took the small package from the coffee table, handing it to Misaki.

Blinking a few times, Misaki groaned as he tried to move forward, but he couldn't find the strength in his body to do so. Instead, Akihiko sat back next to him and gave him the present. Misaki slowly ripped off the wrapping paper, finding a red device inside.

"A new cell phone?"

"Yes," Akihiko answered, "You said that you didn't have a cell phone anymore, so I decided to buy you a new one."

"Thank you," Misaki said, smiling sweetly at the author. He flipped the phone open and was surprised to see a message on the screen. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to read the words on the screen.

_To my sweet Misaki,  
Who will always have a special place in my heart,  
Be my light in the darkness,  
And be the one I will love forever._

As cheesy as those lines were—it couldn't even get much cheesier than that—Misaki could feel happiness dwell up inside of him, and his face became red once again.

'I love Usagi-san too…_I think_.'

* * *

**Ugh, I wrote this even though I had some sort of writer's block, so I hope this chapter was okay ^^;;  
**

**It's time for my 'end of the year' questions! :D**

**A) What is your favorite chapter from year 2 and why?  
B) What do you think of year 2 if you compare it with year 1?  
C) Any requests?  
**

**Please be honest when you answer these questions; it may help me improve! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	22. Year III: words

**In reply to your requests:**

**ArtemisisSymmetrical - I think I could add a chapter about sex toys, but that will probably be in one of the later years. You'll see why.  
**

**usamisaftw - Well then, this chapter is for you ;)  
**

**Saphirelilies - I could do the part with the BL novels, but please keep in mind that this isn't a crossdressing/cosplay fic. I'm not going to make Misaki wear too many weird outfits.  
**

**lv90047 - Still not a crossdressing/cosplay fic, and you know how I feel about nekos...I'll see what I can do.  
**

**Appeasement - A date sounds perfect, although I suck at making a list for a date xD You'll see some more of Fuuka.**

**random reader - I like your idea, but I don't really understand what you want me to write about. Could you perhaps explain it to me?  
**

**AnimeWolfGirl1996 - There won't be a Christmas chapter in every year, but the next one will be in year 4, so you'll see the Santa costume then...I promise ;)  
**

* * *

**- Year III -**

**Chapter 21 – words**

"I'm going to die at this rate..."

It was almost the end of Misaki's first year in junior high, and yet the teachers that it was necessary to give their students loads of homework. Misaki was already getting quite used to spending the entire afternoon doing homework. However, the assignment he had received that very day was going to be a challenge.

When the brunet thought that it couldn't get any worse, Hirase-sensei suddenly decided that everyone had to write a romance story. Misaki wasn't a very creative person, and his Japanese wasn't as good as it should be, so he instantly started worrying about the assignment.

As the young teen sighed, his could feel his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out, flipping it open. There was one new message in his inbox. As he pressed the button to read it, he noticed that it was a text from Akihiko.

_Hello Misaki,_

_I was wondering if you want to come over after school. It's been three weeks since we last saw each other and I miss you.  
Just let me know if I have to pick you up._

_- Akihiko_

It was rather awkward to see the author's first name on the screen, even though Akihiko did that every time he sent Misaki a text message. It was simply because the boy was far too used to the name 'Usagi-san', and he often even forgot that it wasn't the man's real name.

Shaking the thought off, Misaki re-read the message, feeling a little disappointed. He wished he could go over to Akihiko's place, but it was more important to finish that stupid story first. With a loud sigh, Misaki typed a message in reply, politely declining Akihiko's invitation by explaining the situation.

Barely a single minute later, a new message appeared in his inbox, and Misaki was surprised by how fast Akihiko could reply. 'Well, he's probably sitting on the couch with his cell phone right next to him,' the brunet thought, knowing that the other was probably bored out of his mind. Rolling his eyes at the thought, Misaki opened the message.

_If you're having trouble writing the story, you can just come over and ask for help. I'm a novelist after all, so I'll definitely be able to help you out._

Akihiko had a point there, but due to Misaki's selfless personality, the teen was having his doubts. He didn't want to be a bother to Akihiko, but the man probably offered his help so they could spend time together. That did sound like a good idea, even though Misaki was sure that the author would try to pounce on him.

Since Akihiko's house was pretty nearby, Misaki just continued to walk until he reached the condo. A friendly old lady greeted him as she stepped out of the elevator, and Misaki smiled as he waited patiently. He always wondered why Akihiko had chosen to buy the entire top floor; no matter how much room there was, the man still managed to make a mess out of the condo.

Pressing the doorbell gently, Misaki stood in front of the door. His body jerked as Akihiko opened up within a few seconds, and his eyes darted up to meet the other's.

"So you came after all," the author spoke, his gaze softening, "You didn't have to walk all the way...I offered to give you a ride."

"It wasn't exactly a long walk, so it was unnecessary." Misaki shrugged as he spoke these words and slowly stepped inside, struggling to get his shoes off without having to kneel down. He could hear Akihiko chuckle softly as said man watched him. "Stop laughing at me!"

"How can I when you're acting so cute?" Akihiko replied, a faint smile evident on his face. He started leading Misaki to his office, glancing over his shoulder as they reached the door. "What kind of story do you have to write?"

"A romance story." For some reason, Misaki felt his face heat up as he said the word 'romance'. "I-it's just a normal romance story about a boy and a girl in high school. It has to be a story of at least eight hundred words." Once inside, Misaki closed the door behind him, and was met with a surprisingly tidy room. The sight of this caused his brows to furrow in confusion. "Did you clean up the room?"

"No," Akihiko answered truthfully, "My editor came over a few days ago to pick up the manuscript, and she said that I couldn't work properly in such a messy office, so she helped me rearrange all of my books."

Misaki blinked in surprise as the author mentioned his editor. He had never met the lady before, but she sounded like she really tried to get Akihiko to do his job properly. 'I wonder what she looks like. Perhaps I'll be able to meet her someday.' As he sat down behind Akihiko's laptop, the other got a chair and sat down next to him, gazing at the brunet.

"All right then, let's start with the protagonists of the story," Akihiko suggested, clicked the mouse button to open a new text document, "How old should the characters be? They're both in high school, so they must be teenagers."

"Y-yes, I was thinking about a 16-year-old girl and a 17-year-old boy." Misaki cursed under his breath as he heard himself stutter. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

"What about their personalities? Describe the girl first."

"Uhm...the girl is kind, pretty, caring, polite—" Misaki was abruptly cut off when Akihiko placed a finger on his lips and shook his head in a mocking manner.

"You should never create a protagonist with only positive characteristics. Humans aren't perfect and neither are fictional characters." His tone was alarmingly serious. "Tell me something about her bad qualities."

Not used to such sudden demands, Misaki had to think for a minute before he could answer. The way Akihiko talked to him intimidated him a little, because the man almost sounded like a teacher. "I-I guess that she is rather clumsy and dense...and that people often bully her."

Akihiko nodded in approval, although he felt that he had offended Misaki in some way. "What about the boy?"

"The boy is really smart and good-looking, but he doesn't have a lot of friends. He acts pretty distant from his classmates, and he isn't a sociable person."

"Is he shy?"

"...I think so," Misaki said hesitantly, not sure if that was the answer Akihiko wanted to hear.

Sighing loudly, the author tapped his fingers on the desk. "This is your story Misaki. Don't be so uncertain about your own ideas."

"I can't help it! You're making me feel uncertain!"

Akihiko cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're constantly mocking me. How am I supposed to get inspiration if you keep being so mean?" Right then, Misaki looked down at the keyboard, a sad expression decorating his eyes. Maybe asking Akihiko for help wasn't such a good idea after all. Sure, the man knew a lot about writing, but was Misaki capable of handling his harsh criticism?

Noticing the pained look, Akihiko leaned back and scratched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration. "Look, I'm only trying to help you out. It shouldn't take hours just to come up with two characters if you're not going to write a long story about them. However, personalities do play an important role—that's what I'm trying to tell you."

Instead of replying, Misaki remained silent and started at the empty document on the screen. This only got Akihiko more frustrated and as the man lost his patience, he cupped Misaki's face with one hand and pulled the brunet into a fierce, yet sweet kiss. Pulling away quickly, Misaki knew that his face was reddening, and he glanced up at Akihiko in both shock and confusion.

"What the heck?" he practically yelled, as if to scold the other for his shameless act.

"That was meant to cheer you up," Akihiko stated plainly, "Come on, we need to move on to the plot."

Misaki wanted to protest, but he realized that they had already wasted fifteen minutes of precious time, and he was sure that Akihiko still had work to do. Resting his fingers on the keyboard, he started typing. Akihiko took his glasses and put them on, unable to read the words on the screen. The younger one noticed this and looked back at him in surprise.

"Do you wear glasses, Usagi-san?"

"Sometimes, but actually I only need them when I have to read something. I hardly ever wear glasses in public anymore." Reading the plot Misaki had come up with, Akihiko was surprised to see how similar it was to their first meeting.

_The boy is walking down the street and sees a girl who is bothered by some tall guys. He saves her and offers to take her home, but the girl feels that she needs to repay him and the two go on a date. They eat lunch together and then go see a movie, where the boy takes the girl's hand. At the end of their short date, the boy brings her home and kisses her._

"That's a pretty clichéd date you've come up with," Akihiko concluded, studying his beloved carefully.

"Well excuse me, but I've never gone on a date before!" Misaki spat, his tone angry and irritated. The palms of his hands lay flat on the desk as he glared at the other.

Chuckling, Akihiko ruffled the brunet's soft locks. "I think you should name the girl 'Misaki' and the boy 'Akihiko'."

"Eh—why?"

A single long finger pointed at the screen. "Read the plot thoroughly. Can't you see that the way the boy and the girl meet is almost the same as the way we met? When I first saw you, you were being bullied by some classmates, and I helped you by scaring them away. After that, we introduced ourselves and I offered to bring you home."

"B-but we didn't go on a date after that! Our first meeting wasn't romantic at all."

"Well, we did make love at my place—"

Feeling embarrassed as he remembered his first time, Misaki cut the other off. "There's nothing romantic about s-sex! You can't compare it to going on a date." As he looked into Akihiko's eyes, Misaki realized that he had dug his own grave.

An attractive yet perverted grin decorated the author's face. "You're so adorably clueless, Misaki," he spoke in a low, sultry voice, "In fact, sex can be very romantic, as long as you set the mood." His hand slowly crept towards one of Misaki's hands, which was still resting on the wooden surface. "I'd be more than happy to prove it to you."

The only thing Misaki could feel was his heart skipping a beat as Akihiko gazed at him lovingly. As a cold hand caressed his, he felt a shiver run down his spine at the sudden change of temperature, but it was a comfortable, pleasurable shiver. His eyelids fluttered shut as the thumb of Akihiko's other hand ran over his cheek.

"Misaki, look at me." The man's voice was gentle, making it impossible for Misaki to refuse. A smile tainted Akihiko's lips when emerald eyes gazed at him, and he softly kissed the tip of Misaki's nose, intertwining his fingers with his own. Throughout the years, he had thought of himself as a romantic person—despite the novels he wrote—but if his angel wanted that…he would try to grant his wish.

Beautiful green eyes started to water slightly, and Misaki had no idea what was happening to him. Akihiko's behavior was so unusual; he was even more loving than he normally was. The feelings inside were almost too much for the teen to bear, and he averted his gaze in order to put himself together.

"What's the matter?" Akihiko asked, his tone still sweet and calm as he caressed the skin just behind Misaki's right ear.

"It's just…embarrassing. I'm not used to all of this."

Again, Akihiko couldn't stop his smile. "I'll help you get used to it," he promised and carefully turned the boy's head back. Moving forward, he claimed Misaki's velvety lips and kissed them sweetly. He was pleased to see the teen's eyes close slowly and did the same. Still, he couldn't stop himself from peeking through his eyelashes and watching Misaki's face flush to a shade of scarlet.

Because of the tender, almost imperceptible feeling of Akihiko's lips, Misaki applied a little more pressure, urging to feel more of that familiar mouth. He moaned quietly through slightly parted lips as the other's tongue traced his lips in slow gestures. Opening his mouth some more, he allowed the organ to slip inside and feel the inside of his mouth.

Akihiko noticed how much his young love was enjoying the kiss and placed his hands on the brunet's back, pressing him against his broad chest. Misaki responded approvingly by grabbing the man's strands with barely any force. It was obvious that Misaki was trying to be just as gentle as Akihiko was.

As the kiss continued, the older one rose from his seat, holding Misaki securely, and walked over to the couch. There he laid the teen down and pulled away, causing eyelids to flutter open.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki questioned, not sure what Akihiko was about to do to him.

The author remained silent and kissed his hot cheek, then trailed his lips down his neck, showering the skin with kisses. With each kiss, he captured a small patch of skin between his lips, but made no move to leave any marks. Misaki could hear the buttons of his school uniform come undone.

"Are we—" the boy asked, swallowing, "—going to do it here?"

Slowly, Akihiko moved back to stare into Misaki's eyes. "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, the usual cynicism not present in his voice, "Would you rather continue this elsewhere?"

Completely overwhelmed by the man's sudden compliance, Misaki sat up. Normally, Akihiko was the one who decided where they did it and how, but this time he was giving Misaki a chance to choose. While it made the young teen happy, it also embarrassed him to no end.

"N-no, we don't have to go somewhere else…"

Nodding in understanding, Akihiko pushed the jacket off Misaki's shoulders, his gaze meeting the light green shirt underneath. His hands slipped inside the fabric, fingertips touching the smooth skin of Misaki's belly. In slow movements, he started massaging the younger one's torso.

"Mnn…" Misaki bit back a moan, but felt his willpower being drained by the captivating stare Akihiko was giving him. The author had a kind, beautiful smile on his face, one that he only ever showed to Misaki. Merely the sight of this was enough to make the boy blush harder.

"I love you." Akihiko moved his lips to Misaki's ear and kissed down his jawline.

"I…I…"

Surprised by Misaki's response, the man froze, breathing against the skin of the other's chin. He knew what Misaki wanted to say to him, but how long would it take before those words left those addictive lips? How long would he have to wait for a confirmation?

Misaki's mouth opened and closed again, but he couldn't speak the words that he wanted to say so desperately. He had his feelings sorted out—unlike the last time they had been together—but he couldn't convey them to Akihiko. There was a fight between his shame and his affection towards a certain bunny hovering over him.

Noticing the dilemma, Akihiko concluded that Misaki needed encouragement and kissed the same way back up to his ear. "I love you Misaki," he whispered lovingly, his fingers teasing the nubs underneath the teen's clothes, "I love you so much."

"Usagi-san," Misaki whimpered, "I-I lo—"

_The sound of footsteps echoed through the condo._

"Someone's here!" the brunet panicked, unable to finish his confession as he crawled out from under Akihiko's body and quickly hid behind the couch, clutching his jacket. He was just in time; the door swung open and a fuming redhead entered the office.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aikawa shrieked, stomping towards the author on the couch, "You were supposed to go to a meeting today!"

"I didn't feel like going. Besides, I have a story to work on." Akihiko pointed at the laptop on his desk, smirking in amusement as his furious editor approached it. Aikawa's eyebrows flew up as she read the plot Misaki had written down before her gaze returned to Akihiko.

"This isn't a new BL novel?" Confusion was easily noticeable in her large eyes.

Akihiko shook his head. "Misaki needed some help with the story, so we were having a brainstorming session."

Meanwhile, Misaki was eavesdropping as he quietly put his clothes back on, wondering if the woman in the room was Akihiko's editor. He could hardly imagine that it was really her—wasn't Aikawa a sweet and caring lady?

"What? Is he still here? Why didn't you tell me he was coming over?!" Aikawa sounded like she was having a panic attack, but Akihiko already knew that she was just overly excited. She had found out quite a lot about Misaki and was desperate to meet the young boy.

Taking the risk, Misaki carefully peeked over the backrest, his gaze meeting the editor's instantly. A loud gasp came from Aikawa's bright rose colored lips and she shot towards him.

"Oh my, you're so cute!" was her response, even though she had only seen Misaki's eyes and his chocolate locks of hair. She placed her knees onto the couch, sitting right next to Akihiko as she smiled at the teen. "My name is Aikawa Eri. I'm Usami-sensei's editor."

"It's nice to meet you, Aikawa-san," Misaki replied politely, flashing a sweet smile as he showed himself to her, "I'm Taka—"

"I know who you are. Sensei has told me quite a lot about you."

"A-ah, did he?" The brunet's face reddened as he glanced at Akihiko, who was too busy glaring at Aikawa. "He's mentioned you a couple of times as well."

Still smiling, Aikawa closed her eyes and hummed happily. "I'm very happy that we've finally met," she said truthfully, "I hope that we can become friends."

Knowing that his editor would probably keep rambling for another thirty minutes, Akihiko sighed and laid his hand on Misaki's head. "This is not the time to socialize," he spoke sternly, "Misaki and I have to finish the story, so we need you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Aikawa exclaimed, crossing her arms to show her determination, "Since you know nothing about editing someone else's story, you're going to need my help as well. I will make sure that Misaki can hand in a flawless story." She looked at Misaki, who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Aikawa-san."

Akihiko sighed in defeat, knowing that Misaki had already made up his mind. He couldn't send Aikawa away anymore now that she had persuaded his young love.

They would have to continue their sweet lovemaking some other time.

* * *

**Aikawa ruined the moment. Yeah, so Misaki knows that he loves Akihiko, but when will he say it? :P**

**Tomorrow (April 20) is my birthday, so I wanted to give you guys this update as a present from me to you. That doesn't make sense, does it? Also, I can probably go back to updating every weekend. Surprise!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	23. Year III: protection

**- Year III -**

**Chapter 22 – protection**

Covering his eye with his left hand, Misaki stared at Akihiko and flashed a sweet, soothing smile. "I'm fine, Usagi-san," he spoke softly, "My eye just stings, that's all. It must be because I got sand in my eye."

"Misaki, show me," Akihiko ordered, his tone stern and cold, even though he didn't mean it like that. If anything, he was very worried about the young brunet. Seeing that Misaki never wanted to cause anyone trouble, the novelist _knew_ that the boy was hiding something from him.

"I told you, nothing's wrong!" Even though he tried to sound calm, Misaki could hear his voice quiver and feel his skin heat up. He couldn't tell Akihiko the truth; he was afraid of how the man would react if he found out.

Patience growing thin, Akihiko took a step forward, causing the other to automatically move back. A faint smirk crossed his face when the wall prevented Misaki from going any further, and soon he had completely cornered him. He leaned in, putting his lips right next to Misaki's ear, thoughts of mischief swimming around in his perverse mind.

"If you won't show it to me, I guess I'll just have to pleasure you until you become too weak to hide it," he purred seductively.

Misaki's face instantly reddened and he clenched his eyes shut. "Fine, I'll show you! Just stop saying weird things or Nii-chan might hear you."

Akihiko gently took Misaki's wrist and pulled his arm away, revealing swollen, purple skin around the large eye. The man's eyes narrowed instantly, realization striking him just as quickly. "Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice poisonous and alarmingly low. He had promised himself to protect Misaki, and here the boy was…injured.

Anger was replaced with sadness and guilt, and Akihiko lowered his head to look down, silver bangs managing to hide his eyes from his beloved. The grip on Misaki's wrist loosened, causing the teen to become aware of Akihiko's sudden mood change.

Worriedly, Misaki sank to his knees, trying to get a look of those violet irises. It definitely was a bad sign for Akihiko to fall silent and Misaki didn't want to see him in such a state, so he carefully took the man's hand.

"Usagi-san, I'm fine…" he whispered, not entirely sure of his words, "It really doesn't hurt all that much. I'll make sure to be more careful."

"…I wanted to protect you," Akihiko muttered, slowly taking a small step back.

"It's not your fault! You couldn't have seen it coming; even I hadn't seen it coming. I promise it will not happen again." This time, doe green eyes saddened. "I'm really sorry for worrying you, Usagi-san. I don't mean to cause you trouble."

"Don't say that."

"W-what?"

Suddenly, Akihiko looked at the brunet and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. "Don't ever say that you're causing me trouble, or that you're a burden," he spoke in a soft, almost weak voice, "I worry about you because I love you." Nuzzling Misaki's neck, he smiled faintly against his skin. "I'm going to make sure that you won't get hurt again."

In a moment of silence, Misaki carefully gripped the sleeves of Akihiko's sweater, feeling happiness dwell up inside of him. "Usagi-san…" he breathed, closing his eyes and leaning against him. Shivering as hot lips left a kiss on his neck, Misaki was unable to hear his brother enter the hallway where he and Akihiko were standing.

"Misaki!" Akihiko shot backwards as soon as he heard Takahiro's voice, releasing the boy as he looked towards the doorway, his gaze meeting Takahiro's. "Ah, Usagi, what are you doing here?"

"I just decided to come over," Akihiko replied truthfully, as that had been his true intention, "I'm afraid I should be going now. Apparently, there are some bullies who refuse to leave Misaki alone."

Hearing the word 'bullies' caused Takahiro's eyes to widen. As he looked at Misaki, the teen quickly averted his gaze to hide his black eye. Swiftly, the older brother walked over to him and forced the younger one to look at him. His eyes widened even more when he saw the ugly color on Misaki's usually flawless face.

"Misaki, what in the world happened? Who did this to you and why?"

"…I don't know why they did it," Misaki spoke softly, an audible crack in his voice, "It's just like they hate me for who I am, because I'm different…"

"Different?" Takahiro questioned, cocking an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"They…they say that I look just like a girl, that I'm not manly at all…" Clenching his fist, Misaki had to try hard to stop his tears. He wasn't exactly a weak person, but they had been bothering him for years. Even after reaching puberty, hardly anything had changed. "Also, they call me a f-faggot."

At this, Takahiro's face heated up out of anger. "What the hell is their problem?! Is it that hard to accept that someone's gay?"

'Wait, did he just…?' Akihiko couldn't believe it. Did Takahiro just say that Misaki's gay? How had he found out about that? Then, amethyst eyes darted to the young brunet standing in front of Takahiro. 'It can't be…'

While the author was lost in his thoughts, Misaki was trying desperately to calm his brother by saying reassuring and soothing words. After a while, Takahiro's anger finally faded and turned into worry. The man took his brother's hand and dragged him along to the bathroom to treat the black eye.

"Nii-chan, let go! What about Usagi-san?"

"It's okay," Akihiko assured, raising his hand, "I will go talk to Misaki's teacher so that he will pay close attention to those bullies." Without another word, the novelist opened the front door and got out, leaving Misaki with his overreacting older brother. He stepped into his car and drove off, making his way to the school.

Fingernails dug into the steering wheel, anger taking over Akihiko's mind. Those bloody homophobes just had to burn in hell and leave the poor child alone. Hadn't Misaki suffered enough already?

Despite the adrenaline rushing through his veins, the author looked as calm as ever as he parked his car on a parking lot near the school. He got out and walked over to the main entrance, the door already open to welcome him. He looked at the signs and followed the arrow pointing towards the teacher's room.

Unfortunately, while heading for the room, Akihiko realized that he had no idea who Misaki's teachers were. The boy hardly ever mentioned his teachers; he only talked about the things he learned at school. But…there was this one name that Akihiko could remember…

Hirase-sensei, the teacher who had made Misaki write a story—or rather, Misaki and Akihiko.

Standing in front of a closed door, Akihiko took a long breath to compose himself, not wanting to barge into the room and overwhelm the teachers inside. He slowly lifted his fist and knocked on the door, waiting for any type of reply.

Barely two seconds later, the door was opened by a man with brown, curly hair and glasses.

"Uhm, good day," the teacher said, sounding a little nervous, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a man called Hirase-san."

Pushing up his glasses, the man smiled faintly. "That's me. What do you need me for?"

"One of your students, Takahashi Misaki, is being bullied by some boys. I'm pretty sure that these bullies are his classmates, but I don't know any names." Akihiko folded his arms in seriousness. "I would appreciate it if you could keep an eye on Misaki. That boy doesn't know how to stand up for himself."

Hirase nodded, but then frowned. "You aren't Takahashi-kun's brother," he noted, studying Akihiko carefully, "May I ask why you're so concerned about my student?"

Akihiko faked a charming smile. "I'm a very good friend of Takahiro, and I get along well with Misaki. He came home today with a black eye, so I decided to go here to inform one of his teachers."

"What?" Hirase asked in shock, "Did someone beat him up? Why would they do that? Takahashi-kun is such a quiet and sweet student; I can't see why anyone would want to hurt him." The man's gaze then traveled to the stories on the desk, right next to his bag. "It must be jealousy," he concluded, walking over to the desk, "About a week ago, my students had to hand in a story they had written, and Takahashi-kun had the most wonderful story I've read in a while."

A single piece of paper was retrieved from the stack and shown to Akihiko. In red, the score '100' was written on the top right of the paper. Seeing this painted a smile on Akihiko's face, the result boosting his ego a little bit.

However, when Akihiko realized that it was probably partially his fault that Misaki was being bullied, his expression saddened. What if those boys were hurting Misaki because of this story? Turning around, he slowly made his way to the door to get out. Perhaps it was a good idea to start driving Misaki to and from school. After all, with Akihiko's reputation he could easily scare those bullies off.

"Sir?" The sudden voice caused Akihiko to glance over his shoulder. Hirase was smiling. "I will find out who these bullies are and talk to them," the teacher promised.

"Thank you," Akihiko spoke softly, then got out of the room and walked back to the entrance. Although Hirase didn't seem like a courageous man, Akihiko felt a little more at ease.

* * *

"Usagi-san, you're back already?" Misaki watched in surprise as he stepped aside to let the novelist in.

Not bothering to answer the question, Akihiko closed the door and stared at the other. "Misaki, I have decided that I will drive you from now on," he declared confidently, "That way, I can keep an eye on you and intervene when necessary."

"What? No way! You can't do that!"

Akihiko furrowed his brows, obviously not pleased with the response. "Why not?" he asked, folding his arms in a childish manner. Only a small pout would've been enough to complete the picture of a spoiled child that wasn't getting its way.

A very tall, grown-up child, that is.

Fortunately, Misaki's stubbornness was overpowering everything, and the teen crossed his arms as well. "You have to concentrate on your work," he stated, feeling as though he was lecturing the older man, "Besides, if you drive me to school, people will start avoiding me."

"Exactly," Akihiko agreed, "That means that those bullies will get scared and leave you alone."

"You will scare my friends as well. Besides…" At that point, Misaki wasn't sure how to continue. It wasn't just because of Akihiko's intimidating reputation. He simply didn't want to cause the novelist any trouble.

Akihiko was going to argue, but kept his mouth shut as he noticed the somewhat worried look in those innocent orbs. He then sighed, realizing what Misaki's true thoughts were, and ruffled Misaki's soft hair.

"Fine then," the author muttered, "Just promise me that you'll tell me when something has happened, or if those guys are bothering you again."

Feeling his face get hotter, Misaki looked at Akihiko and nodded slightly. "I…I promise." Although Misaki didn't want to be a burden, he knew that Akihiko wouldn't let him go to school by himself if he didn't rely on him at all.

Pleased with the answer, Akihiko bowed down slightly and kissed Misaki's eyelid, which had fluttered shut when he leaned in. Carefully, he applied a little bit of pressure to make sure that he didn't hurt the other, and then stood up straight again. A smile decorated his face.

"Be careful."

No more words were spoken as the man left the apartment, but Misaki could hear a tiny voice in his mind.

'_I love him._'

Needless to say, his blush intensified even more.

* * *

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. I've had a great birthday :3**

**Either way, a new character - not an OC - will be introduced soon. Some of you might know who it's gonna be, some of you don't... You will find out soon enough.**

**Feel free to drop a review. I always like to hear from my readers :)**


	24. Year III: stranger

******Early update! Yeah, I need to go see a doctor because I might have appendicitis, so just in case...I'm giving you this update a bit sooner.  
**

******Since there seems to be some confusion, I'll explain it here: the story won't be ending anytime soon. When I started writing this, I had planned that this fic would end where the original series starts (in October, after Misaki's 18th birthday). That means that there will be _7 years_ in total. **

******Of course, if people don't _want_ me to continue this, that means that I will just end the story sooner, although I hope that isn't the case.  
**

* * *

******- Year III -**

**Chapter 23 – stranger**

It was an ordinary, although rather cold, Saturday afternoon when Misaki walked home from his trip to the grocery store. Since his brother was feeling a bit under the weather, Misaki decided to do him a favor by going to the store to make him his favorite food. Of course, while his brother was lying in his bed with a headache, trying to get some sleep, Misaki slipped out secretly to do so, knowing that Takahiro wouldn't allow him to go all alone after the incident with the bullies two months ago.

The plastic bag was a bit too heavy, so Misaki had to carry it with both hands, realizing that he had perhaps bought too much for tonight's dinner. He shrugged; if it was for Takahiro's sake, then it didn't matter anyways. All that mattered was that his older brother would feel better. The young brunet walked slowly as he crossed the street. It wasn't exactly crowded that day. Usually, when Misaki went to the store on a Saturday, there were loads of other people running errands as well, mostly parents.

'Parents…' At the memory of his lost father and mother, Misaki felt his heart ache, his gaze lowering to the ground. As happy as he was for other children to have parents, he had to admit that he was jealous. Just the sight of a happy family walking down the street saddened him, even though his parents died when he was only eight years old. Gradually, Misaki slowed down until he was no longer walking. Five years had passed since that dreadful day, but he could still remember it all too well. Why was it that he started thinking about it now? What had triggered him so suddenly?

Happy tunes reached Misaki's ears, accompanied by vibrations in his pocket. He put the bag down and fished for his cell phone, then studied the number being displayed. Recognizing Akihiko's number, he pressed the green button.

"Usagi-san?" he said questioningly. The author hardly called him out of nowhere, so he was mildly worried. "Is something the matter?"

"Hello Misaki," the deep, husky voice spoke, causing Misaki to shiver, "I just wanted to say that I want to see you, so I was hoping you could—"

"You don't have time to fool around!" a loud voice on Akihiko's side cut the man off, and Misaki instantly knew it was Aikawa.

Akihiko emitted a sigh, glaring at his editor for a moment before continuing the conversation. "Anyway, I have to tell you that Aikawa is going to drag me to some award ceremony, and I'm forced to stay at a hotel for a few days. Unfortunately, that means that you can't come over this weekend."

Misaki nodded in understanding, even though Akihiko couldn't see this gesture. "That's okay," he assured, "Work is important, after all." Emerald eyes darted around to make sure that Misaki wasn't blocking the path for anyone else, and legs were locked around the plastic bag.

"Nothing is more important than you, Misaki."

"D-don't say weird things!" the teen spat, his face reddening, "Y-you should listen to Aikawa-san and go to that award ceremony. It's undoubtedly very important."

"Still, not as important as you."

"That's beside the point! Just go there and do your job!" Misaki rolled his eyes. 'God, he can be such a child sometimes,' he thought, not realizing that he himself was still young as well.

On the other side of the phone, Akihiko was trying to get Aikawa to shut up, getting irritated by how pushy the redhead was getting. Couldn't that woman give him a break, just for once? "Misaki, I will go, but if you miss me, I will be staying at Teito Hotel. Remember that if you need to see me."

Misaki blinked in confusion. He had never heard of Teito Hotel, but it sounded as if it was a pretty fancy place. Then again, the boy hadn't been to any hotels ever since his parents passed away, so he didn't know very much about it.

"Are you still there?"

"Ah—yes!" Misaki replied quickly, snapping out of his thoughts, "You have fun at the hotel, I guess."

As Akihiko was about to respond, Aikawa snatched his cell phone away. "I'm sorry Misaki-kun, but sensei and I have to leave now," she apologized, making sure that Akihiko couldn't steal his phone back.

"It's okay. I hope we'll see each other soon, Aikawa-san."

"Me too, Misaki-kun. Goodbye!" Quickly, the woman ended the call. Misaki stared at his phone, still processing what had happened, and then picked up the bag with groceries again. The only thing he could think of was going to a hotel. Actually, he wanted to go to a hotel, but he knew Takahiro would be too busy with his work to go, not to mention that it was expensive. Maybe the teen could go there with Akihiko.

Misaki shook his head. Why would he and Akihiko have to go to a hotel anyways? Wouldn't that mean that he'd have to leave Takahiro all by himself? Sighing, Misaki started to walk back home in a slow pace. Pushing his own needs was a selfish thing to do and Misaki didn't want to be selfish. Still, going to a hotel with Akihiko could be very…romantic.

"Gah! What the hell am I thinking?!" Misaki said out loud, panicking at his own embarrassing thoughts. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he would stay at a hotel with the handsome author. As soon as his mind entered its perv-zone, the boy's face flushed and he banished all of his thoughts.

Picking up the pace, Misaki attempted to run with the heavy shopping bag in his hands, which wasn't too easy. He was just taking a turn left when he noticed a fancy, shining car at the end of the street. The car was parked at the side of the road, a car door swinging open. Misaki stared in awe as a tall man clad entirely in black stepped out, wearing a black hat and gloves. His curiosity got the better of him and the brunet couldn't stop staring into the stranger's direction.

Soon, eyes met and the man slowly walked over to Misaki, smiling kindly as he approached the young teen.

"Excuse me, young man," The black-haired stranger spoke, "But do you happen to know how I can get to the Nodaiwa restaurant?"

Furrowing his brows in thought, Misaki looked around for a minute. He had heard of the restaurant, but he couldn't say that he had ever been there. So many places in Tokyo were still unknown to him.

"I believe that it's pretty close to the Shimokitazawa station, but I can't say for sure," Misaki replied as he looked back at the man, "I'm sorry that I can't be of more help, but I'm not exactly familiar with that restaurant."

Smiling, the stranger shook his head. "That's all right. Your instructions will surely be useful, so thank you very much."

"Ah—no problem at all!" Although Misaki had no idea why, his face reddened a little as he bowed. However, his mild embarrassment was replaced by confusion when he noticed a brown-haired man looking out of the car window, staring at him. His face lacked any kind of expression as his gaze locked with the brunet's.

The black-haired man noticed the eye contact and coughed awkwardly, feeling the need to explain the situation. "Haruhiko-sama is supposed to go to a meeting at the Nodaiwa restaurant. I'm merely his driver, but I didn't get any directions when we left and I'm not familiar with some parts of Tokyo."

Misaki simply smiled and nodded. "Well, I hope you will be able to get there in time."

"Again, thank you for your help." The driver smiled as Misaki gestured that it was no problem, and then got back to the car, exchanging a few words with Haruhiko before getting in. The other male pushed up his glasses as he glanced at Misaki once more. Then, the car drove off.

After standing still for what seemed to be an eternity, the confused boy finally proceeded to walk back home. This Haruhiko person had to be very rich if he had a driver. Misaki didn't know anyone else who had a driver, although he was sure that Akihiko could afford one easily.

While walking, Misaki's mind wandered off to the hotel once again, and his imagination ran free soon enough. Manami had been coming over more frequently and she and Takahiro were always watching romantic movies whenever Misaki entered the living room. Every single time, Misaki couldn't help but stand near the doorway and watch the movie for a little while, praying that his brother and Manami wouldn't notice him. In most movies where a couple went to a hotel, there were always bottles of champagne or wine and silk robes or yukata.

Misaki paused as a question popped up in his head. Would they have yukata and alcohol at Teito Hotel as well? If so, then who would Akihiko spend the night with?

"No, he wouldn't…do that, right?" Misaki asked himself softly as he started walking again, "He says he l-loves me, so he would never cheat on me…I think." Of course Misaki believed Akihiko's words, but he still couldn't ignore his doubts. The author was handsome and rich, so it definitely wasn't uncommon for women to be all over him. Perhaps…Akihiko wanted to spend some time with one of those ladies.

Everything was tearing the poor brunet apart, and before he knew what he was doing his hand found his cell phone and dialed Akihiko's number. The moment when a familiar low voice answered, Misaki realized what he had done and started blushing intensely, unable to utter a single word.

"Are you already missing me?" Akihiko asked smugly, practically purring into the phone.

The question spurred something within Misaki and he found his voice. "I-I was wondering what the hotel is like," he replied half-heartedly, "It must be a very expensive hotel."

A low chuckle could be heard on the other side. "Teito Hotel is indeed a very luxurious hotel. It's often used by companies for meetings or ceremonies, and very important businessmen come to the hotel. Naturally, the suites should be of exceptional quality in order to satisfy the guests."

Misaki's eyes widened at Akihiko's explanation. It sounded as though the hotel was like a castle, and the quests were all kings and queens that would get whatever they wanted. To even set one foot there already seemed like a dream to Misaki.

"Yet, there is no way that it will ever satisfy me," Akihiko stated confidently, causing Misaki to frown.

"Why not, Usagi-san?" Misaki had noticed that the man could be rather picky at times, but he didn't seem too hard to please.

"It won't be fun to sleep all alone in a large bed." As this answer came from Akihiko's lips, he didn't know that this affected Misaki greatly…and not in a good way. The brunet started trembling slightly at the thought of Akihiko sharing his bed with some stranger, and a weird feeling entered him. Why was he getting so worked up?

'Maybe it's because I don't want Usagi-san to be with someone else…' Misaki said in his head, completely lost in his thoughts, 'Isn't that natural though? If I'm in love with Usagi-san, that means that I don't want him to do 'things' with other people.' Then, Misaki finally realized that he was being jealous.

"Misaki, is something wrong?" Akihiko asked worriedly, not trusting the sudden silence. Quickly glancing at his watch, he noticed that he still had some time before the taxi arrived. This worried him even more; he wanted to find out why Misaki had fallen silent before Aikawa would drag him along. "Oi, Misaki?"

"Huh, what? I'm sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying?"

Akihiko could feel a smirk play on his lips. "I was saying that I'll feel lonely if I can't share my bed with anyone," he purred softly, "You know, I'm sure we could have a wonderful night together if you came over."

Understanding the true meaning behind those words, Misaki quickly climbed the stairs towards his brother's apartment, his face getting hotter for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "Pervert!" he whisper-yelled, putting his bag down and searching for his keys, "There's no way I'm coming over."

"That's a shame," Akihiko replied calmly, still smirking slightly, "If you happen to change your mind, you know where to find me."

Misaki was about to mutter something in protest, but decided to cut the conversation short as he didn't want to wake his brother. "I'll talk to you later, Usagi-san. Bye for now."

"Goodbye, Misaki. I love you."

Blushing, Misaki took the cell phone in his free hand, feeling a twinge of pain in his neck from clamping the device between his head and shoulder. He ended the call and unlocked the door, noticing that his hand was shaking mildly. When Akihiko said those three small words, the teen felt as though he had to convey his feelings as well. Yet, he couldn't do it…again.

'I'm such a sore loser,' Misaki thought, picking up the shopping bag as the door slowly opened, 'Usagi-san tells me he loves me all the time, so why is it so hard for me to say it?' He had to admit that he admired Akihiko's straightforwardness, although it was something uncharacteristic for a Japanese man. After all, wasn't it weird for a man to express his love so openly?

A cold breeze nearly shut the door behind the boy as he shuffled his way inside, taking off his shoes and slipping into a pair of comfy slippers. After taking off his coat and closing the door quietly, he sneaked towards the kitchen, praying that Takahiro wasn't awake yet. A sigh of relief came from Misaki's lips as he discovered that the floor was abandoned. In a few large steps, he managed to get to the kitchen and started emptying the plastic bag.

Soft footsteps could be heard from the hallway and Takahiro appeared soon after. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to focus on the sight of his brother standing in the kitchen.

"Misaki, what are you doing?"

The sudden voice startled Misaki and he looked up to see his older brother in his pajamas, eyeing him sleepily yet curiously.

"Nii-chan, shouldn't you try to get some more sleep?" Misaki asked, still trying to hide his surprise from the other.

"I've slept for three hours already. If I keep on sleeping I won't be able to get some rest at night." Takahiro wobbled closer until he was on the other side of the counter, studying the ingredients. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that those weren't the ingredients he had bought earlier. "Misaki, did you go to the store all by yourself?"

Misaki gulped, seeing his brother's face turn serious and stern. "I-I wanted to make you something good so that you would feel better," Misaki admitted, clutching the bag, "Please don't be mad, Nii-chan. I've been very careful and I didn't run into those bullies."

Takahiro was about to give Misaki a lecture, but instead of doing so he merely sighed. "Don't go out there all alone, Misaki," he spoke softly, his gaze softening, "I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt. Even though your intentions are good, I don't want you to run off like that."

"I'm sorry," Misaki whispered, looking down at his hands, "But really, nothing happened today. There was hardly anyone outside, except for a man and his driver who asked me for directions.

Hearing this, Takahiro knitted his eyebrows. "Misaki, you shouldn't talk to strangers…it's dangerous."

A look of confusion crossed the younger one's face as he stared back at his brother. Wasn't that how he'd met Akihiko though? "I don't understand what you're saying Nii-chan. He simply wanted to know how to get—"

"It doesn't matter what they ask of you, Misaki," Takahiro interrupted, his tone indicating that he was serious, "Whenever a person you don't know starts talking to you, walk away from them. If you don't, they might kidnap you and…" Takahiro silenced himself and his face contorted in concern.

"Tell me, Nii-chan," Misaki ordered, even though he was scared of what his brother was about to say.

Takahiro sighed and scratched the back of his head before continuing. "Listen closely, Misaki. There are all sorts of creeps out there and I don't want them to lay their hands on you. If you're really unlucky, you will find yourself being raped and…murdered."

Doe green eyes widened in shock at that last sentence, and Misaki grew even more scared and curious against his will. "A-are there people like that in Tokyo as well?" he asked carefully. He gasped as Takahiro nodded slowly and took a step back.

"Misaki…there are men out there who are attracted to children and young teenagers. They often approach a child when it's alone and take it to a private place…and force them into having sex."

Despite the shock and fear, Misaki's mind started connecting the dots.

'_Men taking away children…and forcing them to have sex…_'

The entire world seemed to have fallen silent as Misaki started thinking more and more about what his brother had just said. Akihiko…when they first met, had offered Misaki to stay at his house for a while, which resulted into having sex. This tiny bit of information was enough for the teen to make a shocking and _very_ unpleasant discovery.

'Usagi-san…_is one of them_.'

* * *

**Well shit, Misaki found out. Do you think he'll still accept Akihiko?  
**

**The new character is indeed Usami Haruhiko, and yes, he will be causing trouble...later.**

**I hope you liked this chapter :) Thanks for reading and please review ^_^**


	25. Year III: fear

**********I'm finally back! After staying in the hospital for a week, I've gotten back to writing. The people who are reading my other stories have already read the same thing like two or three times xD**

**********Thanks for the +150 favs on this fanfic! 3**

**********Saphirelilies - No, I'm not a boy :P  
**

**********starryskies - Haruhiko is also a 'filler' character in this story, but he will appear in a few chapters.  
**

* * *

**********- Year III -**

**Chapter 24 – fear**

For one month straight, Misaki had tried to understand what Akihiko was thinking. He had avoided the man, pretending that he was too busy to come over. In reality, he was too scared to face Akihiko. How was he supposed to ask him the truth if he was too afraid of what the outcome would be?

Taking a turn right, Misaki started looking for Fuuka's apartment. His friend had invited him over and it seemed like a good distraction to Misaki. Besides, Fuuka always knew what to say or do to cheer Misaki up, no matter how miserable he was feeling.

As the brunet emitted a soft sigh, he noticed a tall man approach him. Fear struck him as a low voice called out to him, even though it sounded nothing like Akihiko's voice. He proceeded walking, picking up the pace slightly and avoiding the stranger completely.

"Halt." It was a simple, yet powerful command that left Misaki with no other option than to obey. In robotic movements he turned around, noticing that the man was not really a stranger after all. In fact, it was the same guy that he had seen about a month ago. 'What was his name again? Oh yeah, Haruhiko.'

"Ah, h-hello," Misaki spoke rather nervously, knowing that this man was very rich, "We meet again."

Haruhiko's expression didn't change as he pushed up his glasses. "I would like to have a word with you," he said calmly, "There are many things I would like to discuss."

"Well, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Hesitantly, Misaki took a few steps back, feeling very uncomfortable being all by himself. What if this guy was also one of those creeps Takahiro had warned him about? He didn't want to be kidnapped and murdered!

'Wait, Usagi-san didn't kill me,' the boy realized, 'He allowed me to go home after our first meeting…and he hasn't tried to take me away from Nii-chan.' Shaking his head, Misaki focused his attention on Haruhiko, who was standing in front of him motionless.

"Would you really consider me a stranger though? We have met before…unless you've forgotten about that."

"That's true, but…I still don't know you! Besides, you don't even know my name."

The two simply looked at one another. Misaki felt a little guilty for raising his voice at Haruhiko, but he was simply too uneasy to react in a normal way. Haruhiko, however, seemed unfazed, his face not showing any emotions just like before. It reminded Misaki of Akihiko. Actually, Haruhiko kind of looked like Akihiko; they were both muscular, tall and—even though Misaki hated to admit it—very good-looking. The only differences in physical appearance were their hair and their faces.

'Shit, I need to stop thinking about Usagi-san,' Misaki cursed mentally, turning around once again. He couldn't bear being around Haruhiko much longer, especially since the man reminded him of the one person he didn't want to think about.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Someone's waiting for me." Just when he was about to walk away, Haruhiko said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"My brother was at your place a while ago…"

Misaki froze, wondering if he had perhaps misheard that. He didn't know Haruhiko had a brother, but he most certainly wasn't aware of the fact that Haruhiko's brother was an acquaintance. Wondering who it could be, he glanced over his shoulder to look into a pair of calm gray eyes.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid you're mistaken," the teen said, "I don't know your brother."

"Are you saying that the name 'Akihiko' doesn't ring a bell?"

Hearing the author's name come from Haruhiko's lips, Misaki's jaw nearly dropped. This guy…he was related to Akihiko! No wonder the man reminded him so much of the other!

Trembling, the young brunet stared at the stoic man. "R-really? I had no idea that the two of you were related; you don't look like Usa- Akihiko-san all that much."

"It's only natural that we don't look alike." Haruhiko's voice was a little deeper and colder than before, and Misaki managed to catch the glint of irritation in those narrow eyes. Somehow, he was getting the feeling that Haruhiko didn't like his brother very much.

Confusedly staring at Haruhiko, the teen plucked at the fabric of his t-shirt. "I-I'm not meaning to be rude, but did you perhaps…follow me? I mean, it can hardly be a coincidence that we are both here."

"Yes, I followed you."

'Why does he admit that so casually?!' Misaki screamed in his head. Gosh, this guy really didn't pull any punches.

"I followed you…" Haruhiko repeated, taking a step forward, "…because I am worried about you. You shouldn't come near Akihiko if you don't have to. In fact, it would be better if you would not visit him or talk to him anymore. Being around him could cause a child like you trouble."

Completely ignoring the first part of what Haruhiko had said, Misaki's face reddened. "Don't call me a child! I'm already a teenager, so don't you look down on me!" Once again, he couldn't control the volume of his voice, being taken over by his anger and irritation.

"Misaki-kun?" a voice laced with surprise sounded from behind. As Misaki turned around, he noticed Fuuka standing in front of her house with the door wide open. Her green eyes narrowed when she saw the intimidating tall man standing near her close friend.

Realizing that this was his chance to escape, Misaki quickly ran over to Fuuka. "I'm sorry it took so long," he said apologetically as his friend let him in, following him inside. With a final glance over her shoulder, Fuuka slammed the door shut and glared at Misaki, folding her arms. "Who was that?"

"He was someone I helped out a while ago," the boy replied carefully, a little shocked by the seriousness in Fuuka's voice, "Don't worry. It's not like he's someone suspicious or something."

"Well, you looked like you were dying to get the hell out of there. What did he want from you?"

"He said he wanted to talk to me."

"Sure…that's what they all say," Fuuka scoffed before walking to the living room, "You should be more careful around people like that."

Misaki rolled his eyes at the girl's motherly remark, but still couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. At times like these, Fuuka made him feel that he was loved. She was one of the few friends he had, yet she also treated him as though he was her very own child.

Like the mother he had never had, or at least lost at a young age.

"Fuuka-chan…" Misaki said softly, but his friend could hear him call her name and turned around to meet his sad gaze. She was about to say something when Misaki suddenly ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the flabbergasted girl into an embrace. Fuuka blinked in surprise as she looked down at the mess of chocolate locks.

It was not like Misaki to hug someone out of nowhere, and the brunet knew that Fuuka what staring at him questioningly. Right then he didn't care about showing his fragile side; he needed this. With Fuuka's care and love for him and his worries about Akihiko, he couldn't suppress the many stirred up emotions.

Gaze softening, Fuuka ran a hand through Misaki's hair and then carefully let her hands rest on his back, drawing soothing circles with her fingertips. When she felt warm drops through her dress, she began to worry. "Misaki-kun, what's the matter?"

The crying teen said nothing as he held Fuuka tighter, not sure how to explain the situation. He knew Fuuka once told him that he could tell her anything, but was she ready to hear his bitter story?

As time passed, Fuuka grew more and more irritated by the silent boy in her arms, until she had no patience left and suddenly pushed him back. "Damn it, just tell me what's bothering you already!"

"F-Fuuka-chan?" Misaki had stopped crying as the other's yelling startled him.

Taking a deep breath, Fuuka gripped the brunet's shoulders. "Please talk to me," she then spoke in a gentle voice, "I'm really worried about you. Did someone do something to you…like that guy from before?"

"Ah—no, Haruhiko-san didn't do anything," Misaki replied quickly, waving his hands in front of his face. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared at the ground. "I-I'm going through something complicated right now."

Scratching the back of her head in confusion, Fuuka took her friend's wrist and dragged him over to a fluffy white couch, pushing him down rather forcefully. As emerald eyes looked at her in surprise, she sighed.

"I'm not letting you up until you tell me."

Misaki was about to protest, but as he noticed how serious Fuuka looked his lips wouldn't move. This whole thing with Akihiko was troubling him, but what troubled him even more was that his best friend wanted to know about it. There was no way he could tell Fuuka about Akihiko; the man was ten years older than him. He couldn't find the right words to say that he was in love with a guy who was probably only after him because he was young and naïve.

Yet, despite these thoughts, deep down Misaki believed that Akihiko truly loved him. Even if he was using him for his own desires, his actions still radiated love and affection. Was it really a crime to be in love with such a person?

'No, it's definitely wrong. Doesn't Usagi-san know that it's illegal to have sex with a minor?' Since Takahiro had told Misaki quite a lot about pedophiles, the boy knew that what Akihiko had done was against the law. There was no way that anyone would accept their relationship as it was back then…and Misaki could hardly imagine that it would be any different now that he was a little older.

Looking up at Fuuka with watery eyes, Misaki had to hold back the tears that were forming again. "I…have fallen in love…"

Fuuka cocked an eyebrow. "That's all?" she asked uncertainly, "You're worried because you have feelings for someone? What's so bad about that?"

"I'm not bothered by being in love. It's because of who I'm in love with."

Taking a seat next to her friend, Fuuka draped her right arm over the backrest. "You don't like the person you're in love with?" She frowned as Misaki shook his head. "Then what is the problem?"

"…Let's say that our love isn't…acceptable. I'm too scared to talk about it with him though." After those words had left Misaki's lips, his face lit up as he realized that he had just admitted that he was gay. Although he knew that Fuuka didn't have any problem with it whatsoever, it was still embarrassing to say out loud.

As the atmosphere turned miserable once again, Fuuka simply had to do something to lighten up the mood. "Oh, you sound just like a lovestruck maiden. Our little Mi-chan doesn't know what to do." She raised her hand to her forehead as though she was being dramatic, but she couldn't stop smirking as Misaki started blushing.

"Don't call me Mi-chan!" Misaki yelled, glaring at the giggling girl next to him. However, when Fuuka flashed a sweet smile, Misaki could only laugh with her. The pain and doubt he was feeling vanished, even if only for a moment.

Once they had recovered from their moment of joy and fun, the redhead patted Misaki's back in an encouraging way. "If I were you, I would talk about it," she advised him, "You shouldn't keep your worries bottled up and keep them to yourself. It's much better to bring it up and discuss everything with him."

Misaki nodded, knowing that Fuuka was right. Even if he was afraid to face Akihiko and ask him to be honest, it was important to have things sorted out. Besides, Akihiko hadn't been cruel to him, so why would it be any different this time? If he really didn't want to stay with him, the man would accept his wishes and let him go.

At least, that's what Akihiko had said to him once.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, Misaki swiftly typed a message and sent it to Akihiko. It was a very short, but serious text message.

_Usagi-san, can I visit you next week? We need to talk._

As Akihiko read the message, worry clouded his mind. Misaki hardly ever sent him a message that they 'needed to talk', so it had to be something very important. Staring lifelessly at the display, Akihiko started wondering if Misaki was mad at him. He couldn't think of anything he had done to displease or upset the teen, but it would explain why they hadn't seen each other for a month.

Selecting the reply option, the novelist wrote a message back, saying that he had no objections. His thumb ran over the buttons a few times hesitantly as Akihiko was lost in his thoughts. If Misaki was really angry, then he had absolutely no idea why.

'No, I'm worrying too much,' Akihiko thought as he sent the text message. He had no idea what next week's conversation would lead to.

* * *

**Well, obviously the next chapter is going to be about the 'talk'. Hmm...**

**Again, my apologies for not updating last weekend, and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your time and please drop a review ^^**


	26. Year III: truth

**No, it's not weekend, but there's still an update xD Since I'm drowning in my schoolwork, I'm using every bit of spare time to write, so my updates will be random for a while.**

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**- Year III-**

**Chapter 25 – truth**

Both Akihiko and Misaki had spent the entire week feeling utterly nervous, but for different reasons. Misaki was still kind of scared to face Akihiko and ask him the truth, while the author had started worrying about the seriousness of the upcoming talk. He hadn't heard anything from the teen after his text that they needed to 'talk'.

'No, he's probably drowning in schoolwork,' Akihiko said to himself. Misaki told him that his teachers always seemed to give him tons of homework at the exact same moment. Sometimes it was so bad that Misaki had to work till the morning sun started rising. Akihiko couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of an exhausted Misaki, thinking of how adorable he'd look in such a state.

Here he was, fantasizing about the person who was about to discuss something important with him. The novelist mentally slapped himself, staring into Suzuki-san's black eyes. Even his teddy bear looked as though he was mocking him.

The doorbell rang and Akihiko instantly jumped up from the couch and swiftly walked over to the front door. As he opened up, he was greeted by a pair of familiar doe green eyes, making it impossible for him to stop the smile that played on his lips.

"It's good to see you, Misaki," the man spoke gently as he let the boy in. It was his usual reaction; whenever the boy came to visit it made Akihiko happy.

However, when Misaki took off his shoes without saying anything, Akihiko's worry returned. Usually, Misaki greeted him either cheerfully or shyly when he let him in, but this time the teen just averted his gaze as soon as possible. Instead, he walked to the living room in swift movements, standing in front of the couch as though he was too nervous to sit down.

"You've been busy lately," Akihiko said.

"Yeah…" was the only thing Misaki could say. His body grew tense as the other approached him. As large eyes stared at him in faint fear, Akihiko stopped in his tracks and made no move to come any closer. Why did Misaki look so scared? Had he done something to hurt him?

"Misaki, what's going on?" Although Akihiko didn't mean to, the tone in his voice indicated that he demanded an explanation. This wasn't the right time to force Misaki into anything; he already looked so frightened. Akihiko decided to try a different approach. "Take a seat. I'll get you something to drink."

Hesitantly, Misaki lowered onto the couch. "I'm not thirsty," he replied softly, sitting there with his head down and his hands together. The sight made Akihiko unusually concerned. Misaki's posture and his aura told Akihiko that Misaki was facing a dilemma.

Without making a sound, Akihiko walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a small bottle of soda, which he had bought specifically for Misaki. Not bothering to get himself something to drink, he strode past the coffee table and took a seat next to his beloved, handing him the bottle. Instead of accepting the drink, Misaki simply moved further away from Akihiko.

Unable to take anymore of Misaki's uneasy behavior, Akihiko put the bottle down and took hold of the boy's wrist and pulled him into his lap. The small body jolted in shock and wide orbs stared at Akihiko, who only gave him a blank stare in return.

"Why are you so jumpy?" A frown decorated Akihiko's face as he asked this question, keeping a strong grip on the struggling teen.

"I…I'm just nervous. Now let go of me!"

"Then what are you nervous about? What does it have to do with me?"

Misaki looked away, bangs of brown covering his eyes as he remained silent. He was struggling, trying to figure out what to say to Akihiko. Of course, before he left his brother's apartment he'd been thinking of how to ask the author the truth, but now…all the words seemed to be lost. He didn't know what to do as the fear overwhelmed him.

Akihiko carefully let go of Misaki's wrist, stroking his soft hair with his other hand. "Misaki, talk to me," he ordered in a gentle voice, not wanting the scare the brunet any more. This situation was definitely weird…and yet it seemed awfully familiar.

'Has this happened before?' Akihiko asked himself as his fingers caressed Misaki's head, who shuddered under his touch.

Slowly, Misaki's head moved up, his eyes meeting the amethyst ones. Taking a deep breath, Misaki got off and moved back to his spot on the couch. "I came here to talk to you…"

"Yes, I know that," Akihiko replied, trying to mask his impatience, "What is it you want to talk about?"

Misaki swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat that just wouldn't go away. He tried to speak, but no sound came from his parted lips. It felt as though he suffocating, the feeling causing small tears to form. Why was this so goddamn difficult?

Noticing the younger one's state, Akihiko's gaze softened. His hand ran over Misaki's rosy cheek. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Don't do that," Misaki whispered, not answering Akihiko's question. He shook his head, a sign for the man to retract his hand.

Despite the sudden urge to frown, Akihiko remained calm and rested his hand on his own leg. He knew that he had to keep his hands to himself for Misaki's sake…or the boy would never manage to tell him what was on his mind.

"Misaki, tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you. I love you."

"Don't say that!"

"Misaki—"

"Just _stop it_!" the boy yelled, pushing Akihiko away from him. The sudden rush of adrenaline left him panting, his eyes watery and wide while he stared at the novelist, who looked back at him with a surprised expression on his face. Seeing this, Misaki's face instantly lit up to a bright shade of red and he bowed his head in shame.

"I—I don't…it's just…" Misaki cursed under his breath for not knowing what to say. He was only making things worse for the both of them. At the thought of this, his eyes started to water more, until the first tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oi, are you crying?" Akihiko shot forward, a pang of guilt and worry striking his heart as he watched the clear droplet fall, hitting the back of Misaki's hand. He hated seeing his young love sad, but what he hated more was to see him cry, especially when it was _his_ fault.

Gradually, Misaki's breathing stabilized again, his body still trembling from his outburst. When he finally dared to face Akihiko, his eyes were completely red and puffy, the last tears trailing down his face. He looked broken, so fragile that Akihiko daren't to even touch him. In that moment, he realized that Misaki was still too young to face the harsh reality of adulthood.

Not knowing what to do, Akihiko just took Misaki in his arms, embracing him loosely. A small smile tainted his lips as he felt a hand smaller than his own grab his sleeve. He rested his chin on the boy's head, feeling nothing but the light pressure of the body contact and Misaki's warmth.

Misaki tried to nuzzle his face into Akihiko's chest. There was no way he could ever hate this man. Even if Akihiko was a pedophile, he showed him love like no one had ever had—so intimate and overwhelming. Even if Akihiko's words of love were simply sweet lies, they made Misaki truly happy.

'No, I don't want to live a lie. I don't need untrue love.' This was the only motivation Misaki had left to ask Akihiko what he had been meaning to ask for a long time. 'Now is the time to find out.'

"Usagi-san…" he began, his words muffled by the fabric of Akihiko's shirt.

"Yes?"

Misaki moved back to look at the other. "I want to know why you took me home with you when we first met."

"Because you said that you didn't want to go home," Akihiko replied truthfully, not quite understanding Misaki's intentions.

"No, I mean…you saved me from those bullies and you knew that I was fine. There were no injuries, so there was no need for you to be worried about me." Misaki leaned back, his hands balling up into fists. "I just want to know the truth, Usagi-san."

Akihiko cocked an eyebrow, staring at the teen in disbelief. "Why are you asking this now? All of that happened two years ago."

"I know, but a while ago something happened…and I started to realize something. It's been haunting me ever since, so I want to find out if it's true or not."

A few thoughts crossed Akihiko's mind before he froze, unable to say or do anything. It couldn't be that...but it had to be. Why else would Misaki ask him something like that out of blue?

"Misaki, I—"

"You're a pedophile, aren't you?"

No words were exchanged after this question, and neither of the two made any attempt to speak. Akihiko's face was expressionless, his eyes empty. This was the absolute worst thing that could happen, and worst of all was that he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lie to Misaki, but there were too many uncertainties. What would happen if he told the teen the truth? His greatest fear was to lose Misaki…and to be hated by him.

Still, if Misaki really wanted to face the harsh reality, then Akihiko was in no position to refuse.

"I _was_ a pedophile, indeed." His heart ached when he saw the look of horror on Misaki's face, even though he knew that he deserved this. It wasn't right to keep it a secret; Misaki had the right to know…and now he did.

Feelings of anger, hate, betrayal, disappoint; they all entered Misaki's poor mind as he tried to process the answer Akihiko had given him. Although he wasn't all that surprised, it was still painful to hear that Akihiko was one of _those_ people.

"So that means that you just took me home to take advantage of my naivety," Misaki whispered, his voice cracking.

"No Misaki, listen," Akihiko said in a somewhat panicking manner, "Please…listen to me." The pained look in the other's eyes broke his heart into tiny pieces. "Look, I'm not proud of what I've done—of who I've been. Just reminding myself of it makes me feel horrible, even though it's my own fault."

"Then why did you do it?"

This time, it was Akihiko's turn to look away. "I've never truly been in love with anyone," he admitted, his stare fixed on the bottle of soda on the coffee table, "When I was in high school, I used to date other students from time to time. Yet, I never was attracted to any of them. In my final year of high school I discovered that I was attracted to young boys, thanks to one of my classmates who had brought his younger brother along."

Misaki said nothing as he listened to Akihiko's story. As much as he was disgusted by the fact that someone could actually be attracted to children, he could somewhat feel Akihiko's frustration.

"When I got my own apartment, there was this one day where I helped a young boy at the grocery store. We talked for a while and somehow we ended up going to my apartment." Akihiko shook his head. "To be honest, I can't even remember the conversation. All I know is that lust got the better of me…"

"…So you did _that_ to him?" Misaki asked carefully.

"Yes. That was the moment where I realized that I could take pleasure in having sex with young boys. I…I've been doing those things for three years, always making the people around me believe that I hate children so that they would try to keep them away from me. No one else knows about my true nature."

Faintly, the corners of Akihiko's lips curved upwards as he glanced at Misaki. "Then, one day something happened which changed my life and me."

Misaki tilted his head. "What happened?"

"I met you."

Blushing, the brunet pouted. "Don't say things to flatter me."

"I'm not trying to flatter you, Misaki. You were the one who showed me such kindness that I felt happy for the first time of my life. I know I've told you this before, but you're special to me. You made me realize that physical satisfaction could never bring me the love and happiness I've longed for all my life. You showed me what it feels like to be in love with someone."

'There he goes again,' Misaki thought as his face reddened at the sweet things the author had said, 'He's embarrassing me by pouring his heart out.'

"Misaki…"

'Why does he have to make me feel this way?'

"I won't ask you to stay with me after what I've done to you."

'Why does my heart skip a beat every time he gives me that look?'

"All I want is for you not to hate me, even though I've been a horrible person."

'Why do I have to love him so much?'

As something cold touched Misaki's hands, the boy snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Akihiko, who had laid his hand on his. Gazing into those soft lavender eyes, Misaki could hardly pay attention to the author's next words.

"Will you please forgive me?"

After his brain had finally managed to produce an answer, Misaki rose from the couch and stood in front of Akihiko, folding his arms. "There's something I'd like to know first."

"What is it?"

"Would you…still love me if I were an adult?"

Akihiko blinked a couple of times before emitting a throaty chuckle, earning an angry look.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Misaki asked indignantly.

Shaking his head, Akihiko covered his mouth with his hand to stop the sounds of amusement. "I'm surprised by your question, that's all." The look in his eyes turned into a loving gaze again. "I would love you as much as I do now. Your age doesn't matter to me anymore; it's because of who you are that I've fallen for you."

Misaki swallowed, ignoring the heat that reached his cheeks. This man always knew the things to say to make him feel so…so…_happy_. 'No, don't lose yourself,' he told himself.

"I-if you really mean that, then I want you to prove it to me."

Akihiko raised an elegant brow, smirking slightly. "What do you want me to do?"

"How the hell should I know?! You're the 'adult'." Misaki scoffed at his own remark. Physically, Akihiko was already very grown-up, but emotionally he was no older than a five-year-old.

Scratching the bridge of his knows, Akihiko stared into nothingness for a while, ignoring Misaki's attempts to grab his attention. Perhaps Misaki would believe him if they did something adult couples did. At this, Akihiko smirked. They had already done plenty of 'adult' stuff, but he was sure that wasn't what Misaki wanted from him.

"We could go on a date," Akihiko suggested after a while.

"Eh? Wait, a-a date?!"

"It's normal for couples to go on a date, right?"

The word 'couple' did nothing to reduce the red shade of Misaki's face, but only intensified it. He knew that Akihiko was right, but to think that they were actual lovers just seemed so weird to him.

"But then…where should we go?" Misaki asked with a nervous laugh, trying to ignore that piercing gaze.

Attractively, a smile played on Akihiko's lips. "Trust me," he said lovingly, "I'll think of something good."

* * *

**Now isn't that sweet? :3 I'm sure you all saw this coming xD**

**So, I don't want to spoil too much, but they'll go to the zoo! I want to ask you, my dear readers, what kind of animals I should include. Any zoo animal or aquatic animal is fine! I'll see how many I can use, so just drop a review or send me a PM.**

**(Hehe, I just really like asking my readers.)**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully until soon!**


	27. Year III: excitement

**Hey, I'm back! :D I finally finished my projects and now I can focus on my stories again. Also, summer break will start soon for me! ^^**

**Thank you for your patience and for the ideas you have given me for this chapter. I've tried to include the 'most requested' animals and the ones that I could write something about.**

* * *

**- Year III- **

**Chapter 26 – excitement**

Taking a deep breath, Misaki stood near the window as Akihiko and Takahiro exchanged a few pleasantries outside. From the look on Akihiko's face, Misaki could tell that the man was nowhere near nervous, even though his own heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest, racing like crazy. Why in the world were his brother and Akihiko talking so casually?

Another sharp intake of breath sounded as Takahiro walked back to his apartment, opening the door enthusiastically.

"Misaki, Usagi is waiting for you."

"I'm coming!" Misaki called back, practically running over towards his brother, who was grinning a little too happily. Since it was warm outside, Misaki had packed a backpack with some bottles of water and soda. Of course, Takahiro insisted on giving him a few more bottles in case something happened. Misaki had rolled his eyes at his brother's overprotectiveness, but decided not to say anything.

"Have you packed everything I gave you?" Takahiro asked automatically, studying the backpack Misaki had placed against the wall.

"Nii-chan, you really don't have to worry about me. I'll be with Usagi-san the entire time, and I'm sure he'll look after me." Although it sounded almost selfish, Misaki didn't mean it that way. It was just because he knew that Akihiko was _just_ as protective as Takahiro and that the author would never leave him on his own. This last thought made Misaki's face redden slowly, but he quickly shook the thought off. This wasn't the time to get all flustered; he had to go see Akihiko.

"Well then, I hope that the two of you will have lots of fun today!" Takahiro said cheerfully, already pushing his worries aside. His sudden mood changes never failed to surprise Misaki.

"Right, I'll be going now." That said, Misaki opened the door, only to be greeted by a familiar tall frame. His gaze traveled upwards until he was met with a pair of lavender eyes. "Ah—Usagi-san, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait."

Akihiko simply shook his head and smiled. "It's okay, Misaki. Are you ready to go?"

Misaki nodded and glanced over his shoulder. "Bye Nii-chan," he said with a warm smile.

"Usagi, please take good care of him," Takahiro said to his friend, "Misaki sometimes forgets to—"

"Nii-chan!" his brother whined, making Akihiko chuckle.

"Takahiro, I will definitely keep an eye on Misaki," the novelist promised as he ruffled the teen's hair affectionately, "He'll be back by tomorrow morning."

Smiling, the raven haired male watched as the two left the apartment and got into Akihiko's car. Despite that he wasn't sure where Akihiko and Misaki were about to go, he was happy that they still got along so well. Besides, it also gave him more time and opportunities to go out with Manami. He closed the front door, still managing to see a small red dot in the distance as the two had already left.

Meanwhile, Akihiko was driving with a happy look on his face, as though nothing could go wrong. As much as Misaki loved seeing the man so cheerful, it was also making him grow suspicious of the other's plans.

"Usagi-san, what are we going to do today?"

"You will see," Akihiko answered mysteriously. The car came to a halt in front of a traffic light, and Akihiko turned his attention to Misaki. When he noticed the look of suspicion in the boy's eyes, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just seem so…happy."

Akihiko stifled a laugh. "Is that bad?"

"No, but it's kind of unusual…"

"I'm going on my first date with you today. Isn't that enough reason for me to be in a good mood?"

Quickly looking away, Misaki felt his face grow hotter. No matter how much time had passed, Akihiko's loving words would never fail to paint that rosy color on the brunet's cheeks. Misaki pressed the side of his face against the cold surface of the window, trying to cool himself down. Noticing this, Akihiko tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Do you want me to turn on the AC?"

"What? No, I'm fine." Misaki didn't sound too certain of his own answer. After all, it was a very hot summer day, one of the hottest so far. It was the first Saturday of summer break. Akihiko had chosen this specific day, because it was Misaki's first day off. They hadn't been able to spend much time together due to the teen's homework and assignments. Furthermore, it had been a long time since they had done anything more 'intimate' than kissing.

Naturally, Misaki had no idea that Akihiko had been thinking about him the entire time while planning their date, and he simply thought that Akihiko wanted to go because of the nice weather.

Furrowing his brow, Akihiko looked at the many cars on the road. "It's really way too crowded today," he complained, impatiently stalking the car before him.

"Well, I think a lot of people are leaving for vacation today," Misaki explained.

"I hope that means that it won't be crowded where we are going."

Misaki folded his arms and looked away. "You're so mean, Usagi-san," he practically whined, "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise," Akihiko answered, chuckling at the boy, "You should really stop being so cute."

"Don't call me cute!"

Enjoying the adorable reactions, Akihiko glanced at Misaki to see a soft crimson painting his face. He was very pleased that Misaki was so curious and prayed that the brunet would like his idea. It had been hard to pick something for their date; there were so many places to go, yet Akihiko could never say for sure if Misaki would actually like it.

Noticing the parking sign, Akihiko turned left and parked his car in one of the parking spots close to the entrance.

Misaki realized that they had arrived and swiftly undid his seatbelt, crawling out of the car to get a better view of the place where Akihiko had taken him. As he noticed the large gate that was decorated with paintings of various animals, Misaki could guess where they were.

"The zoo," Misaki said softly.

"Indeed," Akihiko replied, locking the car, "I figured that you like animals, so it seemed like a good idea to me."

Misaki nodded and smiled with his eyes closed. "Yeah, I love animals! The zoo is a great place!"

Smiling to himself, Akihiko walked with Misaki to the entrance, carrying the tickets he had bought online in his left hand. Just the positive response he got from his beloved could make him truly happy. In fact, Akihiko could hardly wait to check out the animals with Misaki, especially since this was his very first trip to a zoo in Japan. He wondered how different it could be from the ones in England.

It didn't take long before the couple was standing near a small restaurant right next to the exit of the zoo, but right then neither of them cared much for food. First, they wanted to have fun watching the animals.

With a swift turn Misaki came face to face with Akihiko and tilted his head questioningly. "Where should we go first?"

Akihiko made his way to a stand with park information folders and took one, quickly glancing at the map before putting the folder in his pocket. "There's a trail which leads you past all of the different animal species they have in this zoo," he replied, pointing towards the path on Misaki's left, "If we just follow the signs, we should be able to see everything."

"Okay, let's go!" Misaki walked down the dirt path and Akihiko followed him, easily catching up with the large steps he took. There were lots of people drinking something at the restaurant, but the zoo wasn't exactly crowded. Surprisingly, it appeared that most people didn't like the idea of going to the zoo despite the lovely weather.

It was their loss and Akihiko's gain. Still, he had forbidden any display of affection as he didn't want to get into trouble with Misaki. Perhaps, once the brunet was older, they could go back to this zoo or the amusement park, and they could walk hand in hand. Obviously, Akihiko didn't give a damn about the fact that they were both guys and he surely wasn't ashamed to show their love.

Yet, it was too soon to be doing such things. All in good time.

The first exhibit came into sight, and Misaki smiled at the sight of two giraffes standing near each other. Their spots were a dark color, indicating that both mammals were quite old.

As Misaki leaned on the wooden fence, Akihiko stood next to him, paying more attention to the boy rather than the animals. It wasn't that he didn't like animals; he simply thought that the sweet brunet standing there was a lot more interesting to look at.

One of the giraffes stuck out his tongue, licking the inside of his nose. Misaki gave a look of slight disgust upon witnessing this, but then started laughing.

"Usagi-san, do you know why giraffes have a blue tongues?"

The author shrugged. "It might be because they have to stick out their tongue to reach their food, and the darker color might protect it against sunburn. They often spend hours in the sun, after all."

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, that sounds logical," he said, his gaze returning to the long-necked creatures, "I really like giraffes, but they're pretty weird too. There aren't many animals that look like them either. That's what makes them so special."

Right then and there, Akihiko had to bite his own tongue to keep the words in his mouth that he wanted to speak so badly. He couldn't help it; everything Misaki said provoked him to see something loving about the teen. However, instead of saying it out loud, Akihiko just pronounced the words mentally.

'You're far more special than any creature in this world.'

"What are you thinking of?" Akihiko glanced at Misaki to see a confused look in those large orbs. Taking the boy's wrist, he simply pulled him along to the next exhibit.

"We shouldn't waste time. There are plenty of other animals to see."

"Then why were you spacing off like that?" Misaki asked with a fat frown on his face. For some reason, he was getting the feeling that Akihiko was hiding something from him, and he didn't like that at all. "Usagi-san, are you feeling all right?"

Stopping in his tracks, Akihiko loosened his grip and stared into the other's eyes. "I'm all right. Why do you ask?"

"You were so happy in the car, but now…you seem so sad," Misaki replied softly, his expression turning less cheerful, "Don't you like being here?"

Ruffling Misaki's silky hair, Akihiko smiled down at him. "It's not that I don't like it here," he answered in a calm, gentle voice, "I'm simply bothered by the fact that I can't express my feelings for you openly in a public place."

No words came from Misaki's parted lips. Instead, he turned around quickly and pointed at a large lion lying on a rock. The animal was yawning, relaxing in the sun while the lionesses were lying on the ground around the rock.

"Lions sure are lazy, aren't they?" the brunet said, trying to change the subject. He didn't want to be embarrassed in a place like the zoo; that lovey-dovey stuff was meant for a place more private.

Akihiko noticed Misaki's intentions and decided to comply with his wishes. The lion stared at Misaki momentarily, licking his lips, and the author couldn't help but narrow his eyes. Despite that the predator probably had no interest in Misaki whatsoever, Akihiko felt jealousy well up. Silently laughing to himself, he mocked his own foolish thoughts and looked back at Misaki.

Doe green eyes stared intensely at the animals in their exhibit. It was obvious that Misaki liked lions. Unfortunately, his smile disappeared when the lion suddenly roared loudly. Misaki stumbled backwards, startled by the mighty roar, until he bumped into Akihiko. As he looked up at the man, Akihiko chuckled.

"Did he scare you?" the author asked teasingly.

"No, he didn't!" With that, Misaki quickly took a step away from Akihiko, pretending to be brave. It didn't impress the other at all, but only made Akihiko smile more.

"Let's go before the big scary lion comes to get you." Walking away, Akihiko glanced over his shoulder and smirked when Misaki followed him with a cute pout on his face. Truth be told, Akihiko was pretty sure that he couldn't last the entire afternoon without stealing a little kiss from Misaki. It was pure torture for him to be around his little angel for so long.

No, the issue was that he simply couldn't resist Misaki's cuteness. He loved being with the boy and tried to spend as much time as possible by his side, but he couldn't bear having to hold back. It was frustrating him to the core, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Akihiko took the map out of his pocket and glanced at it, wondering which animal they were going to see next. He was rather excited to see that they were close to the pandas as he had always been very fond of bears. Just like teddy bears, there was something cute about them, even though they were actually very aggressive and dangerous.

Running over to the thick wall of glass, Misaki watched as a large bear sat on the ground, eating some bamboo shoots. The creature looked very relaxed and didn't seem to mind Misaki's presence at all. The brunet was very excited, as he had never seen a real panda before. It had been a while since he'd been at a zoo, and they didn't have pandas back then.

"Usagi-san, you love bears, right?" Misaki asked as he turned his attention to the tall novelist next to him. When Akihiko nodded, a smile played on Misaki's lips. "Me too, but I think pandas are the cutest of them all! Oh, but I also love koala bears."

Akihiko bit back a laugh. "Actually, Koala bears aren't really bears…"

A blush spread across Misaki's face. "R-really?" He seemed to be at a loss of words, until three little balls of fluff appeared. "Ah, they have babies! They're so cute!"

Seeing the young pandas play with each other and roll around, Akihiko couldn't help but agree with Misaki. Young animals were always cute, no matter the species or what they looked like.

While Misaki was completely engrossed in the little pandas, two girls walked past them, giggling and whispering to each other. Since Akihiko had a pretty good hearing, he could faintly hear what they were saying to one another.

"_Just look at how happy that boy is. He's so adorable!_"

"_Why can't older guys be so innocent and cheerful? It's not fair!_"

Akihiko watched Misaki with a satisfied smirk, proud that the young teen was his. He knew that Misaki would never lose that sweetness, that adorable innocence. Even as an adult, Misaki would be the cutest person in the world.

After a while, Misaki started to notice that Akihiko was gazing at him so lovingly. "U-Usagi-san," he said with a nervous laugh, "Stop looking at me like that."

With the smirk still painted on his face, the older one averted his gaze. "Do you want some ice cream?" he asked out of nowhere, pointing at the ice cream stand on his right. The girls from before walked away with two ice cream cones, and Misaki had to admit that it looked pretty good.

"I thought you didn't like ice cream," the brunet spoke softly.

"It's not for me. I'm not hungry anyway." Without getting a proper answer, Akihiko made his way to the stand and bought an ice cream cone for his young lover. He returned with strawberry ice cream—Misaki's favorite flavor.

Whispering a sweet 'thank you', Misaki accepted the ice cream and licked the cold treat. He found it quite impressive that Akihiko knew what his favorite flavor was, but on the other hand it wasn't that hard to find out. It just made him happy that Akihiko remembered.

As Misaki continued to eat the ice cream, Akihiko noticed from the corner of his eye that one of the baby pandas got closer to them, studying the pink substance rather curiously. The sight of this made the man laugh, and Misaki's look instantly shot up as he heard this.

"Usagi-san…are you laughing?" he asked in disbelief, staring wide-eyed at the handsome and amused novelist.

Akihiko realized that he hardly ever laughed like that, so it must have been weird for Misaki to witness it. With his lips curved into a charming smile, Akihiko looked back at Misaki. "It's quite funny that the baby panda seems to be interested in your ice cream," he pointed out, "Being at the zoo makes me happy. I've always liked animals."

Feeling his heart race, Misaki smiled back at the man. "I'm glad you like it here too!"

"Come to think of it, I have plenty of teddy bears, but I don't have a single panda. Maybe I should buy one at the souvenir shop."

"What? Don't you have enough bears already?" Misaki knitted his eyebrows as Akihiko shook his head and then sighed. Something was definitely wrong with that guy. Despite this, Misaki was very happy to see that Akihiko was in such a good mood again. It seemed as though they were both enjoying their date.

'Wait…what?!'

Misaki shook his head violently and quickly ran after Akihiko, who was ready to walk into a souvenir shop. He tugged at the older one's sleeve, insisting that they would check out the other animals first. Akihiko protested at first, but then finally gave in, and the two continued their trip.

* * *

There were many different animals in the zoo, like wolves, otters, dolphins, but what Misaki had really been looking forward to were the penguins. Ever since he was a child, he had loved penguins more than any other animal. When his mother and father were still alive, they occasionally took their sons to the zoo, and Misaki would always be near the penguins. He found young penguins incredibly adorable, and he was impressed by how loyal penguins were.

Akihiko ruffled Misaki's hair as the boy sat on a rock in front of the penguin exhibit, watching the little creatures waddle around comically. They had been staying around the exhibit for at least twenty minutes, yet Akihiko couldn't find the will to drag Misaki along with him. Instead, he sat down next to the boy.

"I suppose that penguins are your favorite animals?"

A sweet smile crossed Misaki's face. "Yes, I really like them," he answered softly, "They hold a special place in my heart." His eyes were fixed on a young penguin with his mother and father. Even though the brunet didn't have his parents anymore, he still felt loved.

Yet, in his case, he wasn't loved by his parents. He was loved by another man, who would give the world to him.

Misaki suddenly slid down the rock and walked away from it, earning a confused look from Akihiko.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to use the restroom," Misaki replied without looking back at him. He practically dashed towards the building on the other side and got inside. Akihiko actually wanted to stop him, but Misaki was too fast. He didn't like the idea of leaving the younger one alone. Who knew what kind of perverts and weirdos walked around in a place like that?

'Yeah, weirdos like me,' Akihiko thought, an empty look in his eyes. A few years ago, he could have been one of those people who go to the zoo and kidnap lost children. He could have been the guy stalking young boys to the restrooms, only to take them right there.

Those times were over now…and he was very happy about that. For more than two years, he hadn't looked at any other boy than Misaki. While he knew that the brunet was still too young for him—Misaki would turn fourteen in a month—it made him feel better about himself. He loved Misaki's personality, and that would never change.

In the end, Misaki had been right in saying that Akihiko had to prove his love. It was the very reason that they were at the zoo, feeling like a real couple on an ordinary date. Well...almost.

"I'm back!" Turning around, Akihiko saw a cheerful Misaki run back to him. The author rose and approached the younger male. Taking the park guide in his hand, he looked at the map and studied it closely.

"It appears that only the rabbits are left," Akihiko noticed.

"Rabbits? Do they have a petting zoo here?"

Akihiko shrugged. "I read that they were still working on that part, but it seems that they already have a bunch of bunnies there," he replied, memorizing the information he had read on the website, "Do you want to go see them?"

"Yes!" Misaki chirped happily, and Akihiko couldn't help but wonder what has gotten Misaki so happy again. Not paying much mind to it, they walked down the path, the sun warming their skin. It was actually far too hot in Akihiko's opinion.

Misaki looked at the man worriedly. "Usagi-san, is everything okay? You don't look too well." As Akihiko didn't respond, Misaki grabbed his backpack and took one of the water bottles, showing it to Akihiko. "You should drink some water."

Staring at the other in surprise, Akihiko accepted the bottle. "Thank you." It was as though Misaki could read his mind, something that seemed like a typical quality for lovers to possess. This thought cheered him to no end.

From the corner of his eye, Akihiko could easily spot the many different colors on the animals' fur. Young boys and girls gathered around the rabbits, watching them enthusiastically. The harmless little bunnies looked frightened by the large crowd, not moving from their spot.

Carefully, Misaki walked closer until he was right in front of the gate. He opened it slowly and stepped inside, joining the other teenagers and children, and kneeled down in order to make himself look smaller. A small, white bunny lay in front of him, watching every movement he made.

Misaki slowly reached for the creature and ran his thumb over the rabbit's head, flattening his ears. The animal jolted, but seemed to relax under Misaki's touch and partially closed his eyes. Misaki smiled and continued to stroke him.

"Usagi-san," he said in a soft voice, "You should join me. These bunnies are so soft."

"I'm fine," Akihiko insisted, leaning against the fence, "I'll just watch from here." He would rather see Misaki's happy face then concentrate on spoiling a bunny. Besides, he wanted to save the pampering for some other time and place.

Misaki lifted the bunny up, gently pressing it against his chest as he caressed its back, loving the soft feeling on his hands. Bunnies were, in Misaki's opinion, the best pets one could have. They were cute and cuddly, and they weren't noisy. The only downfall was that they were often very afraid of humans at first. It reminded him a bit of Akihiko, who usually didn't like to be around other people as well.

A soft giggle left Misaki's lips. His brother probably didn't even realize how fitting the nickname he'd come up with was.

At the loud sound of laughter, the teen glanced up and almost dropped the white bunny out of shock. In front of him were two black rabbits getting it on while everyone was watching.

"What the hell!" Misaki yelled, only to hear Akihiko laugh as well. He shot the man a glare. "Stop laughing, you bastard!"

"How can you expect me not to laugh? You're freaking out just because the two are mating." Akihiko could almost feel tears form in his eyes as he stifled his laugh. "Your reactions are simply too enjoyable to ignore."

Putting the rabbit down, Misaki got out. "Don't mock me, baka Usagi."

Akihiko chuckled, holding back his laughter. "Let's go to the restaurant to eat. It's past dinner time, so you must be hungry."

"No, actually—" Misaki started, sighing vocally, "—I just lost my appetite thanks to those perverted rabbits." His statement was followed by a small laugh and he shook his head. "All right, I'm kind of hungry."

Satisfied by that tiny sound of amusement, Akihiko ruffled Misaki's hair, smirking at the bunnies who were watching them innocently. The couple walked away, their hands brushing and touching unnoticeably.

The lightest embracement of wonderful feelings.

* * *

**I may sound like a sorehead, but I think this chapter wasn't as good as I hoped it would be. The ideas just seemed nice in my head, but when I wrote it all down...it didn't come out the way I wanted. Despite that, I hope that you still enjoyed this chapter.**

**The next chapter is going to be about the second part of the date, which will be...smut xD**

**Thank you for your support and for reading. Please drop a review ^^**


	28. Year III: love

**As promised, the second part of the date! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**- Year III -**

**Chapter 27 – love**

After eating a simple meal at the restaurant, Misaki and Akihiko left the zoo and went back to the car. Akihiko had one more plan for their date, but he refused to even say a single word about it. No matter what Misaki did, the man would keep his mouth shut.

It had cooled down a little bit, but the weather was still very hard to bear. The sky was bright blue, the sun as bright as it had been the entire day.

Misaki took a bottle from his backpack and took a large sip of the lukewarm water. He then glanced at Akihiko, but the man seemed too focused to notice the bottle Misaki wanted to offer. It made the teen wonder what he was thinking about. Just what exactly was this plan Akihiko had in mind?

"Ah—Usagi-san, you promised Nii-chan that you'd bring me back tomorrow morning," Misaki said, remembering the conversation, "D-does that mean that I'll sleep over at your place?"

A smirk played on Akihiko's lips. "Yes, something like that…"

"Don't act so creepy!"

"I simply answered your question," Akihiko replied matter-of-factly.

Misaki couldn't help but think that his lover had come up with something perverted. No matter what it was, it would definitely lead to _that_ in the end. Yet, in all honesty, Misaki wasn't bothered by this prospect at all. He mentally slapped himself. Why was he thinking this way? Was it because Akihiko's perverseness was rubbing off on him? Or was it simply because of the lack of sexual activity?

While the young brunet was having a fight with his own thoughts and feelings, Akihiko slowly drove on car park, looking for an empty parking spot. Misaki looked up as he realized that the car was losing speed and gazed out of the window. All he could see was a tall building and plenty of other cars. His eyes widened dramatically.

Akihiko had taken him to a hotel…and a very luxurious one, by the look of it.

Stepping out, Misaki stared in utter amazement at the large entrance of the hotel, wondering just how expensive a single room could be. He turned around to face Akihiko, who was getting something from the trunk. The man carried a simple black suitcase and locked the car before walking over to Misaki.

"Let's go inside," Akihiko suggested. As they made their way to the entrance, Misaki suddenly clutched the fabric of Akihiko's shirt. The novelist gave him a look of surprise in return and stopped in his tracks. "Misaki?" he questioned uncertainly, "What's wrong?"

"Why did you think of taking me to a hotel?" Misaki's voice was soft, almost like a whisper, and his eyes were hidden beneath his dark hair. The sight of this worried Akihiko.

"One time, when we were talking over the phone, you asked me what the Teito Hotel is like. I thought that instead of getting a description, you'd rather see what the hotel looks like yourself." He carefully ran a hand through Misaki's hair, wiping a few strands out of his face. "Unfortunately, Teito hotel is fully booked at the moment, so I've picked a hotel that is similar to it."

As much as Misaki wanted to yell at Akihiko for spending money thoughtlessly, he simply couldn't do it. Akihiko obviously had been thinking about his decision, constantly keeping Misaki in mind. It made the brunet very happy.

Inside the hotel, there were beautiful potted plants on either side of the door, standing near wooden tables with various flowers and small sculptures. The walls almost seemed to be made of pure gold, as well as the many pillars.

Akihiko walked over to the front office, looking over his shoulder every now and then to keep an eye on Misaki. The employee recognized him and welcomed the author to the hotel, handing him the key to his room. Being famous and successful did have its benefits.

"Usagi-san," Misaki said, quickly approaching the man, "This place is amazing! It's like a palace!"

With a chuckle, Akihiko led the perplexed boy to their hotel room. As he unlocked the door, Misaki didn't even dare to enter the room. When Akihiko noticed this, the boy was pulled in and the door slammed shut behind him.

Feeling the warmth of Akihiko's strong body, Misaki carefully moved back to look the man in the eyes. He was met with a seductive stare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Misaki, could you do me a favor?" Akihiko asked huskily as he leaned closer to the young male.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

Lips softly brushed Misaki's ear. "Could you take the wash bag from the suitcase and unpack it for me?"

Misaki was surprised by this simple, even innocent request. He glanced at the luggage on the bed and opened the suitcase, finding an olive-covered wash bag on the left side. However, what caught his attention was a pair of pajamas that belonged to him.

"Usagi-san, how come you have my pajamas…and underwear, too?" he asked confusedly, but Akihiko seemed unfazed by this question.

"I visited Takahiro a few days ago while you were at school. When I told him about our trip, he told me to take some of your clothing with me."

"Y-you didn't tell him that we're—" Misaki emitted a sigh of relief when Akihiko shook his head. He took the wash bag and went to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

While Misaki stored away the toiletries, he was unaware of the things his beloved author was doing in the room. As a result, he was taken by surprise when he got out of the bathroom, realizing that Akihiko had set the mood by dimming the lights. The brown curtains were closed to give them privacy, and a soft yellow glow illuminated the room.

Misaki slowly approached the bed, wondering where Akihiko could've gone, when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his delicate frame. His gaze traveled up to be met with Akihiko's. It was during this process that Misaki noticed the absence of a shirt to cover the other's torso.

"Now then…" Akihiko whispered, running a hand over Misaki's chest, "It's time for me to show you just how much I love you." He spun the brunet around, lifting his chin to stare into his lustrous eyes, his other hand resting on the teen's back.

Hot breath tickled the reddening skin of Misaki's face as he allowed himself to be swept away. He closed his eyes as Akihiko's lips claimed his and put his hands on the man's back, fearing to lose balance. In slow steps, he moved backwards as the older male guided him to the bed.

With a soft moan, Misaki battled with the tongue that tried to dominate his, but his attempts were futile. He couldn't win against Akihiko, but actually he didn't even want to. In the two years that they'd been doing this, Akihiko had never once failed to make him feel good. Even the smallest caress of that tongue could make Misaki melt into a puddle of goo.

The hand under the younger one's chin retracted, only to explore the skin beneath Misaki's shirt. The fabric prevented his body heat from escaping, only making the sensations hotter and devilishly arousing. Large hands traveled up and down, leaving a trail of tingles on the boy's sensitive body.

Akihiko broke the kiss, his tongue still dancing with Misaki's after disconnecting their lips. Green orbs opened slowly and the author showed his lover a gentle smile. "I love you," the man whispered before giving Misaki a quick, chaste kiss. As he felt the younger body tremble, he retracted his hands.

Misaki landed on the bed with a soft thud, still looking at Akihiko with a loving gaze. Usually, he wasn't the one to convey his affection so evidently, but so many feelings had been bottled up inside that he couldn't keep it in. Still, that wouldn't keep him from trying to mask these feelings.

"Usagi-san, you pervert," Misaki muttered, turning his head to the side, "I knew you were going to do this."

"You're mocking me, but your eyes tell me that you don't mind…at all." Akihiko put one knee in between Misaki's legs as he lowered himself onto the bed, causing Misaki to lie down, a hint of anticipation in his expression. A cold hand crept to the front of Misaki's shorts, loosening it while the two kept looking at one another.

The brunet was expecting Akihiko to pull down his pants, but instead the novelist lay down beside him, wrapping his free arm around Misaki's waist. Akihiko pulled him closer until they were spooning and kissed the back of Misaki's neck. One hand slipped into the boy's shirt again, while the other found its way into his boxers.

"Aah!" Misaki moaned as a skilled hand rubbed his nipple, fingers tracing circles around the hardening bud. Akihiko's hands were warming up slowly inside the fabric, thanks to the heat radiating from Misaki's body.

Akihiko's fingertips curled around the length of Misaki's erection as he started to stroke slowly, his touch light and feverish. He wanted to build it up slowly instead of attacking the teen like he usually did. This moment had to be sensual and sweet, just like the erotic moans coming from those delicious lips.

"Haaah…Usagi-san…" The hand in his boxers started moving a little faster, and Misaki closed his eyes to concentrate on the pleasurable impulses. A crimson color tainted his cheeks when he felt something hard poke his backside, and he carefully started moving his hips.

Aroused by his lover's actions, Akihiko used his left hand—the one that was pleasuring Misaki below—to caress the other's thighs, feeling the hot and clammy flesh underneath his palm. He groaned approvingly as Misaki stimulated his own hardness and rewarded the boy with a kiss on the ear, followed by a nibble.

Misaki's whole body shivered as the hand in his shorts continued to trail up and down his slender legs. His clothes were making him too hot and heavy. He then realized that Akihiko probably felt the same way. Carefully, Misaki turned his head and looked at the other innocently.

"What is it?" Akihiko asked, retracting his hands as he studied the brunet's face. Surprise flashed in his eyes when Misaki turned around and unzipped his pants, carefully pushing his trousers and boxers down a bit. "Oh, so you want to touch me too?"

"S-shut up, baka Usagi!" Misaki snapped. He was about to retract his hand when Akihiko took hold of his wrist, pulling him back.

"No, I want you to touch me." Akihiko's tone was seductive, demanding in a very excitatory way. An encouraging hum came from his lips as Misaki wrapped his fingers around the base and started sliding up and down, his hold firm.

Finally, Akihiko started pushing up Misaki's shirt and sliding down his pants and underwear, allowing the trapped heat to escape. A loud moan was elicited when the cool air touched Misaki's skin. He gave a small yelp when Akihiko pressed their bodies together, urging Misaki to take both of their erections in his hand. Akihiko covered the hand with his own to guide the boy.

"Ah—mnn!" Misaki was cut off by the author's lips, which devoured his own lips hungrily. There was something wild about Akihiko's behavior, but still…Misaki could feel the love in the man's actions and a certain degree of tenderness.

Tracing the shape of Misaki's lips with his tongue, Akihiko pulled back from the kiss. "Come for me," he ordered in a sultry voice, smirking victoriously as his younger lover obediently cried out and spilled his seed. Bringing his own sticky fingers to his mouth, Akihiko cleaned them with his tongue, wetting them with saliva. Misaki watched his ministrations closely, shuddering at the arousing sight, and then studied his own clean fingers.

"Misaki," Akihiko began, releasing the digits with a light 'pop', "Take off your shirt."

Had it been any other time or place, then Misaki wouldn't have complied so easily, but he felt as though he was in desperate need of Akihiko's touch. Sitting up a bit, Misaki pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it carelessly before facing Akihiko again.

"Good. Now turn around." Again, Misaki obeyed, kicking off his pants in the process, and Akihiko snuggled closer, moving one of his wet fingers to Misaki's puckered entrance. A single digit slipped inside rather quickly, drawing a soft hiss from the young teen.

Akihiko showered Misaki's neck with soothing kisses. "I'll make you feel real good," he promised, carefully moving the finger around. His free hand caressed Misaki's chest and silky stomach to give him some gentle distraction.

"Nnh—uh…"

"I love you, Misaki." Akihiko tweaked a nipple as he shoved his finger a little deeper, feeling Misaki's body adjust slowly. Soon, the moans became gentler, indicating that the pain was growing faint. The sound caused Akihiko's member to get back to life.

Misaki arched his back when Akihiko curled his finger, caressing the sweet spot within the boy's body. The pleasurable impulses shot right to Misaki's reawakening manhood, making him writhe uncontrollably.

"Do you like that, Misaki?" Akihiko whispered into the boy's ear, pushing a second finger in, "It's going to get even better."

Unable to control himself, Misaki took a quick, sharp breath. Despite that the playful fingers did their upmost best to satisfy him, Misaki simply wanted to have Akihiko inside of him. It wasn't a lewd thought, but a rather intimate one. He wanted to become one with Akihiko. He wanted to be held by the man while their bodies were so close to one another that they could almost melt together.

"Usagi-san, I—"

"I know," Akihiko replied softly, "You want me now, don't you?"

Misaki remained silent as Akihiko placed a wet kiss on his back, feeling surprisingly comfortable in the current situation. However, he groaned when the digits were pulled out of him and momentarily turned his head to glance at his lover. When amethyst eyes looked right back at him, the teen quickly turned away.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You're beautiful, Misaki, and I love seeing your face. You don't have to be embarrassed." These words were supposed to be comforting, but they only made Misaki blush harder.

"B-baka, don't say that," Misaki muttered into the pillow.

As the head of Akihiko's wet cock prodded the boy's entrance, more sweet words were whispered into Misaki's ear. "I love you…and I never intend to hurt your feelings. You should know that whenever I tease you, it's simply to see that adorable pink blush on your face."

It was unbearable; the want, the strong emotions, the intense heat coiling up as Misaki grew more aroused, more enamored. It was the intoxicating sound of Akihiko's voice that made him push back against the hardness poking him. It was the breathtaking sensation of those hands all over his body.

It was lust, longing, and love.

Akihiko pushed his way inside slowly, biting his lower lip when an indescribably ecstatic moan reached his ears. Never before had he heard Misaki so…so willing. The need was simply dripping from his tone, his body begging eagerly by rocking in small gestures.

Gradually being filled to the brim, Misaki clutched the pillow with one of his hands, the other resting beneath the curve of his neck. Despite wanting to stay quiet, Misaki couldn't suppress the sounds that were elicited by the pleasure he was receiving. Akihiko's entrance was torturously gentle, yet too satisfying for Misaki to complain.

The author explored his lover's frame, running his hand down Misaki's side until he found those slim hips. Curling his fingers around the flesh, he pulled Misaki closer, penetrating him deeper.

"Aaahhh!"

A smirk played on Akihiko's lips as he watched how green eyes closed forcefully, another moan filling the hotel room. For a moment, Akihiko wondered if anyone would perhaps hear Misaki's loudness. It was fortunate that he had taken a rather isolated room, far away from the other ones.

The young teen sighed quietly when Akihiko was all the way in. The warm body behind him made their lovemaking snug, and Misaki urged to feel more of that heat, pressing his body against his lover's.

Leaning onto his elbow, Akihiko hovered over Misaki to see the look on his face. The boy had a bright pink shade on his face and was blushing from head to toe, but it seemed to be because of the heat rather than the embarrassment. In fact, Akihiko noticed that Misaki didn't look ashamed at all. His lips were curved into a smile, but parted every so often.

"Haa—Usagi—"

Akihiko chuckled, thrusting faster, diving into that incredible heaven belonging to his beloved. His grip around Misaki's hip tightened, nails scratching the skin harshly yet not painfully, spurring Misaki on even more. The author then moved closer to Misaki's face, causing the brunet to turn his head to the side to look into his eyes.

With a smile, Akihiko placed a tender kiss on the other's mouth, drawing back just as quickly. He continued moving in and out of Misaki, groaning softly in delight while his lavender gaze met emerald.

"You're so cute, Misaki," the man whispered before claiming Misaki's lips for a longer, more passionate kiss. His tongue slipped between parted lips, soon finding its partner. Akihiko encouraged the younger male to kiss back by playing gently with his tongue, challenging him.

"Mnn…" With a muffled moan, Misaki started to swirl his tongue around Akihiko's, being the one to take the lead. His movements became sloppier and weaker as the head of Akihiko's cock hit his prostate, eliciting a loud cry that got trapped in the man's mouth.

After breaking the kiss, Misaki let out a scream, turning his head away. His hand on the pillow slowly crept over the mattress to his neglected manhood, but paused as a powerful thrust ravaged the bundle of nerves deep inside him. "Aaahh!"

"Yes, moan for me," Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear, moving faster, "Let me hear you more." His voice was hoarse and low, so perfectly arousing that it made Misaki shiver and his hardness twitch. There was no denying that Akihiko was incredibly _sexy_.

Yet, in Akihiko's eyes, Misaki was one of the sexiest males he had met in his life.

Misaki's hand finally reached what it had been searching for and caressed the head of that spry manhood, rubbing the wetness all over the glans. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt the intense pleasure pushing him over the edge. Everything was too hot, too tight—he couldn't take much more.

Suddenly, Misaki's hand was stopped by another one, and Akihiko carefully pulled the boy's hand away from his weeping cock. His fingers ran down the base lightly and the hard flesh responded hungrily, producing more pre-cum.

"Let me do it for you," Akihiko insisted, still teasing the package that was ready to burst. The brunet just nodded and laid his hand down in front of him, scratching the mattress in pleasure and frustration. This made Akihiko smile, and he ran his tongue over the cartilage of Misaki's ear. "You never give in so easily," he spoke softly, "Is this your way of thanking me for our amazing first date?"

"Idiot, don't be so full of yourself," Misaki muttered weakly. He emitted a grateful moan when Akihiko took his cock in his hand, but furrowed his brows as he wasn't taken care of.

Akihiko smirked evilly while he stared at his lover. "Well, you were very happy back at the zoo, so surely you must have liked it." He squeezed the erection he was holding, admiring the gasp it earned him. "By the sound of it, you like this as well."

Misaki decided not to say any more, as he knew that he couldn't win this fight.

"Just admit it," Akihiko whispered, feeling his climax approach as he drove into that tight hole that engulfed his manhood. The pace of his hand matched the movements of the rest of his body, his hips snapping forward on instinct. He groaned into Misaki's ear before kissing down his neck.

"Usagi-san, I can't hold it in!"

"Then come with me."

Aroused to the core and caught up in the bliss, Misaki thrust his body back. As he heard Akihiko's breathing speed up, he realized that the man was reaching his limit just like him, which encouraged him to move more. Ecstatic moans and breathless sounds echoed in their ears.

Misaki was the first one to cry out, but it didn't take long before a low grunt came from behind. He gave a delightful shudder when Akihiko's warm cum washed his insides while his own deposit dirtied the other's hand for the second time. Riding down their orgasms, Misaki slowly stopped rocking his body until they were lying completely still.

Breathing on Misaki's neck, Akihiko glanced at his wet hand and retracted it, licking it clean. He didn't mind doing it; the taste of Misaki's cum was almost intoxicating and the responses he earned were always too cute. However, this time Misaki didn't even move as Akihiko ran his tongue over his fingers.

Once his fingers were clean, the novelist pulled the small, slender body into a tight hug, not even bothering to pull out of Misaki first. He cupped the boy's chin and forced him to make eye contact. As Akihiko saw those watery eyes, full of satisfaction, the corners of lips curved upwards.

"I love you."

Surprisingly, Misaki smiled as he listened to Akihiko's confession instead of mocking him like he usually did. What was even more surprising was the words he whispered in reply.

"_I love you too, Usagi-san._"

Akihiko blinked, not believing what he had just heard. When the smile on Misaki's face didn't disappear, Akihiko realized that the boy had really confessed to him. Feeling utterly happy, he kissed Misaki long and lovingly without loosening his hold.

Misaki wriggled slightly before breaking the kiss. "Usagi-san, there's something in my backpack for you." He gave a little whimper as the man pulled out of him, and then sat up slightly to watch Akihiko. His backpack lay on a small round table.

Carefully, Akihiko picked it up and opened it, finding a large plastic back in it. He took it out and then held it in front of him, his questioning stare answered with a quick nod on Misaki's behalf. Digging into the bag, the palm of his hand touched something soft and fluffy. Grabbing something round, he pulled it out.

Lavender eyes grew wide when Akihiko studied the stuffed animal—a panda to be precise—in his hand. When his gaze traveled to Misaki, the brunet flashed a sweet, caring smile. The author then realized why Misaki didn't want him to buy himself a souvenir.

A smile played on his thin lips. "You sneaky little boy," he teased, walking back to the bed with the panda in his hand. As he sat down on the bed, the mattress dipped under his weight, and Misaki let himself fall back.

Akihiko moved in a snakelike manner as he inched closer to kiss those lush sweet lips, earning a quiet moan and a shudder from his beloved. When he drew back, his eye twinkled with mischief.

"Let me thank you for the wonderful gift you have given me," he said with a low, sexy purr, dropping the toy onto the bed as he started playing with the one person who could never bore him.

Another round of beatifical intimacy followed, and soon the two were gasping and moaning into the night, their lovemaking lasting until the faint light of the sunrise filtered through the silk curtains.

* * *

**Now the poll - what poll - has been closed xD Special thanks to the people who voted!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review ^^**


	29. Year III: haziness

**I know it's not the weekend or Friday yet, but this morning my mother barged into my room - which I didn't appreciate since I'm not a morning person - and told me that we are going away from Friday to Monday. So...I had to update a bit earlier xD**

**We're almost at the end of year 3; only a few more chapters.**

* * *

**- Year III -**

**Chapter 28 – haziness**

Soft, frustrated sighs came from Misaki's lips as Akihiko's tongue slid down his unclothed upper body, hot saliva sending electricity through his entire frame. He gave a shy moan as kisses were planted around his navel, lips fondling the soft skin.

"Usagi-san, we really…shouldn't…do this," the teen protested incoherently, trying not to melt under those heavenly caresses. He wriggled in attempt to get away from his tempter, but it was all in vain.

Akihiko smirked smugly as a heated groan was elicited and peeked through his eyelashes. "What are you saying at a time like this?" he asked as his forefinger teasingly poked a pink nipple.

Unwillingly, Misaki responded with a hot gasp once more. "I was—ah!—trying to tell you something, but now you're distracting me."

"I can't help it." The hand on the teen's chest slid downwards. "_I_ got distracted by _this_," he continued, squeezing the lump in Misaki's boxers to emphasize his point.

"Haa! S-stop it, please, before I forget what I wanted to say."

Lavender eyes were lidded sexily. "I can see—" Akihiko traced Misaki's collarbone with his tongue, "—that there are more important matters to worry about right now." As he continued to massage his lover, a small squirt of love juice tainted the front of Misaki's underwear.

Misaki's protests grew weaker as warm lips collided with his. Akihiko sucked on his bottom lip, then bit it softly while his hand slipped into the brunet's dark boxers.

With a sudden boldness, Misaki's tongue forced its way into the older male's mouth, trying to dominate the other. The author let him, growing more aroused as that soft tongue carefully explored his cavern. The shyness and innocence was still evident in Misaki's actions, but it was pleasing nonetheless. The brunet caressed every inch of Akihiko's mouth, applying just enough pressure to elicit a satisfied groan.

Akihiko's hand had stopped moving thanks to Misaki's unexpected actions, but was still wrapped around his spry cock. This made it possible for Misaki to regain his strength, even if only for a moment. However, he started trembling as Akihiko retracted his tongue and started teasing the boy's ear instead.

"Ahh…" Misaki's moans were accompanied by gasps. The lusty novelist dipped his tongue into the shell and then ran it over the cartilage, down to his earlobe. He had a habit of working from the top to the bottom. Despite knowing this, Misaki couldn't predict what Akihiko would do next.

Lips gently kissed Misaki's cheek before Akihiko drew back to stare into his eyes. His hand was still pleasuring the teen down below, yet his attention was obviously fixed on his love's face.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Ba-baka, do you think I can remember when you're…touching me…?" Misaki scolded weakly.

Akihiko snickered. "You've been insulting me a lot lately, calling me an idiot and such." He let out a purr as he raked his fingers through Misaki's hair. "I like it when you're so feisty."

Misaki blushed and averted his gaze. "Not everyone is as calm and composed as you are…" he muttered, his expression saddening slightly. As Akihiko noticed this, he pulled back and studied his younger lover questioningly, eyes narrowing.

"Are you upset about something?"

The brunet shook his head. "I just…need to go now," Misaki whispered, "I've got tons of stuff to do." His words were hesitant, making it easy for Akihiko to understand that Misaki was lying to him.

"Misaki…" Despite his urge to trap the boy in his arms, Akihiko released him. Misaki carefully got up and fixed his clothes before walking to the door. Noticing the even sadder look in those large eyes, Akihiko wanted to push Misaki against the wall, making a mess of him until he had completely forgotten about his worries. Yet, a tiny voice in his head told him that it would be a bad idea to pounce.

Staring back absentmindedly, Misaki slipped his arms into his coat before opening the door. He was perhaps the tiniest bit disappointed that Akihiko wouldn't see him out, but how could he blame him? Quietly, he closed the door behind him and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to the ground floor.

There was a reason why Misaki was upset, but he found it far too absurd to tell Akihiko. Even after going on a successful date with his handsome lover, Misaki still knew so little about said man. In fact, he was sure that he knew even less about Akihiko than Takahiro did, even though his brother was an airhead. Of course Takahiro had known Akihiko since high school, but wasn't it normal to know more about your lover than anyone else?

Growling in frustration, the brunet walked about of the elevator and towards the exit. A few months ago, he wouldn't have even thought about calling Akihiko his lover, but ever since their date…it seemed as though so much had changed. He was beyond happy that day, but now the only thing on his mind was the feeling of being a stranger to Akihiko.

They weren't strangers, not in the slightest, but he still felt this way.

"Damn it." When he was outside, Misaki kicked a random pebble in front of him. The cold wind carried the leaves that had started to change color, their shades shifting along with the seasons. It was September—school had just started again—and Misaki could only worry about his love life. Why didn't he just have the guts to say it to Akihiko's face? All it took were a few small words.

_'I want to know more about you.'_

Why was it so hard to say this whenever he was around Akihiko? What was it that intimidated him so?

Misaki pulled his hood over his head, sadly staring at the ground. He didn't notice that someone was standing in front of him until he noticed a pair of brown shoes. As his gaze traveled up, he was met with a familiar face. Usami Haruhiko, the man who claimed to be Akihiko's brother, was blocking his path. He looked at the teen calmly before pushing up his glasses.

"Ah, I found you," Haruhiko said in his usual low voice, "I want to talk to you."

Carefully, Misaki took a step back. "I believe I told you before that I—"

"It's about Akihiko."

Doe green eyes widened as Misaki stared at the man in bewilderment. Why would Haruhiko want to talk about Akihiko? What did Misaki have to do with any of that? It wasn't as though he knew any more about the author than Haruhiko did.

An idea then crossed the boy's mind. If Haruhiko and Akihiko really were related, then he could get to know his lover better by listening to what Haruhiko had to say to him. It would be a great chance to learn more about the man's childhood.

Nodding his head in small gestures, Misaki closed his eyes momentarily to make up his mind. "All right then," he said as he looked up, "I'll talk to you."

Haruhiko turned around and slowly walked to his black car. "Follow me," he ordered strictly, "We will continue our conversation at home."

'Home? Does he mean Usagi-san's old home?' Curiously, Misaki followed the tall man and sat down at the back seat, being greeted by the same driver who had asked for directions a few months ago. Haruhiko took the seat next to the teen, buckling up as he gave his driver a sign to leave.

As the car started moving, Misaki glanced at Haruhiko, whose eyes were fixed on something outside the car. Given the opportunity to study him closer, Misaki noticed that Haruhiko had a somewhat disturbed look on his face, as though he was worried about something.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm worried about your relationship with him," Haruhiko replied blankly. As Misaki looked at him confusedly, the man emitted a sigh. "You should keep your distance from Akihiko."

Misaki had to bite back a sigh. 'Not this again,' he thought in irritation. Last time he and Haruhiko had run in to each other, he had managed to flee thanks to Fuuka, but this time was different.

"Haruhiko-san, I can't keep my distance from Usagi-san; he's very dear to me."

"Why does he mean so much to you?" The older male's voice was cold as he asked this question, as though he was somewhat offended by Misaki's response. "It's troublesome if you keep hanging out with him."

Unsure what to say, Misaki cocked his head to the side. His relationship with Akihiko was absolutely none of Haruhiko's business. Besides, it would only get him into trouble if the other found out that he and Akihiko were dating. The thought made Misaki blush mildly.

Haruhiko noticed the pink shade on the teen's face and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You should listen to me," he said sternly, "Being around him will only cause problems for the both of you."

Hearing the word 'problems' triggered Misaki, making him irritated. He didn't need Haruhiko telling him what to do; he barely even knew this guy!

"Look, I came with you because I thought you wanted to tell me more about Akihiko—"

"I have no reason to do so," Haruhiko cut him off, glancing at his driver as the car stopped in front of a traffic light. In Misaki's eyes, Haruhiko seemed to have the intention of breaking him and Akihiko up.

Carefully reaching for the door lever, Misaki looked at Haruhiko with all seriousness. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid I will have to leave then." He was about to undo his seatbelt when he noticed that his door didn't open. Trying again, the young brunet discovered that it was locked.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you get away again," Haruhiko said calmly while the car started moving again, "If you are unwilling to hear me out, then I will have to do whatever it takes to keep you away from him."

Doe green eyes stared at the man in disbelief, a look of terror and anger visible in those wide orbs. Misaki didn't know what to say or think. Was this guy serious? He had to be joking, right? Yet, when looking at that stoic face, Misaki began to doubt it.

* * *

Hiroki stared dumbfounded at the place in front of the building, not believing what he had just seen. The man he knew as Akihiko's older brother, who hardly even came near Akihiko's home, had taken Misaki with him.

Various questions popped up in Hiroki's head; why was Haruhiko there and what did he need the kid for? He shook his head, deciding to proceed, and entered the tall building. Truth be told, he still had no idea what he had just witnessed, but surely Akihiko wouldn't be pleased to hear that his brother was involved.

A loud sigh came from the man's lips. All he wanted to do was get the books back that Akihiko had borrowed from him, but he couldn't ignore what he had just seen.

'I'll just tell him and see what happens,' Hiroki thought as the elevator brought him to the top floor. As he walked the length of the corridor, he could feel his heart race. All of a sudden, he was feeling very uneasy. 'I should stop feeling this way; it's not as though I've done something wrong.' Pressing the button, he waited for his friend to open the door, which took way too long for his liking.

"Bakahiko! Are you going to let me in or not?" His voice seemed to be recognized as the door opened barely three seconds later, revealing the author with an unfazed expression plastered on his face.

"Hiroki, what are you doing here?"

Mildly irritated, the brunet stomped in without taking off his shoes, marching towards the living area. "I'm coming to collect my books," he snarled, "You've had them for three weeks, so hurry up and give them back."

Akihiko furrowed his brows in thought, trying to remember the titles of the books, and then nodded. "They're in my office, so feel free to go get them."

"No way, you're going to help me look for them!" Hiroki ordered, "I can't find anything in that pigsty of yours."

"It's not that messy."

"Messy enough to lose important belongings."

"Fine, we'll look for them together," Akihiko decided as he walked over to the staircase. Hiroki followed him hesitantly, wondering if it was the right time to tell his friend about his discoveries.

As the door to the office opened, the two walked in slowly and Hiroki growled at the books scattered all over the floor. How this guy managed to take care of himself—which he barely could—was beyond him.

Picking up some books, Akihiko studied the covers one by one and placed a few books onto his desk. "I borrowed four books in total, right?" As Hiroki nodded, Akihiko moved to another pile and beckoned his friend to help searching.

Hiroki sat down next to the guy he once loved, staring at him momentarily before examining some books and finding the once belonging to himself. He put them on the pile on the table until they had gathered four books. Checking them, he glanced over his shoulder and nodded.

"Will that be all?" Akihiko asked in a teasing voice, dodging a book Hiroki threw at him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" After he had managed to compose himself, the brunet took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever was about to come. "Akihiko, there's something I need to tell you…"

Raising his brow, the novelist looked at the other. "What is it?"

"You know that brat that you care about so much?"

"I thought I told you his name is Takahashi Misaki," Akihiko replied, his voice laced with annoyance.

"That doesn't matter," Hiroki growled, trying to remain calm, "Anyway, I saw him outside…with Haruhiko."

Lavender eyes widened as Akihiko quickly gripped his friend's shoulder. "What was going on? Did that bastard do anything to Misaki?" The anger was literally radiating from him, a look of poison in those narrowed eyes as he stared intensely.

Freeing himself, Hiroki took a few steps back to protect himself against Akihiko's wrath. He had never seen him so angry before, and all this time he thought he'd seen the worst side of Akihiko. It appeared that whoever came close to Misaki was as good as dead.

Hiroki cleared his throat softly. "He took the boy with him and they drove away."

No words were exchanged as Akihiko suddenly dashed out of the room, although Hiroki could've sworn he heard him curse softly as he ran out. Hurriedly putting on his shoes, Akihiko took his car keys in hand and left the condo, slamming the door shut. Once he was gone, Hiroki could only stare in bewilderment.

* * *

**Haruhiko isn't a bad person, but I still think that lots of you will hate him for kidnapping Misaki. I'm not trying to turn him into a bad person ^^;;**

**Thank you for reading and please share your thoughts :)  
**


	30. Year III: honest

**I've read some reviews about including Hiroki and not including Egoist. To set this straight, I'll have you know that there won't be any Egoist chapters in this story. Nowaki only appeared once because I felt sorry for Hiroki. However, since Akihiko and Hiroki are good friends, Hiroki will appear in some more chapters.**

**Thank you for your reviews. I can't believe we're almost at 500! I love you all ❤**

* * *

**- Year III-**

**Chapter 29 – honest**

The driver kindly opened the door for Misaki as he welcomed the teen to the Usami Estate. He looked rather disappointed as Misaki pouted and refused to move from his seat. As the man looked up, his gaze met Haruhiko's.

"Get out of the car," Haruhiko ordered as he walked over to the other side. As Misaki shook his head, he undid the boy's seatbelt and pulled at his arm, causing him to struggle.

"Let go of me!" Misaki yelled, "I never said I was going to stay here. You're kidnapping me!"

Swiftly yet gently, the older male pulled Misaki out of the car, forcing him to stand on his feet. The brunet lost his balance and fell forward, his head bumping into the other's torso. Stepping back, Misaki shot the man a glare.

Haruhiko sighed. "This is for your own good," he said before turning his attention to his driver, "Bring him to the front door. My butler will take care of the rest."

The driver took the annoyed boy to the entrance, being greeted by a tall man with black hair. The male wore a friendly smile that reached his brown eyes as he looked at Misaki. At the sight of this, Misaki simply had to stop frowning and pouting and smiled back at the older male.

"Welcome, Takahashi-sama," the man spoke as he bowed, "I'm the butler of this house. You can call me Tanaka."

Misaki looked at the butler with disbelief, wondering why his name didn't sound like a butler's name at all. In his opinion, all butlers had to be named either Sebastian or Winston; everything else was no good. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell Tanaka this.

Tanaka, still smiling, spun around and took a step inside the building. "Please follow me; a guest room has been prepared for you." He could see Misaki follow him and climbed the staircase, entering the left hall and walking to the second door on his right.

Watching in anticipation, Misaki waited for Tanaka to open the door. When he saw the sight in front of him, he could barely believe that it was merely a guest room. There was even a table with two chairs, a sofa, and other furniture that does _not_ belong in a bedroom. He took a step forward as he took in the sight in front of him. The room was incredibly spacious and well-decorated; it was an astonishing sight.

"Excuse me, Takahashi-sama?" The poor brunet jumped as Tanaka spoke so suddenly and turned around, "I will leave you here for now. Haruhiko-sama will soon come back to see you."

"Wait!" Stopping in his tracks, the butler gave Misaki a confused look.

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, it's just that…I've never agreed to any of this," Misaki tried to explain, fidgeting with his fingers, "Haruhiko-san told me that he wanted to talk about Usagi-san, but all he's trying to do is keep me away from him."

Brown eyes lowered slowly as Tanaka breathed a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you what he is up to. Honestly, Haruhiko-sama has told me nothing about his intentions, so I have no idea what he is trying to do."

Misaki nodded, but remained silent as the butler left his room. Sitting down on one of the chairs, he pulled out his cell phone and checked if he had any messages, but there were none. He was about to call Akihiko when he noticed something peculiar.

His phone has no signal.

'That is just _perfect_,' Misaki thought, rolling his eyes, 'What am I going to do now?' He put the device back and walked over to window, watching the scenery. There was absolutely no sign of civilization, only a huge forest that reached as far as the eye could see. Escaping was definitely not an option.

Just as Misaki was thinking about a way to get out of the place, the door behind him creaked as it opened. Spinning around, Misaki's gaze met Haruhiko's, which was calm as the man closed the door behind him.

"How do you like your room?"

"It's very beautiful…wait, _my_ room?!" Misaki asked, his eyes widening in shock. Surely, this couldn't mean that Haruhiko wanted him to stay there. "I believe I already told you that I'm not going to stay away from Usagi-san. Besides, my brother will get worried about me eventually."

Haruhiko shrugged. "I will inform your brother, if you find that necessary. I will tell him that you're relationship with Akihiko is troublesome, and that you refuse to stay away from him despite knowing this."

"I can't believe you!" Misaki snapped, angrily stomping away as Haruhiko approached him, "You know nothing about Usagi-san and I. How can you tell that I'm going to cause him trouble?"

Slowly, Haruhiko took a seat at the sofa and beckoned Misaki. "Come sit here so we can talk," he ordered. His eyes followed Misaki's movements as the brunet reluctantly moved towards the couch.

As Misaki sat down, he shot the other a skeptical look. "You never give up, do you?"

The older male appeared unaffected by the harshness of Misaki's tone and showed him an envelope. Misaki took it from his hands and carefully opened it. What he found in the envelope were pictures of various women.

With a questioning look, Misaki stared at Haruhiko. "What are these pictures for?"

"These are photographs for matchmaking sessions. Our father expects us to get married to one of these young women. Both Akihiko and I have received several pictures of suitable candidates."

"But…what does that have to do with me?" Misaki asked uncertainly as he studied the pictures. Most women were very beautiful and young-looking, but he was sure that Akihiko wouldn't be interested in any of them. Akihiko was gay, after all.

Haruhiko cocked an eyebrow, as though he was surprised by the teen's response. "It troubles me that you and Akihiko get along so well," he replied truthfully, "Ever since we were young, I've been trying to achieve everything my father expected of me. Akihiko, on the other hand, often did as he pleased and that irritates me to no end. I want him to at least take responsibility and comply with our father's wishes for once."

Misaki was at a loss of words. At first, he thought Haruhiko was trying to interfere in order to make Akihiko unhappy, but that wasn't the case. Still, he wasn't sure if he had to consider Haruhiko's intentions good or bad. The whole thing about the marriage was confusing him.

"If Akihiko grows too attached to you, I'm afraid he won't be able to let go of you anymore," Haruhiko continued, noticing Misaki's puzzlement, "That would be troublesome for the both of you."

"Why would it be troublesome for me?"

Averting his gaze, Haruhiko gazed out of the window. "Would you like it if he forced you to stay with him?"

The question took Misaki by surprise, making it impossible for him to give a plausible answer. Sure, Akihiko could be forceful at times, but would he really go as far as forcing him to stay? He could remember the time that Akihiko tried to let him go despite loving him.

The young brunet shook his head. "Usagi-san would never do that to me," he whispered, his hands balling into fists.

"How can you be so sure of that? Do you even know what he's like at all?"

Hurt by the questions Haruhiko asked him, Misaki looked to the ground. It was true that he didn't know much about Akihiko, even though they had known each other for over two years. There were so many things he wanted to find out, but daren't to ask, and it was haunting him. He knew about his lover's past as a pedophile, a bad person, but did that mean that Akihiko was still a bad person?

Countless similar thoughts filled Misaki's worried mind, causing him to grow more insecure of his relationship with Akihiko. He knew he loved the author—a few months earlier he'd even confessed to him—but their situation was so complicated. There was an age gap of ten years, accompanied by a huge gap of experience.

Yet, wasn't it Misaki who was holding Akihiko down, instead of the other way around?

A single tear slid down the boy's cheek and soon he realized that he was crying. Haruhiko looked at him with a concerned expression in his eyes and gently patted his back.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly, rubbing in circles, "It's important for you to know the consequences of being around Akihiko so much. Do you now understand why you should stay away from him?"

Puffy eyes darted up, meeting a surprisingly warm shade of gray. As Misaki rubbed his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak. "I…I—"

"There you are." Both Misaki and Haruhiko turned their heads to see a familiar silver haired man stand in the doorway. A dangerous glare was sent in Haruhiko's direction as Akihiko approached the sofa. "What the hell do you think you're doing with Misaki?"

Haruhiko rose from his seat and adjusted his glasses. "It's been a while since you last came here."

"Don't fuck with me," Akihiko replied angrily, "I'm already pissed, so don't try to talk yourself out of it." He was standing right in front of Misaki, who was looking at him with sad, slightly watery eyes.

"Usagi-san…"

Noticing the weakness in Misaki's voice, Akihiko ran his hand through the teen's hair to comfort him. However, when the cheerless expression didn't fade, he began to worry about his young lover.

"Misaki, what happened?" he asked, trying to search for the truth in those lustrous eyes. When Misaki didn't reply, purple eyes found Haruhiko again. "What did you do to him?"

Walking over to his half-brother, Haruhiko took hold of the hand on Misaki's head and pulled it away. The boy looked up in surprise, but still said nothing as he noticed the heated death glare on Akihiko's behalf. Instead, he slowly crawled off the sofa, not wanting to interfere in this moment of seriousness.

"I am going to keep Misaki here to keep him away from you," Haruhiko answered after a while, ignoring the dirty look he was receiving.

All of a sudden, the room fell completely silent. Misaki had just found himself a tiny notebook and a pen while the two adults were looking at one another. They both looked calm, but the atmosphere had grown tense. Sensing this, the innocent brunet wondered how long it would take before one of the two would lose it.

Akihiko slowly closed his eyes for a moment, then gazed at Haruhiko. "I beg your pardon?" he questioned, his voice so calm that it scared Misaki. Usually, Akihiko raised his voice just enough when he was angry, but when he kept this calm it meant that he was _really_ ticked off.

Carefully taking a step back, Haruhiko glared at the other. "Haven't I made myself clear? I said that—" He failed to finish this sentence as Akihiko grabbed him by his collar, clutching the fabric tightly.

"You're not taking him away from me!" Akihiko exclaimed, his voice as poisonous as the look he was giving his half-brother, "You've already taken enough from me."

Misaki quickly ran over to his lover, panicking as he witnessed the scene. "Usagi-san, cut it out," he pleaded, yanking at the author's arm as a command to let go. As Akihiko's grip loosened, Misaki emitted a relieved sigh. Amethyst eyes looked at him coldly, causing Misaki to flinch. Had he done something wrong?

"Why are you protecting him?" Akihiko asked in an irritated voice, "He's trying to keep you here. Don't you want to go home to Takahiro?"

"I do, but there's no reason to hurt him!" Misaki said quickly, not liking the idea of Akihiko using violence for his sake. As the man seemed to calm down Misaki turned to Haruhiko, who was coughing softly. "Haruhiko-san, I can't stay here. There's no way my brother will ever allow me to live with someone I don't know."

Uninterestedly, the brown haired man averted his eyes. "Very well, then I will give you a bodyguard who will keep an eye on you."

Both Akihiko and Misaki stared in disbelief at Haruhiko.

"What, a bodyguard?!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Akihiko growled, rolling his eyes, "Just how far are you planning to take this?"

"Far enough so that you will give up on Misaki and do as you're told for the first and only time in your life," Haruhiko replied sternly.

The author folded his arms, a stubborn look in his eyes. "This is about those damned matchmaking sessions again, isn't it? I've already told my old man that I have my own personal reasons to ignore those."

Haruhiko scoffed quite uncharacteristically. "Don't you _always_ have reasons to run away from his expectations? Either way, I'm tired of watching you do as you please. I will have a servant bring Misaki home soon. Since you have no business here, I suggest you leave."

Akihiko could feel his blood boil, a red haze running over his vision. Ever since he was a child, Haruhiko had taken everything from him. He had never once complained about this, but if Haruhiko wanted to take Misaki…he wasn't going to get away with it.

Glancing at his young lover one final time, Akihiko turned around and left the room. Only a few seconds later, Misaki could hear the engine of the sports car start. A feeling of sadness washed over him at the thought that his last hope was about to leave.

What Misaki was unaware of was that the novelist had already discovered the note he had secretly slipped into the pocket of his trousers. Before Akihiko drove away from the mansion, he reached for his cell phone and dialed his friend's number.

"Hiroki, it's me. I need your help."

The man on the other side replied with a growl, but then composed himself. "What do you need me for?"

"To get Misaki back."

* * *

**What did Misaki write? How are Hiroki and Akihiko going to get him back?**

**Lol, that sounds like the end of some episode from Digimon xD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm curious what you think of Haruhiko. Please review ^^**


End file.
